Degrassi The Next Generation: Season Six
by droogg557
Summary: 614 UP NOW! ONLY 2 EPISODES LEFT! JT, Peter, Toby, Jimmy, and Spinner get together for an interesting guys night, Emma feels ashamed to tell her friends about her budding relationship with Toby, and Linus and Tim must put their differences aside to save the play.
1. 601

**A/N: **This is an alternate version of Season 6, which I feel is where Degrassi ultimately started to go downhill. I'm not going to include any college storylines and most Season 5 seniors won't be used except for key episodes. I decided to introduce some come characters a little early with slightly different stories (Holly J, Jane) and make them a grade below Emma and the rest of the seniors to add some more Grade 11s. Other newer characters will start to appear as the season goes on. I hope you enjoy, I have a lot of cool ideas for fleshing out underused characters. Let me know what you think.

Degrassi Season 6

Main Cast-

Grade 12-

Miriam McDonald as Emma

Cassie Steele as Manny

Shane Kippel as Spinner

Ryan Cooley as JT

Aubrey Graham as Jimmy

Melissa McIntyre as Ashley

Deanna Casaluce as Alex

Sarah Barrable-Tishauer as Liberty

Jake Goldsbie as Toby

Grade 11-

Jamie Johnston as Peter

Shenae Grimes as Darcy

Charlotte Arnold as Holly J

Alex House as Tim

Jajube Mandiela as Chantay

Dalmar Abuzeid as Danny

Marc Donato as Derek

Paula Brancatti as Jane

Ishan Dave as Linus

Adults-

Stefan Brogen as Mr. Simpson

Amanda Stepto as Spike

Melissa DiMarco as Ms. Hatzilakos

Other Characters-

Adamo Rugierro as Marco

601

It was the end of summer, and a very unusual heat wave had decided to come through Toronto. It certainly wasn't making it any easier for Gavin "Spinner" Mason who groaned as he carried two cardboard boxes stacked on top of each other into his friend Marco DelRossi's new college dormitory. Marco followed behind him, struggling for air as he dropped his suitcase on Spinner's foot, causing him to feel even more pain.

"Spin, I'm so sorry!" Marco said.

Spinner simply ignored him and crashed on the nearest bed. "Remind me why I'm spending one of my last days as a free man helping you move?"

Marco sighed. "I would have asked Dylan, but he has hockey practice. I would have asked Jimmy, but he's on a date with Ash tonight. I would have asked Craig, but he's out in Vancouver somewhere. And you've just been sitting in your room the past few weeks."

Spinner grimaced as he looked down. "Can't argue with you on that one."

Spinner had been sitting in his room for weeks waiting on a call back from Darcy. Ever since she got back from camp he had tried to call and hadn't had any luck. Her little sister answered once or twice, but Darcy was either in the shower or out with friends. Spinner needed Darcy this year and was starting to get really scared.

"Darcy still hasn't called back, huh?" Marco asked apologetically.

"Nope. Right when I think things are back to normal, they just decide to change again" Spinner said angrily. "I don't know how-"

"Oh, hold that thought!" Marco exclaimed as he glanced down at his ringing cell phone excitedly, causing Spinner to roll his eyes. "Paige is calling!"

"Great. Tell her the sex wasn't worth-"

"Hey there, Banting girl!" Marco answered, cutting off Spinner who put on a mischievous grin. "How have your first few weeks of college been? Any cute guys?"

Spinner arched an eyebrow as he tried not to focus on Marco and Paige's conversation. Even though he had known Marco was gay for several years, it still didn't mean things didn't get awkward every once and a while. Spinner looked confused as loud gagging noises starting coming from the phone.

"Paige?" Marco asked, holding the phone a few inches from his ear until the gagging sound stopped. "Hey! Are you okay? Yeah, just call me back when you can."

Marco ended the call, with a concerned expression slowly starting to show.

"Dude, was Paige just blowing chunks?" Spinner asked.

"She hasn't been feeling well lately. But Spinner, I'm sure you're overreacting. On the first day of school I bet Darcy's gonna be ready for you to sweep her off her feet," Marco assured Spinner.

"I hope you're right," Spinner said. "This first day of school is gonna be hell."

Opening Theme

Simpson/Nelson House

Manny Santos carefully did her makeup in the mirror, making sure every detail looked perfect. This was going to be her year. With Paige gone, the Spirit Squad was finally hers and she could finally get the recognition she deserved.

"Manny, hurry up!" Emma Nelson, her best friend, called out impatiently from upstairs.

"Almost done!" Manny called back, rolling her eyes.

Upstairs, Emma and her boyfriend Peter Stone awaited their first day of school. Peter and Emma had been developing an even stronger relationship over the summer and neither of them could have been happier.

"We better not be late, or my mom will kill me. Why does she always do this?" Peter asked, annoyed at how Manny was acting.

"Calm down," Emma said, giving Peter a grin. "Think of it as payback for when you posted her boobs on the internet."

Peter gave Emma a playful glare, as he hated when people brought that up.

"And look at the bright side. We get to spend more alone time together," Emma said, as she neared toward him and gave him a kiss. She always knew how to calm Peter down.

Elsewhere, in the Degrassi parking lot, JT Yorke and Toby Isaacs grabbed some posters which read VOTE FOR LIBERTY out of JT's car. Liberty Van Zandt exited the school and approached them excitedly.

"Thank you so much for helping me put up my election posters early," Liberty said gratefully, as she pulled JT and Toby into a group hug. Behind her back, JT gave Toby an angry look before they all pulled away.

"We were happy to," Toby said before JT could get a chance to speak.

"This election should be a piece of cake now. Wish me luck," Liberty said anxiously. "I'll see you guys inside. Just hang the last few ones up in the foyer. Thanks again JT."

She gave JT a smile which he struggled to return. As she turned around and walked away, JT looked over at Toby.

"Isn't she the only one running? What's the point of wishing her luck, she doesn't even deserve it!" JT declared frustratedly.

"Okay, what's your problem JT?" Toby asked, noticing that his friend had been acting grumpy all morning.

"Well maybe my problem is that I had to get up at 6 on the first day of school to help hang posters for an election that only one person is running in," JT said sarcastically.

"Liberty really wanted me to get you to come! What did you want me to do?" Toby asked.

"Tell her I was asleep. Which is what NORMAL people do at 6 o'clock in the morning" JT quipped back.

Toby simply sighed, shaking his head and knowing he this was one of those arguments with JT Yorke that you can never win.

Darcy Edwards and Chantay Black were just getting to school. As usual, Chantay was in her talkative, gossipy mood. But Darcy was acting oddly quiet.

"I just couldn't decide which top to pick this morning! It was a total nightmare," Chantay said as she looked to the passenger seat and noticed Darcy wasn't paying attention. "And did you hear about the zombie apocalypse that's supposed to happen?"

"Wait, what?" Darcy snapped out of her trance as they parked.

"Where are you this morning? This isn't like you" Chantay said concernedly.

"It's just… I don't know what I'm going to say to Spinner today, I've been battling myself all summer and I just don't know if I should take him back," Darcy responded.

"Well it looks like you have about 3 seconds to make a decision" Chantay said, motioning toward the entrance to the school where Spinner was waiting. Darcy sighed as she got out of Chantay's car.

"I hope I'm making the right one" Darcy said, approaching Spinner. Chantay grinned, knowing they would be back together in a matter of moments.

Darcy stopped a few feet away from Spinner and the two stood in awkward silence. Both searched the depths of their minds for the right thing to say, but neither could seem to find it. Spinner took a deep breath.

"Darcy, listen, you have no idea how sorry I am, I-"

"Spinner, stop." Darcy said as she looked down at the ground. "I know we all mistakes. And I think I'm ready to be over the past if you are, as long as I know you're here for me now."

A smile slowly formed on Spinner's face as he grabbed Darcy and twirled her around, letting her down with a passionate kiss.

"Oh my god, Darcy, you have no idea how afraid I was of how this conversation was going to go" Spinner said.

"But if I ever catch you even thinking about another girl, then it's over!" Darcy's tone suddenly changed, almost scaring Spinner, who stepped back wide-eyed. Darcy grinned, knowing she had scared him enough. "Walk me to class?"

"Gladly" Spinner said happily, putting his arm around Darcy and entering the school.

JT put a few books away in his locker, impatiently waiting for the first day of school to end. VOTE FOR LIBERTY posters were plastered all over the hallways to remind him of his rough morning. He closed his locker and noticed Emma and Peter approaching.

"Hey," Emma greeted as Peter and JT bumped fists. "How's your first day of senior year going?"

"If you mean my first day of hell, than it's going dandy" JT smirked as the trio began walking to lunch.

"Well someone's in a bad mood" Emma laughed.

"Liberty's just been shoving this whole election thing down our throats. No one's even running against her, but she still feels the need to decorate the whole place to make it look like her fan club," JT angrily said.

"I've never seen anyone care about school more than she does," Peter commented.

Almost like magic, Liberty and Toby appeared, walking in sync with the group. JT's face sunk, causing Peter to laugh.

"It's only the first day, and this is going better than I ever could have dreamed!" Liberty beamed. "With my ethical leadership and outstanding academic ideas, there's no way I'm going to lose this election."

As they neared the caf, they suddenly heard cheering coming from it. They all looked at one another questioningly before heading forward to see what the commotion was about. Liberty was shocked as she saw a girl with dirty blonde hair speaking to a crowd of students. Two video monitors were set up behind her on either side which read "HOLLY J FOR PREZ". Holly J had definitely gotten Peter's attention, who was a little taken aback by her beauty.

"If you want more dances, more sports, and more fun, vote for me as your president this year! Holly J Sinclair!" Holly J spoke valiantly. The crowd applauded loudly at her words.

"Holly J Sinclair? Satan has a sister?" Emma asked surprised.

"Maybe this election is going to be harder than you think," Toby said to Liberty who obviously looked worried. The competition had come when she least expected it.

Spinner sat in algebra class, watching Coach Armstrong finish writing some equations on the board.

"Let's catch up and see what you guys remember from last year. Spinner, you wanna try the first equation?" Coach Armstrong asked.

"Um… are you sure?" Spinner asked, causing a few people to chuckle.

"Yes, I'm sure," Coach Armstrong grinned. "It's nothing too complicated."

Spinner nervously stepped up to the board and began working on the equation. After a couple minutes or so, he stepped back somewhat nervously. Coach Armstrong looked at it for a moment and smiled surprisingly.

"You got it right. Good job," Coach Armstrong said as the bell rang.

Students quickly grabbed their things and headed for the door.

"Don't forget to get your forms signed" Coach Armstrong reminded his students. "Spinner can you see me for a moment?"

"Sure" Spinner replied, wondering what he could want.

"Good job on that equation today. It's nice to finally see some improvement," Coach Armstrong began. "I've been wondering if you'd be interested in getting your spot back on the soccer team? We could really use your skills this season."

"Really? Of course, that'd be awesome," Spinner said excitedly.

"I look forward to seeing you at tryouts next week," Coach Armstrong said, giving Spinner an assuring smile. Spinner exited the classroom, feeling happier than ever. It was only the first day of school, and so far his senior year had been going amazing. He had Darcy back. He had a spot back on the soccer team. Things were finally starting to turn around for him.

His best friend, Jimmy Brooks rolled out in front of him, forcing him to hault. Spinner jumped a little bit, not expecting Jimmy to come out of nowhere. Jimmy laughed as his girlfriend Ashley Kerwin appeared at his side, laughing as well.

"Good one. Please don't scare me like that again" Spinner said.

"Had to get your attention somehow," Jimmy laughed. "Calling your name wasn't working."

"Sorry guys, I'm like on a different planet right now," Spinner said happily, causing Jimmy and Ashley to look at each other concernedly. "A planet where things actually go the way I want them to for once."

"So things went well with Darcy?" Ashley asked as they began walking together. Ashley tried to push Jimmy's wheelchair, but as always, he stopped her. He had been trying to act more independent lately.

"They went more than well… we're back together!" Spinner exclaimed.

"Atta boy!" Jimmy said, giving Spinner a high five. "We should celebrate tonight at Dylan's! Marco invited us all over tonight. You should bring Darcy"

"Dylan's?" Spinner asked cautiously. "But what about-"

"Paige is up at Banting, remember?" Jimmy asked with a chuckle. "So unless any of your other ex-girlfriends are coming, it should be fine."

"We're in!" Spinner replied.

The first day of Spirit Squad tryouts appeared to be going magically. Manny enjoyed having a sense of control and stability for once. All the eyes were finally on her this time and not Page and Hazel.

"Alright girls, there's only 4 spots open, so you're gonna have to give it everything you got if you really want this," Manny warned the several auditioning girls. "Darcy's going to go through the basic routines with you and then-"

Manny was interrupted by the gym door opening. She looked up to see Holly J entering with a confident grin.

"You're late," Manny said. "Sorry, we can't accept any latecomers."

"I was lost," Holly J immediately argued. "I came from a big private school, but nothing's more confusing than this place. And also, I think you guys need me."

Manny raised an eyebrow, starting to get mad at how arrogant Holly J was acting. "Oh really? And why is that?"

Holly J did a triple cartwheel and landed gracefully. The auditioning girls applauded, gravitating toward her and asking for lessons. Darcy and Chantay looked at each other and smiled.

"Looks like Sprit Squad's gonna be taking it notch up this year," Chantay said.

Manny worriedly eyed Holly J, who seemed to be spreading through Degrassi faster than a wildfire.

Spinner, Darcy, Jimmy, Ashley, Marco, and Dylan were all hanging out at Dylan's apartment and sharing some laughs. Even though it had taken some convincing to get Darcy to come, it all worked out in the end, and Paige was nowhere to be found as promised.

"My roommate is such a jock, he has no respect for Jill Barber's music," Marco commented on his new dorm mate.

"That's a bad thing?" Jimmy asked, causing the group to crack up.

"Hey Dylan, can I use your bathroom?" Darcy asked.

"Yeah, it's down that hall, third door on the left," Dylan said, pointing it out.

"Thanks," Darcy said, heading for the bathroom as a knock came at the door. Once she was safe and secure in the bathroom, the visitor was revealed as Marco opened the door. None other than Paige.

"Oh my god, what are you doing here?" Marco asked as he pulled Paige forward for a hug.

"Just thought I'd surprise everyone," Paige replied, struggling for air in Marco's tight hug. Spinner looked as if he had just seen a ghost. He had to escape. But how? He looked at Jimmy and Ashley with a "how the hell am I gonna get out of this one?" look, who shared his worry.

"Spinner, it's so good to see you!" Paige said as she approached him for a hug. Spinner looked horrified and unsure of what to do.

In the bathroom, Darcy was fixing her makeup, happily looking over her appearance in the mirror. She couldn't believe how well things were going with Spinner. She expected things to be weird and awkward, but somehow they fell right into place.

But as she reached the living room and the sight of Paige with her arms around Spinner, that all went out the window.

"What is SHE doing her?" Darcy snapped after starring in disbelief for a moment.

"Darcy. Hey," Paige said as she and Spinner separated. "I was hoping we could forget about what happened. I don't think there's any reason for us to be enemies at this point hun, is there?"

"You slept with my boyfriend," Darcy snapped back. "If you think that's something I can just automatically forget about, then you must be out of your mind."

"Babe, calm down," Spinner said, putting his arm around Darcy and trying to console her. She quickly pulled away.

"No, I'm leaving, I knew this would be a bad idea," Darcy said, marching out the door.

The remaining people stood in silence. Spinner looked down at the ground, attempting to gather his thoughts. Everything had just happened so fast.

"Spinner, I-" Paige started to say.

"NO!" Spinner yelled, interrupting her. "I'm tired of you barging into my life and messing things up for me. Save your apology and never speak to me again."

With that, Spinner was out the door too.

Manny and Liberty sat in Liberty's hot tub, relaxing after their tough first day of school.

"So how was your day?" Manny asked.

"Spectacular, until Heather Sinclair's evil sister decided to show up and run for president. She's more popular than I am already and everyone's just joining her side. I can't believe this," Liberty said, sounding very disappointed.

"She did the same thing to me at Spirit Squad auditions. Who does she think she is, trying to outdo everybody? This is our school, just because her sister was some wannabe legend doesn't give her the right to take it from us," Manny said, beginning to plot something in her head.

"Apparently everyone else disagrees," Liberty said. "Holly J's an epidemic. And there's nothing we can do."

"We can get her back," Manny said. "Liberty, this was supposed to be our year, and we're going to let Holly J take that away from us? I don't think so."

"So, what do you suggest?" Liberty asked.

"I don't know," Manny asked. "But we need to make her realize who she's messing with, and that this is our school. I want to pull a big prank. Something she'll never forget."

"I don't know Manny," Liberty said, starting to get nervous. "I don't want to get in trouble over this."

"If we set it up right, we might can get away with it. But we have to try" Manny said defiantly.

Liberty looked unsure, but nodded in agreement. "I'm in."

"Good," Manny sat back and smiled. "Holly J's never going to know what hit her."

"I'm sorry again about what happened," Spinner said. He was sitting in his room, talking on the phone to Darcy.

"I know you didn't invite her. It's not your fault. Just promise me our next date can be somewhere else?" Darcy asked over the phone.

"Anywhere you want in the world," Spinner said with a laugh.

"I'm getting kind of tired. I'll see you tomorrow?" Darcy said.

"Bye. I love you Darcy," Spinner said.

"I love you too," Darcy's voice gleefully said on the other line.

Spinner ended the call, but just as he set it down, it began to ring to again. But this time it was Paige. Spinner sighed and decided quickly to just resolve the conflict as peacefully as possible.

"Look, Paige, I'm sorry for what I said at your brothers, but I really can't talk to you," Spinner said calmly, answering the phone.

"Spinner, I'm pregnant," Paige said.

"What?" Spinner asked, confused.

"I think you might be the father," Paige said.

Spinner froze up, trying to take in the news. What else could go wrong today?

To Be Continued…


	2. 602

**RE: pocksuppet**

Thank you soooo much for the kind words . I don't plan on using Mia; she was never a character that I particularly cared for. At this point, Liberty wants to get back together with JT, but after all the drama they went through last year, JT might be looking for a change ;). You'll find out what happens eventually . Thanks again!

**RE: SoulSurferfan116**

Thanks a bunch :D. I have some interesting twists and turns planned for Pemma/Sparcy as the season progresses, but we'll see what happens!

**RE: Islanda**

Thank you so much for your review. JT and Liberty definitely both have some exciting stuff that I have planned, but I can't say if they will be together. JT WILL NOT be dying . You're going to see some experimenting in the couple department a little bit ;). And I will try to work better on the transitions, I can see what you mean, thank you for bringing that up.

**RE: 7thxheavenxx**

I know it seems very soon for another pregnancy, but well… oh you'll see below! Haha. And I agree, I think brining Sean back was one of things that ruined Season 6 which was so unfortunate, because Sean used to be such an awesome character. He may show up somewhere down the line, but he won't be causing drama in that department haha. Thanks very much for your kind review :).

602

Mason Home

Spinner and Paige sat in Paige's room in dead silence. Nothing seemed real to Spinner anymore. He was still trying to mentally process the news, and almost didn't want to accept it. But how could he ignore it?

"So have you seen a doctor?" Spinner asked, trying to find a place to start.

"Yep," Paige replied. "I'm 100% pregnant. And I have no idea what to do."

"Why weren't we more careful!" Spinner angrily asked. "Why did we even have sex in the first place!"

"Spinner, I don't know, but please, try to calm down," Paige said. "Because believe me, this is the last thing I need right now."

Spinner took a deep breath, realizing Paige was just as angry and scared as he was. It was probably interrupting her life even more than his.

"Why didn't you try to call?" Spinner asked, in a calmer tone. "Why did you just show up out of the blue?"

"I was nervous about telling you," Paige said, looking down ashamedly. "I had no idea how you would take the news. And I thought it would be best to tell you in person."

"Well that went well," Spinner joked lightly, causing Paige to smile a bit. Spinner's expression shifted a bit. "So what do we do now?"

"I have no idea… the last thing I need right now is a child Spinner, and I'm sure you agree," Paige assumed.

"Obviously," Spinner said.

"Well then… I may have to get an abortion," Paige said hesitantly, unsure of what Spinner's view would be.

"You mean, kill it?" Spinner asked, wide eyed.

"I have to do something before we run out of options," Paige argued.

"Can't you just have the baby and give it up for adoption?" Spinner asked.

"Being pregnant isn't that simple Spin. It's gonna be 6 months of hell ahead of me if I decide to go down that route, and I know you don't want Darcy to find about this" Paige said.

Spinner stopped for a moment. He hadn't even thought about Darcy. What would she do if she found out? He would be out of her life again and miserable.

"Well, we can talk about this and work it out together," Spinner came to a conclusion.

"Thanks Spinner. I'm glad you didn't just freak out and ignore me when I called you," Paige said, putting her head on Spinner's shoulder. Spinner seemed a bit uncomfortable.

"But, you're right. Darcy cannot find out about this," Spinner said.

"Then we'll have to be careful," Paige said.

Spinner nodded understandingly. He knew this wouldn't end well. How did he get himself into this situation?

Opening Theme

Degrassi Community School

Spinner was in a trance all morning. He tried his best to hold his act together around Darcy, but even she started to notice something was bugging him. He walked down the hallway quickly, feeling a sense of paranoia throughout the day. He didn't know who to trust anymore.

"Spin, what's up man?" Linus greeted him, joining his side.

"Linus, hey," Spinner said in almost unsure voice, not wanting to talk to anyone.

"My family's trip to Spain was so amazing, we should have hung out when I got back," Linus said as Spinner noticed Darcy coming the opposite direction.

"So you excited for Friendship Club this year?" Linus asked just in time for Darcy to reach the two.

"Spinner, can I talk to you? Alone?" Darcy asked.

"Sure," Spinner said, trying to appear natural.

"Alright, great talking to you man," Linus said sarcastically, leaving Spinner and Darcy to talk.

"What's going on babe?" Spinner asked casually.

"It's just… I feel like you're hiding something. And I think I know what it is," Darcy said as she looked down.

"You do?" Spinner asked, feeling his heart rate increase.

"Yes. I mean, I threw a total fit the other night, it'd be crazy of you not to feel a little freaked out by it," Darcy said. Spinner suddenly realized what she was trying to say and began to act along with it.

"Oh, well uh, yeah…. It was a little unexpected," Spinner agreed.

"So was Paige showing up, and I guess that's what triggered it. I just couldn't hold myself together," Darcy explained. "So I got you a little something to make it up to you."

"Oh Darce, you don't need to…" Spinner was cut off when he saw she was holding VIP passes to the Gourmet Scum reunion show. "Gourmet Scum? How did you get these? That concerts been sold out for months."

"Well the Promoter at the Toronto Mega Dome just happens to go to my church, and I pulled a few strings," Darcy said as she kissed Spinner. "So can things go back to being not-awkward?"

"Are you kidding? This is like the greatest gift I've ever gotten," Spinner said he returned the kiss and took her hand as they began walking.

"Well good stuff happens when you go to church," Darcy smiled, happy that she patched things up. But little did she know, the problem was bigger than she ever could have guessed.

Peter sat in the Media Immersion Lab during his Independent Study period. Danny and Derek were on either side, gawking at the good looking presidential candidate they had recently acquired. Peter simply looked at his camera nonchalantly, going through pictures from the summer of him and Emma.

"At least we can't get in trouble for not studying," Derek said quietly, not wanting to make Mr. Simpson mad.

"You can say that again," Danny said. He looked over to Peter. "Pete, if you're searching for something to take a picture of, you're looking in the wrong direction."

Peter looked up and laughed. "You guys haven't moved this whole class. Hasn't hit you that she's out of your league, huh?

"Not even the slightest bit," Danny answered. "Because nobodies out of my league. Watch this."

Danny got up and confidently walked in Holly J's direction. "This should be good," Derek leaned over and whispered to Peter. Danny stopped in front of Holly J, and she looked up, expecting him to talk.

"I was uh…" Danny's voice trailed off. He scratched the back of his head. "I was just wondering if-"

"Spit it out" Holly J said jokingly. Danny laughed at the joke… a little too hard. Holly J looked annoyed, as did Mr. Simpson who finally looked up from his computer.

"Danny, what are you doing out of your seat?" Mr. Simpson asked strictly. "I give you one simple rule, that's all I ask. Why can't you just follow it?"

"Sorry sir," Danny said as he walked back quickly, his head down in shame. Peter and Derek burst out laughing, covering their heads in their arms to condense the noise.

When the bell rang, Peter looked over at Holly J and waited patiently as the students rushed out the door. Danny and Derek stopped halfway there, looking back confusedly.

"You coming man?" Derek asked.

"I'll meet you guys there," Peter called as he pretended to carefully put away his camera, waiting for Holly J to get up. Derek and Danny shrugged it off and walked out of class.

"I'm sorry about my friends, they don't know how talk to girls," Peter said as Holly J stood up. She laughed.

"I understand. It happens." Holly J said. Mr. Simpson looked up curiously as he saw his daughter's boyfriend walk out with her.

"So, Holly J, right? I'm Peter, I saw your speech yesterday in the caf… it was awesome. It wasn't boring like Liberty's speeches," Peter commented.

"Well thanks, I try," Holly J said. "But Liberty tries too hard. So do most of the girls around here, I've noticed."

Peter chuckled a bit. "I guess it can get pretty insane around here sometimes. You'll get used to it."

"Yeah, I was warned about that," Holly J said. "So I guess I can expect your vote?"

"Yeah, just don't tell anyone, if it gets to my girlfriend, she probably won't talk to me for a day," Peter joked. "She and Liberty have been close friends for forever."

"Well that's too bad for you," Holly J said giving him a flirtatious look. They stopped in the hallway for a moment, looking into each other's eyes, but were quickly interrupted as Emma leaned on Peter's arm.

"Mr. Perino's first quiz killed me," Emma complained. She looked up at Holly J. "I don't think we've met yet, I'm Emma."

"Holly J," Holly J smiled. "That's a cute top! Where did you get it?"

"I don't know, it was a birthday present," Emma said, a bit surprised at how nice Holly J was. She kind of expected the sister of Heather Sinclair to be a total bitch. Anyone related to Heather Sinclair would be.

"Well Peter didn't tell me how pretty his girlfriend was," Holly J complimented as the two continued on without Peter, becoming quick friends. Peter smiled unsurely before following. He would never understand the craziness of girls.

"So did you give the abortion any more thought?" Paige asked as Spinner handed her a cup of water and sat down across from her at his house. His mom was working late tonight and Paige said she needed to meet him ASAP.

"I thought you were the one who needed to give it more thought?" Spinner asked.

"C'mon, Spinner, I need to take care of this fast and we both know it. This is a big time in my life. My first year in college is supposed to be fun and new experiences. And I'm going to have to tell my parents at some point. I can't be pregnant right now," Paige said seriously, trying to let him know she wasn't changing her mind.

"So you're just going to take a life all so you can party at college?" Spinner asked, clearly not supporting the idea.

"Well what do you want Spinner? Do you want to have the baby and take care of it?" Paige snapped back.

"Of course not… but, you're positive you can't try adoption?" Spinner asked.

"You have no idea how much that's really asking from me, do you? Spinner, if you want your life to stay sane, and your relationship with Darcy to stay together, you would let me do this" Paige said as he put her hand on Spinners. "I understand that this is difficult, but I need your support. I can't go through this alone."

Spinner sighed and thought it through for a second. For some reason, he just couldn't stop thinking about how unfair it was that his baby wouldn't even be given a chance at life. Having the baby and giving it up wouldn't be much better, but still… it would be given a chance to have a life at least.

"You're right… it's just hard for me to accept," Spinner said.

"You think it's easy for me?" Paige asked. "I feel terrible about all this. But the sooner we take care of this the better."

"So, do I… need to come with you?" Spinner asked.

"Well I was hoping," Paige admitted. Abortion clinics didn't seem like the most welcoming places. "You expect me to just march in there alone?"

"Of course I'll come," Spinner assured her. "I should be there."

"Alright, I'll send you the clinic address and date when I can get it figured out. Thanks so much again for helping me with this," Paige said.

"Hey, this is our problem. You don't ever have to thank me, we're in this together" Spinner said, with thoughts of the abortion still bothering his conscious.

Liberty, Manny, JT, and Toby sat in the cafeteria eating lunch. While JT and Toby were having fun consumed in their spit ball battle, Liberty and Manny seemed very tense and bothered.

"My goodness, will you two ever grow up?" Manny snapped at JT and Toby whose laughter was starting to get on her nerves.

"You should know the answer to that by now," JT smirked as he shot a spitball in her direction, which she narrowly missed.

"You better watch it JT," Manny threatened aggressively.

"Where are Emma and Peter?" Liberty asked, trying to change the mood of the table.

"I wish I knew, I could sure use her advice right now," Manny said gloomily.

Toby narrowed his eyes over Manny's shoulder. "Wait, isn't that them sitting back there? With Holly J?"

Manny and Liberty turned around in disbelief. Emma and Peter were sitting with Holly J, and seemed to be into a really funny conversation. Manny couldn't believe what she was seeing. Why was Emma sitting over there?

"Maybe Emma's just trying to be nice," Liberty calmly suggested to Manny, noticing the hostile look on Manny's face

"Speaking of which, when are you guys going to get Holly J with that big prank?" JT piped.

"Whenever we think of one," Manny said, burying her head in her arms. "Until then, I'm sure out of some weird coincidence, my parents will kick me out, adopt Holly J and she'll officially be able to say she took everything away from me."

"Girls and their drama," Toby laughed as he shook his head. "It's like a drug."

"Remember that time we thought we were on ecstasy?" JT asked Toby, causing both of them to crack up. Manny suddenly looked up as if a light bulb had gone on over her head.

"A night you just won't let me erase from my memories," Toby responded.

"JT, you're a genius!" Manny said.

Everyone looked confused. Liberty especially as she looked at Manny questioningly.

"Well what can I say?" JT replied with a laugh.

"Can your cousin still get you ecstasy?" Manny asked.

"I mean, I could talk to him… but Manny, it's really not safe-"

"It's not for me," Manny cut him off.

"Manny, wait, what are you doing?" Liberty asked, wondering why her friend seemed so determined to get her hands on ecstasy.

"Trust me. If we want to take care of Holly J, we have to fight dirty," Manny declared.

"Isn't there a way to fight dirty without drugs?" Liberty asked.

"I have a plan. This is going to ruin Holly J's life," Manny said confidently.

Liberty looked worried as she stared down at the gross looking food on her tray. As much as she wanted to get back at Holly J, she couldn't help but worry about what Manny had up her sleeve. Knowing Manny, it could end with anything from a pregnancy to a video of her boobs going viral. She would have to wait and see.

Spinner and Jimmy were working out in the gym after school, blowing off some steam and just getting in some exercise. Spinner especially had a lot of steam to blow, making it clear at how fast he lifted the weight bar.

"Slow down, you're making me look bad," Jimmy said, causing Spinner to finally come to a halt and breathe.

"Just trying to get back in shape for soccer," Spinner said quickly as he grabbed a towel and wiped off some sweat.

"You sure?" Jimmy asked. He knew Spinner better than anyone and especially knew when he was hiding something.

"Well, long story short, Paige is pregnant," Spinner quickly got it off his chest.

Jimmy look surprised for a sec, stopping to put his weight down.

"Pregnant… with your child?" Jimmy asked after a brief silence, not sure what to say.

"Yep and she wants to get an abortion," Spinner said. "And its hell trying to act normal around Darcy, I have no idea how to even begin to explain this to her. But for some reason, I just can't stop thinking about Paige actually going through with this. I just feel terrible about it," Spinner said.

"Dude, I'm sure it feels strange, but you have to let it go," Jimmy told him. "It was a stupid mistake, and both of you have admitted it. You can't force Paige to keep the baby."

Spinner took a deep breath, thinking it through. He knew Jimmy was right. He just had trouble accepting it.

"It just feels so wrong," Spinner said sadly.

"In is wrong in a way. But its Paige's life man, and if she doesn't want to be pregnant than you can't stop her. She's probably 100 times more scared than you are right now and needs you to help her deal," Jimmy said.

Spinner suddenly got a text. He looked down at his phone. It was Paige, giving him the date and address of the Abortion Clinic. He slightly frowned at first, but realized that it was what had to be done. He then glanced at the date again and had a look of horror.

"Jimmy, what day is the 22nd?" Spinner asked quickly.

"Um, Friday I think, why?" Jimmy asked with a chuckle at how fast he had changed the subject.

"Paige wants to have the abortion on the same day Darcy's taking me to the Gourmet Scum reunion show," Spinner realized.

"What are you going to tell Darcy?" Jimmy said.

"I was just about to ask you," Spinner said as he sat back, closing his eyes and trying to figure out how his life had become such a jumbled mess.

Darcy sat at the Dot later that day, waiting for Spinner to arrive for they date they had planned. He was late, which wasn't helping the concern that she had been expressing over him. He quickly arrived and approached Darcy.

"Sorry, me and Jimmy got really into it at the gym," Spinner said as he gave Darcy a kiss and sat down.

"It's cool, I wasn't waiting here too long," Darcy said.

"Good," Spinner smiled. "Have you ordered already?

"Well I thought I'd wait for you and I spent some time checking out some Gourmet Scum. Not really my style, but we always have fun together" Darcy said excitedly.

"Uh, yeah, about that…" Spinner said, trying to come up with an excuse. "I completely forgot, my cousin's 18th birthday is Friday. We were really close when we were younger, and she'd be disappointed if I didn't show."

"Oh," Darcy said, her tone changing.

"I'm really sorry, I wouldn-"

"It's okay Spinner, I get it. Family's important" Darcy said. "I guess I'll just sell the tickets."

Spinner frowned, thinking about the insane concert he was going to miss. "I'm gonna go to the bathroom real fast,"

"Okay," Darcy smiled, noticing he had left his phone sitting on the table. She quickly grabbed it and starting looking through his texts. She saw a message from Paige and opened it:

_September 22__nd_

_1554 Brook Trc. _

Darcy gasped. Her suspicions had been correct. How could she have been so stupid to take him back? She angrily put the phone down, wondering how to handle it. Right now, strangling Spinner when he came back from the bathroom seemed like the best option. She looked back at the address and thought for a second. What if she confronted both of them on their date? She grinned mischievously, putting the phone back and tying to act happy as Spinner returned.

Simpson/Nelson Household

"JT's cousin said it was the purest ecstasy he's had in a while" Manny said as he showed Liberty a bag with the pill in it that she had received. They were sitting on Emma and Manny's bed in the basement.

"Manny, you're starting to scare me" Liberty admitted, wanting to finally figure out what Manny's plan was.

"Just listen. The final debate is this Friday before everyone votes right?" Manny asked.

"Right?" Liberty asked confused.

"So it will be your last chance to make a good final impression. And it shouldn't be hard for you once we give Holly J a drink that's spiked with this" Manny said.

"I… I don't know Manny," Liberty said, immediately thinking of the consequences they could face. Suspension. Expulsion. The things that horrified her the most. "I don't want to lose my spot in the election over this."

"You won't! If anything, it'll guarantee that you win. Once Holly J's on this, she'll be out of her mind. You remember Ashley back in Grade 7" Manny said. "There's no way she'll find out it was us as long as we don't tell anybody. So are you with me or not?"

"What are you guys talking about?" Emma asked as she came down, carrying a couple shopping bags.

"Nothing. Where have you been?" Manny asked, quickly hiding the pill and changing the subject. Her jaw suddenly flung open when she saw who Emma was with.

"We went on a shopping spree!" said Holly J exclaimed.

"It was so fun, I would have invited you guys, but I ran into Holly J at the bookstore and we just started hanging out," Emma said, pulling out a black dress from one of the bags. "But how beautiful is this? I'm thinking of wearing it to me and Peter's 6 month anniversary."

"It's… lovely" Manny responded, putting on a false smile.

"We're gonna go upstairs and study," Emma said. "I'll see you at dinner Manny".

"So are you with me?" Manny asked, with true fury in her voice once they were gone.

Liberty thought about it. As much as she wanted to win fairly, the fear of Holly J's popularity had been getting to her. She had put in too much hard work into this for some new girl to just come and take it away.

"I'm in," Liberty said. "Holly J's going down."

Little did they know, Holly J heard the whole thing midway up the stairs. She simply grinned mischievously and continued walking.

Degrassi

"VIP passes to Gourmet Scum? For free?" Danny asked in disbelief as he and JT stood awestruck in front of Darcy.

"You realize your giving away pure gold, right?" JT asked, wondering how much they must have cost.

"Please, just take them before I burn them," Darcy said, shoving the passes into their hands. They looked at each other victoriously and high fived and headed into the gym for the debate, where students were flowing into.

Spinner noticed Darcy getting rid of the tickets and approached her. "Are you sure you wanna give those away for free?"

"Yeah," Darcy said with a shrug. "I probably couldn't get much for them anyway on such short notice."

"Are you sure you aren't mad at me Darcy?" Spinner asked with genuine concern.

Darcy opened her mouth to respond, but was interrupted when Ashley and Jimmy entered the scene.

"There you guys are," Ashley said.

"We saved you a seat, let's go before we're late," Jimmy said sternly.

"Well what's with your sudden interest in politics?" Darcy asked.

"It's not politics I'm interested in, it's not getting in trouble," Jimmy said as they began heading for the gym.

"So who do you think you're gonna vote for?" Ashley asked Darcy.

"Probably Liberty. She just did such a good job last year. And I know she would never lie to us," Darcy said, looking toward Spinner who didn't know how to react. Not wanting to make things awkward, the 4 just continued on silently with Spinner and Jimmy exchanging worried looks.

Holly J was going over her speech in the gymnasium when Manny and Liberty approached, holding a spiked pink colored liquid that looked like what Holly J was drinking. Liberty was clearly nervous, compared to Manny, who was ready to strike.

They quietly grabbed Holly J's bottle and poured the liquid into it and put it back. Seconds after they put it down, Holly J turned around, a bit startled.

"Hey, we just wanted to wish you good luck," Manny offered a kind smile.

"Oh thanks, that's so sweet of you. Listen, there's no hard feelings about me and Emma hanging out so much, right? I know you guys have been besties for a while, and I don't want to come between that" Holly J said sincerely.

"Oh no, we're good," Manny said.

"Knock em' dead," Liberty kindly said.

"You too" Holly J grinned as Manny and Liberty walked away. Liberty was already regretting it. She turned around and noticed Holly J was talking to Emma.

"I'm so thirsty, can I have a sip of that?" Emma asked, pointing to the bottle.

"Sure, take it, I'm not thirsty at all," Holly J offered, giving the bottle to Emma. Emma took a huge swig.

"Um Manny…" Liberty pointed her in their direction and Manny stood horrified as Emma drank from the bottle.

"Oh no," Manny uttered out in terror.

"So can we please welcome to the stage, our two presidential nominees, Liberty Van Zandt and Holly J Sinclair?" Ms. Hatzilakos announced, causing the crowd to burst into cheer. Liberty and Manny looked at each other in fear.

"It's all in your hands," Liberty grimaced as she slowly headed toward the stage.

Manny just sat in surprise, trying to figure out how she was going to get herself out of this one. Emma set down beside her, still drinking from the bottle. Peter shortly followed, putting an arm around his girlfriend as he sat down.

"This is gonna be a tough battle, eh?" Peter asked.

"I'm so torn, I love both of them. I honestly don't know who I'm going to vote for," Emma said as she looked and noticed how tense Manny was. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine" Manny slowly said, nervously awaiting whatever was to come of Emma taking the ecstasy.

"First off, I would like to comment how proud I am of both candidates for the amazing work they have put into their campaigns. The school would be honored to have either student as president, but now it is up to you. So make sure you pay attention and show respect to Liberty and Holly J when they speak. First off, we're gonna hear from the hardworking Degrassi newcomer, Holly J Sinclair" Ms. Hatzilakos spoke. The crowd applauded loudly as Holly J approached the podium.

"Manny, do you see those colors?" Emma asked with a laugh as Peter looked over confused.

"Um…" Manny gulped. "Colors?"

"Yeah, the lights are just making little spots," Emma said in wonder.

"Emma are you okay?" Peter asked with a laugh.

"I feel great," Emma said as she her finger brushed Peter's shirt. She felt it for a moment and started giggling. "Oh my god, this shirt feels so good. Manny you have to feel this."

"Emma, be quiet, Holly J's speaking" Manny said, trying to get Emma to calm down.

"Well that's not nice," Emma said as she slipped out from under Peter's arm and leaned on Manny's shoulder. "Manny, you're so pretty."

"Is she on something?" Peter asked, completely dumbfounded at how unusual his girlfriend was acting.

"Ecstasy" Manny hesitantly admitted.

"Ecstasy?" Peter and Emma asked at the same time as Emma's head shot up.

"What are you talking about?" Emma asked, her mood suddenly changing from delight to horror.

"Well, that drink that Holly J gave you… me and Liberty kind of spiked it so she would mess up her speech. We didn't know you were gonna drink it" Manny said, hoping Emma wouldn't flip.

"Oh my god Manny, how could you!" Emma shouted, causing people to look at them. Holly J simply continued speaking, smiling at the incident.

"Calm down Em, I'm going to help you through this," Manny said.

"I can't believe this, everything's moving, I can't take this," Emma suddenly started crying, as Peter quickly tried to console her.

"We need to get her out of here now," Peter said. Manny agreed as they helped Emma stand up and they quickly left, just as Holly J finished her speech.

Darcy stood at 1554 Brook Trc, expecting there to be a fancy restaurant or something. But instead, there stood an abortion clinic. She stood confused for a moment. This couldn't be right. Why would they come here? This was some kind of mistake.

But sure enough, Paige and Spinner were walking toward the abortion clinic. Darcy's blood began to boil as she paced toward them.

"So, what do we have here!" Darcy asked, getting their attention. "How's your cousin's birthday Spinner?"

Spinner was completely speechless. "Darcy, wait, I…"

"Don't even waste your breath. You're pathetic. If you're stupid enough to make the baby, at least go through with having it!" Darcy snapped.

"You better watch it! You have no idea what we've been going through the past few days!" Paige shouted back, walking closer to Darcy.

"Yeah, I wonder why… oh, maybe because you're just doing this to steal my boyfriend," Darcy shot back.

"Darcy, please calm down, can't we just talk?" Spinner asked while he held Paige back, hoping to resolve this peacefully.

"Why? Every time you talk, you tell lies. I hope you guys are happy with yourselves," Darcy said as she walked away, leaving Spinner and Paige outside of the Abortion Clinic.

Simpson/Nelson Home

It was around 4 in the morning, and the drug was just wearing off. Peter and Manny had gotten Emma home safely and somehow kept it hidden from a suspicious Snake and Spike. Emma couldn't get to sleep to save her life and couldn't contain her anger towards Manny.

"Manny, how could you do something so dangerous like this! Do you have any idea how scared I was?" Emma asked.

"Emma, I'm sorry," Manny said. "I told you, it was for Holly J-"

"That doesn't make it any better. Holly J's my friend. Why do you hate her so much?" Emma asked.

"Because I'm tired of her taking everything away from me," Manny argued.

"Manny, she's not taking anything away from you. If anything, you took it away from yourself. I think it's time you move out tomorrow morning," Emma declared.

"Are you serious?" Manny asked in disbelief.

"Yes Manny. You completely embarrassed me in front of everyone, and how can I even trust you if you're drugging me with ecstasy?" Emma asked.

"Emma, please. I'm so sorry. I promise, I'll never do anything like this ever again, just please don't make me face my parents," Manny begged.

"It's been a year Manny, get over it. I should tell Ms. Hatzilakos what you guys did, but I'm not. You have to grow up. We're not talking about this anymore, you're leaving tomorrow. Now I wanna at least get a minute of sleep," Emma said grumpily as she turned over. Tears began to form in Manny's eyes. And to think she thought that she was going to gain so much. But now, her best friend hated her.

Spinner entered Ms. Kwan's English Class the following Monday and saw an empty seat next to Darcy. He decided to give it one last shot and sat down next to her.

"Can we talk?" Spinner calmly asked.

"I have nothing to say to you," Darcy blankly said.

"Please Darcy, I was only doing all of this to keep us together. I knew you would freak if you found out Paige was pregnant" Spinner tried to explain.

"You didn't even try to talk to me. I could have helped you work this out. But instead you have to hide it from me, and then I end up walking in on you two at an Abortion Clinic of all the disgusting places. What you did was so selfish. I can't do this Spinner," Darcy said.

"But please, I waited all summer to have you, I don't know what I would do without with you," Spinner pleaded.

"Well you're about to find out," Darcy said coldly as Ms. Kwan began teaching and the class became quiet. Spinner sat heartbroken, not hearing a word his teacher said.

Manny walked through the hall, more depressed than she had been her whole life. She had managed to patch things up with her parents, but her life still felt empty. Emma was like her sister and was always there for her.

"So you thought you could mess with me, huh?"

Manny looked up suddenly to see Holly J.

"Excuse me?" Manny asked.

"Look, let's get one thing straight. As long as I'm at Degrassi, I'm going to be the one in the spotlight. No matter who I have to push out of the way. I saw your little sabotage coming a mile away," Holly J said.

"You gave that drink to Emma on purpose?" Manny asked surprised.

"Yep, but she won't believe you, since I'm assuming you already told her the real reason you slipped E into my drink," Holly J smirked. "Degrassi girls… my sister told me they would be an easy challenge. Just make sure you stay out of my way, and I'll stay out of yours."

Holly J walked away arrogantly. Manny gave her a vicious glare.

Next Time on Degrassi…

Conflicts emerge between Tim and Linus, and Alex thinks she might be getting vibes from the interesting new girl.


	3. 603

603

It was an average day at Degrassi Community School. Everything felt still and quiet, but there was still a hint of drama in the air as always. Darcy entered theatre class, sitting down next to Tim who looked unusually nervous today.

"What's up with you today?" Darcy asked.

"Don't you remember? Ms. Dawes is picking a student to write the Shakespeare adaptation play today, and I'm sweating bullets!" Tim said.

"You should be," Linus said as he walked by with a smirk. "Because Ms. Dawes is going to pick me."

"Shut up Linus," Darcy said, slapping Linus's arm as he walked off laughing. Darcy turned back to Tim. "Ignore Linus. You know theater more than anyone in the class and if Ms. Dawes doesn't see that, she's crazy."

"I hope you're right," Tim said, crossing his fingers. The doors opened and Ms. Dawes came in with her usual welcoming smile. Linus sat back confidently.

"Hello everyone, hope you're having a wonderful day," Ms. Dawes said in a happy tone. Darcy looked at Tim and rolled her eyes, causing him to chuckle a little bit, but it was clear his mind was on the play. His foot tapped repetitively as he waited for Ms. Dawes to speak.

"I'm sure you're all wondering whose going to be assigned to write the Shakespeare play this semester," Ms. Dawes said, getting a mixed response from the students. Some were interested, and others would never care about Shakespeare. "But I'm afraid I couldn't decide on one of you to write the play."

Tim and Darcy looked at each other confusedly. Linus sat up in alert, especially surprised at what she had said.

"So I chose two of you. I think Tim and Linus will make an excellent team to write the school play," she said, looking at the two of them proudly. Tim instantly went into celebration mode, but Linus almost seemed angry.

"Congratulations" Darcy said excitedly as she gave an ecstatic Tim a hug.

"Two of the best writers working together, isn't this gonna be awesome Linus?" Tim asked, looking over at Linus.

"You can forget about it, because there's no way I'm working with someone like you," Linus said firmly, glaring at Tim.

Tim looked down and sighed. He knew Linus was a massive Christian. But did he have to make such a big deal about Tim's sexuality?

"You two will work things out," Darcy said, putting a hand on his shoulder to try to cheer Tim up. But even she had an undeniable look of nervousness.

Opening Theme

Alex sat in Chemistry Class, anxiously waiting to find out her latest test result. Ever since she came back to Degrassi, here interest in school had risen quite a bit. She actually found herself wanting to try. Mr. Bince walked around passing out he tests, going through each row.

"A 70?" Toby asked in surprised when he got his test back. "I studied all night for this test. I'll never get this stuff."

"And the highest grade in the class goes to Alex," Mr. Bince said proudly, giving Alex her test back. "A 94. I'm very proud of the improvement you have made."

"Wow, I thought for sure I missed more," Alex said, her face lighting up.

"You're actually starting to become one of my better students," Mr. Bince said. "I've been meaning to ask if you'd be interesting in tutoring a Grade 11 student, her name is Jane Vaughn."

"Eh… I don't know if tutoring's my thing" Alex said.

"She reminds me a lot of you. Attitude and all," Mr. Bince said jokingly. "I thought you'd be perfect to help her understand this stuff."

Alex thought about it for a second. She really didn't feel like tutoring anyone, but she had been low on friends lately and maybe this could be an opportunity to make a new one. "Sure, I'll do it."

"Great, I'll introduce you two tomorrow. Keep up the good work," Mr. Bince said as he continued passing out tests.

Tim and Darcy walked toward the foyer, Tim still a little shaken about what had happened.

"Why does he have to make such a big deal out of writing the play together?" Tim asked. "You don't think it's because I'm gay, is it?"

"I've known Linus for a while in Friendship Club," said Darcy. "I'm all for Christianity of course, but Linus scares me sometimes… he can just get so into it to the point where he's like brainwashed or something."

"You don't think he's seriously gonna hold this grudge, do you? Tim asked anxiously.

"It's hard to tell with him. But it was a big deal to both of you guys, he'll have to come around eventually," Darcy said.

They looked ahead and saw Linus talking to Ms. Dawes.

"There's gotta be something you can do, I just really don't feel comfortable with this," Linus said, trying his best to convince Ms. Dawes to change her mind.

"Linus, I picked the two of you for a reason. I'm sure whatever differences you guys have, you can work it out. I expect one knockout of a play out of you guys," Ms. Dawes positively said to Linus before walking. Linus turned and faced Darcy and Tim angrily and walked off himself.

"And you were saying?" Tim asked.

"Listen, just talk to him. Try to work things out peacefully," Darcy said. "Linus may seem stuck-up, but he has a good heart… usually."

Tim sighed concernedly. He had no idea how he could communicate to Linus without getting snapped at. It was as if the two came from different sides of the universe.

Nunez Home

Alex rushed into her apartment, excited to share her grades with her mom. She came in to find the lights off and the house empty. She narrowed her eyes in the dark, trying to see.

"Mom!" she called out, flipping the light switch.

"I'm tryin' to sleep," an irritated deep voice came from the couch, causing Alex to jump and scream.

"Honey, be quiet," Ms. Nunez quickly whispered as she rushed into the room and flipped the lights back off. They headed back toward the kitchen to talk. "Chad is sleeping on the couch."

"What?" Alex asked, shocked. "Mom, you said last time you guys broke up for good."

"We're not back together. He got a good paying job, he needs a place to stay, and we could use to the money," Ms. Nunez said. "So we're talking again."

"So, basically, you're getting back together" Alex said. "This is unbelievable. This is what, the 18th time Chad's promised to help us?"

"Please don't hassle me honey, I'm just trying to survive" Ms. Nunez said very seriously.

"Good luck with that moron sleeping on the couch," Alex said, heading for her room.

She was so tired of her mom acting like this. Chad was obviously the last thing their family needed… why couldn't her mom see that? Alex had been acting so well. She had been getting good grades, staying out of trouble, and in return her mom had to pull this on her. She decided to check FaceRange to get her mind off of stuff. The first thing that caught her eye was a chain message inviting a bunch of people to a teen dance night at Club Octane.

She thought for a moment. She really had been trying hard to stay away from drugs and alcohol, which meant the nightclubs she used to explore were off limits. But she deserved some fun. She clicked that she was attending and smiled.

Linus and Kim were having a date at the Dot. Kim could tell Linus was having a bad day. She didn't like when he got worked up about issues like this. He always tended to blow them out of proportion.

"Are you sure you don't wanna talk?" she asked, knowing he needed to get it all off his chest.

"There's nothing to talk about," Linus said with a chuckle. "Just how stupid Ms. Dawes is for pairing me up with Tim to write the play."

"What do you have against Tim?" Kim asked. "He's actually a nice guy Linus."

"So you want me to just give in and share all the glory with… him?" Linus emphasized him.

"No. I just want you to try and get along with him and write an awesome play so you don't mess up an awesome opportunity. You're being stupid about this," Kim said.

Linus sighed, and thought about it for a moment. He knew she was right, but something still felt uncomfortable to him. He tried to ignore it.

"You're right," Linus said as he smiled. "I'm so glad I have you to talk to."

"You always will," Kim beamed.

He leaned in and gave his girlfriend a kiss. On the outside, he looked fine. But on the inside, he still felt unsure.

Tim walked into theatre class nervously the next day. Linus hadn't arrived yet, and Tim was afraid to how he would react if he tried to talk things out with him. He took and deep breath joined Manny, Darcy, Chantay, JT, and Danny's conversation. He needed to loosen up.

"Craig's coming back to play a show in Toronto this weekend, I'm so excited," Manny said, her eyes shining. "He hardly ever gets a break. He's either on tour or in the studio."

"Well lucky you, you get the rock star all to yourself," Chantay said playfully. Danny and JT rolled their eyes.

"If Craig's a rockstar than I'm a super model" JT said.

"Jealous much?" Manny asked jokingly.

"You wish," JT said.

"Is his music even any good?" Danny asked.

"Who cares?" Darcy asked. "He's hot!"

The girls and Tim laughed, leaving JT and Danny feeling awkward. Linus suddenly entered, keeping a fair distance away from the little group and avoiding eye contact with Tim.

"Did you guys ever work things out?" Darcy asked him.

"I'm about to, but I'm worried he's going to explode," Tim admitted.

"I knew that guy always had a sketchy vibe," said Danny.

"We got your back Tim," Chantay smiled.

"Thanks," Tim said, preparing to approach Linus and give him a talk. "Wish me luck."

"Just remember to write me a part in the play," said Manny.

"You got this," Darcy assured him.

Tim slowly walked over to him. Linus looked up. He knew this conversation had to be done, but he had been loathing the thought of it. Ultimately, he had to take Kim's advice and try to find some common ground with him. Maybe writing the play would go well.

"Hey Linus, can we talk for a sec?" Tim asked.

"Yeah man, listen, I want to apologize," said Linus.

"You do?" Tim asked surprised. "I mean… that's great! I was nervous, I didn't know how this was going to work out."

"I was being a jerk man, let's just start fresh. When do you wanna start working on the play?" Linus asked.

"How about tomorrow in the library?" Tim asked, glad at how Linus was reacting.

"Sounds good," Linus said.

Tim nodded and awkwardly walked away. That went easier than expected. He hoped Linus was being sincere and that working on the play would go smoothly. Even though Linus seemed to be telling the truth, Tim definitely never felt he could fully trust Linus. He would have to wait and see.

In Mr. Perino's History Class, Alex felt dead from the night she had. Dancing, drinking, fun. It completely took her head off of her problems with her mom and Chad. But now her head felt like it was split in half. Spinner looked at her and laughed.

"So what were you up to last night?" He asked.

Alex slowly looked up. "Please don't talk to me right now, unless you want the beating of a lifetime."

"I always knew you lesbians were tough," Spinner joked as he turned away. The bell rang and students flooded out of class, except for Alex. She slowly gathered herself together and stood up, grabbing her books.

"Are you feeling alright today, Alex?" Mr. Perino asked.

"Never better," quipped Alex sarcastically as she left and walked down the hall, wanting the day to just end so badly. On the way to her locker, she noticed Mr. Bince waiting outside of his classroom with another student and immediately remembered the agreement she had made yesterday. The agreement she was now regretting. Mr. Bince was one of the last people she wanted to talk to right now.

"Alex, just the person we were looking for!" said Mr. Bince, just as Alex reached he and Jane, a mysterious looking girl. Alex lost concentration for a second and was taken aback by how beautiful she was.

"This is Jane. I'm looking forward to seeing some major progress out of this. I'll leave you two to it," Mr. Bince said cheerfully and left. Alex was still lost in Jane's eyes. She was just SO pretty.

"Are you going to say anything?" Jane asked after a few awkward seconds of silence. Alex laughed, trying to find her center. Her head was still killing her.

"I'm sorry," Alex said. "If you had any idea how I felt today. Last night took the life out of me."

"Oh, so my tutor's a party animal?" Jane playfully asked as the two began walking together. Alex laughed.

"Every once and a while," Alex said. "I love partying at Club Octane."

"That place is cool. I go to shows there sometimes," Jane commented.

"You should come on Dance Night when there's hundreds of kids going out of their minds. I can't describe it… It's beautiful chaos" Alex said with a grin.

"Well… how about I got to Dance Night with you if you come see Craig Manning with me at Club Octane this Friday," Jane offered, seeming eager to hang out with Alex.

"Craig Manning?" Alex asked in disgust. "You actually like him?"

"I just think it's cool, an up-an-coming musician starting to make it big who came out of Degrassi," Jane said. "And I actually like some of his music."

"The only thing I've heard of him is stories of girls he cheated on," Alex said causing both of them to laugh. "But you got a deal."

"Awesome," Jane said.

"Wait, I thought I was supposed to be teaching you science?" Alex said as she stopped at her locker.

"We'll get around to it." Jane said, grinning as she walked on.

Alex was intrigued by this girl. She was almost positive she felt vibes coming from Jane. And she couldn't wait to take her to the next dance party. Alex had finally found someone… but was she gay? How could Alex find out?

Tim sat in the library the next day, waiting for Linus to come. He was excited to collaborate with Linus, as he was clearly a huge fan of Shakespeare's works. He looked forward to discussing it with someone else finally and hopefully having a good time.

Linus suddenly came in, with an emotionless look on his face. He walked to where Tim was sitting in a hurry and sat down.

"Sorry man, got caught up talking to Kim," Linus vaguely explained.

"That's alright," Tim said. "So… what play did you have in mind?"

"Personally, I was thinking Hamlet. I really want to create a dark themed atmosphere, and really show people morals," Linus said.

"Morals?" Tim asked, not sure if half the students knew what morals meant.

"You know, that it's wrong to seek revenge, the impossibility of certainty. All strong, hard hitting messages people should know," Linus said, almost as if he was preaching.

"No, I know what you meant," Tim said with a little laugh. "It's just… don't you wanna do something a little more fun? I'm not sure if everybody's gonna be watching for the morals."

"Yeah, you included," Linus muttered as he sat back.

"What?" Tim asked, offended.

"Nothing. I just don't think you're taking this seriously," Linus said.

"I think you're taking this too seriously," Tim said back immediately.

"Well, fine, go ahead. Let's hear what play you wanna do," Linus said.

"Well… naturally, Romeo and Juliet came to mind," Tim said as he grinned, thinking about one of his favorite plays. "It's a classic everyone and knows, and it's so beautifully written. It'll give everyone a little bit of romance."

Linus rolled his eyes. "I had I feeling this would happen…"

Tim had had enough of playing nice guy and decided to get to the bottom of this. "Alright, Linus, what's your problem with me?"

Linus breathed, trying to stay calm.

"Is it because Ms. Dawes didn't just pick you to be the writer?" Tim asked.

"You think that's what this is about?" Linus asked with a laugh. "I knew you were a fag, but you didn't seem like a complete moron."

Tim's fist clenched, as he started feeling an outburst of aggression. "Shut up."

"Or what?" Linus asked. "Are you gonna take me on a date?"

Tim's fist immediately swung in Linus's direction, but Linus narrowly moved out of the way, causing Tim to hit a bookshelf, knocking over a few books. Linus's heart raced for a moment, not expecting Tim to do that. Tim held his hand in pain.

"Tim!" Ms. Kwan suddenly snapped.

Tim looked up.

"This is a library, not a playground, so treat it as such," Ms. Kwan strictly advised.

Tim quickly got down to pick up the books as Linus got up and headed for the door. It was fair to say they both had enough of each other for the day.

Alex was checking herself out in the mirror at her house before going to see Craig play with Jane. She wanted to look perfect tonight. She hadn't been interested in a girl this much since Paige, and she wasn't even sure if Jane was a lesbian or not. But then again, she took a shot in the dark with Paige and that almost worked. Maybe she would get lucky again.

Before she got out of the door, her mom came out of her bedroom, curious as to why Alex seemed so dressed up tonight.

"You have a hot date?" Ms. Nunez asked her daughter playfully.

"No mom, I'm just meeting a friend," Alex said with a laugh.

"Well you look really beautiful. I want to say sorry that we've been arguing so much. I know you don't like Chad, but I'm just trying to do what's best for us," Ms. Nunez said wholeheartedly.

"I know mom," Alex said. Chad was literally the last thing she wanted to think about. "I'll be back later."

"Have a good time," Ms. Nunez gave her daughter a hug and Alex went on her way.

Jane and Alex entered Club Octane excitedly, where a decent amount of people had shown up to see Craig play.

"I'm so glad we got to come to this together! Thanks again." Jane smiled, gracious to be in Alex's company.

"This better be worth it," Alex nervously joked. She always felt jittery in Jane's presence.

"I'll make it worth it," Jane promised as Alex looked at her questioningly for a sec. Alex decided to just go for it and leaned in, kissing Jane, who quickly pulled back.

"Whoa, what are you doing?" Jane asked in surprise.

Alex froze. "I… I thought. I thought I was actually smart. But I can't be."

Alex left, embarrassed. Jane simply stood in confusion while the crowd roared in applause as Craig came out onstage. She couldn't figure out what to make of what had just happened.

Friendship Club

The club sat in a circle, preparing to have a discussion. Spinner quickly came in, grabbing a seat next to Darcy, making her even more uncomfortable since she was already glaring at Linus. Spinner tried glancing in her direction to get her attention several times, but failed.

"Alright, everyone, it's only the third meeting, and it's tremendous how many new members we have gained," Kim announced to the group excitedly.

"You guys are doing an excellent job spreading the word about the Friendship Club," Linus added. "Keep it, and remember, the Friendship Club accepts anybody and everybody, no matter who they are."

"How can you even say that?" Darcy asked argumentatively.

"Okay, Darcy," Linus said, preparing to get a mouthful. "Would you like to start us off today?"

"I heard what you said to Tim. So don't turn around and be a hypocrite now," Darcy suggested. Spinner looked over at her, wanting to know what she was talking about.

"Now isn't the time," Linus stated, as Kim started to get a little worried.

"That's not up to you, you said I could start," Darcy said. "You have no idea how hard it is for him. He has to wake up every day and get criticized for something he can't help."

"And something Jesus doesn't accept!" Linus reminded her.

"Well, what do you think? You're allowed to have your own opinion!" Darcy said back.

"Darcy, calm down," Kim said, wanting the arguing to stop so they could just have another peaceful meeting.

Darcy shook her head and got up, walking out.

"I'm not listening to him anymore," Darcy said before she left. Spinner felt awkward as his face sunk. The only reason he had even bothered to come was Darcy.

Linus sighed as he thought things through. Maybe he was making a big deal about this whole thing, but he always stood for what he believed in and never gave up. This wouldn't be any different. But maybe he could find a way to compromise.

Alex walked through the halls, her head down in despair. Once again, her heart had misled her. But she couldn't believe how much she had embarrassed herself this time.

"When are we gonna talk?" Jane's voice came from behind her.

Alex turned around. "Hey… I didn't think you'd wanna talk to me."

"Well, you sort of kissed me and ran off the other night, I think that deserves an explanation," Jane said.

Alex smiled as she searched for the right words to say. "Jane… I'm a lesbian. And for some reason I thought you were too."

Alex expected Jane to get offended, but to her surprise she burst out laughing.

"Well that explains a lot." Jane said, trying to calm down.

"And that's why I was so scared to face you. I just… really like you. And I didn't know how you would react" Alex finished explaining.

"I'm sorry if I led you on Alex," Jane honestly said. "It's just… I'm new to Degrassi, and I don't fit in anywhere. You seemed really cool and I kind of hoped we could become friends."

"We'll be friends… just as soon as I'm over you to the point where I won't kiss you in public," Alex said, causing them to laugh as they started walking together.

"I don't want to wait THAT long," Jane laughed.

In Theatre Class, Tim and Darcy anxiously awaited Linus's arrival.

"I told you not to freak out on him Darcy, you're only making things worse," Tim said.

"You don't know that. Someone has to get it in his head," Darcy said.

Ms. Dawes walked by the two and smiled.

"Linus told me you two decided on Hamlet. I'm looking very forward to seeing you two's adaptation of it," Ms. Dawes said to Tim who couldn't believe what he was hearing. Linus slowly walked in, coming towards Tim.

"Let me handle this," Tim said to Darcy. She went to the side reluctantly. Tim and Linus stood face to face.

"So what's this I hear about us writing Hamlet?" Tim asked.

"Listen, I'm trying to make this as easy for both of us as possible," Linus told him. "I'll settle for working on the play with you, but I'm calling the shots."

"Why?" Tim asked.

"Look, the less time we have to spend with each other, the better. I'm sure we both agree on that," Linus said. "And this way, we can work a little more co-dependently. But, either way we're writing what I want."

Linus walked away. Tim decided not to argue anymore. He had gotten his wish. The play would finally be written.

"So what happened?" Darcy quickly came back into the scene.

"Hamlet it is" Tim said with false excitement.

Next Time on Degrassi…

Derek likes Holly J and wants Peter to help hook them up. But Holly J might just have her eye on someone else…

And Liberty goes to outrageous measures to get JT back. What will the outcome be?


	4. 604

604

The Career Fair had come to Degrassi and the gym was cluttered with students looking around at displays of different potential careers set up all around. Some students just looked at it as an opportunity to skip class, but others actually tried to find something they were interested in. Danny and Derek were looking at a Professional Athlete Display.

"Think about it man, we can make make 80,000 a year just for playing basketball," Danny said excitedly as he read the Salary.

"Good luck, you couldn't even make the team last year," Derek joked. "And did you read the rest? You have to go to college which involves work."

"Yeah right, those college players just get paid to go school," Danny said.

Derek's eyes wandered as he noticed Peter going over to talk to Holly J.

"Derek?" Danny asked confusedly before turning around and grinning. "Looks like you better make a move before Peter has another hottie to add to his collection."

Derek laughed, shaking his head, knowing Peter would never cheat on Emma. But an idea suddenly came to him.

"You're into photography?" Peter asked surprised as he reached Holly J.

"How did you guess?" Holly J asked with a laugh. "Where's Emma?"

"If you can find her in this crowd of people, let me know," Peter said. "Photography's always kind of been my calling. My dad's been throwing money at me since I was a kid, and I never had anything to spend it on so I learned about cameras."

"Oh," Holly J smiled flirtatiously. "Maybe you can take my picture?"

Peter was unsure of what to say. Derek suddenly popped in between the two, surprising them. Peter tried to look unsuspicious, but Derek didn't seem to notice anything away.

"Peter, what's up?" Derek said, giving Peter a high five.

"Hey dude," Peter nodded back.

"So, Holly J," Derek said, turning towards her. "That test in Kwan's class on was such a waste of time, right?"

"That's an understatement," Holly J said, giving Derek a confident grin. "I've read Of Mice and Men so many times. All the symbolism questions were so easy. Another boring, simple test from Kwan."

"Yeah, that's what I'm saying," Derek said. His grin sunk, as he clearly did awful on the test.

"I'm gonna go check out the Lawfirm display," Holly J smiled, walking away and leaving the two on their own. Peter's eyes slowly shifted from Holly J to Derek, who stood sulking in defeat.

"What was that about?" Peter asked with a chuckle.

"Oh, that?" Derek asked, trying to pick himself up. "No biggie. Is she seeing anyone?"

"Not at the moment. I can see where this is going," Peter said with a laugh.

"Can't you put in a good word for me bro?" Derek asked. "I know you and Emma are really good friends with her"

"I can try, but Holly J doesn't just go for anyone. You have to actually have some intelligence." Peter laughed.

"You're saying I don't?" Derek asked, offended. He really wasn't going to give up on this.

"I'm just saying," Peter started to say. "Don't get your hopes up too much. She seems kind of selective. But I'll do my best."

Derek started to calm down a bit, and smiled. "Thanks man."

"Anytime," Peter smiled. But something seemed to be bothering him a little bit inside. He looked over at Holly J again in wonder.

Opening Theme

In Grade 12 Economics, students were sitting through yet another boring lecture from the infamous Mr. Perino. Some students doodled in their notebooks to keep busy, but Liberty was eyeing JT. After all the drama they had went through last year, she hoped that maybe sometime they could reconnect and have the wonderful partnership that they once had.

"Alright, I'm going to split you into groups of 3 for the next project," Mr. Perino said. "You have to act as a family unit for a weekend and figure out what your expenses would be. And I also want an oral report on the average persons spending habits and how we can work to improve them. You can decide your partners and get started."

Liberty quickly approached JT and Toby, who were already eyeing out a possible third member for their group.

"You guys wanna work together?" Liberty hopefully asked.

"Thank you, now I won't have to worry about me being the only one doing all the work while JT sits around," Toby said.

"Well it's your guys' lucky day," Liberty said, looking to JT. "Because I'm going to make sure this is perfect."

"Oh, joy" JT said, trying his hardest to smile.

"It's gonna be just like old times, the three of us hanging out together" Liberty said.

"Yep, it's gonna be a blast," JT said looking to Toby with false happiness who sighed. JT had always been so moody lately. Liberty couldn't be happier. A week-long excuse to see JT. Maybe it could be the start of something more.

Peter was getting ready to leave school and go over to Emma's when he saw Derek in the hallway trying to help Holly J hang up a poster. It resulted in arguing, as Holly J became frustrated with Derek trying to put it up for her, when wanted it to be done her way.

Peter laughed as they finally got the poster up when Derek decided to back off. They went separate ways, with Derek coming Peter's way. But Holly J turned around, looking in Peter's eye for moment.

"You still trying to go after her?" Peter asked when Derek reached him.

"Yes, and I'm obviously failing so you guys need to help me," Derek said. "Please Peter, you have to do a brother a favor, I'll do anything!"

"Alright, calm down, I'm going to Emma's now," Peter said with a laugh. "I'll see what we can do."

"Alright, just let me know," Derek said. "You're the man, Pete!"

"I know," Peter said with a grin.

JT and Toby were waiting outside for Liberty to go start working on their project, and were obviously less excited about it than she was.

"Why did we have to let her in our group?" JT asked.

"I was hoping to work with someone who could add some input this time," Toby argued.

"Input? I've added plenty of input," JT said, trying to think back to projects they had done in the past. "Well maybe I haven't, but I think Liberty has ulterior motives."

"What are you talking about?" Toby asked with a laugh.

"I think she wants to get back together with me," JT said, looking down.

"So?" Toby asked. "You guys used to be great together."

"Yeah, I know," JT said. "I used to think so too. But now, after the baby I just can't think of her the same way for some reason."

"Then tell her," Toby suggested.

"Tell me what?" Liberty asked, suddenly coming out of nowhere.

Toby and JT looked at each other, trying to figure out what to say.

"That… We need to get this show on the road before we turn fifty," JT said as they hurried off.

Peter and Emma were in the middle of a hot and heavy make out session on the couch at Emma's house. Peter brushed her hair behind her shoulder as he kissed her neck and began reaching down towards her belt.

"Emma!" They heard 3-year-old Jack cry from the other room. They separated, Peter looking frustrated.

"We better stop," Emma said, looking apologetically. "We're back on babysitting duty."

"It's fine," Peter said as he got up slowly and the two straightened up a bit. In reality, he wished they could have continued. But he doubt it would have gone much farther anyway. Emma always had strict rules regarding that subject.

As they watched Jack play with his toys, Peter remembered what Derek had said and thought about bringing it up to Emma.

"Um, hey, Derek really likes Holly J," Peter said. "Do you think there's any chance she would be into him?"

"Derek?" Emma asked with a slight laugh, remembering the horrific date had with Derek last year. "I don't think she's into the whole basketball player thing."

"Well do you think you can at least try to talk her into going on one date with him?" Peter asked. "How about a double date with you and I to relieve some of the pressure?"

Emma thought about it for a second. "I can talk to her about it. Derek's a nice guy right?"

"Underneath it all, he isn't that bad" Peter said, wondering if he had made the right decision.

JT, Toby, and Liberty sat in the Dot, working on their project. Toby and Liberty were writing down information while JT seemed to be very bored and irritated. Toby got up to use the bathroom. Liberty decided to embrace every moment of alone time with JT she could get.

"I'm so glad we're getting to do this," Liberty said, smiling ear to ear.

JT looked up uncomfortably. "Yeah… me too."

"After everything that happened, I'm so glad we can just sit down and have fun like we used to," Liberty said.

"You bet," JT nodded with a smile. But deep down, he felt really strange and awkward.

"I was kind of hoping one day we could pick up where we left off before the pregnancy," Liberty said, placing her hand on JT's. JT quickly pulled it away.

"Liberty, cool down a bit," JT said as he got up and quickly walked toward the bathroom as Toby was coming back. Liberty looked down, feeling completely lost.

"What did I miss?" Toby asked, noticing Liberty was acting strange.

"You don't wanna know," Liberty said.

Peter sat in the Lab after school the next day, editing some of his pictures on the computer. He looked at a picture of him and Emma and smiled. They had a perfect relationship. It should be everything he ever wanted. But why did he feel it was slightly lacking something?

Holly J had just come out of a student council meeting and noticed him through the window. She decided to go in to talk to him. Peter greeted her with a smile as she entered the room.

"So, Derek, huh?" Holly J asked with a look of rejection already on her face.

Peter laughed. "Give it a shot. He's a really cool guy."

"Sure doesn't seem like it when he's always trying to flirt with me," Holly J said.

"Yeah, he gets kind of nervous around the girl he likes," Peter shrugged.

"He has the strangest way of showing it," Holly J said. "He needs to be more confident like you."

Peter didn't say anything as he looked back at his pictures. Best not tempt his needs.

"So what are you working on?" Holly J asked curiously.

"I'm just kind of messing around," Peter said. "Emma was supposed to help me out with this project for Photography, but she has to babysit. She hasn't had as much free time ever since Mr. Simpson started teaching Night School."

"So I guess that means you're free later?" Holly J asked suggestively.

Peter looked at her and didn't know what to do. "I thought Emma was your friend. Why are you trying to do this?"

"We both want this," Holly J, looking into his eyes. "Why deny it?"

Peter couldn't fight his temptations and slowly neared closer, leading to a much wanted kiss. They separated quickly after hearing a scream, standing up and noticing Mr. Simpson at the back of the room. They saw that he had spilled coffee on himself and were unsure if he had seen them kiss.

"Sorry to startle you guys," Mr. Simpson put on a smile. "Just a little spill."

It took Peter and Holly J a second to calm down since they obviously weren't expecting Emma's step-dad to be in the room with them.

"No worries" Peter smiled back. "You alright?"

"Yeah, I'll make it," Mr. Simpson said. "See you at the house sometime Peter."

Peter nodded with a faint grin as he and Holly J looked at each other.

"So you wanna hang out?" Holly J asked.

"Okay," Peter said as they quickly exited the Computer Lab, leaving behind a confused Mr. Simpson.

Liberty sat on Manny's bed, as Manny was looking at outfits in front of the mirror. If anyone knew guy it advice, it would be Manny.

"So what kind of outfit do you think they'll like at the audition?" Manny said, throwing another outfit in disgust. "My agent said the character is a girl whose ignorant and ditzy."

"Just be yourself," said Liberty, not really thinking. Manny looked at her offended and she realized what she said. "I'm sorry Manny, I really need to talk to you about something."

"Oh yeah, what happened with JT?" Manny asked, giving her attention to Liberty.

"I blew it, it's like there's a completely different vibe between us now," Liberty said. "And there's nothing I can do to even get him to look at me."

"Are you sure it's you who even has to do anything?" Manny asked.

"Well… yes, because…" Liberty looked down sadly. "When he talks about other girls, I wanna scream. I just miss being with him so much."

"Well you can't force him to do anything, you have to let him realize his feelings on his own," said Manny. "I'm sure he misses you too, he just doesn't realize it. Give him time."

Liberty frowned. She had to act now, before it was too late. Time was not an option. She thought to herself, what was a way she could lure JT in? This whole time throughout the group project they hadn't really had any alone time together. Maybe she could do something to fix that…

"Why is your sister so obsessed with me?" JT asked to Danny as they were hanging out at the mall.

"Trust me, I've been waiting for that answer for a long time," Danny laughed. "But you're right, it is getting kind of annoying. She talks about you all the time, somehow the conversation always goes back to you."

"I'm flattered to know that," JT said sarcastically.

"We're not gonna walk around here all night complaining are we?" Danny asked.

"You have a better alternative?" JT wanted to know.

"You wanna hit the skate park?" Danny asked hopefully.

JT sighed. "You go ahead, I'm just gonna hang out here for a little while."

Danny and JT parted ways and JT started walking a different directions. He stopped in his tracks as he noticed Peter and Holly J making out beside an escalator. He curiously inched his way forward, trying to figure out what this was about.

"So is it safe to say you're up for giving this a shot?" Holly J asked.

Peter looked down. "What about Emma? And Derek?"

"Are they really important?" Holly J asked with a laugh.

"Pete!" JT said, causing Peter and Holly J to jump. "Didn't know you guys were here, that's crazy."

"I better go," Holly said, quickly going away, her face turning red with embarrassment. Oh no. How much had JT seen? JT chuckled at how obvious they were being

"Dude, you scared the shit out me!" Peter said pushing JT.

"Whoa, calm down bro," JT laughed. "I can't be THAT scary."

"You'd be surprised," Peter shook his head. "So what are you doing here?"

"We're not going to talk about why I just witnessed?" JT said with a mischievous grin.

Peter froze up. He and JT were friends, but JT and Emma had been friends since childhood. "You saw that?"

"It was pretty hard to miss," JT said. "Relax man, I'm not going to tell anyone."

"Thanks," Peter said, bumping fists with JT as he tried to collect his thoughts. "I don't know what to do… I mean I love Emma. But sometimes, it just doesn't feel like enough. And Holly J… something about her just intrigues me."

"What does intrigue mean?" JT asked confusedly.

"I don't know, that's not the point," Peter said. "What should I do?"

"Well honestly, if you want some guy advice straight from the heart," JT said. "If was in a situation like yours and I had two beautiful girls. I wouldn't do anything."

Peter grimaced. That wasn't the kind of advice he needed. It was what he wanted to do, but he couldn't hurt Emma like that after all they had been through together. He would have to sleep on it.

Toby frantically typed through his laptop in the zen garden, as JT sat next to him, his arms rested on his knees. Liberty quietly watched down the hall.

"JT, I don't get how you blab on and on to me that you have to get a good grade in Perino's class and then you delete all the stats I had stored in here!" Toby angrily preached.

"Tobes, I'm telling you the truth!" JT said. "I never deleted those from your computer, why would I want to ruin my own project?"

"I don't know, I don't know why you do half the things you do, but you do them!" declared Toby as he angrily shut his computer.

"Well, sorry mom, I'll try to be on my best behavior," said JT. Toby had had enough at that point and left the Zen Garden.

Liberty smiled. Her plan had worked. She had secretly taken Toby's laptop while he had given it to JT to borrow and deleted Toby's work. And of course, Toby's natural reaction was to flip out on JT. And without his best bud, JT was bound to be searching for a shoulder to lean on. She walked into the Zen Garden once Toby was out of sight.

"What's up with him?" Liberty asked, taking a seat next to JT.

"His stupid computer makes a mistake and he just decides to be throw a bitch fit," JT laughed. "He thinks I deleted our project."

"I'm sorry" said Liberty.

"He'll come around," JT smiled. "We always have our little bromance breakups. I'm more worried about the project. We still have to work on it and I still have to get a good grade in Perino's class."

"That makes two of us," Liberty smiled. "You wanna come over later and work on it?"

JT thought about it. Was Liberty trying to bait him into something? "Sure" he finally came to a conclusion.

Peter stood in the hallway, looking down at Emma. She didn't notice him as she was putting books in her locker. Peter took a deep breath as he decided he might as well try to get this over with…. But before he got there, Derek walked over to her happily. Peter stopped for a moment confused.

"She said yes!" Derek said excitedly giving Emma a hug.

"Alright, I need to breathe," Emma said, trying to escape out of Derek's arms.

"What's going on?" Peter asked with a laugh as he walked over.

"I hope you're ready for tonight brother! You, Emma, Holly J, and I are all going on a double date to the Dot!" Derek exclaimed.

Peter stood in surprise, his mouth slightly hanging open. "Really?"

"Yeah, I couldn't have done it without Emma," Derek said. "She gave me some pointers so I didn't completely crash and burn again."

"Wow," Peter said. "Congrats dude."

Peter gave Derek a high five as he continued down the hall celebrating. Peter smiled at Emma.

"Playing matchmaker, huh?" Peter asked, curious to how this got set up.

"Well Derek wouldn't stop bothering me about what the best way to approach Holly J was, so I finally told him to just ask her out directly," said Emma. "And I had to talk Holly J into this a little bit on the phone last night."

"And she was cool with it?" Peter asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, yeah," Emma said. "Why?"

"No reason," Peter said. "I just… never thought she would give a guy like Derek a chance."

"I was surprised too, but I think they might go good together," Emma said as Peter put his arm around her and they began walking. But he couldn't stop thinking about Holly J. He had to end this right now one with one of them before it got too far. But right now, it seemed as if Holly J might have ended it for him.

"I'm so nervous," Derek said as he checked himself over in the mirror at Danny and Liberty's house. They were his best friends and the ones he felt he had to go to before a date.

"You shouldn't be," Liberty gave him a confident grin. "Just be yourself. And as much as I still feel repulsed that you're going on a date with Holly J, I guess there could be worse girls."

"Oh yeah there could be," Derek said, breathing heavily. "I hope I don't screw this up."

"You won't dude. Just relax," Danny said giving him a pat on the back. "Have fun."

Derek nodded nervously as the doorbell rang. "That must be Peter. Wish me luck guys."

"Go get her!" Danny said as he walked him to the door.

"You look great Derek, don't get discouraged," Liberty gave her final advice as Danny let Derek out. Liberty began rushing up the stairs.

"Where are you going in such a hurry?" Danny asked.

"To get ready. JT's coming over later," Liberty said.

"Really? How'd you get him to agree to that?" Danny asked, bewildered.

"Shut up, Daniel," Liberty shook her head as she continued upstairs, excited for JT to get there and see what she had in store.

Peter and Derek sat at the Dot, waiting for Emma and Holly J to get there. Despite having a lot on his mind, Peter seemed very chill and confident as usual, but Derek was the exact opposite.

"Hey man in case I go into cardiac arrest tonight, thanks again for helping me out," said Derek. "It means a lot man."

"That's what friends are for," Peter grinned, feeling bad inside. "And it'll go fine man, don't panic."

Emma and Holly J entered. Holly J tried her hardest not to look at Peter even though it seemed inevitable. Derek quickly got up and pulled out Holly J's chair.

"I can get it," Holly J said politely, yet firmly.

"Okay," Derek's voice squeaked as he sat down. "You… look really beautiful tonight."

"Thanks," Holly J flatly said.

"You guys ready to order?" Emma asked, trying to break some of the ice.

"Not yet," Peter, said, his eyes meeting Holly J's. They almost had a look of need for each other. This night definitely didn't feel right.

Danny opened the door to his house to see JT.

"Well, well, well," Danny smirked. "I didn't think you'd ever come to around to dating my sister again."

"We're not dating, strictly homework," JT assured his friend.

"That's not how she made it sound," Danny said as his friend came in.

"Well she needs to stop fantasizing," JT said. "Where is she anyway?"

"She told me to tell you to just go up to her room," Danny said. "Good luck bro."

"I'm gonna need it," JT said as he started climbing the stairs to get to Liberty's room. The faster he could get this over with, the better. He turned the hallway and stopped at Liberty's door, putting his hand around the handle. It felt all too familiar. He sighed. He had to make the best of this.

He slowly turned the knob and walked in and was absolutely appalled at what he saw. Liberty was laying on her bed in nothing but her underwear in a seductive pose, her hair down.

"Do you want me?" Liberty asked in the sluttiest voice she could conjure. JT couldn't take seeing this side of her as he tried to comprehend what was happening.

"Liberty, what are you doing?" JT asked.

"Waiting for you," Liberty responded.

JT took in a deep breath. "Liberty, listen, I'll always care about you and love you as a friend, but after everything that's happened… I just don't think I can ever see you as more than that again."

Liberty's entire mindset changed and tears started flowing out of her eyes. This was her final resort. She thought, if anything, she could use sex to get JT to get interested in her again. But not even that appealed to him.

"I thought you would want this," Liberty said, sobbing.

"Liberty," JT said, putting a hand on her shoulder. "This isn't you and you know it. Now you need to stop. I think we can work on the project some other time."

Liberty put her head down on her hands, sobbing. Not sure if he should console her any further, JT slowly got up and left, leaving Liberty feeling rejected and alone.

Back at the Dot, the date was failing to live up to Derek's expectations. He already was having trouble talking, and when he talked he felt himself saying the stupidest things. Holly J didn't seem interested, Emma seemed sorry for Derek, and Peter seemed off in his own world.

"Here's your drink," Spinner said as he came to the table with Holly J's refill. Derek tried to help him hand it to Holly J, which resulted in the drink spilling all over Holly J's blouse.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, here, let me help" Derek said, grabbing handfuls of napkins.

"I'll get ya another one," Spinner said, irritated.

"Don't bother," Holly J said, standing up. "I'm out of here. I should have followed my sisters advice about Degrassi guys. Complete tools."

She, left walking past Peter. She quickly grabbed his phone and gave him a wink, which Emma and Derek didn't notice. Derek began to feel crushed as he looked down. Emma was surprised Holly J had acted that away, although she knew it wasn't completely out of character.

"Derek, I'm so sorry," Emma said. "I had no idea she was gonna do that."

"No, it's not your fault," Derek said, trying to stay strong. "You win some, you lose some."

"You'll get a girl eventually," Peter said. "Do you want me to give you a ride home?"

Derek couldn't even think about the question. He felt so awful. For once, he wanted to get the pretty girl. Every basketball player gets the pretty girl! Why did he have so much trouble?

"No, I'm just gonna hang," Derek said.

"Okay," Emma said as she gave Derek a hug. "Try to forget about her, it wasn't meant to work out."

"Call later if you wanna talk man," Peter said.

Derek nodded as Emma and Peter began to head for the door. Minutes after they left, Liberty came in looking as miserable, if not more than Derek did. She noticed him sitting and looking sad and sat down next to him. He looked over at her, noticing she was struggling to hold in tears.

"Bad night?" He asked gloomily.

"I don't even want to talk about it," Liberty said. "Long story short, JT rejected me and I feel so terrible."

"The same thing happened to me," Derek said, resting his chin on his hand. "I just really wanted her to like me."

"I know the feeling," said Liberty. "What are the odds both of us would have such traumatic heartache tonight?"

"Well, considering it's us, the odds should be pretty high" Derek said. "At least we have each other."

Liberty looked at Derek. Even she always viewed him Danny's awkward friend, he was a nice and good hearted friend.

Peter and Emma were driving home, expressing their grief over what happened.

"I feel bad for Derek," Emma said. "But Holly J definitely wasn't the girl for him."

"Yeah, I guess it was bound to happen eventually," Peter said, thinking about what he was about to do after he dropped Emma off.

"But the look on his face when she just walked out like that," Emma said, looking sad as she remembered it.

"Alright, can we just not talk about it anymore?" Peter asked, his tone slightly changing.

Emma looked worriedly at Peter. "Are you okay? You've seemed kinda… lost in a trance lately."

Peter stopped the car in front of Emma's house. "What do you mean?"

"Just… nothing," Emma said. "I know I'm just overreacting. I just love you so much Peter and I don't want anything to happen after everything we've been through."

Peter grabbed her and kissed her. "I promise everything's okay. I love you too and that will always stay the same."

Emma kissed him again. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Emma got out of the car, and Peter started his car. The next task at hand was going to be interesting. But it had to be done. As he pulled up to the Dot, he wasn't surprised to see Holly J standing outside, with his phone. He parked his car and slowly got out, approaching her with a stern look.

"Forget something?" Holly J asked as she leaned in to kiss him.

"Stop" Peter said, moving away

"What?" Holly J asked, surprised.

"Holly J, you're beautiful, but… Emma means everything to me," Peter said. "We shouldn't be doing this."

"Well I guess you can't argue with how you feel," Holly J said as she sighed, starting to back away.

"If I wasn't with Emma than this wouldn't be a problem" Peter said. He was fighting himself as he seemed to be getting closer to Holly J.

"Well too bad for us," Holly J said, getting closer to him as well.

"Way too bad" Peter said as they finally kissed each other passionately, Holly J dropping Peter's phone on the sidewalk and causing it to crack a bit.

"So did you find what you were looking for?" Holly J asked when they pulled away.

Next Time on Degrassi…

Derek is depressed. Danny and Liberty suspect it's about Holly J, but does he have deeper scars hidden?

To help build a new football field, the School Board allows Degrassi to be leased for a night to people to hold an Atheist Convention, which Linus won't stand for. Spinner goes to protest as an excuse to reconnect with Darcy… if she wants to, that is.


	5. 605

605

Derek was woken abruptly by his alarm clock. He tried to ignore the sound, but that didn't work for very long. He angrily threw his alarm clock across the room, the plug disconnecting from the wall. He wasn't looking forward to another day in the life of Derek Haig.

Derek did his usual routine of push-ups/sit-ups/pull ups he usually did. Staying fit was always a priority for basketball, and was always good to take his mind off of stuff. He looked at a picture of his parents that was sitting on his desk. His REAL parents, not his adoptive ones. In the picture, they seemed not much older than him right now. He wondered where they possibly were now. He wondered that every day.

He got out of the shower and got dressed, stalling as much as he could until he had to go downstairs. He checked his big bushy head of hair in the mirror once more before reluctantly leaving his room.

Mr. Haig paced around the kitchen, waiting on a phone call. Derek didn't greet him, instead quietly going to the refrigerator and pulling out the orange juice. Mr. Haig angrily pulled the phone away from his ear when he didn't get an answer.

"Goddammit Derek, you're just gonna drink everything in the house and expect me to pay for it?" Mr. Haig asked.

"I'm sorry," Derek calmly said as he put the orange juice back. His dad was in one of his moods.

"When are you gonna get a job anyway?" Mr. Haig asked. "You know the rents starting to take a toll."

"I've been working out a lot, basketball try outs are coming up," Derek tried to explain, closing his eyes as he feared his dad's response.

"Basketball? You still haven't given up on that stupid fantasy of yours?" Mr. Haig asked grimly.

"It's not stupid!" Derek defensively said back.

"Well you're not going to help this family any by throwing a ball through a hoop. So you better get a job, or give me a good reason not the throw you out," Mr. Haig retorted.

"Like you have ever done anything for me," Derek muttered under his breath.

Mr. Haig suddenly went out of control and pushed Derek hard, causing his to fall back and knock a chair over on his fall.

"Shut up!" Mr. Haig shouted. "I put a roof over your head. So if you're in my house, you're gonna be following my orders!"

Mr. Haig rushed out of the room, as Derek stayed on the floor for a moment, breathing deeply. He should have kept his mouth shut.

Opening Theme

Derek nonchalantly got off the bus and approached the school. He still felt pain from earlier that morning. He should have known better than to argue with his dad, but sometimes he couldn't stop himself.

"Heads up!"

A basketball suddenly hit Derek in the side, where he was bruised from earlier. He groaned in pain as he grabbed his side. He looked up to see JT and Danny approaching, laughing. He straightened up and tried to hide any pain

"Nice catch," JT said sarcastically.

"You guys caught me on an off day, what can I say?" Derek asked as he smiled lightly.

"Are you okay?" Danny asked, wondering why Derek was in so much pain momentarily.

"Um, yeah, why do you ask?" Derek asked.

"You looked kind of hurt for a second," Danny explained.

"Well I have friends who throw basketballs at me," Derek said, trying to lighten the mood. "It's bound to happen every once and a while."

Danny and JT laughed as the three entered the school for another day.

"This is an outrage!" Linus said as he followed Holly J down the hall. He looked fed up about something, as usual.

"Well what do you want me to do Linus?" Holly J asked, trying to walk faster to get away from him, but he managed to catch up.

"There's gotta be something you can do, you're the student council president!" Linus said.

"And this is obviously out of my hands. If the school wants a football field, who am I to stop them. Complain to Ms. H if you'd like" Holly J flat out told him as she walked away, leaving him angry. Spinner, who had noticed the whole argument at his locker decided to see what was going on.

"Everything alright man?" Spinner asked his friend.

"Hardly," Linus said. "They're letting people rent the school for a night for some Atheist Convention, all so they can get funds for their stupid football field they wanna build. And nobody wants to take a stand."

Spinner thought about it. "Well, maybe there's nothing anyone can do. And besides, it's not like we're gonna be affected by that convention any."

"It's more than that Spin," Linus seriously told him. "We're letting the devil into our school."

"Well what are you going to do?" Spinner asked.

"I don't know, but I'm not just gonna do nothing," Linus said. "We'll discuss this in Friendship Club."

Linus walked away, leaving Spinner a bit worried. He hoped he didn't just drag himself into another one of Linus's little crusades. And knowing Linus, his so-called crusades were never little.

Derek and Jimmy were playing a little bit of basketball together. Jimmy never failed to surprise Derek with how good his skills were, even being in a wheelchair. But today, Derek seemed to be looking for a challenge. He handled the ball with speed and force, putting everything into this little one-on-one game. The pain in his side still bothered him, but he ignored it as best as he could.

"You're killin me today man, what's gotten into you?' Jimmy asked as he took a long drink of water.

"Jimmy Brooks can't be the B-Ball legend of Degrassi forever," Derek joked. "You wanna shoot a few more hoops?"

"I'm exhausted man," Jimmy said, grabbing a towel and wiping some sweat off his forehead. "Are you feeling okay? I just haven't seen you so into it before."

"Yeah man, never better" Derek said in an unconvincing voice. Jimmy gave him a weird look.

"Well alright, I guess I'll catch ya later. Good game," Jimmy and Derek parted ways as Jimmy made his exit from the gym. Derek picked up the ball and looked at the goal. He effortlessly shot the ball into the air, getting it in nothing but net.

Sometimes he could get lost for hours shooting hoops. It was the only thing he felt he was truly good at. And once he got started, you couldn't stop him. It was definitely his place of escape.

"There you are," he heard Danny say. He turned around, missing the shot because of Danny's voice distracting him. "Dude, school ended 30 minutes ago, what are you doing?"

"Nothing," Derek said. "Just lost track of time."

"Well you wanna come see Clown Academy 3D with JT and I?" Danny asked excitedly.

"Not today," Derek said after a short silence. "I'm not really in the mood."

"You're not in the mood to see the funniest movie of the year?" Danny asked in disbelief. Derek shrugged. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah Danny, there's bigger things to worry about than some stupid movie," Derek said.

"Sorry man," Danny apologized. "Just thought you'd wanna come hang out. But I understand."

"You just caught me on a bad day," Derek said, his tone becoming calmer. "Catch ya later?"

Danny nodded with a grin, reaching to do a secret handshake with Derek. He knew something was wrong with his friend. Derek always seemed to go through brief periods where he would be dead to the world but he never wanted to talk about it. Danny wished he knew how to cheer his friend up, but it didn't seem like a huge deal. But the problem was much more than Danny could even begin to predict.

The members of the Friendship Club sat down in a circle for another meeting. Linus was ready to talk today, not wanting to waste any time that could be used to discuss the latest issue he found himself involved in.

"Okay, I have a topic I'd like to discuss with you guys," Linus started off the meeting. "Our school is building a football field. The only problem is, they need money, and they think letting people use the building for an Athiest Convention is the answer."

"But that's good, isn't it?" A student asked. "It's about time Degrassi has a football team."

"But should we stand and let them betray us in the process?" Linus asked, conveying a lot of emotion which caused Darcy to roll her eyes. "They're letting atheists take over our school for a night devoted to Anti-Religion."

"It's one night for Christ sake" Darcy spat out. "It's not like they're coming in to take us hostage."

"That's enough Darcy," Linus said, not willing to take anything she said.

Spinner quickly stood to Darcy's defensive. "But wait, just think about this for a minute man. There's gotta be someone we can talk to about how we feel."

"I tried Holly J, and she wouldn't give me the time of day," Linus said.

"Well what can she do? She probably has about as much power as we do in this situation" Darcy said.

"Darcy, you've said plenty," Linus said, giving her a menacing look.

"She's right man," Spinner said, continuing to defend Darcy. "Ms. Hatzilakos is the person you should be talking too."

"Well alright," Linus finally agreed. "We'll talk to her tomorrow in the morning Spin."

"We?" Spinner asked, as Linus gave him a questioning look. He decided to just go along with it. "Right, let's do it."

After Friendship Club, Spinner closely followed Darcy, trying to figure out a way to spark a conversation.

"We sure showed him, huh?" Spinner asked.

"I didn't need your help in there, I can handle myself" Darcy said.

"Well you sure seemed grateful when I came in to save you," Spinner said, causing her to smile a bit.

"Well, I'll admit, it's nice to have someone else who isn't afraid to stand up to Linus," Darcy said.

They came to a halt as they reached the entrance of the school.

"I miss you, Darce," Spinner said, looking into her eyes.

A car honked from outside and Spinner and Darcy broke eye contact. She looked and saw her parents waiting.

"See you tomorrow," Darcy said as she left, not wanting it to go any further. Spinner sighed as he leaned against the wall. He wished things didn't have to be so awkward between them.

Danny came home from the movies that night, aching from all the laughter he had gone through. Liberty was sitting on the couch, working on some homework quietly.

"Another epic Clown Academy movie in the history books!" Danny cheerfully declared. "You know, you really need to get out more often. It's pretty fun once you get used to it"

"Your humor doesn't amuse me Daniel" Liberty said in an unenthused voice.

"First Derek, and now you?" Danny asked, shaking his head. "You guys are depressing me."

"Derek?" Liberty asked, finally showing a bit of emotion. "What do you mean?"

"The guys been in like a coma ever since Holly J gave him the boot," Danny shrugged. "It's like all he ever wants to do is shoot basketball. I've never seen him this low."

"Over Holly J?" Liberty asked. "They only went on half a date. Are you sure that's what's bothering him?"

"You can never tell what's bothering Derek," Danny said with a chuckle. An idea suddenly came to his head. "Isn't it sort of convenient that you and Derek are both heartbroken?"

Liberty put her homework down, starting to get more into the conversation. "What are you suggesting?"

"Well… why don't you guys hang out?" Danny suggested. "You guys both need somebody, he's a good guy…"

"I'm NOT getting into a relationship right now," Liberty told him, still cringing about the horrible fiasco with JT.

"Well at least talk to him. I'm just concerned about my bud," Danny said truthfully. "I don't know how to help, and I know he needs a friend."

Liberty sighed. Derek had always been a good friend to Danny and her so maybe she could return the favor. "I'll talk to him, but I can't guarantee he'll automatically be happy again."

"Liberty, you're a genius," Danny confidently told her. "This is way more simple then your Pre-Cal homework. If anyone can find a way, it's you."

Liberty could tell Danny genuinely wanted to help his friend and she was going to try her best to get Derek's mind off of Holly J… if that's even the problem?

Derek lay in bed that night staring at a Kobe Bryant poster on his ceiling, a thin layer of rain tapping at his window. It would have been a perfect night for sleep, if it weren't for the sounds of yelling and crashing objects coming from downstairs. He closed his eyes tightly and prayed when he woke up the next morning, he would be in a different place. The place he truly belonged. Wherever that may be…

Ms. Hatzilakos took a sip of coffee as she tried her best to get through Linus's prolonged speech. Spinner kept silent the whole time, offering a frail smile to Ms. H occasionally to lighten the conversation.

"Surely there has to be another way to raise the money," Linus said. "I just don't see why it's necessary to bring atheism into the school."

"Linus, there are established speakers and writers coming to this convention who paid good money to use our building," Ms. Hatzilakos explained calmly.

"So is this all this is about? Money?" Linus asked.

"Believe me, I'm not fond on the decision of having a football field built, but it's out of my hands," Ms. Hatzilakos said. "The school board has the final say on this, and I don't think there's any way to change their minds. If this is how they want to raise the money, than who are we to stop them?"

Linus angrily left the office, Spinner struggling to follow behind him.

"Well that went well," Spinner joked.

"Can you believe her in there?" Linus asked. "She's our school principal and she's not even willing to fight for this school."

"Bro, I know you hate it when people disagree with you," Spinner said. "But is this really worth making this big a deal out of? I mean, it's just a football field."

Jane, who was hanging around reading, looked up as she heard their conversation.

"It's bigger than that," Linus said. "Atheism is a sin. And those people who are coming to that convention need to realize it. The life they're living isn't going to lead them to a happy ending."

"You know, it's because people like you that I decide not to be religious," Jane butted into the conversation, getting ticked off at what Linus was saying.

"Excuse me?" Linus said, turning to the side where Jane was sitting.

"People like you who make this some kind of cult where you have to follow all the little rules. Get a life" Jane flatly said as she got up and walked away. Spinner anxiously looked at Linus, who was livid.

"This is far from over," Linus told Spinner before walking away. Spinner couldn't believe he had gotten himself dragged into something like this.

Derek sat in his Independent Study period in the library, reading the note his mother had left him in the treasure chest she made him. He read it quite often, and each time, the words stung a little bit more. Why couldn't they have taken care of him? They were young at the time, but still…

"You got a secret admirer?" Liberty asked, behind him.

"What?" Derek turned around, startled, facing the note upside on the table.

"The note," Liberty asked.

"Oh," Derek laughed. "I wish. Don't worry about it."

Liberty nodded and sat down next to him as he hid the note under his school work.

"So, I know it's not any of my business or anything," Liberty said. "But are you okay? Danny and I have been kind of worried about you."

"I'll make it," Derek emotionlessly said. "I just have a lot of stuff on my mind. Life can really take a turn for the worse on you sometimes."

"Tell me about it," Liberty said, looking around and noticing how miserable the setting was. A quiet library lab with no good view of outside. "Do you want to get out of here?"

Derek looked up. "What do you mean?"

"Like… leave," Liberty laughed. "Skip class."

"YOU want to skip class?" Derek asked, starting to crack up a bit. "And go where?"

"Away from here," Liberty said. "This place is depressing, we're obviously not happy, and we're not going to feel any better just sitting here."

Derek started to think about it. "Alright, but if we get in trouble, you talked me into this."

Liberty laughed as she pulled his arm, getting him to reluctantly come up. They quickly made their way out of the Computer Lab.

In Friendship Club, Linus was beginning to unravel the plan he had been been working on since his argument with Jane.

"I can't wait to hear this," Darcy sarcastically whispered to Spinner. Spinner smiled, happy Darcy was talking to him.

"Well, it looks like everyone's given up except us," Linus said, remaining standing. "So that leaves one option. We're going to protest."

"Huh?" Kim asked, unsure if she heard her boyfriend correctly.

"This is our only chance to express what we truly believe to people who truly need to hear it," Linus said.

"Linus, this is crazy, so what, do we have to make pick-it signs?" Darcy asked.

"Well I was just about to suggest we start working on it," Linus said, causing some people to groan. Most were unsure whether to agree or disagree. It was scary how convincing Linus could be when he talked. And being the leader of the Friendship Club, he used this to his advantage. "The convention is tonight so we don't have a lot of time."

"Tonight?" Spinner asked. "But I have to be at the Soccer game at Bardell."

"Spinner, you've come too far to back out now," Linus said.

"No, I think you've gone too far," Darcy said. "Because this is crazy. I don't want to be stuck outside the school past curfew, preaching to people who aren't even going to listen anyway."

"Well fine, you guys have your priorities," Linus said. "But I expect you to be here for the Friendship Club. And more importantly, be here for God." Kim looked at her boyfriend a bit worriedly. Dating him could sure be challenging from time to time.

"I can't believe he's doing this," Darcy said to Spinner.

"Are you going to show up?" Spinner asked. Protesting was the absolute last thing he wanted to do. Especially since he had an important soccer game. But at this point, he was taking any excuse to hang out with Darcy he could get.

"I don't know," Darcy shrugged. "He's out of his mind, and I don't want to lose my spot in Friendship Club over something stupid like this."

"Well, maybe I'll see you there," Spinner said.

"Maybe," Darcy said with a friendly smile.

Derek and Liberty walked along the street. Skipping school wasn't exactly as edgy as Liberty planned it to be at the time, but then again Liberty had been told before she was about as edgy as a butter knife…

"Sorry if this is boring," Liberty said. "I didn't really have a plan when I decided we should do this."

"Anything's better than sitting in class," Derek said. "Thank you for doing this. It may sound weird, but this is the most relaxed I've felt in a long time."

Liberty didn't quite understand what he meant. "Why do you say that?"

They approached a playground, and Derek immediately looked excited. He began running towards the swing set.

"Now this is what skipping school's all about!" Derek joked.

Liberty laughed as she shook her head. She was glad she was actually helping Derek a little bit. It bothered her to see her close friends so unhappy. But she still wondered why he changed the subject so fast. Nevertheless, she came out to have fun too. She ran for the swings and sat down next to Derek as the two finally began having a good time.

"It seems fitting, skipping class and going to recess," Liberty smiled.

"Yeah, we can just tell the attendance office we got our schedule mixed up," Derek joked. Liberty laughed, as she hadn't even thought of how she was going to patch this up on her attendance record. That's probably one of the first things she would usually think of.

"So, everyone's been asking how I'm doing," Derek said. "How are you?"

Liberty didn't expect the question. She thought this was a mission to cheer up Derek. "I'm… alright. I still have moments where I think about the baby. And getting over JT has been a struggle, but it has to be done."

"I think you can do better anyway," Derek complimented. The chain on his swing suddenly broke off and he fell to the ground. He winced in pain as his bruised side had broken most of the fall.

"Are you okay?" Liberty quickly knelt down beside Derek. She felt his side, which caused him to jump back in agony. She quickly removed her hand.

"Just had a bad fall," Derek explained, trying to play it off good. But he was struggling to get up. Liberty carefully lifted up his shirt and gasped when she saw how bad his side was bruised. Derek quickly yanked his shirt back down. "What are you doing?"

"Sorry Derek, I was just worried," Liberty said.

"Well I'm tired of everyone being worried about me. You guys have no idea what I'm going through and you never will," Derek said as he left. Liberty's mind was streaming with possibilities of how Derek got injured. She now knew Derek's depression was coming from something deeper than his bad date with Holly J. This wasn't good.

Spinner was in the gym with the soccer team, working out. Coach Armstrong came in and blew his whistle, signaling the players to stop. He couldn't bring himself to tell Coach he was thinking of missing the game.

"Alright, as you know, our first away game is tonight," Coach Armstrong said. "And we want to show Bardell we have what it takes to make this our season! We've acquired an amazing striker with Zane."

Zane Park, a fellow soccer player, smiled confidently after hearing that he was among the best players.

"And of course we have our old team captain back," Coach Armstrong smiled, giving Spinner a pat on the shoulder as the team applauded him. "Now make sure you're all in top shape."

Spinner was just starting to prove himself again as the team captain. He knew missing the game would risk that. But going to the game might risk any future he could have with Darcy. Which meant more?

Spinner was sitting at the Dot with Marco and Jimmy, deep in thought. He knew missing the soccer game would have an effect on his title in the team. And he didn't want Coach Armstrong to regret his decision to let him back on. Especially with an awesome player like Zane on the team.

"So let me get this straight," Jimmy said. "You're going to ditch on the soccer team so you can go do a protest with the Friendship Club?"

"No, I'm going to ditch on the soccer team so I can get Darcy back," Spinner said.

Jimmy and Marco looked at each other. They thought Spinner would never give up on this quest.

"Are you sure this is the best way to do that?" Marco asked, not wanting Spinner to get hurt.

"Well trust me, I'd love to do it any other way, but this might be my last chance to hang out with Darcy outside of school," Spinner said.

"You truly are a hopeless romantic Spin," Jimmy quipped, causing the three to laugh. "Good luck man. What are you going to tell Armstrong?"

Spinner frowned. "Nothing right now. I'm just going to have to go in tomorrow and see what my consequences are."

"So what's that psycho protesting this time?" Marco asked, referring to Linus.

"I'm so burnt out on this whole thing, I wish I could even tell you," Spinner said. "Linus really needs a reality check."

"Well I'm always here to punch him in the face again if necessary," Marco kidded.

"I think it's starting to become more than necessary," Spinner said, going deep into thought about the night ahead of him.

"I'm so glad I'm not in High School anymore," Marco said.

Danny sat on the couch in his house, replacing the wheels on his skateboard. Liberty walked in, a bit in shock about what had happened at the playground.

"There you are," Danny said, curious as to why he didn't see his sister for most of the day. "What happened to you today?"

"Well I talked to Derek like you said, and we ended up leaving school a little early," Liberty told him with a small grin.

"I like where this is going," Danny nodded with a smile, waiting for her to continue.

"Don't speak too soon," Liberty sat down. "We were hanging out at this playground, and he fell on his side and just started yelling in pain. And when I looked under his shirt, his whole side was bruised. It looked terrible."

Danny suddenly felt worried. He wondered what was going on. "So what happened to him? Did he get in an accident or something?"

"When I asked him, he wouldn't tell me anything and he just left abruptly" Liberty said, concerned. She then began to wonder. "Danny, have you ever met Derek's parents?"

"Derek's always been kind of quiet about his adoptive parents. In fact, he hardly even has me over at his house when they're around," Danny said.

"You don't think…" Liberty didn't want to even imagine the possibility of Derek's parents being abusive, but Derek needed help.

"Liberty, I think you might be worrying a little TOO much," Danny said, unsure. He wasn't completely ruling it out, but like his sister, he didn't want to believe his friend could be hiding such a secret.

"Well, one things for sure, the problems a lot bigger than being rejected by some girl," Liberty said, trying to infer that the problem was serious.

Danny sighed. "Well we can't force him to tell us anything he doesn't want to. He'll come to us when the time is right. Derek's tough, he'll be okay."

Derek came home that night, creeping through the door quietly. The lights were off so he assumed his parents were asleep and was thankful for that. Coming home really late was a strategy he had come to favor as of recently. Even though he didn't always have things to do, and often found himself wasting time, anything was better than going home.

He tried his best to sneak up the stairs to his bedroom without making any noise. With every little creak the staircase made, it made him more and more nervous as he approached the top. The lights turned on and Mr. Haig suddenly came out of his room with angry look on his face.

"I got a call from your principal," Mr. Haig said. "Skipping class? That's the last damn thing I need to hear. How many times do I have to tell you that you have you to get your life together?"

Derek couldn't take much more of his father's hurtful words. "Open your eyes! You're the one who needs to get their life together."

"You have no place telling me what I need to do," Mr. Haig shouted. "I brought you into this family, so you're going to listen to me."

Fed up, Derek punched his dad in the face. Mr. Haig clenched his fist in anger and sent a harder punch, knocking Derek to the ground. Mr. Haig shoved him, and he fell down the stairs, stopping midway. A small stream of blood was beginning to come from his nose.

"Don't ever even THINK about challenging my word again!" Mr. Haig said. "Now pick yourself up and don't talk back."

Mr. Haig went back in his bedroom and slammed the door shut. Derek stayed on the staircase for a few moments, grimacing in pain. Tears started to form in his eyes as he put his head down. He hated his life. He had to find better than this.

Outside of Degrassi, many well established scholars, writers, speakers, and thinkers were showing up for the Atheism Convention. The Friendship Club waited to strike, holding signs which had slogans such as "SAVE YOURSELF" and "WE BELIEVE". Spinner showed up a little late, after putting a little effort into his appearance for tonight. He figured he might as well go all out.

"Spinner! Just in time, take this," Linus said as he shoved a sign into Spinner's hands. Spinner looked at it, almost cringing at what he was making himself a part of. He then looked around and didn't see Darcy among the other students.

"Where's Darcy?" Spinner asked, alarmed.

"She didn't exactly agree with this whole protest," Kim said.

"Darcy's been a loose cannon all year in Friendship Club. I know she strongly believes in her faith, but I think the club would benefit without her," Linus tried to calmly explain to Spinner.

"A loose cannon?" Spinner asked, not believing what was coming from Linus. "How are you in any position to call her that? You're kicking her out of a Christian youth group because she's refusing to protest of all things."

"I don't want to argue about this now," Linus said, motioning to the guests who were approaching the school. "We came here with a mission, and we're going to succeed."

Linus, a nervous Kim, and several other students ran toward the guests, shouting Pro-Christianity slogans. The guests went eye wided at the unexpected bombardment and tried to hurry into the school. Linus relentlessly followed each guest, holding his sign high.

Spinner stood frozen for a minute. He felt as though most of his participation in the Friendship Club this year revolved around Darcy. Hell, he skipped an important soccer to game to do this, and she didn't even show up. And now Linus was kicking her out. He sighed. This was getting out of hand. It was unfortunate, but maybe he had to put his feelings aside finally.

"Spinner, c'mon!" Linus shouted, waving him over to participate. Spinner sighed, figuring he better do his time. His feet dragged as he walked over to start picketing.

Danny sat in Media Immersion, waiting for Derek to arrive. He hoped he could talk to his friend for himself and try to figure out what was bugging him once and for all. He walked in, with a black eye and a scratch on his nose from the fight with his dad. Mr. Simpson stopped what he was doing when he saw how messed up Derek looked.

"Derek, what happened to you?" Mr. Simpson asked.

"I'm alright, I just had a bad fall down the stairs," Derek said.

"You look like you were in a fight," Mr. Simpson said, observing the bruises and scratches closely.

"No worries Mr. Simpson, just a freak accident," Derek assured him as he headed to sit down with Danny. Danny and Derek did their usual secret handshake.

"So Liberty's worried you're never going to talk to her again," Danny said with a sly grin.

"I'll talk to her, everything's cool," Derek said, logging into his computer. "So did she… tell you what happened?"

Danny looked down, wondering how he should approach this. "Yeah… are you sure you fell down the stairs last night?"

Derek took a deep breath. "You want to hang out after school? We can get JT to drive us to the Break Room or something?"

Danny nodded, deciding to just go along with his random changing of the subject. But Derek definitely was hiding something. And Danny and Liberty had to find out somehow.

"I'm very disappointed Gavin," Coach Armstrong said, walking down the hall with Spinner. "Your team was counting on you last night."

"I'm sorry Coach, it'll never happen again," Spinner said, feeling terrible.

"I'm going to make sure of it. Zane's going to be the team captain from now on," Coach Armstrong told him.

"What? But Coach, can't you just give me another chance?" Spinner asked.

"This was your second chance. I need someone who can lead the team, and has time for it," Coach Armstrong said. Spinner sighed. He knew he messed up, but this just didn't feel fair. As Coach Armstrong left, Spinner noticed Zane by his locker talking to a group of athletes. He gave a Spinner an arrogant smile. Spinner felt angry for a moment, but was interrupted when he heard two ever familiar voices coming.

"I'm sorry Darcy. You've been having a negative impact on the Friendship Club, and we have no room for negativity" Linus said, he and Darcy coming down the hall toward Spinner.

"This is ridiculous. You're going to kick me out because I refused to show up to your stupid protest?" Darcy asked in disbelief.

"That protest was far from stupid, and your failure to realize that isn't going to help you win this argument at all," Linus said. "Now I'm done with this. I have class."

Linus left Darcy feeling pissed. She turned and noticed Spinner was close by watching.

"I can't believe he calls himself a Christian!" Darcy said.

"I know, I tried to fight it, trust me," Spinner said nervously.

"You did?" Darcy asked, taken aback.

"Yep," Spinner slowly nodded. "At the protest last night… which I skipped my soccer game for."

"I… I had no idea," Darcy said. "Thank you so much Spinner. Listen, I know I've been really mean to you… and I feel terrible about how things ended between us. So can we settle on being friends?"

Darcy reached out for a handshake. Spinner looked down and smiled. He accepted the handshake, and her friendship. He would rather have her in his life as friend than not at all.

"Friends would be nice," Spinner said. "There's one upside to this thing. At least I won't have to sit through Friendship Club just to hang out with you for a few minutes."

Darcy and Spinner laughed, glad they resolved matters and peacefully and were on good terms.

Next Time on Degrassi…

JT is tired of the same boring routine. After a night out on the town with some new friends, he may have a new lifestyle by the end of it.

After being rejected by the student counsel, Chantay misconstrues it as racism and takes her feelings to the Grapevine.


	6. 606

606

JT pulled into the school parking-lot, Toby sitting beside him in the passenger seat. As usual, JT had his morning look of shaggy hair and a face of distraught. The radio was loud, playing the new Kid Elrick single to drown out his thoughts. Toby just looked out the window, praying for the noise to stop.

The answer soon came. The radio turned off, followed by JT's whole car dying before he got a chance to park. JT laid his head down on the steering wheel.

"Is it too much to ask for just one day of peace?" JT asked.

"Well it's not gonna help just sitting here whining about it" Toby said.

Alex and Jane were also pulling into the parking-lot. Alex noticed JT's car was broken down and laughed.

"That kid's such a clown" Alex said, driving past the them.

"You're not even going to help him?" Jane asked, looking back at JT and Toby getting out of the car.

"Why would I want to do that?" Alex asked.

"Because it's a nice thing to do," Jane said with a scoff.

"You and your morals" Alex said, taking a deep breath and turning around. Jane smiled, taking a closer look at JT as they stopped in front of his car.

"You need some help kid?" Alex asked as she and Jane got out of the car.

"What, are you some kind of mechanic?" JT asked, raising an eyebrow. He didn't let just anyone touch his car. Especially any girl.

"I dated Jay Hogart for 3 years, I think I know what I'm doing," Alex said as she got JT to open the hood. She looked inside and smiled. JT nervously looked over at Jane and nodded as a greeting. "Your battery probably just needs a jump, calm down Junior."

Alex walked to the back of her car to get her jumper cables. "It's JT," JT sneered. Alex returned and hooked up the jumper cables. JT and Toby watched and nodded, pretending they knew what she was doing, causing Jane to chuckle. Alex then got in her car and revved her engine. JT and Toby stood there for a while, not sure what to do.

"Batman and Robin might wanna check the damn Batmobile!" Alex yelled, frustrated.

"I knew that," Toby said as he and JT quickly got in the car and tried it. To their surprise, it worked. Celebrating too early, JT put his car in reverse and began to back up, pulling on the cables.

"JT!" Alex screamed, causing him to stop. "Are you out of your freaking mind man?"

"Sorry," JT said as they both quickly got out to remove the cables. "Thanks for helping me out. I never actually knew you had a heart."

"Don't get used to it" Alex said as she went back to join Jane, who smiled shyly and waved goodbye as the two walked away. Toby got out of the car, feeling a little odd.

"Well that doesn't happen every day" Toby commented.

JT laughed and started walking toward the school. "C'mon Tobes. We're gonna be late."

Opening Theme

JT and Toby sat in Media Immersion, listening to Mr. Simpson present his lesson for the day. But JT was already fast asleep on his keyboard.

"Your essays on the development of the internet came out awesome for the most part," Mr. Simpson said, holding up a stack of papers. "Some were better than others."

He handed Toby's back with a smile, which had a 100 marked on it. Mr. Simpson noticed JT asleep next to Toby, rolled up JT's paper, and tapped him on the head with it. JT jumped up, scared.

"I was listening" JT said, wiping the sleep out of his eyes as fast as he could.

"You need to start listening more," Mr. Simpson said with a frown, showing JT his essay which he got a 60 on. "Better luck next time JT."

JT stared at his paper for a moment. Getting bad grades didn't exactly bother him, but he couldn't help but feel tired of it from time to time. Especially since it gave everyone the impression that all he was was the class clown.

"That sucks dude," Toby said, looking at JT's paper. Toby then began to laugh. "Did you even do any research for this?"

"Not nearly enough," JT said. "I want to do good Toby. But I'm getting tired of just going through this same boring routine. Homework, studying, researching. I just had the most traumatic experience in my life, I think I deserve at least a little bit of fun, right?"

Toby sighed. "Life still has to go on JT. That doesn't mean you can't still have fun though."

"It doesn't feel like it" JT muttered as he sat back in his chair, starring up at the ceiling, counting the minutes until the bell rang.

The Spirit Squad was well into rehearsal. It was an average day. Manny and Holly J were eyeing each other down ruthlessly, praying the other would mess up and fall down. Chantay was enjoying herself as usual, not letting their drama bother her. The music stopped, and Manny stepped in front of the Squad.

"Alright, good job everybody," Manny said, looking at Holly J. "Holly J, try to be a little more smoother on your landings."

"Speak for yourself," Holly J said under her breath, rolling her eyes.

"Excuse me!" Manny snapped back.

"Did I stutter?" Holly J placed her hand on her hip, always ready to battle it out with Manny.

"Can we take a break right now?" Chantay asked, interrupting their argument.

"Sure" Manny said reluctantly, glaring at Holly J. Chantay quickly followed after Holly J, impatient to get a word.

"Holly J!" Chantay lightly called. Holly J turned around and smiled.

"What's up Chantay?" Holly J asked.

"Well I was wondering when you were going to be planning the first dance?" Chantay asked with excitement in her eyes.

"Oh… you were?" Holly J asked.

"Well yeah, I've been on the dance committee the last two years. I have great ideas for themes we could use this year," Chantay smiled.

Holly J nervously stopped talking for a moment, as if she didn't want to tell Chantay something. "Well alright Chantay, I'll let you know as soon as I hear something."

"Yay!" Chantay squealed as she walked away. "This school NEEDS at least one happy night…"

Holly J looked kind of bad about something, but simply shook it off as Manny called the girls back over to keep practicing. She didn't have the time or energy to feel pity for anyone.

JT walked into his grandma's apartment after a long day of school, throwing his backpack to the side. He was finally in the seclusion and safety of his home.

"JT, is that you?" His grandma asked, coming from her bedroom in the back. She appeared to be wiping sleep out of her eyes from a nap she was taking.

"Yeah, I'm home grandma," JT said, landing on the couch. "I'm only gonna be back for a few minutes, me and Peter are going to look at some new car speakers."

"With what money?" JTs grandma asked, crossing her arms.

"You don't have to pay to look at them," JT joked, causing his grandma to shake her head. "And besides, I'm almost positive I'm getting the PJ JT gig back."

"Don't get your hopes up, the TV station hasn't called in weeks," his grandma realistically told him.

"Well with that attitude, they'll never call back," JT said, getting up. He didn't need this right now. "I'm going."

"No you're not," his grandma stopped him in his tracks. "The drain in the kitchen is clogged."

"So call a plumber!" JT said, flabbergasted his grandma would ask him to do such a thing.

"Well I don't have the money to get it fixed, and I thought, if my grandson's old enough to make a baby, I think he's old enough to fix the sink," JT's grandma held the wrench up in front him. JT's eyes narrowed in resentment as he snatched the wrench and headed back for the kitchen.

It's not like he wanted to have the baby. And at least he took care of it. He just hated that people used that as an example of how he would always be the same careless, irresponsible JT…

Darcy and Chantay's eyes were glued on the shelves of clothes hanging before them at the mall. Chantay's favorite activity was without a doubt a tossup between talking and shopping, depending on the mood she was in.

"So should we start picking outfits for the dance?" Darcy asked. "You did talk to Holly J about that, right?"

"I talked to her, but she seemed kinda off in her own world" Chantay said.

"I figured this would happen. She comes and promises us the world and then doesn't want to do any work," Darcy said. "Sounds just like her sister."

"Don't expect the worst Darcy," Chantay said. "Because I'm on the case. And if there's one thing I've learned being in my family, we don't let anything in our way."

"You've sure proven it to me," Darcy giggled. "Have you heard back about your summer internship at MuchMusic?"

"Not yet, but from what I gather, their very fond of our school from the Jay and Silent Bob movie" Chantay arrogantly said.

"I always knew you'd end up working for MuchMusic in some way or another" Darcy smiled, agreeing. "Have you told your dad yet?"

Chantay's eyes went wide as she looked in both directions. "Girl, are you crazy!"

"What?" Darcy asked, stepping back a bit.

"You know how I feel about mentioning him in public," Chantay said sternly, looking down.

Darcy put a hand on her friends arm. "Chantay, it was 14 years ago. I thought you were just now coming around to forgiving him."

"Well sometimes, you can't just forgive and forget," Chantay said, giving Darcy a serious look. "Can we talk about something else?"

"Of course," Darcy said, not wanting to upset her friend. "But can I expect a Chantay Black-style dance coming my way soon?"

"You better get ready to shake it!" Chantay excitedly smiled after a brief awkward moment, even though she was still feeling a little down that her dad had been brought up. That was always a sensitive subject with Chantay. It remained one of the few things she didn't like to talk about, even around Darcy.

JT sat at the Dot with Emma and Peter. He was exhausted from the chores his grandmother had put him through.

"What's that smell?" Emma asked, holding her nose.

"My grandma made me fix the broken drain in the kitchen, clean my room, scrub the toilets, take out the trash, and do the laundry all because she thinks I need a job to save up for when I go off to college," JT said in a sarcastic voice.

"Well don't you think she has a point?" Peter laughed.

JT sat back, immediately wishing he hadn't brought it up. "I don't think college is for me."

"I don't anything has been for you lately JT," Peter said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" JT asked.

"You're always in a grumpy mood and you never want to do anything new" Emma told him. "How are you going to live like that?"

"Are you guys my therapists?" JT asked, wanting to be left alone. "I'll be fine, you guys are looking way too far into this."

"Whatever dude," Peter laughed. "We're just trying to tell you. When you get out there a bit, life can be pretty fun."

"Get out there…" JT repeated, looking around the Dot at the various people spending time there. "But with who?"

Peter and Emma looked at each other with slight frowns. They hated seeing JT so unlike his usual spontaneous lively self.

Chantay sat in the passenger seat of her mom's car. She was staring fiercely out the window into the sunlight. They were parked in front of the Toronto Central Prison. Every week Chantay told herself she was going to gather the strength to go inside and face him… yet she never could. So she just sat in silence, as minutes went by like hours in the heat. Every time she looked at the prison, it made her feel ashamed.

Mrs. Black finally made it back to the car and got in. The visit must have been emotional, as Mrs. Black's eyeliner was smudged by tears.

"Your father said he loves you and he's proud of you," Mrs. Black said in a low voice. "He really wants to see his baby girl."

"Well then maybe he shouldn't have ruined this family and got himself thrown in there!" Chantay said, pointing to the prison.

"It's your choice," Mrs. Black said. She waited another moment, and then started the car, slowly driving away. Chantay couldn't describe how it felt to have to go sit outside the prison periodically. It made her feel embarrassed and sick to be in her own skin. She needed a distraction now more than ever. That's why she felt the need to throw herself into summer internships and school activities… because she felt her dad had already set a bad first impression for her, Chantay was almost always looking for imperfections to improve for her second impression.

JT walked down the hall, dreading over the Algebra test he had just failed. He had tried his best to take Emma and Peter's words to heart, but in the end, he was just having another average morning.

"Excuse me, JT" Ms. Hatzilakos stopped him in the hallway.

"Good morning, Ms. H," JT said, putting on a smug grin. "What can I do for ya?"

"Well, I think on behalf of everyone, you could zip up your parents" Ms. H said, motioning downward. JT looked down in defeat as a couple surrounding students laughed. Things just felt like they were getting worse and worse by the second. JT slid down a locker, resting his head on his knees. He didn't know how much more he could take.

Unfortunately for him, this was Alex's locker, and she and Jane were coming his way.

"Not this kid again" Alex said, irritated.

"C'mon, he doesn't seem that bad," Jane said. She was always curious in meeting new people and making new connections.

"You would say that" Alex said, smirking. "Ms. Peace, Love, and Harmony."

"And what is so wrong with that?" Jane asked defensively as they reached Alex's locker. JT looked up at them anxiously.

"You gonna scoot over?" Alex asked.

"I'm terrible, thanks for asking, how are you?" JT jokingly said, moving to the next locker.

"Your personal problems don't interest me JT," Alex said, opening her locker.

"Alex!" Jane said, slapping Alex on the arm. Alex laughed.

"No, I don't blame her," JT said. "Long story short, ever since I gave my baby up for adoption, I haven't felt the motivation to do anything. And I'm really starting to hate it."

Alex and Jane looked at each other in surprise. They didn't expect his problem to be that deep. Alex began to feel kind of bad.

"But I'll stop venting to you guys for today," JT said as he got up and began to walk away.

"Wait!" Jane said. JT turned around, not expecting them to call him back. "Are you doing anything after school?"

"As long as my grandma doesn't force me to renovate her house," JT said.

"Well you should come with us to Club Octane," Jane said. "It's Dance Night, and it'd be a lot of fun. You look like you could use some fun"

JT looked confused. "You guys seriously want ME to come?"

Jane and Alex looked at each other, shrugged, and nodded. "Why not?" Alex asked.

"Um," JT thought for a moment. "Yeah, I'd love to."

"Great," Jane said happily. "Meet us outside after school."

Jane and Alex continued on their way. JT was definitely curious about the new people he had been associating with. They were more interesting than the people he usually hung out with, that was for sure.

"What was that about?" Alex asked, looking over at Jane when they were down the hall.

"I don't know," Jane looked down with a guilty smile. "There's always room for one more right?"

Alex looked at Jane, who blushed a little bit. Alex laughed. "Jeez, you're in love."

"Hardly" Jane quickly came to her own defense. "JT just seems like a really nice guy that I wouldn't mind getting to know better."

"We'll see" Alex smirked, knowing it never ended that way at Degrassi.

Chantay was sitting in English class, having a better day than the one before. You couldn't keep her down for long. Ms. Hatzilakos' voice suddenly came over the intercom.

"Students and teachers, please turn your attention to the television where your school president Holly J Sinclair is going to be making a special announcement" Ms. Hatzilakos said. Ms. Kwan put down her book and turned on the TV in her classroom. Holly J's face appeared.

"Good afternoon, fellow Degrassi students," Holly J said. "Get ready to get your scare on for the upcoming Halloween dance! Come in any costume you desire, and stay for a fun filled night of romance and horror!"

The students began talking amongst themselves, glad to see their president was starting to follow through on the promises she made. Darcy turned around in her desk, facing Chantay, who was a bit confused at the announcement. Why wasn't she involved in this?

"You didn't tell me you were planning a Halloween dance!" Darcy said. "I knew you'd come up with another brilliant idea."

"But I didn't," Chantay said. "This wasn't my idea. Why didn't I get a say in this?"

"Maybe she forgot" Darcy suggested.

"Maybe," Chantay said. "But I made it pretty clear I was in charge of the dance committee."

"Just talk to her," Darcy said. "It's not going to do any good flipping out about it. Maybe if you go to her calmly, she'll listen."

Darcy turned back around in her desk as Mrs. Kwan continued teaching. Chantay hoped getting along with Holly J wasn't going to be as hard as some people had said.

"Hey there, Ms. Prez!" Chantay kindly greeted Holly J, walking beside her in the hall. "Just wondering when the next meeting about the dance was! I have a whole folder full of ideas."

Holly J's eyes went wide for a second. "You were serious about that?"

"Well, yeah," Chantay said. "I almost feel obligated, I've been working on the dances ever since I started at Degrassi."

"Well no offense Chantay, but this year, you might just wanna let the student council do their job," Holly J strictly said, knowing there was no way she could say this nicely. "We don't have room for someone like _you_."

Chantay gasped, not believing her ears. "Someone like me?"

"You know what I meant, don't be immature," Holly J said.

"I know exactly what you meant. And soon the whole school will too. You just made the biggest mistake of your life," Chantay said, furiously.

"Are we done here?" asked Holly J, before simply just walking along. Anger began to overcome Chantay. She knew exactly where she had to take this. To a place where everyone would see it. She immediately took out her notebook and began writing, not putting her pen down throught the rest of the day.

She entered the editing room to the Grapevine later the day, where Liberty, Ashley, and other students were scrambling to get the latest issue of the newspaper out. Lately, there hadn't been many exciting things to write about, which lead to unsatisfying reviews.

"Guys, you realize we're short an article?" Liberty asked, pointing to the computer, where a big blank was that needed to be filled.

"It's not like anyone will notice," Ashley said. "I don't even think anyone still reads the Grapevine."

"I think I have something that will get people reading," Chantay confidently marched in. She dropped an article she had put together on Liberty's desk, who read it curiously.

"Student counsel plagued by racism?" Liberty read some of the article. "This is pretty harsh stuff."

"It was also pretty harsh when Holly J made racist remarks to me" Chantay said angrily.

"Are you sure it wasn't just a misunderstanding?" Ashley asked, reading some of her article. "It doesn't sound like she said anything THAT bad."

"Were you there?" Chantay asked coldly.

"Look, I'd love to get this article published, but there are still rules we have to follow" Ashley firmly told her.

"She's right," Liberty said. "Holly J's going to see this before it gets published. She doesn't have complete final say, but Ms. Hatzilakos can if she wants."

"Liberty, you have to help me," Chantay said. "I know you don't like Holly J either. And I thought you would understand how I feel…"

Liberty looked at Ashley, not believing her ears. Chantay would never even be talking to her if she wasn't asking a favor.

"I can't make any guarantees, but I'll see what I can do to get this in the paper," Liberty said, surprising Ashley a bit. "I suppose if there truly is racism in our student council, I would want something to be done about it to."

"Thank you," Chantay said, rushing forward and giving Liberty and Ashley a big group hug.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Ashley asked Liberty once Chantay was gone. "I mean, I know we'd gain back all our readers, but we might could get in trouble for publishing something like this."

"I know," Liberty said. "Ms. Hatzilakos would dismiss this as soon as she saw it, but Chantay wasn't going to give up. So I might as well let her dream."

"So are you still coming over today to play the new Doom Slayer?" Toby asked JT as they exited school. Alex's car suddenly pulled up, blasting punk rock music. Jane and Alex waved at JT.

"Not today," JT said with a smile to Toby. "Got some other plans."

JT ran towards Alex's car, leaving behind an utterly confused Toby. JT got in the backseat and Alex took off.

"So where are we heading?" JT asked.

"You'll see" Jane turned around with a smile. JT sat back. This was definitely different, but he felt comfortable. He almost felt a sense of relief that he wasn't going to be locked in Toby's bedroom playing Doom Slayer.

Liberty was in the Newspaper Editing Room after school, putting final touches on the new issue before she went home for the day. Holly J stormed in, holding a printout of the new issue, and didn't look happy.

"What is this crap!" Holly J asked.

"I don't know. I'm just going by what I read," Liberty said. "And it looks like you've been making some cruel remarks."

"That girl turns everything into a big deal!" Holly J said. "This is just a cry for attention, and you know it."

"Afraid of a little bad publicity?" Liberty asked, somewhat threateningly.

"I know we didn't exactly get off on the right foot, but if this gets published, everyone will see it and mine and the student councils reputation will get ruined. Please, do the right thing" Holly J said before leaving, deciding it was useless to try and convince Liberty any further.

Liberty thought it through. As much as she wanted to redeem the Grapevine, it wasn't worth causing trouble like this for someone like Chantay. She went back in her computer and deleted Chantay's article.

JT, Alex, and Jane entered Club Octane, a popular local nightclub, which was beginning to fill up with people dancing. The DJ was booming loud music and multi-colored lights flashed rapidly. JT looked around, completely foreign to the environment he was in.

Alex and Jane immediately embraced it, dancing sexily in the lights and interacting with the people in the crowd. JT stood for a moment, feeling awkward. He had never really been to a party before, let alone a club. He watched as the girls danced, and felt very intimidated. How was he supposed to keep his cool around two girls like this?

JT slowly went up to Jane and tapped her on the shoulder. "Hey… uh, I think I might just take off."

"What, why?" Jane asked. "We just got here."

"I know, I just… don't know if I can fit in here" JT told her in all honesty.

"Well you haven't even tried," said Jane. "Loosen up a bit. Quit being the same old grumpy teenage boy."

JT laughed. "Trust me, you're not the first person who's tried to tell me that."

"Well have you ever tried listening?" Jane asked, pulling JT into the dance floor. "Can I have this dance?"

Jane grabbed a flask that Alex was holding and passed it to JT. JT sniffed the flask… it was vodka. JT's nostrils flared as he began to return it, but stopped. One drink wouldn't hurt him. He took a big swig and gave the flask back to Alex, looking repulsed at the taste. Alex and Jane looked at each other and laughed.

"You need to get out more often" Alex said as JT began loosening up and dancing with the girls.

Chantay was sitting in her room watching TV when her cell phone started ringing. It was Liberty.

"Hey girl, what's the word on our presidential assassination?" Chantay asked, happily answering the phone.

"We need to talk about that…" Liberty said. "It sort of fell through."

"Fell through?" Chantay asked.

"I tried everything I could," Liberty said. "But maybe it's for the best… I'm sure Holly J would be willing to work things out with you.

"Maybe…" Chantay said, disappointed her plan to bring Holly J down had failed. "Well thanks I guess."

"I tried Chantay," Liberty said. "I really am sorry."

Chantay hanged the phone up, feeling defeated. She was tired of people bringing her down. She couldn't just stand by and let her name get tarnished like this. She grabbed her car keys and got up. She was going to be taking a late night ride to do some editing.

JT and Jane were standing out in the parking lot of the club, taking a break. Alex, on the other hand was off doing god knows what. JT and Jane were both feeling a little tipsy, but were still very coherent.

"You know, I've always been scared to come around this place" JT said. "It just always looked so… dirty."

"Well I guess you can't judge a book by its cover" Jane smiled. "Kind of like you. Never in a million years would I have ever thought that someone like you would come out here."

"I never thought you would have invited me" JT said with a laugh. "You bad girls just seem to always stick with yourselves."

"You've been fooled" Jane said. "We're the real good girls."

She and JT shared a laugh as Alex stumbled over their way, in a daze from the frenzy of a dance floor.

"This place is getting boring, let's go on an adventure," Alex slurred jokingly, falling on Jane's shoulder.

"Whoa, someone had a little too much to drink," Jane said.

"I'll drive," JT said, ready to move on to a different place himself. "Where to?"

"Let's do something dangerous. Something we'll never forget" Alex said, as Jane helped put her in the backseat of her car.

"I think you're going to forget it no matter what" JT said, causing them all to laugh.

"Let's just go to the school soccer field and gaze into the stars" Alex said, sitting back with a wasted grin on her face.

Jane and JT looked at each other. "How much DID she have to drink?" JT asked.

"This isn't bad compared to usual," Jane said, tossing the keys to JT, who barely caught them. "Soccer field it is."

Peter and Holly J were parked outside the school, both looking nervously around them.

"You owe me big time for this," Peter said. "Because if we get caught, my mom's gonna ground me till graduation day."

"And I'll repay you," Holly J said, giving him a big kiss. "Thank you so much for helping me out. I'll try to make this fast. Just call me if anything happens."

"Hey," Peter said, looking into her eyes. "Be careful."

They shared one last kiss before Holly J quickly ran out toward the school. She grabbed the key to the school out of her pocket and smirked. She loved the privileges of being school president. This was completely insane, but she couldn't let her reputation get ruined. She had to let people know where she stood at all times.

Minutes after Holly J walked in, Chantay snuck towards the school entrance in the darkness. To her surprise, the door was unlocked. She took it as a sign of good luck and entered the school, hoping she wouldn't get caught.

JT, Jane, and Alex were lying on the soccer field, laughing and having a good time. For once, the consequences just didn't seem to matter to JT. He was having too good of a time to care about what would happen if he got in trouble.

"It's so scary here at night," JT said. "I already thought it was horrifying during the day."

"So what do you say kid, you gonna be sticking with our clan?" Alex asked with a laugh.

"You don't even have to ask!" JT said. "I love how chill you guys are about everything… it's like, for once I don't have to worry about being perfect for everybody."

"Well, get used to it, because we're not changing" Jane said happily. A good friendship was already starting to bloom between them, and they all seemed curious to see where it could go. Especially JT and Jane.

Holly J sat in the Newspaper Editing room, typing quickly on the computer. She hoped she could make this a fast and simple procedure. But Chantay was coming down the hallway, approaching the room. She stopped when heard typing. Holly J heard Chantay and stopped as well. They both cautiously neared the door to the room, expecting anybody from a janitor to a burglar to be on the other side. Chantay went through first, and they ran into each other. They screamed, falling down and took their time scrambling on the floor before realizing they were in each other's company.

"What are YOU doing here?" Chantay asked.

"I think you're the one who needs to answer that," Holly J answered. "Because if it wasn't for your little article, I wouldn't be here right now."

"What, you're too afraid of people reading the truth?" Chantay asked.

"Look, this whole thing was a huge misunderstanding, and I've been trying to make that clear" Holly J said. "I honestly didn't mean to sound racist."

"Well you come across as a bitch most of the time anyway, so it doesn't make me hate you any less," Chantay said, reluctant to forgive her.

Holly J sighed. "I know I do… it might sound stupid and selfish, but my sister was the center of everyone's eye for so long. And now, it's finally my shot to make an impact. I know I can be mean in the process and I'm sorry that I disrespected you. I really didn't mean too"

Chantay started to come around when she saw the sincerity in Holly J's eyes. "I know you didn't mean to... while we're having our little family discussion, my father's been in prison for 14 years."

Holly J didn't know what to say and looked down.

"When he got arrested, my family's name was completely ruined. We had to move here for a fresh start," Chantay said. "So sometimes I get a little defensive. I just want to show everyone I'm not going to follow in his foot-steps."

Holly J smiled. "Someone as smart and tough as you are will never end up in prison. I'm glad we had this conversation."

They were suddenly interrupted by sirens. They both dropped to the floor, hiding under the nearest desk.

Outside, Peter sunk into his seat, trying to hide as he saw a cop car pull up with his lights on. He breathed heavily and sighed in relief as the car didn't see him, driving past him and heading for the soccer field.

"What the hell was that?" Chantay asked, crouched under the desk and afraid to get out.

"It sounds like the police. We must have set off a silent alarm or something," Holly J said. "I'm so stupid, I didn't even think of this…"

"It's okay," Chantay said with a grin. "We'll find a way out of this together."

Officer Turner shined his flashlight toward the field and hit JT, Jane, and Alex, who quickly attempted to hide their eyes from the light.

"Alright kids, play times over," Officer Turner said. "Let's not do this the hard way."

JT and Jane helped Alex up, and slowly lead her over to Officer Turner. Alex suddenly darted forward and threw up on the grass, to the side from Officer Turner.

"I really hate my job" Officer Turner said, looking disgustedly at the grass.

A knock came at JT's grandmother's apartment. She wondered who could possibly be waking her up at this time. She then remembered JT didn't come home that day and quickly got up, hoping to see JT back safe and sound. She opened the door and put her hand over her mouth in shock at what she saw. JT was there… in handcuffs. And standing next to a police officer.

"What were you doing out at your school's soccer field this late?" JT's grandma asked him after Officer Turner left, infuriated at her grandsons actions.

"It's not like we were doing anybody harm" JT said with a laugh.

"This isn't funny JT!" his grandma said. "That's what you need to get through your head! Not everything in life is a joke."

"I know that," JT said. "I figured that out last year when I thought I was going to become a father, but maybe I'm just not ready to grow up!"

"It doesn't matter. Nobody is ready. You just have to suck it up and get through it" His grandma said.

"Well tonight was one of the best nights I've had in a long time, with some of the best people I've probably ever met," JT said. "And nothing you can do or say is going to change that."

"Go to bed" His grandma said, fed up. This was starting to reach the top of the line. Now he was showing up in handcuffs. Why did he have to be such a handful?

The next day in school, Chantay and Holly J crossed paths, greeting each other kindly. Things were obviously back to the way they were. Officer Turner had only come to find who was in the soccer field, and they both got away safely last night.

"Cute outfit Chantay" Holly J said.

"Not as cute as yours" Chantay returned the compliment with a smile. They both giggled, thinking about the crazy night they would have to keep a secret from everyone.

"So what are you doing after school?" Toby asked JT as they entered the cafeteria.

"Going in for quarantine. My grandma grounded me for the rest of the month," JT said.

Toby's eyes went wide. "The rest of the month? "

"Yeah, but last night was so crazy, I don't even care" JT laughed. "I've been having the completely wrong outlook on the wrong activities all these years."

He looked up and saw Jane and Alex sitting at a table, waiting for him. He looked at Toby. "I'll talk to you about it later, ok?"

Toby wondered if he should be worried about this new crowd JT was starting to hang out with. But it's not like JT would listen to him anyway. He shrugged it off and went to go sit with Danny, Liberty, and Derek.

"So what did your grandma say?" Alex asked as JT sat down.

"She grounded me for the rest of the month" JT said. "What about you guys?"

"Our parents have had us escorted home by the cops once or twice before" Jane said with a chuckle.

"Right," JT said. "But I'm sure I can sneak out every once and a while… if you guys want to hang out again that is?"

Jane and Alex looked at each other, and then Jane looked at JT, grinning ear to ear.

"I'd like that," Jane said. JT returned the smile. This year might end up beind a lot of fun after all.

Next Time on Degrassi…

Manny is determined to prove herself as an actress, but how far will she go to get her name out there?

As the two year anniversary of the shooting approaches, Jimmy starts having vivid nightmares that begin to affect his personality.


	7. 607

607

Dinner was in full swing at the Santos household. Manny's family had been getting along extremely well since she moved back in. She hadn't brought up her future in acting to them much, but she didn't want to cause conflict since things were going so well. Another thing she was hesitant about mentioning was Craig. Her parents weren't the biggest fans of his.

"Manuella, I woke up last night and you were asleep sitting with the lights on," Mr. Santos told her daughter. "Have you been staying up late?"

"Well yeah, daddy, Craig's on the road a lot and you never know when he's gonna be able to call," Manny said dreamily. Mr. and Mrs. Santos exchanged looks of discomfort.

"You're still talking to that boy?" Mr. Santos asked.

"I love him daddy" Manny argued.

"When was the last time he called?" Mrs. Santos asked.

Manny didn't answer. When was the last time he had called? He had been so busy lately, and sometimes she found herself going crazy pacing around the phone waiting for a call from Craig. She tended not to expect the worst if she didn't hear from him, but it had been a while…

"He has priorities," Manny said. "He works hard every day."

"I won't accept any man whose first priority isn't my daughter" said Mr. Santos strictly.

"Can we talk about something else?" Manny begged.

"As long as you promise me you'll start getting some sleep," Mr. Santos offered. "And starting putting your focuses elsewhere."

"I can't help but notice you haven't been acting as much lately" Mrs. Santos said, giving her husband a smile, knowing that would start off something in her daughter.

"I didn't know you guys were suddenly interested" Manny said.

"Well of course I'm not thrilled that it's your goal in life," Mr. Santos said. "But if you feel that it's something you want to do and can excel at, you shouldn't let us stop you. Or some boy for that matter."

"This is a critical time to start planning your future," Mrs. Santos said. "And if you feel you can do this, you're going to have to put everything into it."

Manny nodded, beginning to understand what her parents were telling her. She was going to have start becoming less dependent on Craig. It definitely had been affecting her acting, as she had been going out for fewer auditions. She hadn't really felt the motivation to do anything. She shouldn't need boys for inspiration. Her future was on the line.

"I know," Manny said. "I'm ready to do whatever it takes."

Life without Craig was only depressing because she was making it that way. She needed to put all her time and energy into acting again. This was her only shot.

Opening Theme

The halls of Degrassi were dimly lit. It looked as if a hurricane had come through. Papers and desks were scattered everywhere, motivational posters torn up on the ground. Jimmy found himself standing in the middle of the hallway. He looked down in complete skepticism. How was this happening? What was this?

He heard screaming and looked up, seeing people running. A gunshot hit one of them, causing them to fall the floor in a growing puddle of blood. Jimmy's eyes widened as he heard footsteps coming around the corner.

Rick stepped out, dressed in the suit he was wearing when he shot Jimmy. He was covered in yellow paint and feathers. Jimmy was speechless, his arms beginning to shake.

"No," Jimmy said, shaking his head. "No… I… I thought you were dead."

"I am dead," Rick said, pointing the gun up at Jimmy and giving him a menacingly cold stare. "And so are you."

Rick fired the gun once again, and Jimmy screamed as he fell back. He felt the bullet rip through his skin and felt weak as his vision began to get blurry. He wanted to run, but his legs still felt numb and paralyzed.

Jimmy jumped up in a cold sweat. He looked around and took several deep breaths. He was in his bedroom. It was only a dream. His mother suddenly rushed in.

"Jimmy," Mrs. Brooks said breathlessly after running into the room. "What happened? I heard a scream?"

Jimmy was still breathless himself, unable to fathom how vivid that dream was. He felt like he was really in Rick's presence. He felt like he was really standing.

"I'm fine mom," Jimmy said after a moment. "I just had a bad dream. Nothing to stop the presses for."

Mrs. Brooks wasn't completely convinced Jimmy was okay. "Okay, well breakfast is going to be ready in 20 minutes. Get ready for school."

"Sure thing," Jimmy said. He was trying his best to shake the whole thing off, but he couldn't get it out of his head.

"Hamlet, speak no more: Thou turn'st mine eyes into my very soul; And there I see such black and grained spots As will not leave their tinct." Manny recited, standing on stage. She was auditioning for the role of Queen Gertrude in Hamlet, and really wanted to nail it. This was a major role in the play, and could be an excellent way to boost her acting.

Tim and Linus watched, studying her while she auditioned. Tim was very into it, loving the conviction she was putting into it. Linus, on the other hand was sitting back with his arms crossed, not conveying much emotion.

"Hamlet, thou hast cleft my heart in twain" Manny finished her monologue, and closed her eyes for a moment, waiting for Tim and Linus' feedback.

Linus and Tim looked at each other and whispered back and forth for a second. Linus slowly leaned forward.

"I think we have found our leading lady," Linus said with a smile. "Good job Manny. Rehearsals are on Thursdays."

"Oh my god, thank you so much!" Manny squealed in excitement. But she quickly tried to regain her cool. "I'll see you guys there."

As Manny stepped off the stage, Tim and Darcy walked over to meet her.

"That was amazing Manny" Darcy said.

"Completely and totally breathtaking," Tim agreed. "You had me on the edge of my seat the whole time! I had no idea you were that good."

"Aww thanks guys," Manny said with a huge grin. "I'm so excited to be a part of your play Tim."

"Are you kidding? You did the role perfectly!" Tim complimented.

"I just wish Craig could have been here to see it" Manny said somberly.

"Oh yeah, I haven't heard you talk about him much lately," Darcy said. "Is everything okay with you guys?"

"I wish I knew," Manny said. "He hasn't called in weeks."

"Weeks!" Tim and Darcy looked at each other, taken aback.

"Yeah, but you guys are seeing this all wrong," explained Manny. "Being a musician is a tough life. And sometimes, if I don't hear from him, I'm just going to have to accept it."

"Well I think you could do better," Tim said. "I was never a fan of Craig's hair."

Manny and Darcy burst into laughter. "Believe me, I've tried to get him to cut it many times" Manny said. "But I'm not going to let Craig hold me back right now. I have bigger things to think about. Like when I'm going to win my next Academy Award."

"That's the spirit, girl" Darcy said. "You have too much talent to let it go to waste."

"Have you thought of finding an agent?" Tim asked.

"I have one, there's just one problem though," Manny started. "She hasn't been getting me any work."

"Well maybe you haven't found the right one," Tim said hopefully. "My cousins done a few commercial shoots, maybe I can get your name recommended to some people?"

"Tim, you would seriously do that for me?" Manny asked, psyched at the idea.

"Duh! After the skills you showed today, I'd be crazy not to" Tim said.

"Just don't forget all the people that knew you first when you make it big," Darcy encouraged. Manny felt excitement rushing through her. Maybe her parents were right. Maybe time away from Craig was a blessing, rather than a curse.

Jimmy was at his locker, struggling to reach for some books. To his dismay, a folder of papers fell all over the ground. He looked at the mess of paper, mad that he couldn't just stand up and get things out of his locker without having to worry about this.

He then noticed it was a collection of drawings he had done of Rick. The image of him pointing the gun that had been imprinted in Jimmy's mind ever since that horrible day. Even though he hadn't intended on it, as of lately, his artwork had been coming out darker and darker. As he gathered up the papers, something caught the corner of his eye…

Rick was coming toward him in the hallway. Jimmy was horrified. This couldn't be real. Rick pointed his gun straight at Jimmy. "You made me do this."

"Jimmy, what's wrong?" Ashley said, cautiously giving Jimmy a shake. Jimmy snapped out of a trance he was in, realizing his paper was still on the ground. He took a deep breath.

"I'm just getting sick of not being able to reach the top of my locker" Jimmy said as he quickly stuffed the papers back in and closed his locker.

"Well that's what I'm here for," Ashley said, bending down and kissing him on the cheek. Jimmy smiled, but he felt sort of numb on the inside. Lately, it had felt like literally all Ash was there for was to help Jimmy out. But no matter how hard she tried, Jimmy wanted to take care of himself. He wished he knew why he was having so many flashbacks…

"So do you want to do something later?" Ashley asked. "Maybe you could come over? Toby's going to a friend's house, we could order a pizza, rent a movie?"

"I… don't know," Jimmy said. "I have a lot of homework tonight. And we have that test in Armstrong's class tomorrow."

"So we'll fit some studying in there too," Ashley said. "Unless you don't want to?"

Jimmy gave it some thought and then gave Ashley an assuring smile. "How could I possibly say no to my girl?"

Ashley and Jimmy shared a romantic kiss before continuing down the hallway. Jimmy was feeling a little weary, but what harm could one night with his girlfriend do?

Manny sat nervously in front of an acting agent that Tim helped her arrange a meeting with. The agent was carefully observing a tape that Manny had put together of her doing several plays and monologues. The tape ended and the agent gave Manny a good look.

"So, let me ask you something, Ms. Santos," the agent said, removing her glasses. "How badly do you want this?"

"More than anything," Manny said. "It's what I want to do for the rest of my life."

"Well alright, I must say, you have a very magnetic look and your skills on the tape weren't half bad" the agent said, looking through some papers. "Are you free this coming Saturday?"

"I think so, why?" Manny asked.

"West Drive is doing a casting call for a guest spot. Show up to this address at 3:30, sharp" the agent said, writing down an address and handing it to Manny.

"Seriously?" Manny said, looking at the piece of paper with excitement. "Thank you so much for this opportunity, I won't let you down!"

Manny came back to the waiting room of the casting agency, where Mrs. Santos and Tim were waiting for moral support. She instantly ran up to her mom and gave her a huge hug.

"I was so nervous, but she instantly took to me!" Manny excitedly exclaimed. "I'm auditioning for West Drive this Saturday!"

"West Drive?" Tim asked in surprise. "I love that show! Manny, this is so cool, I knew you had it in you."

"I'm so proud of you honey," Mrs. Santos said. "First the school play, and now this? You're father and I are so glad you decided to take our advice."

"Me too," Manny said. "I would have never done any of this if it wasn't for your advice. You too Tim, I can't even begin to say how grateful I am. Now let's go celebrate!"

"You're on!" Tim said playfully.

Manny and Tim excitedly began skipping toward the parking lot. Mrs. Santos shook her head with laughter. She couldn't believe how grown up her daughter had become. Even in just the past few days, it seemed she really had put things into perspective for herself. Manny's parents couldn't be prouder.

Manny immediately tried to dial Craig and tell him the news when she got outside. It went straight to his voice mail. She hung up her phone disappointedly.

"Are you coming Manuella?" Mrs. Santos asked, noticing Manny was hesitating.

"Be right there! Now let me ask you something," Manny said to Tim. "Have you ever considered giving women a shot?"

Jimmy and Ashley sat on the couch in Ashley's house, the only light coming from the TV in front of them. Ashley's head was rested on Jimmy's shoulder, and her hand was clasped in his.

"Isn't this great?" Ashley asked, smiling at Jimmy.

"Just like the good ole days" Jimmy smiled back. But in reality, his focus was all over the place. He had felt like this all day.

"I know, we really needed a night like this," Ashley said. "Just you and me, relaxing together."

Jimmy was trying his best to relax. At least he wasn't thinking about the shooting. But a police officer in the movie they were watching suddenly got into a gunfight. It wasn't meant to be taken seriously, as the movie was a comedy. But it instantly set Jimmy into panic. He closed his eyes and separated from Ashley, his whole body beginning to shake.

"Jimmy?" Ashley asked, unsure of what to do. She had never seen him like this.

"Turn it off!" Jimmy shouted, as he began seeing images in his head. Rick approaching him at his locker. The gun being pulled out of Rick's backpack. The floor quickly coming closer as the bullet hit his spine.

Ashley jumped up and turned the TV off and ran to turn the lights on. She then rejoined Jimmy on the couch, putting her arms around him and comforting him. He was still shaking.

"Jimmy, it's okay, it's just a movie," Ashley said. "Everything's okay."

"It's not okay," Jimmy said as he began to calm down slowly. "I… I'm never going to walk again."

Ashley looked down, and didn't know how she could make Jimmy feel better. She couldn't even begin to understand how big of a change he must have went through to get used to his situation.

"I better go" Jimmy said. He attempted lifting himself off the couch into his wheelchair.

"Jimmy wait, let me help you," Ashley quickly tried to come to his aid, but he stopped her.

"No!" Jimmy barked. "You can't help me Ash, that's what you need to understand. You can't just be my crutch."

"Well talk to me, tell me what's on your mind so I can understand you," Ashley said, growing scared. "You're always so quiet about everything. I never know what's bothering you."

"Well maybe that's a good thing," Jimmy said. He quickly began heading for the door, dialing his parents for a ride home. He didn't want to even think about what he had been experiencing. Talking was the last thing he needed.

Manny was in Liberty's room, making herself look pretty for the West Drive audition. Usually, she would go to Emma with issues like this. But Liberty was the best she had, as questionable as her fashion sense might have been.

"I'm so nervous," Manny said. "I mean, the agent said I had a good look, but what if that's not enough?"

"Manny, you're a good actress," Liberty told her. "Don't doubt yourself. Just go in there and be yourself and they will love you."

"This is a big deal thought Lib," Manny said. "Tons of kids across Canada watch West Drive."

Liberty looked up and noticed Danny standing at the doorway of her room, in the "coolest" pose he could conjure.

"What is it Daniel?" Liberty asked.

"I just wanted to let Manny know I'm ready for our date tonight!" Danny joked, giving Manny a wink.

"In your dreams" Manny instantly said back, repulsed.

"Oh no, in reality," Danny said with a smirk. "The lights will be dimmed, soft music will be playin-"

Danny was cut off when Liberty slammed the door in his face.

"Thank you," Manny said.

"Anytime," Liberty said. "But as I was saying, you have nothing to worry about. It's almost time to go. Think you're finally pretty enough?"

Manny gave herself one last good look in the mirror and smiled. "Let's go."

The West Drive audition was packed with teenage actresses who were going for the part. Manny looked around, seeing lots of girls being supported by their boyfriends, yet again making her wish Craig was there to support her.

"Manny, I might have to go soon, my mom needs me home for some reason" Liberty said, after reading a text. They had been waiting there way longer than they expected. "I'm so sorry, I wish I could stay. Don't be nervous! You'll do great."

"Thanks. Don't worry, I'll be fine" Manny said, giving Liberty a hug and pretending to keep her cool. She couldn't have been more terrified on the inside.

Jimmy and Derek were outside at the basketball court, having a game of one on one for fun. Jimmy was trying to keep busy, and didn't know what to say to Ash. He didn't want to describe the things he had been seeing in his head.

Derek accidentally slipped on a shoelace, hurling the ball towards Jimmy and hitting him in the wrist. He winced in pain, grabbing his wrist.

"Would you watch it man!" Jimmy yelled. "Tie your shoes, you idiot!"

"Sorry man, take it easy," Derek said, feeling weirded out. He had never seen Jimmy get so angry before. "I didn't mean to throw the ball at you."

Jimmy sighed, trying to collect himself. "I know. Just try to be careful. Don't want my arms giving up on me to."

Derek smiled at Jimmy's joke, even though he was still feeling a little disturbed at how angry Jimmy got. He was like a completely different person for a moment. Derek began spinning the basketball on one finger as Spinner approached the gates.

"Dude, I've been looking all over for you!" Spinner said rushing into the courts, over to Jimmy.

"Sorry man, we've been playing pretty hard, I haven't gotten to check my phone," Jimmy said. "What's going on?"

"Marco invited us to a party at Dylan's frat house tonight" Spinner said.

"A frat party?" Derek asked. "Sweet! I'm in."

"By us, I kinda meant me and Jimmy" Spinner said awkwardly.

"Oh, yeah, right" Derek said, nodding, pretending he didn't feel stupid right about then.

"Anyway, what do ya say?" Spinner asked. "A college party equals college girls, and I'm gonna need a wingman."

"I don't know Spin," Jimmy said, picking up the basketball. "College parties… I just don't know if they're my thing."

"How can they not be your thing!" Derek asked, disappointed in Jimmy. Spinner and Jimmy looked at him quietly, obviously wanting him to quit interrupting their conversation.

"The kid's got a point," Spinner said. "It's not like we get invited to these things every night. And you know the parties won't be the same at whatever artsy school you end up going to."

"You're saying this like I care," Jimmy said, aiming the basketball towards the hoop.

"Well I care. I talked to Ashley," Spinner said, just as Jimmy shot the ball causing him to miss. "We're worried Jimmy. And she really wants you to get out and have a good time."

"Well I guess I can't argue with the boss," Jimmy said jokingly.

"Hell yeah, that's what I like to hear," Spinner said, patting Jimmy on the shoulder. "I'll pick you up later. Just take it easy and enjoy yourself tonight."

Spinner walked away, leaving Jimmy with Derek, who was now practicing some lay ups.

"Easier said than done" Jimmy said, unsure if this was really a good idea or not.

Manny was close to doing her audition, with just a few girls in front of her. She read her lines over and over, trying to embed them in her mind. She noticed the girl behind her was giving her a funny look and stopped reading.

"Um, hi, can I help you?" Manny asked, careful not to sound threatening. She didn't want to start trouble here.

"It's just… you're studying the script like it's your midterm," the actress said.

"Well yeah," Manny laughed. "I really want the part. How are you not freaking out right now?"

"I have my own ways of preparation," the actress grinned. "And my own way of auditioning that almost always gets me the part."

Manny looked at her confused. "What do you mean?"

"You want a tip?" the actress asked. "You don't just come across looks like ours every day. Use it to your advantage."

"Next!" a man shouted. Manny looked and realized she was next.

"Good luck" the actress said.

"Thanks" Manny said, trying to decide if she should take the advice seriously. She really wanted to get this part. But did she want it that badly?

She walked into the casting room where some producers of the show West Drive were filming auditions.

"Hello, I'm Dennis Yates, I'm one of the head producers of West Drive," said one of the men who was looking through some files. He was a decently attractive man in his late 20's. His eyes had a certain tone that made them irresistible to look at for Manny. "What is your name?"

"Manny Santos" Manny stammered.

"Alright, Manny Santos" Mr. Yates said, writing down her name. "What do ya say we start from the conversation on page 4?"

"Sure" Manny said, flipping through her pages. They went through the scene very shakily. Manny messed up a few of her lines and was having trouble getting into character.

"Don't be nervous darling, let it come naturally" Mr. Yates gave her a warming smile that made her feel a little more calm. They went through the scene again, having much better results. Manny found herself beginning to warm up to the man, feeling a good vibe.

"Alright, thank you for coming out, that went well," Mr. Yates said happily. "We'll call your manager if you're chosen for the role. So what college do you attend?"

"College?" Manny asked, caught off guard. She decided to play along with it. It never hurt to look a little older and more experienced. "Um, I just started at York recently."

"That's a good school," Mr. Yates complimented. He wrote down something on a piece of paper and held it towards Manny. "We should get together sometime. You seem very eager to learn about the industry."

The look he was giving her made her think he was suggesting something else. But she slowly took the piece of paper. "I'll call you sometime."

She wasn't about to sever a possible connection to the acting world. She exited the audition, trying to decide how she should go about the new "tactics" she had learned today.

Jimmy was sitting at his desk with a single lamp on, working on a new drawing. His phone had been ringing, but he didn't let it bother him the slightest. As soon as the pencil hit the paper, his mind was in a completely different zone. He felt he could express himself without having to talk, like so many people had wanted him to do…

The drawing was very graphic, just how he liked to make them. It was himself, lying on the school hallway in a puddle of blood. There was a clear spot where the bullet had hit him. He stared at the drawing for a moment, and tears began to form in his eyes. There hadn't been and would probably never be a single day where he wouldn't be reminded of what happened.

He heard a car honk from outside his apartment. He looked up, towards the window, feeling a little paranoid. _Who could it be? _

He slowly rolled his wheelchair toward the window, and lifted up the blinds. He instantly sighed in relief when he saw Spinner and Marco standing at the bottom of his building at Spinner's car.

"They built phones for a reason Jim!" Marco said.

"Hurry up man!" Spinner demanded.

Jimmy had completely forgotten. The frat party. He turned around and quickly changed into a nicer shirt, and put his drawings away in a secret folder. He then left his bedroom, feeling a little bummed that he had to leave his place of creativity.

Jimmy was quiet most of the ride over. He sat in the front seat, starring out the window, answering vaguely whenever Spinner or Marco said anything to him.

"Aren't you glad you came?" Spinner asked Jimmy. "This is going to beat any party from high school."

"I can't wait" Jimmy answered calmly.

"You better just keep your drinking under control Spinner, these guys are like obsessed," Marco said. "Just remember that you're the driver."

"Chill out dude," Spinner laughed. "It's not like I was gonna go in there and start pounding drinks."

"Well I just don't want to get in a car crash and end up in a wheelchair" Marco said seriously. Jimmy looked back, giving him a slightly pissed look. "Oh sorry Jimmy, I didn't mean that it was a bad thing."

"I know," Jimmy said, turning his attention back towards the road. "Just make sure this parties gonna be worth the time."

"Yes, master" Spinner jokingly answered.

Manny was hanging out with Darcy at the movie theater, feeling a bit unsatisfied with how her audition went.

"Manny, I'm sure everybody was nervous," Darcy said. "He had to have given you his information for a reason."

"There's a reason," Manny nodded. "I heard this skank sitting behind me talking about it. And if it'll help me get the role, maybe I just need to play along."

"Manny, you don't mean…" Darcy didn't want to finish her sentence. "Are you crazy! He's a grown man, he could get arrested for this!"

"I know Sister Darcy, I just wanted to hear your opinion" Manny said, expecting to get that response from Darcy.

"Why should you need me to tell you what's right and wrong?" Darcy asked. "And what about Craig?"

Manny angrily dialed Craig on speaker phone. It went straight to voice mail. "Craig doesn't seem to care what I do these days" Manny said.

"Manny, please don't sell yourself short like this," Darcy said. "You're better than this and you know it. If this is what's in the way of you getting the role than you shouldn't want it."

"I know Darcy. Thanks you," Manny said with false comfort.

A knock came at the door of Dennis Yates' apartment later that night. He curiously came to the door and saw Manny standing. He put on a smug grin.

"You wanted to talk industry?" Manny asked with a flirtatious smile.

"Come in," Mr. Yates said, letting her in and shutting the door behind her. "Well this is unexpected."

"Is this a bad time?" Manny nervously asked. "I know you probably have a billion things on your plate. I can go-"

"No, that won't be necessary," Mr. Yates said. "Sit down. Would you like a glass of champagne?"

"I'd… love one" Manny said, sitting down, looking around the apartment curiously. Mr. Yates poured two glasses of champagne and came to the couch where Manny was sitting. She took a sip from her glass, trying to hide her disdain to the taste.

"You know, it's not often I come across a young actress like you," Mr. Yates said. "Someone with such a… fire. Such a passion. I can see big things for you in the future."

"Maybe a role on West Drive?" Manny hopefully asked.

Mr. Yates grinned. "You have a very good shot."

"Anything I can do to make my odds better?" Manny asked, rubbing his leg.

"There might be something," Mr. Yates said, taking Manny's hand and standing up. "Would you like a tour of the place? We can start with the master bedroom."

"Yes please," Manny said playfully, following him towards the bedroom. She couldn't help but feel guilty. But this was her career. Her life. Craig hadn't even bothered to be a part of her life lately.

The frat party was definitely crazier than anyone could have predicted. Dylan and his fellow hockey teammates were playing games of beer pong, while Spinner and Jimmy interacted with the vast crowd of people. Spinner spotted a very pretty girl, who was a little chunky, but very beautiful overall. She looked so familiar…

"Jimmy," Spinner got his friends attention. "Do we know that girl?"

Jimmy glanced over at the girl, who looked over herself and made eye contact. A smile covered her face as she rushed towards the two. It was their old friend Terri McGregor. Jimmy didn't know what to say. Why were so many reminders occurring?

"Oh my god, Spinner, Jimmy, what are you guys doing here?" Terri asked, embracing their friends in a tight hug.

"Partying of course!" Spinner said. "You look great Ter."

Terri blushed a bit. "Yeah I've had to watch my calories. I started working for a new modeling agency, and I've just been taking some classes here."

She looked down at Jimmy and frowned. This was the first time she had seen him confined to his wheelchair. It was definitely a huge change from the basketball playing superstar she used to know. "Jimmy, how are you? I heard about what happened… with Rick. I was so worried."

As soon as Jimmy heard Rick's name, his face entered his mind, and he began to feel anxious again. His arms slowly began to shake as he closed his eyes. "I need to get out of here."

Jimmy quickly made an exit, rolling his chair away before Spinner or Terri could stop him. They looked at each other apprehensively. Why wouldn't he just let out what was bothering him?

He sat outside, looking up at the sky, trying to clear his head. He hated this. He hated constantly having to live in fear and paranoia. He needed help. Tears began to form in his eyes as he looked and saw Terri approaching.

"It's okay Jimmy, just tell me what's wrong," Terri said, leaning down. "Spinner told me about what's been going on. I'm a psychology major and I want to try my best to help."

"For once, everything's clear in my head," Jimmy said, tears rolling down his face. "I'm never going to be able to get up again. I'll never be able to run across a basketball court again. I try so hard to act like everything's alright, but it'll never be."

Jimmy broke out into tears, pulling Terri into a hug. "No matter what I do, I see him… in my nightmares, on the street, in my artwork. I just want to forget."

"I know Jimmy" Terri said, feeling so bad for her old friend. "It's okay. I'm here."

Jimmy held Terri tight, letting the tears come out. For once, he felt like he needed to cure himself. There had to be an answer to this.

Manny was washing the dishes at her house, waiting for a call from either her agent or Craig. It had been a few nights since her fling with Dennis Yates, and was beginning to wonder if she should keep waiting for Craig's call. He didn't seem to be in a hurry. The phone quickly rang and Manny instantly turned the sink off to hear who it was.

"Hello?" Mr. Santos said, picking up the phone. "Manuella, it's for you!"

Manny excitedly ran to the phone and took it from her dad. "Hello? Oh hey, I've been waiting for your call! I'm assuming I got the part? …..wait what? Oh no, I understand. I guess it happens, right?"

Manny slammed the phone back down. The part in the episode had been written out. She wouldn't be appearing on West Drive, and she cheated on her boyfriend for no good reason. What a mess she had gotten herself into this time."

"Who was that honey?" Mrs. Santos asked.

"No one" Manny said through gritted teeth, returning to finish the dishes.

Ashley carefully approached Jimmy at his locker the following morning at school. She hoped that he had a good weekend, and that this encounter would go smoother than last time.

"Hey," she said, putting a hand on his shoulder, startling him a little bit. "Sorry. It's just me."

"Hey," Jimmy said. "How was your weekend?"

"Oh, you know, nothing special" Ashley shrugged. "But I was hoping maybe you and I could do something special tonight?"

Jimmy took a deep breath. "Ash, I don't think this is going to work anymore."

"Why not?" Ashley asked.

"I'm going to start seeing a therapist for post-traumatic stress disorder," Jimmy explained. "I… I need help. And I don't think I should be in a relationship right now?"

"This is really what you want?" Ashley asked.

Jimmy nodded slowly. "I'm sorry. I know you've been trying to help-"

"Forget it," Ashley said, wiping any tears that were about to come out. "I can tell you don't want my help anyway."

Ashley went walking on. Jimmy felt bad, but at the same time he felt relieved, as if a weight had been lifted off of him. But he knew this was just the beginning. It was going to take a while to bring him back to normal. Hopefully he was on the right track.

Next Time on Degrassi…

When Liberty finds the source behind Derek's bruises, she urges to him to look for his real parents.

Thinking it will impress Jane, JT volunteers himself and Peter and buy beer for a party.


	8. 608

608

The Halloween Dance was almost here and several students were busy in the gym decorating, including Derek, Danny, Liberty, Holly J, Chantay, and several others. Danny made a mess out of the black and orange streamers, causing Derek to laugh.

"Danny, this is starting to really look like a horror movie!" Holly J said in frustration. "We don't want that."

"You need help with that?" Chantay giggled as Danny embarrassedly put down the rolls of streamers.

"I'm just not the decorator that you girls are" Danny said, as he began striking up a conversation with Chantay. Derek noticed Liberty standing alone, setting up some lights. He crossed his fingers for good luck and joined her.

"What's up?" Derek asked, picking up some of the lights and beginning to help her.

"Just dreading every second I have to spend setting up a dance for her" Liberty said, motioning to Holly J.

"Your brother can't get the hang of it either," Derek said with a laugh. "So who are you going with to the dance?"

"I don't have a date," Liberty smiled, hoping this was going where she thought it was. "What about you?"

"Me neither," Derek said. "I was actually kinda thinking… maybe we could go together? If you wanted to I mean."

"I'd love to" Liberty said.

"Cool" Derek said as he stood with a love-struck gaze. Danny looked over from his conversation with Chantay and smiled knowingly.

"Hold on a sec" he said to Chantay as he approached Derek and Liberty. "Top of the morning to ya!"

Derek and Liberty broke eye contact, as they both looked annoyingly at Danny. "You have such good timing, has anyone ever told you that?" Derek asked, giving Danny a light shove. Danny laughed, shoving his friend back, causing Derek to shudder in pain for a moment. He quickly shook it off, pretending it never happened.

"Maybe I better leave you two alone," Liberty said, smiling at Derek. "I'll talk to you later."

Derek watched as Liberty walked away and then turned to Danny. "So I'm assuming you're here to give me the standard 'don't date your best friends sister' speech."

"Nah man, I've been through that before, it's not worth the effort" Danny chuckled. "I just want to say congratulations! And be good to her. She's been through a lot, but for some strange reason, she seems very fond of you."

"Thanks man," Derek said, doing a secret handshake with Danny. "I will. So is there a lucky lady that you're taking to the dance?"

"I don't think I'm going," Danny said. "Dancing… dressing up… it's just not for me."

"Really?" Derek asked, acting surprised. "I would have thought that you just now started trick-or-treating on your own."

"Shut up" Danny said, having trouble keeping his laughter in. Derek smiled as he a looked up and made eye contact with Liberty across the gym. It was nice to have at least one thing in his life that was going well.

Opening Theme

Jane made her way out of Mr. Perino's class, looking around for a familiar face. She smiled as she saw JT and Peter coming her way. She and JT had been hanging out a lot since their last encounter.

"Dudes, what's up?" Jane asked.

"Just got done skipping to class to help work on the dance," JT said. "You should have come."

"I don't know, the idea of our school throwing a Halloween dance just sounds kind of lame" Jane admitted.

"Oh it is, but not any lamer than going to class," Peter said as they all laughed.

"So how's my partner in crime doing today?" JT asked Jane. Peter rolled his eyes and smiled, detecting the crush between the two.

"Pumped, I just got a text in History that there's gonna be a killer party this Friday at Johnny DiMarco's house," Jane said.

"Your ex?" JT asked suspiciously, immediately remembering when she mentioned him to her once or twice.

"Yeah, his dads going on a business trip this weekend and he's gonna have the whole house to himself, we gotta go" Jane said. "There's only one problem… his friend who has a fake ID got busted and we need someone to get beer."

"We have fake IDs" JT said on impulse. He shut his eyes, wondering why he said such a stupid thing. Peter also looked over confused. JT really liked Jane and wanted to make a good impression. Especially if he had to compete with her ex being there.

"We do?" Peter asked. JT elbowed him in the side, as if to tell him to go along with it. "I mean, yeah, we do. How could I forget?"

"Would you guys really be up for it?" Jane asked.

"Yeah, it's no biggie" JT said. "We do it all the time."

"Well I'll let Johnny know. Thanks so much JT, you're saving this party!" Jane smiled as she walked on. Peter looked at JT angrily.

"Dude, are you crazy?" Peter asked. "The dance is Friday, and I have Emma and Holly J both bothering me to take one of them."

"Well this could be your way out of it!" JT said. "Please man, I really like this girl."

"And you think buying beer for some party's going to give you a chance?" Peter asked.

JT shrugged. It didn't seem like too horrible of an idea. Peter put his head down, knowing JT wasn't gonna give up.

"Well there's just one little thing," Peter said. "We don't have fake IDs."

"No problem, I know just who to go to for that" JT smirked. He would just go to Toby and work out a deal to get them made, no questions asked. And he would score instant points with Jane.

Derek and Liberty were walking out of school together at the end of the day, talking. Both were happy to have something to look forward to for a change.

"So what do you want to dress up as for the dance?" Derek asked.

"Gosh, I haven't even thought about it," Liberty realized. "I didn't I know I would be going until today."

"Well I couldn't let the brains and beauty of Degrassi go alone" Derek complimented with a smile.

"I had no idea you were so generous" Liberty blushed. "So what are you doing right now? Maybe we can go check out a costume store last minute?"

"Um, yeah," Derek said, thinking for a second. "I might just have to stop at home for a minute."

"That's cool, I can come with you" Liberty offered.

"No," Derek said. "I uh… it's just…"

Liberty could see he was uncomfortable and looked a bit concerned. "It's okay. Just call me later and we can meet up."

"Will do" Derek said. "I shouldn't be too long. Just need to take care of some stuff with my parents."

Derek felt a strong bitterness calling those people his parents. But he didn't want to worry Liberty and had to act natural so he wouldn't reveal his secret.

Derek put his hand on the door knob, praying no one would be home. He walked in to see his mother sitting on the couch, starring at the floor in silence. It hadn't been the first time he had walked in on her like this. And he had no doubt in his mind it had something to do with his dad.

"Where is he?" Derek asked steadily.

"He said he's working late, but he'll probably go out for a drink after that," Mrs. Haig said, taking a puff from her cigarette. "That bastard can stay out the rest of my life all I care."

Derek sullenly walked to his bedroom. He definitely got along better with his mother than his father, but his mother had been beaten physically and verbally so many times, she had reached a state where she didn't know what to do. And she couldn't stand up for Derek when her husband was around, unless she wanted an even worse beating herself.

Derek's adoptive family wasn't always like this. He could remember a time when he was really young when they all got a long great. His dad had a well-paying job and a cool temper and his mom was actually mentally stable. But times began to get tougher, and the bond in their marriage slowly began to crumble before Derek's eyes. The worst part was, at that point, Derek was forced to stick around and watch. And he couldn't do anything if his father was in a bad mood. This was the family he was stuck with. He couldn't help but wonder why his real parents had done this to him. He knew that had their own problems, but they had no idea what he was going through… and they probably never would.

Derek looked through his bedroom and collected any money he could. As usual, he looked through the letter his real mom had written him. He then snuck into his parents' bedroom, looking around cautiously with each move.

He looked in his dad's sock drawer where he saw a wad of money. He counted out some of it and put it in his pocket quickly. Usually, he knew better than to steal from his dad. But Derek was known to do a stupid thing or two for a girl he liked.

JT looked over Toby's shoulder as he worked on the computer. Peter was pacing back and forth in the background, still disagreeing with this whole idea. Toby was editing a fake ID with JT's face on it on the computer screen.

"Wow, this actually looks legit," commented JT, surprised. "You're really a wizard on the computer Tobes."

"So I've been told" Toby smiled flatly.

"Yeah, we'll see how legit they look when we're locked up in jail!" Peter said.

"Look at this guy," JT motioned to Peter with a chuckle. "Such a worrier…"

"Right, we're only minors going to buy alcohol, no biggie" Peter said sarcastically.

"Wait, you guys aren't seriously planning on using these, are you?" Toby asked, looking up from the computer screen.

"What did I say about asking questions?" JT asked.

"Ok, I know, but listen to the smart guy in the room for a sec," Toby said. "These ID's may look good, but there's no way I can guarantee they'll scan at a store. And you can get in a lot of trouble for underage drinking."

"Thank you!" Peter said, glad someone was finally siding with him.

"Are you guys listening to yourselves?" JT asked, in disbelief that his friends were just giving up so easily. "This is our senior year in high school, what are we gonna look back at and laugh about when we're older? We should be expected to do stuff like this."

"Hey, I'm still making the IDs, but you guys can't say where you got em from when you get caught" Toby said.

"IF we get caught," JT corrected him. "Which we won't! Why is everybody being so negative with me about this?"

"We're just worried you're doing this for no good reason," Peter told his friend honestly. "And not to mention, you just dragged me into it out of the blue. What if my mom finds out? Or Emma? Or Hol-"

JT stepped on his foot, reminding him Toby was in the room who still didn't know about Peter and Holly J sneaking around. Peter acted like he was coughing, trying not to look too suspicious.

"Please man, I like Jane," JT said. "When I'm with her, I feel like… I feel like how I used to feel."

Peter sighed, nodding. He knew this meant a lot to JT. "Well you owe me man. And if we take the fall for this, it's your ass."

JT smiled. "Watch your language now."

Liberty and Derek went through the costume store, having a ball looking through the different costumes. Derek jokingly held up Super Man and Wonder Woman costumes.

"So how about this?" Derek asked sarcastically. "Only about 50 people will laugh at us."

Liberty laughed. "That's not nearly enough. I'm thinking… matching pirates? Mobsters?"

"What everyone wants to be for Halloween!" Derek, exclaimed, holding up a costume. "A construction worker."

He and Liberty burst into laughter. He was so glad they were having fun together. When they finally decided on their costumes… Red Riding Hood and Beetlejuice, they headed toward the register as Derek began pulling out his wallet. Liberty looked and noticed a picture of his real mom that he kept in there. She eyed it curiously, as the woman in the picture didn't look much older than they were.

"So, who's that girl in your wallet?" Liberty asked after they paid. "A cousin or something?"

"Uh… not quite," Derek said awkwardly. "She's my mom. My real mom that left me the treasure chest that I told you about."

"I didn't know she was so young when she had you" Liberty said, processing the information.

"Yeah… she can't be much older than her early 30's now," Derek said, thinking. "I'll probably never know though. So can I walk you home?"

"Of course" Liberty grinned as they left the costume store. They conversed most of the way home, enjoying each other's company immensely.

"So what are your parents like?" Liberty asked as the neared her street. "You don't talk about them much."

"They're… they're interesting," Derek said, his tone dropping. "I don't know. My dad's always kind of stressed out because of his job, and my mom's usually stressed out about him being stressed out."

"Sounds very stressful," Liberty said, causing them both to laugh.

"Yeah, but they're alright," Derek said.

"When did you find out about… being adopted?" Liberty gently asked, glad that Derek was starting to open up to her.

Derek thought about it and shuddered for a moment. The day he found out he was adopted wasn't exactly one of his best. "I was pretty young" he said. "So, I've been meaning to ask, is your house made of cement or stone?"

They stopped in front of Liberty's house as she tried to figure out an appropriate response to his question.

"Derek, you can tell me anything," Liberty said. "If you're having some kind of problem, I want to help."

"What are you talking about?" Derek asked, chuckling softly.

"I know there's a reason you don't like talking about your parents," Liberty said, as Derek looked down in anger. "But you can't keep everything bottled up forever."

Derek stood still for a second, beginning to lift up his arm as if to show Liberty something but stopped himself. He tried turning away, but Liberty pulled his arm back, rolling up the sleeve and revealing bruises going up his arm. She looked in horror.

Derek pulled away from her and pulled his sleeve back down. "Liberty, I…."

He gulped as he tried to get the words out. But he was starting to cry, because talking would mean remembering all the pain he had been through.

"Derek, no," Liberty said, trying to console Derek, but he ran away before she could touch him. She stood shocked, trying to piece together what it all could mean. She didn't want to believe that his parents could be the ones behind the bruises… but she couldn't ignore the obvious signs he had been showing either.

Derek entered his house quietly later that night. He hoped his dad was already in bed, because he knew one of the first things his father would have noticed when he got home was that his money was missing. And Derek would be top suspect. But to his dismay, his father was waiting up for him in the living room, walking back and forth with the lights on.

"What's going on?" Derek asked, preparing for his punishment.

"Someone's been going through my money," Mr. Haig said. "SOMEONE, after being told time after to time to stay out of my stuff, decides to take away everything I work for even after I gave you a family to have a fresh start. If you think I'm going to tolerate this shit, then you need to wake up and get out."

Before Derek could respond, Mr. Haig lashed at him with his belt, sending him crying to the ground in pain. Derek felt helpless as he laid there, taking his father's beating, and taking in the hurtful words. There was nothing he could do anyway, so he might as well get it over with.

His dad left him lying on the ground and stumbled himself up to his bed, sipping a bottle of whiskey on the way. Derek laid on his stomach, crying. And he was wishing now more than ever he could be in his mother's arms. Something he had never truly felt before.

JT stood down the hall, nervously watching Jane and Alex talk to Johnny DiMarco, an 11th grade student, in the hallway. Jane's ex. He wanted to approach and join the conversation, but he couldn't help but feel a little awkward. Johnny was probably one of the mean, bad asses Jane used to date, and how could JT compete with that?"

"Alright, I got it covered," Peter said, coming up behind JT in the hallway. "Emma and Holly J think we're having a guy's night… which was not a fun excuse to tell them by the way!"

"Why couldn't you just tell them the truth?" JT asked.

"Well they don't exactly condone buying alcohol," Peter reminded his friend. "Or me buying it, for that matter."

"Gotcha," JT said.

"So what are you doing?" Peter asking with a laugh as he noticed Jane, Alex, and Johnny down the hall. "Admiring her from afar?"

"Well…. Yes. And fearing him," JT motioned to Johnny. Peter looked at Johnny's appearance and his long unkempt hair and looked back at JT amused.

"Him? I thought that guy was the janitor until now" Peter said. "Why are you so afraid of him, he's probably too high to do anything."

"Well he's Jane's ex and she just transferred to his school, I think that would give him some ideas," JT said. "And he probably wouldn't be happy if I made a move on her. That's why I have to impress her… get her to come to me."

"I think it's pretty obvious she likes you bro," Peter said. "That guy's a dirt bag, you shouldn't have to compete with him."

Jane looked up and saw JT and Peter. "Oh there they are!" she excitedly said to Alex and Johnny as the trio walked over to JT and Peter.

"So the pretty boys have fakes? Who would have guessed?" Alex laughed.

"I told you JT would come through," Jane said as Johnny looked at JT with a smirk. "JT, this is Johnny."

"Thanks for doing this man," Johnny greeted JT with a pat on the arm. "I totally thought the party was gonna be a bust."

"Couldn't have let that happened" JT chuckled as he and Peter pulled out their fake IDs and showed them to Johnny and Alex. Jane smiled excitedly, not expecting them to look so official.

"Jamie Johnston?" Alex looked at Peter, laughing at the fake name he had put down. "What are you a pop star or something?"

"It's the first thing that came to mind, you have anything better?" Peter fought back.

"Give em a break Alex, these look pretty good. Where did you guys have these made?" Johnny asked curiously.

JT and Peter looked at each other in wonder.

"We're not allowed to say" JT said, going with whatever came out of his mouth.

Johnny smiled. "Right. I guess the less I know the better. Well thanks again guys. I think 2 30 packs should be enough, there aren't too many people coming."

"2 30 packs?" JT asked, imagining all the beer they would have to carry out. He then saw Johnny was looking confused and shook off his worries. "Hell yeah! That's the way to party!"

Johnny laughed. "Jane said you were a funny dude. Well nice, I guess I'll see you guys tonight."

"You are like my hero" Jane said, squeezing JT in a hug.

"Well what can I say?" JT shakily said, as he and Peter looked at each other in nervousness.

In the gym, many students were finalizing all the touches to the Halloween Dance. Danny went up to Liberty with a worried look. Liberty hadn't heard from Derek since what happened yesterday, and couldn't get him out of her thoughts.

"Hey, what happened with you and Derek yesterday?" Danny asked. "He's not here today and his phones off."

"What?" Liberty asked, worried. "Danny… I think there's something really wrong with him. I looked under his sleeve and I saw horrible bruises again. I think his parents might be putting them there."

Danny looked at his sister as if she was crazy. "Are you sure? I mean, I just think we would have found this out by now…"

"Think, why does he never want to have you over when his parents are around?" Liberty challenged his doubt.

Danny sighed as he tried to accept the possibility. "Well did he say anything about it? Or are you just making a random conclusion?

"It's not random" Liberty said. "And no, he looked like he was about to cry and then he ran off."

"So how do we help him?" Danny asked, beginning to fear that she was right.

"I wish I knew," Liberty said, looking down. "He won't let us close enough to see what's wrong with him. But we have to find him. Or at least make sure he's home safe."

"Home might not be safe for him" Danny said sadly.

"Danny, Liberty, please make yourselves useful for once" Holly J said, walking by and noticing the two weren't doing any work. They stepped away from everyone's sight for a moment, Liberty glaring at Holly J.

"We'll start looking as soon as school gets out. Whatever he's going through, we have to let him know he isn't alone" Liberty said.

Derek sat in his kitchen table, bleak light coming from the window. He stared down at his bowl of lucky charms, stirring through all the different colors. He had never felt so alone. He had never felt so abandoned. Why would someone leave him here with these people? He wanted to cry, but he felt too numb to do anything. So he sat motionless, watching as time passed him by. His dad was off at work, his mom was god knows where, and Derek was starting to feel so bitter, he didn't even care what his dad did anymore. His mother had never stood up for him, and he knew there was nothing HE could do to defend himself from that horrible man.

As school let out, Peter and JT followed Holly J, Emma, and Chantay outside. The girls were making fun of the supposed "boys night" they were planning on having.

"So what are you looking forward to the most?" Chantay asked with a smirk. "Painting each other's toe nails or telling secrets?"

"I don't know why you guys think it's so weird for 2 guys to hang out alone on a Friday night" JT said, quickly analyzing what he said and feeling weird.

"Just don't get in too much trouble tonight," Emma said to Peter.

"Same goes to you girls," Peter said. "Make sure your costume isn't too sexy."

"What's the point, my boyfriend won't be there to see it?" Emma asked playfully. "Kidding, but in all seriousness, I'm going to miss you tonight."

"I'm going to miss you too" Peter said as he gave Emma a kiss, looking back at Holly J awkwardly.

"Well I guess we should go get ready," Holly J said, breaking up Peter and Emma's moment. "I'm going to have to be there early anyway. Presidential duties."

"You should straighten out those priorities of yours" JT shook his head with a laugh.

"Well maybe you should get some" Holly J said in a sassy voice, walking away.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow" Emma said to Peter. She looked to JT. "Next time you wanna steal my boyfriend, please let me know ahead of time?"

"I can't guarantee that" JT said.

"Figures" Chantay said, giving Emma a mischievous grin.

"I knew it, my boyfriend's cheating on me" Emma said, messing with Peter. Chantay laughed as JT and Peter looked at each other and then started laughing slowly too.

"You should only know" JT grinned. Peter shot him a mad look, obviously wanting the girls to be on their way.

"Well have a good time" Peter said as he gave Emma one last kiss. "I'll call you later."

"You better" Emma said with a grin as she and Chantay departed from the boys. Peter looked angrily at JT and cornered him by the bulletin board.

"What did I say?" JT asked, preparing to defend himself.

"Please, do not joke about that around her. The last thing I need is Emma to start getting ideas," Peter said.

"Alright dude," JT said, putting his hands up. "It was just a joke. Emma has no idea."

"Okay, well if I'm going to be helping you on your little adventures like these, I'd appreciate it if you could keep your mouth a little bit more shut" Peter suggested.

"Okay, don't be such a bitch" JT laughed. "You really don't deserve two hot girlfriends."

"What did I just say about keeping your mouth shut?" Peter asked.

"What did I just say about being a bitch?" JT counteracted, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, enough of this, please!" Peter finally declared. "Let's get our little chore over with so I can erase this night from my memory."

"Deal," JT smirked, bumping fists with Peter. "We're getting enough beer to erase the past few years from your memory!"

Liberty went to Derek's house straight after school, waiting at the door as she rang the doorbell repeatedly. The house had a very dark, ominous vibe and it didn't appear that anyone was home. But she wasn't so convinced.

She walked by the kitchen window, which was open, and noticed Derek starring at the ground. Seeing Derek so alone and depressed in an empty house was so saddening that it sent chills down her spine. His arms were uncovered and several scars and bruises showed. He sensed someone was watching and looked over to the window, his eyes watering.

"Liberty," he said, as tears streamed down his face. "I have to get out of here."

Liberty stood motionless trying to make sense of this. Her fears had finally come to the forefront, and now she had to figure out how to help her friend.

"Come with me," she said. He sat still. "Please Derek, we have to get you some help."

"Help?" Derek asked in disbelief. "There's no such thing as help. That's the most important thing I've learned being in my family."

"They don't know you and love you like your friends do," Liberty said beginning to tear up. "Your real family."

Liberty carefully stepped in through his window and neared him as he strived to go with her. He knew it was what he wanted. What he NEEDED. But it's not so simple to just get up and go.

"I can't," Derek said trying to wipe his tears. "My dad will just find me and make sure I go through even worse hell."

"There's a way to stop it," Liberty said. "My father's a lawyer. You can't stay here with these monsters."

"You have no idea what I've been through," Derek cried. "And you have no idea what my dad's like. He's evil, he'll try to turn this all around and make it look like it was my fault."

"I won't let it," Liberty said, wrapping her arms around Derek. "I promise, everything's going to be okay. But you have to leave this place. You can trust me."

Derek sighed and thought about it. This was so tempting to think about, yet so nerve-wracking. What would his parents say?

"Okay," Derek said as he and Liberty separated. "You're right. But how am I going to do this? It's just… every time I try to fight back, I know I can't win."

"Not this time. We'll figure it out together," Liberty said. "You can stay at Danny and I's house and my dad can notify the police."

"Liberty thank you so much," Derek smiled. "I don't know what I would do without you."

Liberty tried to hide that she was blushing. "Well bring some of your things and we'll go to my house and talk to my dad."

JT and Peter looked nervously at each other before facing the convenient store. JT knew this was coming, but he still obviously wasn't prepared.

"So, last chance to back out," Peter said, looking around the parking lot. "What are you thinking?"

JT took a deep breath as he looked determinedly at the convenient store. "It's go time."

They entered the crappy store, where an eastern European lady in her mid-20's was working, as well as talking on the phone in her thick accent. JT and Peter looked back toward the drinks and picked out 2 30 packs.

"Hey man, thanks for doing this," JT said to Peter before going to the register. "I would have done it on my own, but I just don't know if I'm really the tough guys the ladies think I am."

Peter nodded back with a smile. "Just don't be running off when the time comes that I need you."

JT and Peter walked towards the cash register, praying with every step that the ID's that Toby made were going to work. Well, JT was mainly praying that the party would be successful and Jane would be his. They set the packs of beer on the counter, waiting awkwardly as the lady talked on the phone.

"I told him he vould go find zome skanky voman," the eastern European lady said loudly into the phone with her thick accent. She noticed JT and Peter and looked irritated. "Zeze men are here. We muzt continue this later."

She hanged the phone up and looked pissed. JT smiled hopefully, pushing the beer forward as she scanned them into the register. "It vill be one hundred dollarz and zeventy five cents," she stopped and noticed JT and Peter looked awful young. JT and Peter straightened up, attempting to look manly for the lady so she wouldn't ask them the question. "Can I zee your ID's?"

"Absolutely" JT smiled taking out his ID and handing it to the lady. Peter took out his wallet slowly very slowly. JT rolled his eyes and jerked Peter's arm out, causing items in his wallet to fall out. They scattered on the floor to pick them up.

"Are you okay?" the lady asked, looking JT and Peter over unsurely.

"Oh, we're fine," JT chuckled. "He's a clumsy one."

Peter shot JT a look as they stood up and regained their balance. Peter offered his ID to the lady, who took it and observed it for a long time. JT gulped as he and Peter waited in suspense. Every second felt like an hour.

"Okay," she finally said. "Give me zee money"

Before Peter or JT could react, a big guy with ripped up sleeves, tattoos, and hole-filled denim jeans shoved them aside, pointing a gun at the lady. She immediately screamed and backed up against the wall, putting her hands up in fear.

"Alright this is a hold up, everyone in here get on the ground!" the man yelled, waving the gun around the store. The customers in the store quickly went to the ground in fear. JT and Peter grabbed the beer abruptly.

"There's no need for us to disturb you" Peter said.

"We'll just take our alcohol and be on our way" JT said as they quickly fled for the door.

"I SAID ON THE GROUND!" the man screamed, pointing the gun at JT and Peter who simultaneously dropped their boxes of beer and got on the ground.

"Nice job man," Peter whispered to JT sarcastically as they crouched down in fear and hid behind a comic book stand. "You're girlfriends really gone be impressed after we're killed."

JT's mind raced as he tried to think of a plan. This was the absolute LAST thing he saw coming.

At Johnny's party, people were starting to show up, wondering where the alcohol was. Alex and Jane looked around for JT and Peter. Johnny and a few of his friends impatiently paced over to them.

"This guy's sticking to his word, right?" Johnny asked. "People aren't skipping the dance for nothing ya know."

"He'll show" Jane affirmatively told him, as he walked away, not sure if he should believe her or not.

"Where is the kid?" Alex asked curiously. "He and pretty boy should have gotten here a while ago."

"That's what I'm trying to find out," Jane said as she tried to call JT but didn't get an answer. "I just hope he's okay."

Derek and Liberty sat in front of Mr. Van Zandt. Derek was struggling to explain everything to him.

"He didn't always do this," Derek said, as Liberty put an arm around him for support. "The first few years, we were actually a family. My dad had a good job, he and my mom got along, and they accepted me."

Liberty and Mr. Van Zandt gave each other troubled looks as they continued to listen to Derek talk.

"But after my dad lost his job, nothing would seem to work out for us," Derek said. "And my dad would either blame it on my mom or me. Eventually my mom started sneaking out to the bars and she became less involved in everything. I guess after I grew up, the hostility between us just wouldn't go away, because I started to get bigger and fight back. But so did he."

"Why haven't you told anyone before now Derek?" Liberty asked, shocked that this had never come up before.

"I don't know…" Derek said. "I was scared. I didn't think anyone would believe me. I know my dad would find some way to turn it back on me. So I thought the best thing was to hide it and not trouble people with my issues."

"You're not troubling anyone," Mr. Van Zandt firmly told him. "We notified the police and we're gonna get to the bottom of this eventually. We're going to stick by you Derek. You've been such a good friend to Daniel and Liberty, I'd be honored to let you stay here for a while."

Derek smiled, feeling he had finally found a safe place. "Thank you so much Mr. Van Zandt. I… I don't know what I would have done without you… or Liberty." He looked at Liberty, who gave him an assuring grin back.

"We're glad to help," Mr. Van Zandt told him as he stood up. "I have to make another call to the investigators, but remember Derek. You're in a safe home now."

Mr. Van Zandt pulled out his phone as he walked out of the room. Derek and Liberty sat back on the couch, Derek looking up at the ceiling as he thought about his father finally getting what he deserved.

"I'm sorry I made us miss that dance" Derek said, looking over at Liberty.

"Trust me, that stupid dance is the last thing I care about," Liberty said. "I just don't understand how two adoptive parents could be so hurtful. I just… don't get it."

"There are all sorts of different people out there" Derek said. "I'm just so lucky I wandered into the path of the right one."

Derek and Liberty looked into each other's eyes for a good moment, feeling themselves become closer as they embraced in a warm, romantic kiss. They separated, feeling taken aback as emotions flooded their heads and hearts. Mr. Van Zandt came back into the room and they averted their attention back to him.

"These people are hell to get on the phone," Mr. Van Zandt said annoyed. "Come on Derek, we'll set you up a place in Danny's room."

Mr. Van Zandt began walking to the stairs. Liberty and Derek looked at each other and laughed. It felt so good to laugh finally. Once they heard Mr. Van Zandt was upstairs they collided again, kissing passionately.

"Lady, we can't do this all night, now OPEN THE SAFE!" the robber screamed as the Eastern European lady frantically dabbled with the combination to the safe. JT and Peter had no idea of what to do or how to react to all of this.

"I zwear I just started yesterday I vill not remember ze combination!" the lady said, crying as she feared for her life.

"Well figure it out!" the man yelled as he looked around the store, making sure everyone was following his orders and no one was trying to escape or call the police. JT and Peter crouched low, hugging their packs of beer.

"Why did you have to make me drop all that shit out of my pocket?" Peter asked as JT sighed. "Why couldn't we have come her just a little bit earlier? Why did we even come here in the first place?"

"Would you shut up? I can't think" JT said as he looked around. Something had to be done. Lives were on the line here, including their own.

"I told you this was a bad idea the second you volunteered us to do this, but you still had to drag me along" Peter said, trying not to raise his voice.

"Would you two ladies finish your sewing circle already!" the robber snapped at JT and Peter.

"Yes sir," Peter said politely, finally deciding to stay quiet. JT looked down at the beer for a moment, and an idea suddenly came to him. He looked up at the walls around them, where toys, books and a fire extinguisher resided close by.

"I got it," JT said as he started whispering his plan into Peter's ear, who was already feeling unsure about it. They took out beer cans and started shaking them up quietly.

"Now lady, if you don't get that money out right now, you're gonna have a bullet in your skull!" the robber viciously shouted, pointing his gun up. His head suddenly turned to the side where JT was standing.

"Bottoms up!" JT shouted, opening his beer and spraying it in the robbers face. Peter, who was standing on the other side of the man, did the same thing, but with the fire extinguisher, obviously catching him off guard and causing him to drop the gun. As his hands immediately went to his face, JT grabbed a big atlas while Peter took the fire extinguisher and they gave him a double assault to the head. He fell to the ground unconscious, and JT finished it off by hooking him up with a pair of toy handcuffs. Peter and JT slowly stood up with the crowd of people. Their adrenaline slowed and they looked at each other excitedly. The crowd applauded and the cashier immediately jumped over the counter.

"You are ze boys who saved me" the cashier cried as she kissed JT and Peter on the cheeks and pulled them in a tight hug. They looked at each other awkwardly as a man in the store called the police amongst the crowd celebrating their heroic act. Did this really just happen?

At the Halloween Dance, the students were all having fun, isolated from all the drama their peers were dealing with. Spinner wandered around in his Hulk costume, looking for single girls to start mingling with. Ashley was sportin some punk rocker threads and sunglasses, laughing as Mr. Simpson tried to keep students in line in his Dracula costume.

Emma, Holly J, and Chantay dressed as a butterfly, a princess, and Tina Turner respectively were sitting down and talking, taking a break from the busy dance floor.

"I'm starting to get worried, Peter hasn't answered my texts in hours," Emma said. "Do you think they're okay?"

"Of course they're okay," Holly J said. "What are you worried about?"

"Well, I don't know, JT's idea of fun has always been a little strange" Emma confessed.

"Oh my god, guys!" Chantay said, looking up from a text she was reading. "The convenient store on Queen St. almost got robbed, apparently Peter and JT were in there."

"What?" Emma asked in surprise. "Oh no, we have to get over there and check on them."

"Okay, just calm down, we'll tell your dad and Ms. H" Holly J said as they quickly stood up to notify the adults of the catastrophe they had just got word of.

Derek and Liberty were sitting in Liberty's room and Derek was showing Liberty items from the treasure chest his mother had made him. She laughed as she looked at the beat up teddy bear which had a half-torn ear.

"In the note she left me, she said me and that bear used to get in a lot of fights," Derek laughed. "I would take that thing with me everywhere I went and she wanted me to keep it."

Liberty smiled as she carefully set it back in. "Haven't you ever thought of trying to find your parents?"

"All the time," Derek said. "I just have no idea where to look. All I know is that their names are Nancy and David O'Rourke. They didn't put anything in the note about where they were going, because… well I guess they figured by the time I found out, I wouldn't have time to try. But they didn't know my family would turn out like this"

"Well why don't you try now?" Liberty asked.

"I just don't see the point," Derek grimaced. "They were the ones who dropped me out of their lives in the first place. They won't want to take care of me now."

"You don't know that," Liberty said.

"Well nothing else has made me believe otherwise" Derek said. "They have their own lives."

"Okay, I won't bring it up again" Liberty said, not wanting to upset him. But part of her knew what he really needed right now to get true closure was to meet his real parents. Wherever they were.

"Derek, I'm afraid it's lights out time" Mr. Van Zandt said, lightly tapping on the door. Derek and Liberty looked at each other and smiled.

"Good night," Derek softly said as he got up and followed Mr. Van Zandt to Danny's room. He couldn't express the comfort he felt not having to sleep in his own bed in that hell hole of a house.

Ms. Hatzilakos dragged Peter away from the convenient store, slightly disappointed, but also slightly impressed that JT and Peter had done such a heroic deed.

"I'll set aside this whole fake ID thing, but if you ever mess with alcohol again I'll disown you" Ms. Hatzilakos strictly said, but Peter struggled to take her seriously in her Alice in Wonderland costume. Not to mention, he couldn't help but feel the edge of stopping a robbery.

"What were you thinking?" Emma asked him in a disappointment. "You could have gotten killed! Not to mention sent to jail for having a faking ID!"

JT sat, waiting for his Grandma to arrive but Jane and Alex arrived first, after finding out what had happened. He gulped, waiting to hear how much they hated him for ruining the party.

"JT!" Jane asked. "What happened! We heard there was a robbery, and some guy pulled out a gun…"

"Yeah, listen… I have to tell you something," JT said. "I'm not the cool, badass guy you think I am. My best friend who pretty much lives in a computer lab made that fake ID. And the reason I volunteered to buy the beer was so I could impress you, because well… I just wanted you to like me."

Jane smiled, starting to laugh a bit that JT had gone through all of this to get her eye. "JT, I'll like you no matter what, and no matter how dorky you may be, you'll always be more cool and badass than anyone else."

"Well I am just really feeling the love back here" Alex quipped from behind them as JT laughed in relief.

"Can you please give us a second alone?" Jane asked.

"Anything for you" Alex smiled, walking off a few feet.

"So you're not mad that I completely ruined the biggest party of the year?" JT asked.

"Don't give him that much credit," Jane laughed. "And no, I'm only mad because you thought you had to do something like this to impress me… although I must say, after hearing how you saved the day, I can't help but be impressed."

"You haven't heard the half of it," JT said. "Did you here when I got the guy in a stranglehold and Pete got thrown through a glass door?"

"No, but I'm sure you have much more fantasies to add on to that," Jane said as they smiled, walking back to Alex, letting their hands fall into each other. They looked at each other happily and felt a strong connection.

"Let's get out of here," Alex said. "Robbery's bore me."

Next Time on Degrassi….

Liberty persuades Derek to take a road trip to find his parents, with little to no information about them.

Darcy begins to suspect that her dad might be having an affair.


	9. 609

**Pocksuppet: **First, I just wanna say thank you for all the reviews you have been writing for this story, it really means a lot :). And second, I really don't consider Derek a nerdy guy in this story. I'm kind of going from the first impression they gave us in Season 5 which was that he was a basketball player and seemed to be a nice guy for the most part. As you've seen, he won't be nearly as douchey in this story as he turned out to be in Seasons 7-8. And for the record, I didn't pair him with Liberty because she isn't hot enough for anyone else, I was kind of following up on how he helped her when she was giving her baby up for adoption. I can assure you, Liberty is happy with him ;). Toby will be getting an interesting storyline in a few episodes!

609

"That dance was okay, but they definitely could have had a few healthier snacks," Linus said as he walked into the Media Immersion, holding hands with his girlfriend.

"At least the music was good," Kim commented. "Who cares how healthy the snacks were? I think we all burned off any calories on the dance floor."

Linus shook his head with a smile as they walked past Mr. Simpson who was talking to Chantay by his computer. "Chantay, I've been very nice about your internet privileges this past year," Mr. Simpson said. "But it shows here that you've been on Twitter all week and quite frankly, I think it's starting to affect your grade."

"Mr. Simpson, I think all this work you've been doing is starting to affect your head," Chantay said, looking him over. "And your complexion. You should really get a day to yourself."

"Well, as much as I appreciate that, it will not help your grade any" Mr. Simpson honestly said.

"But please, Twitter is like my second home" Chantay pleaded as Danny and Derek walked in. They exchanged weirded out looks.

"You just might have to settle on a new one" Mr. Simpson said apologetically. Chantay's face sunk as she turned and walked over to Danny and Derek who couldn't wait to hear her latest fashion report today.

"Can you believe him! What a tyrant" Chantay said, furious that her Twitter privileges had just been taken away.

"I think he could be worse," Danny chuckled. "Besides, this is what like the… eight thousand and twentieth time he's had to talk to you about this?"

"Twenty-first!" Derek corrected him as they laughed, to Chantay's dismay.

"So are you guys like brothers or something now?" Chantay asked, noticing that Derek had been seemingly living with Danny lately.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Danny asked. "We were always brothers!"

"When did you guys start living together?" Chantay asked, confused.

Danny didn't know what to say and Derek uncomfortably jumped in to save the conversation.

"I'm getting new carpet in my house and my parents are letting me stay at Danny's this week," Derek said defensively. "Why do you ask?"

"Just making small talk," Chantay said. "No reason to get upset."

Mr. Simpson stood up in front of the class, rolling his eyes as he noticed Chantay was talking. "Chantay, you got your word in over the great Twitter debate, now can you please sit down so we can start class?"

"But Mr. Simpson-"

"Sit" Mr. Simpson said, calmly yet firmly.

Chantay, Danny, and Derek slowly sat down, not wanting to get in trouble with their teacher. Snake grinned and went on teaching his lesson as students turned their attention to him. Danny leaned close to Derek so people wouldn't hear, including Mr. Simpson.

"So what are we going to tell people?" Danny whispered.

"We don't have to tell them anything," Derek said. "It's not their business."

"But don't you think they're going to start to wonder things when your house doesn't have new carpet?" asked Danny, raising an eyebrow.

"Tell them whatever you want," said Derek with a shrug. "It doesn't really matter to me now. Can we just pay attention to Simpson?"

"Whatever man," Danny said as Derek turned around to face his computer. Officer Turner walked into the classroom with a sullen look on his face, as always.

"Officer Turner, can we help you?" Mr. Simpson asked, looking nervously at his students in wonder if they had done something wrong.

"I need to borrow Derek Haig" Officer Turner requested. Derek looked at Danny curiously and stood up, walking to the door as students began to whisper. It wasn't everyday a police officer pulled you out of class.

"Alright students, back to your computers!" Mr. Simpson ordered. Derek followed Officer Turner out of the room, and Officer Turner shut the door after they were both outside.

"I want you to know that your dad has been confined and a trial will be held later next week" Officer Turner said. Derek felt so relieved. This was probably the best news he had heard all of his life.

"We also got a trace, that your mother Nancy O'Rourke is staying in east Calgary" Officer Turner informed Derek, throwing him off. Where was this coming from? How did he even know about his mom?

"Who asked you to find that information?" Derek asked.

"Your friend Liberty's father," Officer Turner. "Mr. Van Zandt asked if at all possible, we could start a search for your parents. I wish we had more detailed results, but this is all we have been able to find."

"Thank you" Derek said after remaining silent for a moment. Why would Mr. Van Zandt do that? Derek had never asked for a search party to find his parents. This meant one thing. It had to have been Liberty.

Opening Theme

Manny and Liberty met at the Zen Garden, just talking and hanging out to spare time before class. Manny couldn't stop instigating for information after hearing that Liberty's new boyfriend had moved in. And Liberty couldn't stop smiling, thinking of all the time she and Derek had been spending together. Speak of the devil, her face lit up even more as she noticed Derek approaching them.

"Well here's your Prince Charming now," Manny said, noticing Derek. "Maybe I'll get him to admit your living arrangements to me."

"Manny, stop!" Liberty giggled as her face began to blush.

"Hey," Derek said softly as he entered the Zen Garden. "Can I talk to Liberty for a second?"

"Go right ahead" Manny said, smiling at Liberty as she got up and left so the two could talk.

"Hey," Liberty said. "What's up?"

"Did you tell your dad about my mom?" Derek asked straight forward. Liberty didn't respond. "Officer Turner pulled me out of class earlier to talk to me about it."

"I just thought you'd like some closure" Liberty said sincerely.

"Liberty, I didn't ask you to go locate my mother" said Derek. "I thought we talked about this."

"Every time I try, you never want to tell me anything. I understand why, but you have to know you can trust me Derek" Liberty said, putting her hand on his.

Derek sighed. "It's just… they were teenagers when they had me. They've probably moved on and they have lives. They probably don't want me barging back in."

"Derek, I see you reading that letter from your mom," Liberty said. "I know deep down you love her and you miss her. And even if you don't want to realize it, she probably misses you. This can be a real shot at finding her, and I know you want to."

Derek's heartstrings tugged for a moment as he thought of the letter. He didn't realize anyone else had known about it. The very last things had mother had said to him… _"I would give anything to have done this over again."_ Would those words remain true?

"You know much about Calgary?" Derek asked seriously.

"Plenty" Liberty quickly responded.

"Good," Derek said. "Officer Turner said my mom's there. If you really think we can find her, I want us to go together."

"Well there's one problem," Liberty said disappointedly. "It's a bit of a drive… 37 hours to be exact."

Derek's face sunk. He wished that he had paid more attention to the maps in Mr. Perino's class.

Spinner wandered through the hallway and noticed Jimmy at his locker. He looked hesitant before slowly walking over.

"Hey man," Spinner said. "How are ya holding up?"

"I'm doing okay," Jimmy said distantly. "Sorry if I've been out of touch."

"Well you want to get a free meal at the Dot after school?" Spinner asked. "I can get us an employee discount."

Jimmy shut his locker and looked at Spinner apologetically. "Maybe another time." He nonchalantly rolled away. Darcy who was listening a few lockers down walked up to Spinner.

"Having guy problems?" Darcy asked with a frown.

"You could say that," Spinner chuckled. "Jimmy's just going through a tough time. How are you doing?"

"I'm doing okay. My dad's been working late a lot so everything's been a little stressful" Darcy said. "How are you doing?"

"Pretty good, besides being short of something to do after school," Spinner said.

"That's kind of what I wanted to talk to you about" Darcy said.

"Hey, wait a minute," Spinner stopped. "I'm not letting you get your hands on my employee discount."

"Well now that you mentioned it," Darcy said with a laugh. "It's okay. I actually need you to drive me to the store after school. I was gonna bake my dad one of my favorite pies since he's been working so hard."

"You would do that," Spinner said with a grin. "Saving the world, one pie at a time. I think I can help you out. Just save me a piece."

"Thanks Spinner," Darcy said excitedly. "I couldn't get anyone to give me a ride at such short notice. I just hate seeing my family upset."

"It's no big deal," Spinner smiled. "Just meet me after school by the foyer."

Spinner went on his way. Darcy had been a little concerned lately. The tension had been getting thicker between her parents, and her dad had been coming home late more and more. She hated when it got like this, and always tried to make her parents get along when they had scuffles like this. She knew the pie wouldn't make a big difference, but it could be a start. Darcy just wanted to see her dad happy.

Derek and Peter sat at the Dot, hanging out. Several maps, phonebooks, and other papers were in front of Derek, as he looked through everything carefully. Feeling stressed out, he fell back into his seat.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" Peter asked.

"Yes. I'm more than ready," Derek said as he leaned forward. "Peter, you have no idea… it's like my whole life I've just been living in some peoples house. But now… I might finally get a chance to meet my family. I just hope finding her goes as easy as I want it to."

"Well, I gotta say man I admire you for doing this. And if I can take down a robber, you can easily go thousands of miles away and find your mother," Peter said. "I guess I should also ask if you're ready for this financially?"

"I know it's going to cost a lot," said Derek. "But I don't care. For the first time, I know that my mom is out there somewhere, alive… and no matter how far away, I'm going to get to her."

"Good luck man. I really hope you find what you're looking for," Peter said patting Derek on the shoulder. "So how are you guys going to get to Calgary? That's like on the other side of the country."

"I wish I knew," Derek said, since that was really the one thing holding him back. "Of all the places, she had to end up there. At least she's not in Idaho or something. Still doesn't help that I can't afford the plane ticket…"

"Well hey man, take some of this," Peter said, pulling a wad of cash out of his pocket. Derek's eyes went wide.

"Since when did you become a billionaire?" Derek asked.

"There's a lot you don't know about me," Peter laughed, pulling out some of the money and handing it to Derek. "My dad throws cash at me all the time. At this point, it's turned into an excuse for us to talk to each other, but he always says to spend it on something important. And I want you to have it bro"

"Are you sure?" Derek asked, taken aback as he looked at the money.

"Positive," Peter smiled. "Find your mom man, I bet she misses you."

"Damn," Derek said with a grateful grin. "I gotta hand it to you, you're the man Pete."

Darcy got home from the store, rushing all the ingredients to the pie into the kitchen. She and her sister Clare began preparing it, making sure everything was perfect for their father. Their mom walked in, giving her daughters strange looks.

"I didn't know we were running a bakery all of a sudden" Mrs. Edwards joked with Darcy and Clare.

"Yeah right, Darcy won't even let anyone touch it when it's done" Clare complained.

"It's important!" Darcy argued back. She looked at her mom. "It's dad's favorite blackberry pie. I thought I'd surprise him tonight since he's been having to work so late."

"Honey, that's so sweet of you," Mrs. Edwards said before frowning a bit. "But your father called, he's having to stay late again tonight."

"Again?" Clare asked, looking to Darcy in disbelief.

"I thought I could finally cheer him up" Darcy said, feeling herself sinking.

"What do you mean cheer him up?" asked Mrs. Edwards.

"Well you know… you guys have been fighting. Sometimes, me and Clare get a little worried and we don't always know how to help" Darcy explained.

"Darcy, I'm sorry, but that's not your job" said Mrs. Edwards. "Things between your father and I are fine, he's just been overworked a little bit lately. Sometimes he's just not in the best mood."

"Are you sure that's it?" asked Darcy.

"Yes," Mrs. Edwards said with a smile. "I appreciate what you're trying to do, but you just have to let your father have some breathing room. He'll come around."

Darcy walked closer to her mom, not wanting her sister Clare to hear all the serious details.

"Mom, if something's wrong, you can tell me," Darcy said. "I just hate seeing you guys act like that toward each other."

"You're father doesn't seem to wanna talk about it," Mrs, Edwards said. "We need to be patient. He's working hard for his family and sometimes we just have to respect that."

"Well Clare and I are worried, can't he respect that?" Darcy challenged.

"Please don't turn this into a fight, I've been having enough of those lately," Mrs. Edwards said. "Just believe me when I say that things between us will be alright. This isn't anything to get worked up about."

"Okay," Darcy slowly gave in. "Sorry mom, I just got scared."

"I understand," Mrs. Edwards said, giving her daughter a hug. "And I more than appreciate your concern honey, but I promise things will work out on their own." As hard as Mrs. Edwards tried to convince Darcy, she just wasn't so sure if she could trust her mom's instinct.

"I found 2 Nancy O'Rourkes located in eastern Calgary," Derek said as he and Liberty flipped through phone books writing down information. "I don't know about this, what if it's awkward? How do I approach my mom after not seeing her my whole life?"

"It might be a little awkward at first," Liberty told him. "But you're her son, she'll be thrilled that you came all the way from Toronto to see her."

"I hope your right," Derek said, shutting the phone book he was looking through.

"So with the money Peter gave you, plus some of my savings, we should be able to make the trip," Liberty said. She and Derek were sitting and talking in her bedroom.

"Liberty, I told you," Derek said with a grin. "I don't want you to spend any of your money. I'll earn it in some way."

Liberty shuddered a bit, thinking of when JT sold drugs to get money. "I want to Derek. I want more than anything to see you happy."

"How did I get so lucky to have someone so amazing like you?" Derek asked, causing Liberty to blush. "Sometimes I wonder if I even deserve a person as good as you."

"Why would you ever wonder that?" Liberty asked.

"It's just… you've been through so much, but you're still willing to help me," Derek said. "You're the only person who would go through all of this with me."

"Well you better get used to it" Liberty said as they shared a romantic kiss. "And Derek don't worry, you're an amazing guy. Whatever happened in the past will only make you stronger, and no matter what I'll always be by your side."

Derek gave Liberty another kiss, breaking apart when he noticed Danny standing at the door with his arms crossed and a sly smirk on his face.

"I was just coming to let you guys know dinner's ready," Danny said. "But I can see you aren't hungry anyway."

"Now isn't the time for your nonsense!" Liberty barked at Danny, while Derek chuckled.

"Relax, I'm joking. I wanted to wish you two luck on your mission. I would really love to come, but it'll take a year's allowance to fly over there" Danny said. Liberty calmed down and smiled.

"Thanks Danny," she said. "We wish you could come too."

"So you guys know where you're going?" Danny asked as he took a seat in Liberty's room. "Calgary's a big place."

"Everything's coming together little by little," said Derek. "I just wish we had more information to work with. I don't know why my mom is so hard to track down."

"Well I know you guys can do it," Danny said. "You're lucky you have Lib to look after you or you'd end up in another dimension."

"Trust me, that's crossed my mind," Derek laughed. "I love you guys. Even if this whole journey doesn't work out, I just want you guys to know you've been the closest thing to family to me my whole life."

Derek, Danny, and Liberty all embraced in a group hug, all praying that Derek would find his parents. They were so close… but at the same time, they couldn't be further.

Tim entered the Dot in a hurry, looking in all directions for Darcy. Her text sounded urgent, and Tim always tried his hardest to be there for a friend. He noticed her sitting in a booth by the back, waving for him to come over. He walked over and sat across from her.

"Hey, are you okay?" Tim asked. "You told me to come here right away, I was kind of worried."

"Tim, I'm sorry to just interrupt your day like this, I just didn't know who else to go to with this" Darcy explained.

"Well no worries, that's what friends are for," Tim smiled. "And you can tell me anything. So what's going on?"

"I don't know… my dad's been coming home late a lot," Darcy said. "He says they've been keeping him at work. But I don't know, things are just starting to feel distant… he's been fighting with my mom, and he just hasn't been himself. I think he might be having an affair."

"Are you sure?" Tim asked. "Isn't your dad a serious Christian?"

"Yes, but that doesn't mean that he can't be cheating," Darcy said. "I looked in his appointment book and he's having a big dinner tomorrow night at Little Miss Steaks."

"Well how do you know it isn't business related?" Tim asked. "Or how do you know he's not taking your mom there?"

"I don't, but he hasn't brought it up to anyone," said Darcy. "And something's telling me that he isn't planning on it. Tim, this is driving me crazy. I have to figure out what's going wrong with my family. I can't stand it when things are broken like this."

Tim sighed as he wondered what all Darcy was going to ask of him. "Well what are we going to do?"

"Well tomorrow, we're going to Little Miss Steaks," Darcy said, giving Tim a bad feeling. "We're going to be sneaky, and we're going to follow my dad and see what he's up to."

"Darcy, you shouldn't be expecting the worst," Tim tried to talk some sense into her. "You're probably going to find that you're entirely wrong on this whole situation."

"Well you don't know my dad," Darcy said sternly. "And I have a bad feeling that something's going on. No one else wants to step up, so I'm going to figure things out for myself. Are you with me or not?"

Tim sighed, looking down. "I guess I can't let you go out and get yourself in trouble."

"Thanks Tim" Darcy said, lightening up a bit. "I knew I could count on you. You're the best."

Tim smiled flatly in response. Darcy sure knew how to bring on the drama.

Derek and Liberty sat at the airport the next morning, awaiting the flight to Calgary. It was a good thing Mr. Van Zandt didn't know about the relationship blossoming between them because Derek would immediately be kicked out and he wouldn't of allowed them to travel across the country together. But despite that, Derek and Liberty were enjoying every second of their time together.

They tiredly sat and watched the sun come up out the window, with Liberty's head rested on Derek's shoulder. Derek watched the day begin, determinedly thinking of what was to come. Finding Nancy O'Rourke wasn't going to be easy. With as limited information as they had, Derek was surprised they were going through with it at all. But they had a legitimate shot ahead of him and there was no way he could let it go to waste.

The plane ride there seemed to go by in seconds. They couldn't stop thinking about the task at hand. Arriving to Calgary seemed to put a sense of bliss and relaxation over them. A thin layer of snow had covered the ground, and everything just seemed to look so beautiful and alive. For someone like Derek, who had barely ever been outside of Toronto in his whole life, it was amazing to see.

Taking a bus ride through the city, they sat in awe, watching the different attractions pass by. Liberty especially couldn't help but be interested watching the Aero Space Museum and Fish Creek Provincial Park pass by, two famous sights she had read about before. Derek was more interested after viewing the Hart House, a place where many of his favorite professional wrestlers had trained in the past.

They got off in downtown Calgary, where the hub of excitement seemed to be. They looked around at the countless number of people and buildings. Even though they were in a legendary, beautiful city, this was going to be a difficult day. It was literally going to be like finding a needle in a hay stack.

Derek hung up a pay phone and looked at Liberty confidently. "Alright, the people living in the apartment told me that a Nancy O'Rourke moved out a few months ago and worked at River Café. If we catch the next bus, we should be able to get there in 20 to 30 minutes."

"Couldn't they have given you anymore info?" Liberty asked. "I mean, how do we know for sure that it's even your mom?"

"The man said she didn't live there for very long and she wasn't very close with any of the renters," Derek explained. "But at least we have a direction to go to."

"Have you thought about what you're going to say?" Liberty asked as they began walking back toward the bus station. "I couldn't imagine conjuring the right words in a situation like that."

"I'm trying to," Derek admitted. "I don't want to freak her out. But I need to just stay strong and tell her that I came all the way from Toronto to find her. That has to mean something."

"Derek, trust me, it'll probably mean everything," Liberty said, giving Derek's hand a squeeze of encouragement. "Let's make the next bus."

Darcy and Tim cowered behind some bushes across the street from Little Miss Steaks. Binoculars were pressed to her face as she watched every person that entered and exited the restaurant. Tim uneasily kneeled beside her.

"Darcy it's been almost an hour," Tim said, rolling up his sleeve to look at his watch. "How long are we going to wait here?"

"As long as it takes" Darcy said, focusing the binoculars.

"Are you sure we didn't miss him already?" Tim asked.

"I think I can recognize my own dad Tim," said Darcy. "I'm sorry that our little hangout isn't living up to your expectations."

"Darcy, I'm just worried that you're going through all this effort for nothing," Tim said. "And I don't want you to go through all this stress and suspense for no good reason."

"I appreciate that," Darcy said, starting to calm down. "But I don't want to take any chances. I mean, wouldn't you want to find out the truth if you thought your dad was having an affair?"

"I'm still waiting for my dad to accept the truth about me" Tim said solemnly.

"Duck!" Darcy shouted.

Darcy noticed her dad's car coming and pulled herself and Tim down and out of view. She looked carefully through her binoculars and saw her dad get out and approach another man outside the restaurant, shaking his hand and giving him a hug.

"Well, what do you see?" Tim asked after a few moments. Darcy pulled the binoculars away.

"He was just meeting some guy" Darcy said confused.

"Do you know who it was?" asked Tim.

"No, but they seemed to be familiar with each other," said Darcy. "They shook hands and my dad gave him a hug. But why wouldn't my father have said something if he was having a business meeting?"

"Well… let's just try to put together what we know," Tim said. "He was meeting a guy… but how do we know it was just business?"

"What do you mean?" Darcy asked.

"Well, this may sound crazy, but I'm just throwing out an idea," Tim asked. "If your dad didn't want anyone to know about this dinner, maybe he's trying to hide something bigger…"

Darcy realized what he was getting at and looked at him in denial. "My father is not gay. The bible is like his handbook. I'm sorry, but I just don't see that being the case…"

"Well my father thought the same thing about me," Tim said. "But it didn't stop him from throwing me out the door when he found out the opposite. People can change in the blink of an eye Darcy."

"But this is my dad," Darcy said, looking at Tim seriously. "And I know he isn't hiding something like that. Whatever it is, I'll find it out later, but at least we found out a little bit. Thanks again for coming Tim."

"Anytime," Tim said, giving Darcy a hug. "I'm always here for you Darcy." They got up and went their separate ways. Darcy decided to hang around for a bit, eyeing Little Miss Steaks carefully. As much as she didn't want to believe Tim's suggestions, she was running out of possible scenarios. Maybe it was time for a little deeper spy work…

Derek and Liberty arrived outside the River Café, a nice restaurant in Calgary. Derek couldn't believe that he might be standing mere feet away from his own mom right now. Knowing his luck, this would probably backfire, but he couldn't help but hope for the best. They had come so far to be let down now.

"Derek, if you're too scared, than we don't have to do this," Liberty said. "I'm still really proud that you came all this way."

"I'm ready," Derek said. "I'm ready to find my mom."

They entered the restaurant, looking around. Derek wondered how his mom's life had evolved since she had him. Seeing that she was a waitress, things couldn't have been that different… but if there's one lesson Derek had learned through all of this, life isn't easy.

As they stood in front of the hostess, Derek took a deep breath. "I was wondering if Nancy O'Rourke was working today?"

The hostess seemed a little surprised. "Um… let me get our manager." As the hostess walked away, Liberty and Derek glanced at each other with discomfort. The manager? What was all this about?

The manager, a middle aged woman with bleach blonde hair, came up to Derek and Liberty. "Can I help you?" she asked in a firm tone.

"Well I was trying to find Nancy O'Rourke," Derek explained. "I heard that she worked here?"

The manager looked at Derek confusedly. "What connection do you have to Nancy?"

"I'm her son. Can you please just bring me to her?" Derek demanded.

"Really?" the manager asked, skeptical. "You've really grown a lot since I last saw you. Nancy's son is 3 years old."

Derek suddenly realized his mother potentially had another son. That never even crossed his mind. He looked up at the manager. "I'm her first son. Derek."

The manager's eyes went wide as she looked Derek over. "You two might wanna come sit down with me for a moment."

The sat down at a vacant booth as the manager clasped her hands together, seeming to have difficulty finding the right thing to say. "Derek, your mother talked about you a lot. She always wondered where you were. How you were doing…"

"What are you saying?" Derek asked, feeling his stomach drop.

"You have to understand something… she struggled with a pill addiction. I knew your mother for about 9 years, and she started having this problem about two years after she started working here. She was such a great lady. So determined. I wanted to help her, but she would never let me. She always said she didn't need my help," the manager said, looking down as tears began to form in her eyes. Liberty grabbed Derek's hand tightly, fearing how he would react to this news.

"So one day," the manager continued. "Nancy didn't come in to work, and she didn't answer her phone. After a couple of days, I got worried and went to her apartment and found her… Derek, I'm so sorry. I know your mother would have been absolutely delighted to know that you came to see her. She wanted so badly to try to find you, but didn't know how."

Derek looked down in silence. Everything suddenly felt like a dream. What was this? How is it that terrible people like his adoptive father can keep living to abuse people when decent people like his real mom abuse their own lives? Nothing seemed to make sense to him emotionally. Liberty looked at Derek as she started to tear up. She hated that things had to end this way. She hoped so much that Derek would finally get what he wanted. She put her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around him, as he numbly looked away.

"Let's just get out of here" Derek said to Liberty nonchalantly.

Darcy attempted to sneak through Little Miss Steaks, hiding behind tables, counters, and whatever else she could find. She spotted her dad sitting with the man from outside, having a seemingly happy conversation with each other.

She curiously inched further, staying low so they wouldn't see her. That didn't stop the rest of the diners in the restaurant from giving her strange looks. Just as she noticed her dad grab the man's hand, a waitress tapped her on the shoulder. She quickly stood up, trying to look casual.

"Yes?" Darcy asked politely.

"Can I help you find a table?" the waitress asked.

"Oh no, I was just um…"

"Darcy?" Mr. Edwards asked in surprise as he stood up, noticing his daughter. "What are you doing here?

"Maybe I should ask you the same question" Darcy said, marching toward her dad. "Why are you planning dinners and not telling us about it? Why are you always coming home late?"

"Darcy, we're in a public restaurant, lower your voice" Mr. Edwards commanded.

"No, I'm being tired of being told to lower my voice. I want answers. You won't even talk to us about your problems anymore!" Darcy said, going against her dads orders by obviously raising her voice.

"Darcy, please calm down, there's an explanation for all of this, let me drive you home," Mr. Edwards said, looking at the man who had been sitting baffled throughout the whole scene. "I'm sorry Rich, we'll have to continue this another time."

"I understand" Rich said, nodding. "Just give me a call."

"You're apologizing to him!" Darcy asked. Mr. Edwards motioned for Darcy to be quiet and led her out of Little Miss Steaks as people tried to forget about the whole blowout and continue their meals.

The drive home was very tense. Darcy sat with her arms crossed, glaring out the window. Mr. Edwards seemed to have a bit of a regretful look on his face. A small stream of rain was falling from the sky.

"Darcy, I had no idea how much I was worrying you and I am so sorry honey," Mr. Edwards said. "They have been working me so hard, and I haven't had a lot of time to be home, but I want you to know that every second I'm spending at the office is for you and your mom and your sister."

Darcy looked at her dad as she wiped the tears out of her eyes. "Do you promise?"

"Of course," Mr. Edwards said. "What, did you think I was having an affair or something?"

Darcy laughed relieved, as Mr. Edwards had a bit of an uncomfortable look on his face. "But Darcy, I want you to know that no matter how far away I am, I'm still thinking about you and our family first."

"I realize that now," Darcy said. "I just wish I wouldn't have gotten so angry and paranoid about this."

"We all make mistakes. You had every right to be worried, and I apologize for that," Mr. Edwards said. "I know I've been quiet lately, but I've just been so tired. You have nothing to be worried about."

Derek stood in a cemetery in Calgary, over the grave of Nancy O'Rourke, who had lived from 1973 to 2006. At long last, he had finally gotten his wish and he was with his mom.

"Mom, if you can hear me up there," Derek began to say as he kneeled down closer to her grave. "I just hope you lived a happy life and weren't in any suffering when you had to go. I'm sorry I never got to meet you, but I want you to know you still taught me a lot of things that I'm going to take with me forever. Even if we spent our lives thousands of miles apart, I love you mom."

He wiped some tears from his eyes and brushed off some snow that had fallen on the grave. Derek hated having to find her like this, but he couldn't help but feel a sense of tranquility that he had finally completed his mission. Liberty walked over with some fresh flowers and set them on the grave. They looked at each other and smiled.

"Our flights going to be leaving in about an hour," Liberty said remorsefully. "But you can take as much time as you need."

"No," Derek said. "I think for once in my life, I've finally found peace. I'm just glad I got an answer, even if it wasn't the one I wanted. And I'm also glad that you stuck through this with me. Liberty, there's no way I could have done all this without you."

"Well don't give me all the credit," Liberty grinned, giving Derek a kiss. "We're all we got whether we like it or not."

"Well for the record, I really like it," Derek said, giving Liberty a big kiss. As they separated, they looked into each other's eyes, seeing true happiness in each other. It had been one hell of a day. But it felt so good that they could still be together at the end of it.

Derek knew life was still going to be a difficult, interesting journey now that his adoptive parents were out of the picture. But he was ready to take it on with full force and live to the fullest. He had to do it for his mom. And with Liberty by his side, he knew he always had someone he could count on.

"I never thought I'd say it, but I'm actually starting to miss Degrassi" Derek admitted.

Liberty laughed. "Let's go. I think your brain needs a rest from all this."

Next Time on Degrassi…

Emma wants to fulfill her goal of doing a bike ride across part of Canada after High School, and she wants Peter to go with her. But is she physically ready and does Peter have the emotional endurance?

Linus's parents want him to marry the perfect Greek girl of their choice one day. What's more important, his relationship with Kim or his family's values?


	10. 610

610

The Simpson-Nelson clan was having dinner, enjoying one of Snake's famous home cooked meals. Ever since Emma got over her eating disorder, the family had really grown stronger and closer than ever. Peter was over for dinner, eating up his food like it was his last meal.

"It's not a race," Emma told him jokingly. "Have some manners."

"Sorry," Peter struggled to say as he swallowed his food. He took a drink of water. "This food is just amazing, Mr. Simpson."

"I'm always up for cooking for my family," Snake smiled. "And when we're at the house, it's Snake. You've more than earned it Peter."

"Wow. Thanks," Peter smiled. Mr. Simpson had never granted him permission to call him by his nickname before.

"So what have you been up to lately Peter?" Spike asked him. "You haven't been around for dinner as much."

"Just been busy" Peter shrugged, thinking about the time he had spending with Holly J and the lies he had to tell Emma. It hadn't been easy, but it had been worth it in his opinion. He had been having the time of his life. Two amazing girls, and all the time in the world to spend with them.

"Well we're so glad you could make it tonight" Snake said. "Almost glad enough to slip you that extra credit you've been begging for."

Everyone chuckled at his joke. Emma grinned at Peter, feeling truly happy and that she was finally in a good place after the long string of horrible events that had taken place after the shooting.

"So, Emma," Spike started to say. "I can't help but notice that you haven't been very interested in college applications so far this school year."

"Mom, you know what I've been wanting to do after senior year," said Emma, not wanting to talk about the subject. "The bike ride across Nova Scotia and New Brunswick comes first."

"Not this again" Spike shook her head.

"Wait, what's this?" Snake asked. "A bike ride across Nova Scotia and New Brunswick? Why haven't we been notified about this?"

"Yeah, why haven't we?" Peter asked with a curious smile.

Emma took a deep breath. "Well it was always just some childhood dream. But now, I'm in my senior year and time isn't going to move any slower. I just want to get everything I can out of life, and sometimes going to college isn't the best way to do that. I really want to fulfill this… get out there, and explore the world."

Peter looked at her, very intrigued. He wished he had some sort of goal or dream like this. His motivations usually all lied around gaining something… mostly girls. Snake and Spike exchanged unsure looks.

"Emma, riding a bike all the way from Nova Scotia is a lot more than it sounds like," Snake said. "It's a lot of long, grueling, hard work. And you're going to be out in unfamiliar parts of the country alone."

"What Snake is trying to say is that you have to take this seriously if you really want it," Spike interjected. "We're only going to support this if you can promise us you'll give it your all."

"Well, I want to use the rest of the school year to prepare," Emma said, looking to Peter. "I was kind of hoping we could work out together after school? I have a long way to go, and I'm going to need a lot of help."

"You don't even have to ask," Peter said, kissing Emma on the cheek. "There's nothing I'd rather do then help you achieve this."

Emma felt confident. She knew that if she really went through with this bike ride, it would be very hard as well as fulfilling. But she wanted to convince her parents she could do it. She was so glad she had Peter to help and support her. But little did she know, Peter had other things on his mind as well…

Opening Theme

Emma and Holly J were sitting in the library, talking. Emma was showing her a book that had pictures of Canadian bike trails. A few tables back, Manny and JT were practicing their lines for the play. Manny couldn't help but glance at Holly J with jealousy every once and a while for stealing her best friend.

"Wow, so you're going to cover three provinces of Canada? That's amazing!" Holly J said. "I WISH I had the endurance to do something like that."

"My parents are afraid I'm going to back out, but I think I can do it," Emma said. "I have Peter to help me."

"Great," Holly J falsely smiled, wishing she could just break the two up right then and there. She was getting tired of Peter going back and forth between the two girls and expecting her to keep it a secret from Emma.

"Yeah, he's no Lance Armstrong, but he'll do," Emma laughed. "We're going to work out after school."

"Oh, you are?" Holly J asked as an eyebrow rose.

"Yeah. Why?" Emma asked confused, as the bell rang. "Oh, class is gonna start soon! I have to check this book out, I'll see you later!"

"See ya" Holly J said as Emma got up and rushed off. Holly J would have to do something about this. She couldn't just be Peter's dirty little secret for much longer…

In Grade 11 English, Linus was going through his grammar work sheet, checking his watch every few seconds. He was impatient to get out of school so he could have his big 2 year anniversary with Kim. He didn't notice at first, but Spinner was quietly trying to look over at his paper for answers.

"Spinner, you could have just asked for help," Linus said. "Ms. Kwan's gonna make you sit outside again if she catches you cheating."

"Dude, I've had about as much help as I can handle," said Spinner. "I'm already a year behind, I might as well just give up on English. Hell, it's not like I SPEAK it or anything…"

Linus laughed. "Calm down man, it's not as hard as your making it seem." He looked down at his watch, impatiently wondering when the bell was going to ring.

"So are you in a hurry or something?" Spinner asked.

"You could say that," responded Linus. "I have a big date with Kim tonight. We've been together for 2 years."

"2 years?" Spinner asked in utter shock. "How do you go that long without wanting to kill each other?"

"We're in love," Linus said. "The lord has brought us together, and we have to celebrate it as often as we can."

"Right. Well congratulations," Spinner said, not wanting to get in a religious debate. "So when's the wedding?"

"After college, if all goes well…" Linus said uncomfortably, taking the question a little too seriously.

"If all goes well?" Spinner repeated. "What do you mean? You just said you were in love. Isn't that the plan?"

"Well yes," Linus said. "And no. Listen Spinner, I haven't told anyone this before so keep it on the down low, alright?"

"Um yeah, sure," Spinner said, wondering what secret Linus could have to tell him.

"My family came from Greece, and they're really traditional," Linus explained. "And they want me to marry the daughter of a family that's been close friends of ours all our lives. They have met Kim, but they don't accept her and they don't want to tell her. They want me to. But Kim doesn't know about any of this stuff"

"Man, that's brutal," Spinner said. "So they're forcing you to marry that chick no matter what?"

"Well they can't force me to do anything," Linus said. "But it's what's they have wanted for as long as I can remember. For me to be with their ideal Greek goddess. I haven't even though about how I'm going to explain this to Kim."

"Well whichever girl you don't end up with, just remind them that I'm single," Spinner said, giving Linus a pat on the back.

"Not helping," Linus commented. He handed Spinner his grammar worksheet. "Just copy the answers before we get detention." He rested his face on his hand, thinking about his parents. He had a strong, serious relationship with Kim… why couldn't his own parents appreciate that?

Peter sat in the foyer after school, waiting for Emma. Holly J showed up first, immediately pacing over to him and taking a seat beside him. He grinned at her.

"Hey, we have to keep this short, I'm about to meet Emma" Peter explained.

"I know," Holly J said. "Even though we already made plans to have dinner." Peter's face paled. He had completely forgotten about the dinner had planned with Holly J last night. The effects of having two girlfriends were starting to take a toll on his memory.

"Holly J, this is a big deal to Emma," Peter started to say, but saw that Holly J wasn't buying it. "Okay, I forgot… I'm sorry."

"Well maybe if you just had one girlfriend, you would remember next time," Holly J angrily said.

Peter closed his eyes in distress for a moment. "Look, I don't need this. You wanted me, so you got me. You knew what we were getting into."

"Well personally, I think it's foolish and selfish of you to just expect me to play along at this point," Holly said. "Because I know you want this to. You wouldn't be coming back every time. Now I think it's time either you make a decision or I will."

Peter sat in silence as Emma walked up in her usual cheerful mood. "Hey guys! You ready to hit the gym?" she asked Peter.

"For sure" Peter said with a smile. Holly J got up and stormed away, not saying a word to Emma.

"What's her problem?" Emma asked, wondering what was wrong.

Peter struggled to find his voice. "Uh… who knows?" he shrugged with a chuckle. "So you ready to get started?"

Linus entered his house, carefully placing his backpack on the couch. "Mom? I'm home!" he called out as he rushed over to mirror to make sure he looked okay for his date with Kim. A familiar girl popped out of the kitchen, with an excited look on her face.

"Linus!" she squealed as she ran forward and gave Linus a hug. Trying to comprehend what was happening, Linus stood in silence. Linus's mom came out of the kitchen, delighted to see the two getting re-acquainted.

"Um, mom…" Linus said as he finally broke out of the hug. "What's Gloria doing here?"

"The Harris's had to catch an earlier flight over for their visit," Linus's mom said. "You were at school when I got the news."

"Isn't this awesome?" Gloria asked. "I swear, you've grown a few inches since I was last here, you're always looking down on me!"

"Well, I eat my vegetables," Linus said awkwardly, scratching the back of his head. "Mom, can I talk to you alone for a second?"

"Yes, wait in the kitchen, I'll be there in a moment," Linus's mom said, before looking at Gloria. "I'll show you to your room."

Linus walked in the kitchen, feeling a little bit queasy. Usually when Gloria's family was making a trip over, he had time to prepare, and to hide things from Kim. This was so unexpected. And Linus didn't like when things in his routine were disturbed.

"What's wrong?" asked Linus's mom as she entered the kitchen. "Did you have a bad day at school?"

"Not exactly," Linus said, trying to speak carefully. "It's just… I'm not ready for the Harris's being here. I was just on my way to meet Kim for our 2 year anniversary."

Linus's mom looked at Linus disappointedly. "Not this again. You know how I feel about her…"

"And YOU know how I feel about her, so why can't you respect that?" Linus challenged.

Linus's mom shook her head. "Linus, we're not having this argument. What do you want me to do, tell the Harris's to leave? They've been honored friends of our family for years."

"Well what am I supposed to say to Kim?" Linus asked.

"Bring Gloria with you. Show her what your real future is going to be like and quit giving this so called girlfriend of yours false impressions" Linus's mom said.

"She is my girlfriend, whether you like it or not," Linus said.

"Linus, enough" she immediately said. "We're not going to fight like this in front of the Harris's. Tell your girlfriend whatever you want, they're only going to be here a week. Just realize that the more you feed this fire, the more it will grow."

Linus's mom left him alone, tired of fighting with her son. "This is going to be a long week" Linus complained, leaning against the wall.

Emma's hands were wrenched around the pull-up bar, holding her breath as she tried to pull herself up. Peter stood close by, trying to help her inch her way up, but she was less than willing to take his help. She wanted to get strong on her own. She raised her chin up, almost reaching over the bar, but her arms gave in, sending her back to the floor.

"How am I supposed to ride a bicycle across the country if I can't even do a pull up?" Emma asked, ashamed in herself.

"Don't be so hard on yourself," Peter said, putting his arm around her comfortingly. "It takes time to prepare for something like this. And just so you know, I'm really proud of your for trying to do this. It's pretty hardcore."

"I really needed to hear that," Emma said, her spirits beginning to lift. "Nobody thinks I can do this. I just want to try so hard to prove them wrong."

"You will prove them wrong" Peter told her confidently, as his phone vibrated. It was a reminder he had set… for his dinner with Holly J. Peter grimaced as his he put his phone back in his pocket.

"Peter, can I ask you something?" Emma asked carefully.

"Uh yeah," Peter said, a bit off guard. "You can ask me anything."

"Well, I know this is kind of a crazy question… but it's been on my mind for a while and I just have to get an answer" Emma said. Peter nodded, starting to feel terrified. This couldn't be what he thought it was going to be?

"It's just… we've been with each other through so much. You always know the right thing to say or do," Emma said. "And I think we should do this bike ride together this summer."

Peter's mouth opened, but he wasn't completely sure what to say. A summer-long bike trip? With Emma? It didn't sound like the most entertaining of ideas. But what could Peter say? They really had been through a lot together, and their relationship had obviously been passing the test of time.

"Well… I'll have to talk to my mom," Peter slowly said. "But I would love to! Explore the country with my girl… I couldn't think of a better idea!"

"Really?" asked Emma. "That's so refreshing to hear, I had no idea how you would take this. I just know I'm twice as likely to succeed with you by my side. And our relationship will be twice as stronger by the end of it."

"It'll be amazing" Peter shyly said, beginning to feel a bit scared. "Hold on one sec, we'll get back to this soon, I need to use the men's room."

"Okay," Emma said, as Peter walked out of the gym and into the hallway, sinking down a wall. How was Holly J going to take this news? He wasn't even sure how he was beginning to take it. This was gonna be messy. He got out his phone and dialed Holly J.

"Hey… look I know I've been a jerk lately," Peter said. "What do you say we talk tonight at your house? Okay, I'll meet you then."

Peter ended the call, thinking about how this was going to unfold. How was everyone going to digest this? Peter obviously wasn't built to be a backpacker. It wasn't like it was his longtime goal, but he didn't want to let Emma down. He knew how fragile she could be and of course he stilled cared for her very much. But Holly J had an irresistible flare he had noticed since the beginning of the semester.

"So what do I do man?" Peter asked as he chilled with JT at the Break Room later that night. "All I was planning on doing this summer was sleeping, partying, and enjoying my ladies. But Emma wants me to bike across Canada with her."

"Don't you actually have to be a little more… in shape, for that?" JT asked with a bit of a laugh.

"Well Emma started working out religiously, and she wants me involved 24/7. I have to break the news to Holly J, but she's starting to get mad. And I can't say I blame her. I mean, is it wrong that I have feelings for 2 beautiful, amazing girls?" Peter asked, trying to analyze his situation.

"Depends who you ask, but in this situation, it shouldn't be me," JT responded. "But if you want some real man to man advice, you're going to have to end it with someone Peter. Think… who do you truly wanna be with, Emma or Holly J?"

Peter sighed. "That's like asking if I wanna drink Coke or Pepsi. There is no right or wrong answer."

"Well let's get the female perspective," JT smirked, leading Peter over to a pool table where Alex was taking a break from playing with some other people.

"I can't wait to hear this" Peter sarcastically said as he sighed, waiting to find out what Alex would have to offer.

"Alex!" JT said, getting her attention. "My bro over here needs your advice."

"Problems in pretty boy land?" Alex laughed with false sympathy.

"So if Peter's been in a relationship with one girl for a while, but wants to break it off with a new girl he's been messing around with, how she should he handle the situation?" JT asked Alex, like it was a subject matter Alex would be informed in.

"Well, I never took you for the ladies' man" Alex said to Peter in surprise. "Coming from someone whose cheated, and been cheated on, there's no good way to do this. Either way, there's gonna be some tears, and it's gonna be a battle. Which girl do you think is hotter?"

Peter gave Alex an angry look, causing her to crack up. "Alright Alex, give him a break," JT said as he and Peter walked away. "Look man, to be honest, I don't really know how to help you. This is far beyond anything I've ever experienced. I figured, you'd have an escape hatch figured out."

"I thought I would too," said Peter sadly. "I guess I didn't know what I was getting into."

Linus was on his way to the Dot to celebrate 2 years of being together with Kim, a night they had only dreamed about 2 years ago. The sun was shining… the bird were singing… and unfortunately, so was Gloria.

"Linus, thank you so much for introducing me to some of your close friends," Gloria said. "I know how big a part we're going to play into each other's lives in the future, and I think it's great we're getting familiar with each other's lives today."

Linus didn't know how much longer he could put up with this. He had to tell her the truth. "Gloria, listen… Kim isn't just a friend."

"But your mom said you guys have been pals for 2 years?" Gloria asked, not sure what Linus was trying to say.

"Well, yeah… but Kim's kind of my girlfriend," Linus said, looking at Gloria. "And we've been dating for 2 years. My parents want to pretend it's not a big deal, but it is to me."

"Oh," Kim said, looking down a bit disappointedly. "Well… does she know about me?"

"No… it's stupid isn't it?" Linus asked. "I feel like I've been telling a lie this whole time… I'm not the saint everyone thinks I am."

"Linus, don't say that," said Gloria. "Everyone makes mistakes. I've had boyfriends before, I know how it can be. But you have to tell her."

"I know," Linus said. "But we're going to have to ease her into it. I've known her for a while, and I don't know how she's going to take this news. Just try to treat this conversation delicately."

"Don't worry about it, I got it under control" Gloria smiled.

Linus was glad Gloria was behind him. This would make it easier when they told Kim. This way, Linus could hopefully continue his relationship with Kim while he and Gloria pretended to start one for their parents. It was very risky and not something Linus wanted to deal with. But it was now or never.

Kim waited patiently, excited for a peaceful and pleasant dinner with her boyfriend. Spinner came by her table, on the job at the Dot.

"Are you sure you just don't want to order without Linus?" Spinner joked.

"I appreciate the offer," Kim laughed. "But I'm sure he'll be here any minute. This date meant the world to both of us, he's been so busy with the play that we haven't gotten to spend much quality time together-"

Kim was cut off when she noticed Linus and Gloria entering. Spinner looked up, having a concerned feeling as he remembered what Linus had told him earlier in class. "Alone" Kim finished her sentence as she questioningly looked at the two, who joined her at the table. Linus, Spinner, Kim, and Gloria all sat in awkward silence.

"Well, I'll leave you guys to talk" Spinner said with a smile as he got up and walked away quickly.

"So… I didn't know you were brining company?" Kim asked as she looked over at Gloria.

Linus and Gloria looked at each other. Linus seemed very nervous, but Gloria on the other hand was very calm and ready to break the ice. Kim was ready for an explanation.

"Kim, I have some big news to tell you," Linus said. "I'm so sorry that I've been hiding this from you all this time… it's just not the easiest thing to tell somebody. This is Gloria… she's…"

"I'm the girl his parents picked out for him to marry" Gloria piped into the conversation. Kim's jaw slightly dropped. That was the last thing she expected to hear. Linus looked at Gloria with his eyes wide. What happened to easing her into it?

"What?" Kim asked. "The girl your parents picked out for you to marry? When were you planning on telling me this?"

"I'm so sorry, I didn't think it would become an issue" Linus said.

"Well we were supposed to be together forever, it would have come into the picture at some point" Kim said madly.

"But now that you know it just won't work out, maybe you guys should find peace on your own terms" Gloria smiled. Kim scoffed as she looked at Linus, who looked at Gloria in shock.

"If this is the girl you want, then so be it," Kim said, getting up. "Just don't expect me to come back."

She stormed out of the Dot and Gloria smiled to Linus mischievously. "That went better than expected. Good thing she didn't make too much of a scene" Gloria said in a satisfied voice.

Linus looked enraged. "Why did you do that? I love her, and you just ruined everything. Why did you do that! You said you would help me. I didn't want you to break us up!"

"Linus, the only way I can help you is by making you see the truth," Gloria said with false sympathy. "And the truth is that our futures are going to be one. It's what our parents decided and it's what we must do."

"My parents have a lot of authority, and I respect that, but I'll never let them tell me who I can and can't love," Linus said in a solemn voice. He stood up, grabbing Gloria's arm. "We're leaving."

"Why? We just got here" Gloria smiled.

"We're leaving" Linus demanded, as Gloria stood up angrily. Spinner walked over, noticing the commotion they were making. "Dude, what's going on?" Spinner asked Linus. "You guys are starting to scare people."

"Well here," Linus said, fed up as he put a few dollars on the table. "Here's a tip for the trouble."

He grabbed Gloria's arm and rushed them out of there before she could fight back any further. Spinner looked at the money for a moment, shrugged, and simply put it in his pocket.

Peter knocked on the door to Holly J's bedroom, before slowly coming in. She peeked up from the homework she was looking at and smiled. She stood up and greeted him with a hot kiss.

"So I assume you took Emma out of the picture?" Holly J asked hopefully.

Peter looked down, not wanting to spoil her good mood. "Well… not exactly."

"Well my lips feel tarnished" Holly J said in disgust as she sat on her bed, arms crossed, waiting for an explanation. Peter tried to prepare himself for this one… girls were never an easy code to crack. He sat down next to her.

"Me and Emma have been together for a while," said Peter. "She would be devastated. And she wants me to go on her bike trip with her this summer."

"So all this time that we have spent just means nothing to you?" Holly J asked, offended at what he was saying.

"That's not what I said!" Peter interjected. "It's just… she's going to be horrified when she finds out. Doesn't any of this bother you at all? I thought you were her friend."

"Peter," Holly J said. "When I first laid on eyes on you, I knew I wanted to be with you. And no matter who or what stands in my way, I always get what I want. Emma will be mad, but she'll move on one day. And then we can be happy together."

Peter felt really touched at what Holly J had said… he had almost felt the same way about her. But at the same time, he felt horrible about being in this scenario. All of this was easier said than done, but Holly J was just bulletproof it seemed like. Peter looked into her eyes… the eyes that drew him in in the first place. The most beautiful eyes had ever seen.

They slowly leaned forward and began making out, letting out all the intense emotions they were feeling. They began to lie back on the bed, Holly J slowly undoing Peter's belt as Peter kissed her neck.

"Wait," Holly J stopped him. "I'm not going to do this unless I know you want me and not Emma."

Peter stopped for a moment. "I want you." They continued on, slowly undressing as the night continued.

At Linus's home, Gloria's and Linus's families were gathered around the dinner table, all catching up and talking. Linus's dad glanced nervously at Mr. Harris a few times throughout the ordeal.

"Is the Ziti cooked enough?" Linus's dad asked.

"Oh yes Paul, this food is amazing," Mr. Harris commented. He looked to Linus. "So Linus, I understand you're a junior in High School now… what do you spend most of your time doing?"

"Well I'm co-writing and directing the school play, I spend a lot of time in our schools Friendship Club," Linus said, thinking. "And besides that I just spend a lot of time my with my gir-"

"His grades," Linus's mom cut him off. "He's always been an overachiever. He gets on the A honor roll every year."

"That's so awesome" Gloria told him excitedly.

"That's not what I was going to say" Linus grimly told his mother. Mr. Harris looked confusedly at his wife and back at Linus.

"Yes it was" Linus's mom told him. "Now who's ready for dessert?"

"Hold on now, if Linus has something to say to us than by all means, let him say it" Mr. Harris said, looking to Linus curiously. Gloria gave him a look of warning, as if she was telling him to keep his mouth shut.

"I need to be excused" Linus got up from the table and walked out. Linus's dad looked nervously to Mr. Harris.

"Kids these days, huh?" Linus's dad asked with a chuckle. "It's all changed so much since you and I were boys."

"I'll check on him," Linus's mom said, with a hint of anger radiating from her voice and overall expression. She got up and left the kitchen, leaving Linus's dad to feel awkward with the Harris family.

Linus stood outside the kitchen, trying to think of what to do. It seemed like he had nobody to go to for help on this one.

"How could you disrespect members of our family and heritage like that?" Linus's mom asked in a strict tone.

"I just don't see why I should have to hide anything," Linus said. "Because I'm in love with Kim. There's nothing you, Gloria, or anybody can do to change that."

"Well as much as you would like to believe that, it isn't true," Linus's mom flatly told him. "When you were born we wanted to make sure you could marry a perfect girl who would match your every expectation. And if that girl isn't Gloria, then you're better off alone. Now get back in the kitchen."

Linus's mom walked back into the kitchen as Linus tried to regain his center again. What a two year anniversary this was turning out to be…

"So when are you going to tell Emma?" Holly J asked. She and Peter were finishing getting dressed in her room. It was very late, and Peter had stayed out a little past curfew.

"I'll tell her as soon as I see her tomorrow," Peter said. "I'm done acting like an idiot. You're the one I want to be with."

Holly J smiled as she gave Peter a kiss. "Good. Tomorrow will probably be a rough day, but just think… we won't have to hide from anyone anymore."

"And the best is yet to begin," Peter smiled. "I'll get it all handled. Good night."

"Good night," Holly J said as they embraced for one last kiss. "Be quiet when you're going through my window, my parents are sleeping."

"Well I haven't had much experience, but I'll try," Peter said with a smirk as he began to open the window so he could leave for home. Tomorrow WAS going to be a rough day. Things with Emma were fun while they lasted… but all good things must come to an end.

The thought never left his head… it followed him through his sleep and all the way until he was at Emma's house to pick her up for school the next morning. He was in for some tears. She walked toward his car, seeming to be in a cheerful and peppy mood.

"Hey!" Emma said as she got in the car and buckled up. She kissed Peter on the cheek. "Today is going to be so awesome-"

"Wait," said Peter. "I need to talk to you about something.

"Well hold it, because I have to get this off my chest," Emma said. "I sent professional cyclist Ryan Anderson an email since he was doing a book signing in Toronto, and he agreed to come speak at my Environmental Club meeting today!"

"Really?" Peter asked. "That's awesome… now, you can really learn from the best about bicycling."

"You mean WE can learn from the best," Emma smiled. "So what did you wanna tell me?"

Peter froze. It had completely slipped his mind for a second. He couldn't tell her now. She was in such a good mood. "It's not important" Peter vaguely said as they drove off to school.

In Theatre, JT, Danny, Manny, Darcy, and Chantay, among other students were waiting for Linus and Tim to arrive so they could start play practice. It was unusual that one of them would be late, let alone both of them at the same time.

"What's going on? I was actually early today," JT said. "And I don't just show up early for anything."

"Shocking," Darcy joked as she rolled her eyes.

Linus suddenly marched in, a stiff, pissed off look on his face. "Sorry I'm late everyone. Tim got sick today and had to check out so he won't be joining us today."

"And we get stuck with the psycho director" Danny muttered to his friends. JT and Chantay chuckled and Linus looked at them irritably.

"Danny, if you have a problem then nobodies asking you to stay here," Linus said.

"Nah man, we're good" Danny said, rolling his eyes.

"Alright, then keep quiet. Everybody get ready for the first scene on Page 38!" Linus ordered. "And don't waste any time today, get straight into your roles and straight into your work!"

"Jeez, what's his problem?" Manny whispered to Chantay. Chantay shrugged, not wanting to even find out.

"What means this, my lord?" Darcy read from her script as the character of Ophelia. Linus shut his eyes in disappointment shaking his head.

"We shall know by this fellow," JT said, acting as Hamlet. "The players cannot keep counsel, they'll tell all."

"Will he tell us what this show meant?" Darcy asked.

"Flip to a later scene," Linus commanded suddenly. "I don't care which one it is, just put more emotion into it this time for Christ sake!"

Everyone quickly scrambled to a different place, trying to pull it together so they wouldn't make their director mad.

"My brother shall know of it and so I thank you for your good counsel," Darcy said, turning to Danny, who tried to find his place. "Come my coach! Good night, sweet ladies."

"Follow her close," Danny said, trying to capture the character of King Claudius. But non-surprisingly, he wasn't living up to Linus's expectations. "Give her good watch. I pray for you. Oh, this is the poison of deep grief-"

"Cut! Danny, Darcy, if you guys don't pick it up a bit, I'll recast you," Linus threatened. Danny and Darcy looked at each other. Danny was starting to get angry and he began to stomp toward Linus.

"Look man we're doing everything we can, sorry if it's not good enough for your perfect world!" Danny said, giving Linus a hard shove as he reached him. Linus shoved him back as the rest of the cast ran to break the fight up.

"Relax Danny, cool it," JT said he pulled Danny away. "He isn't worth it anyway man."

"Okay, I'm calling for a 20 minute break! Everyone agree?" Manny asked. She didn't even need an answer, as people began gathering in their own groups of friends to converse. Linus angrily kicked the wall as he walked out.

"Why couldn't he have been the one who gotten sick today?" Chantay asked with a frown.

Holly J entered the Media Immersion Lab on her free period, to see Emma sitting at a computer. Emma was probably feeling really down right now… But they were going to have to cross paths at some point. Holly J hesitantly sat down beside Emma. "Hey… how are you?" Holly J asked.

"Awesome," Emma said. "Did you hear about Ryan Anderson visiting for my Environmental Club meeting?"

"Um, no, that's awesome!" Holly J said, trying to sound excited. "So… did you talk to Peter today?"

"Yeah, why?" Emma asked confusedly.

"Nothing," Holly J said, starting to extremely angry suddenly. "I just lost something, I think he might have taken it."

"Oh, well what is it? Maybe I can help you find it," Emma said, completely unaware to what Holly J was referring to.

"Nope. I don't think I'm gonna get it back," Holly J said, standing and exiting the classroom. Emma wondered why Holly J had been in such a bad mood lately but shrugged it off as she focused back on the computer.

Linus sat in History class, his eyes on Kim, who was paying close attention to Mr. Perino's lesson. Linus couldn't believe how jumbled up his life had gotten in such a short amount of time…

"And the first battle of World War I was what, Linus?" Mr. Perino asked, noticing Linus was drifting off.

"Oh, I uh…" Linus barely heard the question. "Battle of the Bulge?"

"Close, just one World War off," Mr. Perino said, causing the class to crack up. "Battle of Marne." Kim looked back at Linus, confused. He never got a question wrong. The bell rang and students shot out of their seats. Kim walked up to Linus. "Can we talk?"

Linus stood up as they walked out of class together. "My parents don't think we should see each other."

"But you're going to fight back, right?" Kim asked. "I know you Linus, you never back down without a fight."

"Well, I've tried," Linus said. "I've fought as hard as I possibly can. But my parents aren't changing, and as long as their around, neither is my future."

"So what do you mean?" Kim asked as they came to a stop.

Linus sighed. He hated having to say this. "Kim… I love you more than anything, and you know it. But this is my family. It's just… I-"

"Save it," Kim said, pushing him aside as she stormed off angrily. "You're a coward."

Holly J found Peter in the hallway, who looked happy to see her. She pushed him into a locker, completely flipping his emotions.

"Whoa, don't kill me!" Peter said, backing off. "What was that for?"

"I shouldn't have to tell you at this point. You said yourself, the next time you saw her that you were going to break up with her," Holly J said.

"Holly J, I'm trying my best," said Peter. "I was going to break up with her, she was so excited about her stupid environmental club thing, I just didn't want to bring her down."

"You're going to bring her down either way, don't you think?" Holly J asked. "You're not helping her by continuing this. End it, before I really do this time."

Several students were gathered at the Environmental Club meeting. This would be unusual, but professional cyclist Ryan Anderson attracted plenty of attention. Ashley and Emma looked at each other excitedly.

"I think this is the most we've attracted this year!" Ashley said excitedly, looking at the mountains of people.

"I never thought I'd say this, but they're in for one hell of an Environmental Club meeting!" Emma said. "Ryan Anderson has some great stories to tell. He was showing me his workout regimen… I'm gonna have to start seriously bulking up."

"How are you going to go through with this?" Ashley asked. "My arms are usually fried after 2 push-ups."

"I just will," Emma smiled. "With Peter, I can do anything."

"Speaking of which," Ashley grinned, motioning behind Emma. Emma turned around to see Peter coming. Ashley walked away to leave the two alone. Manny, who was heading to the Environmental Club meeting, stopped in her tracks.

"Hey! You're hear just in time, Ryan's about to start!" Emma said as she started to pull him inside.

"Wait!" Peter stopped her. "There's something I have to say…"

"Well can't it wait, the meetings supposed to start any minute now," Emma said.

"No," Peter shook his head. "It can't wait." Emma realized he was serious and she stopped to give him her full attention. "Emma, listen… these past couple months, I haven't exactly been… honest."

"Honest about what?" Emma asked, feeling as if her heart had just stopped. Manny heard what was going on and looked surprised.

"Well… I've been spending a lot of time with Holly J," Peter said. "And… I think I want to be with her."

Emma was silent, feeling a roller coaster of emotions go through her. "I'm sorry Emma. I didn't want things to end like this. I hope one day, you can forgive me," Peter said, walking off and leaving it short and simple. Emma stood in disbelief. Her boyfriend of almost a year had just dumped her and revealed he was cheating on her with her friend.

"Emma!" Ashley said. "Everyone's getting restless. You ready to get started?"

"Coming" Emma said, trying to keep going. Trying to act like she didn't just have a major breakup and betrayal.

"Everyone, I'd like to introduce to Degrassi, someone who has come all the way from British Columbia," Emma said, feeling her voice start to break. Tears were starting to form. "He's a… three times World Championship Member… Ry…"

She burst into tears, crying uncontrollably. Ryan Anderson looked a little freaked out, wondering if he had made the right decision coming to this school or not.

"Ryan Anderson!" Ashley said, grabbing Emma and taking her away. The crowd slowly began to clap as Ryan Anderson came out and tried to start talking. The awkward vibe was glued to the room.

As Emma cried, Ashley hugged her and tried to console her. "It's okay, Emma, I know what you're going through," Ashley said, thinking about Craig. "Guys can be major pigs sometimes. They change their minds more often than they change their clothes. You deserve much better than that douchebag."

She looked up to see Manny standing at the doorway, hesitant to get a word with Emma. "Um, Emma" Ashley said, motioning for her to look up. Emma wiped off her eyes and saw Manny.

"Manny!" Emma said as she rushed forward, embracing her in a hug. "I'm so sorry… you were right this whole time. I was so stupid, how could I have let this happen?"

"You're not stupid Em," Manny said, holding her friend tightly. "That girl is just evil. I knew she was bad news the moment she crawled in this place. But it's not your fault you didn't see it, she's a manipulating liar."

"I just can't believe I didn't know this whole time," Emma said. "They were sneaking around for months and I had no idea. How could Peter do this? He used to be the only guy I could count on."

"I think you and me need to be done counting on guys," Manny said, giving Emma an encouraging look. "They're nothing but bad influences."

"But Peter was different… he cared," Emma said as she looked up and saw Peter and Holly J walking off, holding hands. Emma began crying again.

"It's okay Emma. We're all here for you. Those two are scumbags and we're going to make sure everyone knows it," Manny said. "I see bad karma coming their way."

"Can we just do something a little less intense?" Emma asked, wanting to get her mind off of this. "Like a sleep over tonight?"

Manny smiled. "Me and Liberty have had EMPTY holes in our hearts since you have been gone. You can count on it."

Emma smiled. But deep inside, she was hurting so much. She didn't really know if anything could heal her pain this time.

Next Time on Degrassi…

When JT and Jane start spending more time together, Alex feels lonely… and starts partying hardcore to fill the void.

Danny gets a spot as the new school mascot, but a certain member of the Spirit Squad turns his job from fun into hell.


	11. 611

611

Alex walked around the foyer at the end of the day, trying to locate her friends. It was Friday, which meant it was time for another weekend full of fun with her buds. She loved hanging out with Jane and JT. She found such an escape with them that she never felt with anyone else. Especially Jane.

Alex spotted JT and Jane walking to the gymnasium, holding hands. "Hey guys!" Alex said, running over. "Where are you going? School's over! I'm thinking we can go check out this new DJ that's spinning downtown."

Jane and JT looked at each other, feeling bad. "Sorry Alex, we were just heading to JT's play practice," Jane said.

"Well that's cool," Alex said. "We can just go afterwards, it's probably not gonna start till later."

"Well, we kind of have plans tonight," Jane said, giving Alex a look of sorrow.

"Alone" JT added, also giving Alex a look of remorse.

Alex's eyes drifted down. "It's cool. I get how the whole boyfriend-girlfriend thing works. I'll find other people to hang out with."

"Just be careful" Jane said sincerely.

"I always am," Alex smiled. "I would wish you guy's the same, but it's a bit pointless since I know you're going to have more fun than me."

"You don't know that," Jane said, trying to perk Alex up. "It's just one night. Who knows, maybe you'll find a new friend?"

"Or a new love interest" JT smirked.

"Love interests don't usually work out in my favor," said Alex. "I've been trying to cut down on them as of lately. I don't know how you kids have the energy for it."

JT and Jane laughed, smiling at each other. "Well, sorry again Alex," Jane said. "We really do hate to just bail on you like this."

"I'll survive" Alex said, trying not to let it affect her. But it was already starting to bother her. "I've been through worse."

"I won't doubt you on that one," JT said as he put his arm around Jane. "Well, we better get going. Linus will have a fit if I don't show up to play rehearsal on time today."

"Linus is a broom head anyway," Jane laughed. "But I guess you're right… it'd be kind of pointless to rehearse for Hamlet without Hamlet."

"Well you guys go off," Alex said, trying her best to put on a smile. "Have fun. I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Thanks for being so cool about this," Jane said, even though she could tell Alex was acting a bit off. "I'll call you later."

Jane and JT headed for the gymnasium, leaving Alex feeling lonely. She had finally made friends but then they decided to make relationship and run off together. Alex could never win. But it wasn't as if she was surprised… Things hadn't gone her way in a while.

Opening Theme

Alex entered her home, with less than 0 percent of enthusiasm showing. Friday nights were for forgetting all the bad things that happened the week before with friends you'll always remember… but not today. Maybe her mom would know how to help.

"Hey honey, how was school?" Ms. Nunez asked as she came out of the kitchen. She noticed Alex seemed kinda sad. "Why do you look so blue?"

"It's nothing," Alex said. "My friends just kind of bailed on me tonight, so I'm going to be stuck at home."

"Oh, that's alright, we'll hang out tonight," Ms. Nunez said cheerfully. "We'll find a good movie on and order a pizza."

Alex smiled. "Thanks mom. I can always count on you."

"I'll just call Chad and tell him to bring a little extra money" Ms. Nunez said, picking up the phone and beginning to dial Chad's number.

"Wait, Chad?" Alex asked in a mortified tone. "Goddamn mom, I just want to spend some alone time, does that asshole have to come pass out on our couch every night?"

"Alex, calm your voice," Ms. Nunez pleaded, hanging up the phone. "You know how things have been lately… and Chad has really stepped up and helped out a lot. You should be thankful."

"Well he still treats you and I like dirt, so it's a little hard for me to just thank him," Alex said. "Forget this, I'm going out. Have fun with Chad."

Alex left her house, slamming the door. Ms. Nunez looked down to the floor, feeling bad. But she didn't know what to do. She never felt like she could please everybody. Alex walked away and sat on a nearby park bench, resting her head down on her hands. This was so pathetic of her. She never got to this state. If these people didn't have time for her, she would just have to find ones who would.

At the Degrassi soccer game, students and fans cheered, decked out in school spirit attire. Degrassi had been running solid this soccer season and everyone wanted to see it continue. A few Degrassi players shifted the ball down the field, with Spinner scoring a goal, launching the ball past the goalie. The crowds cheered and the Spirit Squad did a chant, with JT dancing around in his mascot costume. Jane laughed as she sat in front row, waiting for JT to get off duty.

Danny and Toby sat in the stands clapping, but Danny had an obvious look of boredom as he watched JT dance around. "What's the point of even having a mascot if he isn't funny?" Danny asked with disappointment. "I mean, it's embarrassing. If that's the best they can get to represent our school than I'm not satisfied."

"Jeez, since when did you care so much?" Toby asked with a laugh, a bit surprised at how Danny was behaving.

"I've always cared about our school," Danny said, attempting to sound serious. Toby gave him a look of disbelief. "Okay, not really, but c'mon, JT could do a much better job and you know it."

"I don't know man, he's been the school's panther for quite a while," Toby said with a shrug. "I think he's earned his position. Why, what do you suggest?"

"Well something that's remotely funny for starters," Danny said, shaking his head as he watched JT "perform". "I mean, he's a panther right? Why doesn't he get on all 4s and run around or something? Or he could chase his tail! Now that's funny!"

Toby looked at Danny blankly for a moment. "I'm ashamed to be your friend." As their argument went on, they didn't notice the Spirit Squad starting to form the pyramid, with JT attempting to climb on the top. Jane looked worried for a moment as she noticed her boyfriend's balance wasn't quite right.

"So what, do you think you could make a better mascot or something?" Toby asked, laughing at the thought that they were arguing about such about a minor thing.

"Well yeah, at least I would provide some entertainment" Danny said as they heard a few screams. They looked forward and noticed JT had fallen on the ground, and his panther head had fallen off. He winced in pain as he tried to get up but was having trouble. Jane ran forward to check on him, as well as some of the cheerleaders.

"Way to ruin a perfect pyramid JT!" Holly J said, oblivious to any pain JT might have been in. Manny and Darcy exchanged looks of annoyance and ran to see if JT was okay.

"Are you okay?" Jane asked, as she kneeled down next to JT. "Where does it hurt?"

"Everywhere," JT groaned as he failed to get up. "This costume isn't as fluffy as it looks."

"Just be patient JT, medical's already on their way," Manny said. "You had a big fall, just try to stay calm."

"Can we please get him off the field so we can get this show on the road?" Holly J asked in a pushy voice.

"Look, my boyfriend is seriously hurt so you better shut your mouth before I rearrange your face!" Jane snapped, coming toward Holly J who looked horrified and shocked. Manny and Darcy pulled Jane away, even though they secretly wouldn't have minded if Jane went crazy on Holly J.

"That's my girl!" JT smiled to Chantay. "Is it normal that I don't feel my leg?"

Toby looked at Danny with a smirk. "Well, it looks like you got your wish. Why don't you show everyone just how funny you really are?"

Danny looked at JT and thought for a moment. Toby was right. He had talked enough trash, maybe it was time he finally went out there and experience it firsthand. It couldn't be any worse than the train wrecks JT had been putting on.

Alex sat in Chemistry, trying to keep her head up. Her weekend had been such a bore. She tried going out, but it just didn't the feel the same. And whenever she tried to spend time with her mom, of course Chad had to be there, roaring about which hockey team he wanted to win.

"Alex, can we please add the chemicals?" Spinner asked, in a hurry. "I thought you would be the one doing all the work."

Alex frowned, annoyed by her childish lab partner. She grabbed a random ingredient off the table and poured it into the test tube. "There. Happy?"

Spinner looked at the test tube in horror as it began to bubble and overflow. "Alex, I don't think you were supposed to put in that much!"

Mr. Bince ran over, catching sight of the calamity. "Get out of the way! Don't let any of it get on your skin! It could really burn." He quickly tried to push Spinner and Alex out of the way as the liquid began to stream onto the table.

"What happened?" Mr. Bince asked in anticipation.

"That's what I would like to find out!" Spinner immediately said, hoping he wouldn't get in trouble. "Alex just went crazy with the magnesium, I didn't know what to do."

"Way to be a rat!" Alex fought back.

"Alex, what has gotten into you lately?" Mr. Bince asked. "You were turning into one of my best students. Your behavior is starting to get back to how it used to be, and I'm afraid to say your grades are starting to slip as well."

"I'm sorry Mr. Bince," Alex said as she looked down, not wanting to talk about it. "I'll work harder."

"Good, because I don't want to have a lawsuit on my hands because two students suffered from chemical burns. Pay attention," Mr. Bince said as he walked away to find something he could clean the mess with.

"Like my mom could even afford to sue this dump" Alex said angrily. She wasn't in the mood to hear any of this.

"Sounds like someone woke up on the wrong side of the floor this morning?" Spinner joked.

"You don't know the half of it" Alex responded, without emotion.

As she walked down the hall later that day, she saw Jane approaching. She smiled, glad to see a friend, even if she had been kind of distant lately. Maybe she finally found time to fit Alex into her schedule.

"Hey!" Jane said, happy to see her bestie. "How did your weekend turn out?"

"You know, it was alright… nothing special," Alex shrugged. "So what are you guys doing tonight? That band you've been wanting to check out is playing at Octane tonight."

She stopped talking when she noticed Jane's face sink. Alex gave Jane a fierce look. "Let me guess. You guys don't want the pathetic third wheel hanging around."

"What? Alex, it isn't like that! JT fractured his leg and he's not going to be able to do much for a little while," Jane tried to defend herself. "He needs my help. Sorry for being a good girlfriend."

"Well I can forgive you for that, but you've been a pretty shitty friend" Alex said angrily. Jane looked at Alex in disbelief.

"Why are you acting like this? Are you jealous of me spending so much time with him or something?" Jane asked, trying to get to the bottom of this.

"Don't flatter yourself" Alex said through gritted teeth, walking off in anguish. Yet again, nobody was there for her… not even her best friend. At this point, she was ready to give up on trusting everyone.

JT rested his crutches against some bleachers as he sat down with Jane and Danny, who was getting prepared for his first day as the new school mascot.

"So you sure you wanna go through with this buddy?" JT asked. "I mean, don't get me wrong, it's a fun gig. But if you don't watch yourself, it can be a living HELL."

"Jeez JT, way to encourage him" Jane joked.

"I try" JT smiled at his girlfriend.

"Well maybe it's about time you passed the torch to someone new," Danny said, not letting down. "Besides, you weren't even that funny anyway…"

"Hey man, I TRIED funny. Holly J didn't want it… and as long as she parades through our halls, I don't think we're ever going to get anything close to funny" JT seriously told Danny, who had a hard time believing him.

"Maybe if someone would have let me knock some sense into her the other night, she would have a different perspective" Jane shrugged.

"Well I appreciate the advice, but I think I can handle this," Danny said. "It's not like I'm going off into the army."

"I'm just trying to help you man, I've been the panther for 6 years now so I've been through it all!" JT said. "The key to the pyramid is not to pull anyone's hair. Because then they'll scream. And you'll fall."

"Danny, times wasting, let's go!" Holly J announced from the center of the gym. JT and Jane looked at Danny with faces of sorrow.

"Good luck bro," JT said. "You're going to need it."

Danny shook all of JT's warnings off as he marched forward to begin. He wasn't going to let anything bring him down. He was going to own this.

"So how long do you think he's going to make it?" Jane asked JT.

"I'll give him 10… 15 minutes" JT said, thinking about it for a second.

Chantay gave Danny a smile as he walked over to the Spirit Squad. "Thanks for filling in on such short notice Danny. We thought it would take weeks to find a new mascot. "

"My pleasure," Danny responded. "Why did you think it would take so long?"

"Well… you'll see" Chantay said with dismay, looking over at Holly J.

"Okay, so today we're going to start off with the new cheer we came with up last practice," Manny told the rest of the squad. "Danny, just give us your best. Holly J will be watching to guide you through any questions."

"Just make sure you move smooth and gracefully" Holly J told Danny in a nice, yet serious voice.

"Um… right," Danny said, trying to picture himself moving smooth and gracefully. "So where's the costume? Am I going to get to wear that thing?"

"Um… no" Holly J said matter-of-factly. "It's getting washed and no one's allowed to touch it except for me and Manny or one of the faculty. I would be worried about impressing us right now."

Danny gave Holly J a strong look of spite as he got in place to go through the routine with the Spirit Squad. JT and Jane nervously watched from the bleachers, hoping she wouldn't be too rough on Danny. "Alright guys," Manny said, preparing to count them in. "1, 2, 3, 4!"

The Spirit Squad started to run through one of their routines. Danny didn't waste any time jumping into the goofiest dance he could conjure. Although it would have been an understatement to say he felt awkward without wearing the costume. As a result, he bumped into a few people, hindering the routine slightly. Holly J dropped her palm-palms and glared at Danny.

"I said smooth and gracefully, not rough and destructive. You have a lot of work to do," Holly J said shaking her head. Danny couldn't believe he was getting so heavily criticized for such a thing.

"Can't you give him a break?" Chantay asked Holly J as everyone got back into position.

"I just don't want any mistakes, our final game against Carson Hill is coming and we're not letting anyone down" said Holly J determinedly.

"Sorry, this 20th Century Arts essay is killing me, what were you saying?" Marco asked as he looked up from his cell phone. He and Alex were sitting across from each other at the Dot, and unsurprisingly he wasn't much of a help to Alex either.

"Oh, nothing important," retorted Alex. "Just how I'm having the most uninspired and lonely time of my life at the moment. You didn't miss much."

Marco looked at Alex like she was crazy. "Jeez, someone's a little cranky."

"I'm just sick of thinking I finally made real friends, only to have them ditch me for stupid reasons" Alex explained.

"Speaking of which, I really do need to get cracking on that essay," said Marco. "I'm sorry Alex, are you going to be okay?"

"No," Alex said, her eyes drifting down. "But I get it. Everyone's got their priorities, I'm just not one of them."

"You don't have to be so cynical about this," Marco said. "Just go out tonight and have fun like you usually would. You shouldn't be so dependent on other people, you're a strong girl, and you always go against your demons face to face. This shouldn't be any different."

Marco gave her a confident smile as he got up. She took a long sigh and laid her head on the table a few minutes after Marco was gone. "If you can't depend on people, than who can you depend on these days?"

Alex stood at the Money Money show later that night Club Octane, trying to get into the music. She emotionlessly bobbed her head up and down as the lead singer continued to growl into the mic. This definitely was a band Jane would have liked… she grimaced at the thought. Jane should be the last thing on her mind. After all, Jane and JT probably aren't thinking about her right now…

She wandered around Club Octane, looking at all the different people hanging around. They all seemed to be in groups of friends that would be less inviting if one more came along. Alex mentally told everyone off as she made her way to the bathroom, pushing through the crowd. This was not one of the better times she had had at Club Octane. She walked back to the bathroom where she noticed a few girls sneakily pacing into, carrying large purses. Alex watched them curiously and slowly decided to follow and see what the buzz was all about.

She walked into the girls bathroom, which had almost turned into a hangout of sorts. Several girls were leaning against the sinks, conversing, while other girls were working on something in one of the stalls. Alex looked confused as she tried to put together what was happening.

"Oh, hi!" one of the girls said politely to Alex, seeming to get a bit scared. "Can we help you?"

Alex looked at the girls in the stall, whose backs were facing her and turned back to the others. "Who ARE you guys? Bathroom support?"

"Uh…" the girl's voice wandered nervously. She looked over toward the stall, slightly scared. "Tanya!"

One of the girls, presumably Tanya, turned around. She seemed to be a tough girl, and one that Alex wouldn't want to get in a fight with. The girl nervously motioned to Alex and Tanya slowly walked over, a bitter look in her eyes.

"You're just going to have to wait your turn sweetie. We're busy," Tanya said to Alex commandingly.

"Look, I didn't mean to interrupt you guys, I just…" Alex stopped when she looked down and noticed Tanya was holding a syringe. Her eyes went wide. "Wait, are you shooting up in here?"

Tanya noticed she was holding the syringe and looked horrified. She held it behind her back and looked back at Alex. "Just don't worry about what we're doing in here. It's not your business, and for now, neither is this bathroom."

"Sorry, it's not my fault that band sucks," Alex said rolling her eyes. "You guys don't have to be so sketchy, I'm cool. You guys could be having an orgy with dragons and elves in here and I probably wouldn't care."

"I'll keep that in mind," Tanya said with a slight laugh, starting to loosen up a bit. "Sorry, we have to keep our little meetings in here tight. You never know who may be in the crowd."

"What about the club? Haven't they caught wind of this?" Alex asked, surprised that were doing drugs in such a public place.

"Well, between you and me," Tanya said to Alex with a grin. "The owner, Ernie, is a major dealer. And as long as we have the money, he gives us a location."

"That's one generous drug dealer," Alex smiled with a nod. "Is it cool if I just hang out in here for a little bit? It's boring out there, and you guys actually seem kind of cool."

"You want to partake?" Tanya asked curiously, pulling the syringe back out. "It's cool if not, just thought I'd ask."

Alex wasn't really sure herself. Of course she had dabbled around with drugs before, but never anything as major as heroin. "I've never tried it before… but what the hell, I probably won't have anything else to do tonight."

"Be careful," Tanya smirked. "The first time is always the one that draws you in."

Alex took the syringe from Tanya and studied it, holding it as if it were some kind of sacred weapon. It didn't look like the cleanest source of happiness, but Alex never really worried about those little details. Tanya noticed her curiousness. "Just make sure you inject into a vein and not an artery and you should be fine."

"Sounds easy enough," Alex sarcastically joked as she looked at her arm, trying to decide where a good place would be. She took a chance, and stuck the needle to her arm, slowly injecting. As the heroin entered her body, she felt an exhilarating feeling… as if she had just flown out of her own skin. Lightheadedness began to overcome her and she began seeing heat flashes as pleasure and danger spread through her emotions. Struggling to keep her balance, she dropped the syringe in the sink, and grabbed onto the sink for support, trying to catch her breath. Tanya and the other girls chuckled slightly.

Alex did NOT see this coming. This high was so unlike any other he had felt before. She stumbled to regain her balance, and threw up in a sink. Some of the girls looked at Tanya concernedly but Tanya didn't seem surprised.

"I forgot to mention," Tanya said flatly. "That might happen the first time you inject. Hey, I've seen worse at least you didn't pass out."

"Way to look on the bright side," Alex struggled to get up, trying to figure out what planet she was on. Her heart beat steadily slowed as a strange feeling of inner peace began to take over. "This stuffs awesome. I can't believe I never decided to try it until tonight."

"Well we can make up for lost time then," Tanya said putting an arm around Alex. "Welcome to the REAL Club Octane."

Danny walked through the halls, alone and flustered. Becoming the symbol of school spirit was definitely not what he thought it would be. Holly J tore apart his every move and no matter what he did to impress, it wasn't enough for her. He looked in the school Conference Room and saw Liberty sitting alone, working on something for student council on her computer. Danny stood at the doorway and softly knocked.

"Hey, do you have a minute?" Danny asked.

"Well with you I know it'll never be just a minute," Liberty joked playfully as she checked the time. "Sit down. What's going on?"

"Well as surprised as I am to say this, I need your advice," admitted Danny.

"It's about time you started listening to a voice reason," Liberty said. "I'm going to assume this about your little mascot tribulations?"

"How did you hear?" Danny asked, surprised she already knew.

"Toby brought it up. And well, let's face it, cheerleaders like to talk," Liberty said with a shrug. "How's everything going with that?"

"Terrible. I was actually excited about this. I thought I would actually do good and bring some new ideas and energy for this whole mascot thing," Danny said. "But no matter how hard I try to follow the rules, Holly J just has to find something wrong. I mean, usually, I wouldn't let stuff like this get to me, but I just want to do good at this."

"Wow," Liberty said, giving Danny a surprised look. "You really are taking this seriously. It's nice to see you actually showing some interest in school."

"That's not what I came to you to hear" Danny said, giving Liberty a 'get-to-the-point' glance.

"Right, sorry. Well I've had my battles with Holly J and I don't think there's any getting around to changing her mind," Liberty honestly said. "So just ignore her. Just take this and make it your own, who cares if she doesn't like it?"

"Well she's one of the top dogs in the spirit squad" Danny said with a shrug.

"Yeah, but her opinion isn't the only one that counts. You've always been a funny kid, and people will see that even if Holly J doesn't. Just believe in yourself and you'll do awesome regardless."

"I hope your right" Danny said, taking in her words.

"I am right," Liberty told him. "Just look at it like you're skateboarding. Don't let anyone else's opinions get to you. I can tell you really care about this and I know it will show through in your performance."

Alex's eyes slowly narrowed open. Her head felt like an absolute mess and her stomach was churning. As she began to wake up, she noticed she was asleep on a floor that wasn't hers. What the hell happened last night? Alex tried to get up, but it was painful. She felt like she weighed a ton.

"Good morning sleeping beauty" she heard a voice say. She looked up and noticed Tanya sit down on the couch. Tanya. She suddenly had a flood of memories of the night before. She hadn't had a night that insane in a while. And Alex had definitely had a lot of insane nights in the past.

"Okay, can my head please explode now?" Alex asked as she finally pulled herself off the ground and sat down next to Tanya. "This is without a doubt the worst hangover I've ever had."

"One of the many beauties of trying smack" Tanya smiled. "You'll survive."

"I know, I just wish my head didn't have to throb so goddamn hard," Alex said, rubbing her head. Her eyes suddenly went wide as she realized that last night was a school night. And more than likely, she had slept in. In addition to that, her mom was probably wondering why she never came home last night. "What time is it?"

"11:30ish I think. Why?" asked Tanya.

"Shit, I'm late for school," Alex said in horror. "Oh my god, I don't know how I'm going to sit through class like this, I'll puke."

"Well I might be able to help you out with that" Tanya said, her face lighting up. She grabbed her purse and pulled out a bag of powder, a spoon, and some needles. Alex was automatically unsure.

"Wait, I can't do this again. I'm about to be in school. And I can't take another hangover," Alex said, feeling pressured.

"Look, I'm only trying to help you so you won't feel hungover. This will pick you right back up again, and as long as you keep your cool, no one will notice," Tanya assured her. "It's your call though."

Alex sighed. "Hell, I might as well take a risk. Anything beats going to school feeling like this. I just hope people don't start asking questions."

"Remember what I said. Keep your cool and they won't have a reason to," Tanya advised. Alex watched as she began setting up the first injection. School was going to be interesting, that was for sure.

As Algebra Class was beginning, Danny walked in, feeling very conflicted. He noticed an empty seat by Chantay and decided she would more than likely be better than Holly J to talk to about this. Chantay turned away from her conversation with Darcy as Danny sat down.

"Hey, you excited for the big game tonight?" Chantay asked Danny. Danny looked at Chantay with unease. "What's wrong?" she asked in concern.

"Nothing… I just don't know if I'm cut out for this whole mascot thing," said Danny. "Maybe you guys would be better off without me."

"What?" Chantay asked, her face sinking. "Are you kidding? We need you, the panthers been part of our show since the beginning."

"I know, that's what I'm worried about. I mean, Holly J doesn't think I'll be good enough for the crowd, maybe she's right," Danny said, his eyes drifting down. "Maybe I don't have what it takes."

"Danny, forget what Holly J says," Chantay said, putting her hand on his arm for comfort. "Her opinion isn't going to affect the whole entire student bodies. She takes everything entirely too seriously anyway. Just do your thing, and you'll be an awesome mascot." Danny still looked unsure, as he thought about it for a moment.

"Please, Danny," Chantay said, looking in his eyes. "We're all counting on you… even Holly J."

Danny sighed and put on a grin. "Alright, I'll give it one more shot. Holly J will just have to learn to like it."

"That's the attitude," Chantay smiled. "Knock everyone's socks off tonight."

"Thanks Chantay. I will" Danny said, finally starting to feel confident about this.

Alex sat in class, with her feelings of pain having been replaced by constant tiredness and disorientation. She didn't mind it though, it honestly felt like a relief after her pounding head ache she woke up to. Spinner looked over at her, noticing she was about to fall asleep, her hair almost falling into a glass of chemicals. He carefully lifted her hair and shook her a bit.

"Oh, Spinner," Alex shook herself awake, taking a breath. Everything felt so cartoonish and unreal. "Thank you so much."

"Uh yeah, I'm just a regular gentleman," Spinner responded, his eyes narrowing in confusion. "Are you feeling alright today?"

"Never better, actually. Well, besides being stuck in here," Alex said, her slurred voice starting to slightly sound hoarse.

"I thought you were kicking ass in chemistry this year" Spinner said, laughing at how Alex was acting.

"Well things change Spinner," Alex said, starting to feel a little irritated. "God, I'm thirsty, are any of these chemicals edible? They look tasty." Mr. Bince looked over from across the room. He and Spinner exchanged weirded out looks as Spinner shrugged.

"I don't think they're as tasty as they look," Spinner said, lowering his voice as he moved closer to Alex. "Are you on something? Mr. Bince is giving you some funny looks."

"What?" Alex asked, seeming offended at the question. "Spinner, you're crazy… you must be off your Ritalin to think that."

"I was just about to say the same about you" Spinner said, almost sure she WAS on something. The bell rang and Spinner shook the whole thing off, gathering his books and walking out of Chemistry. Mr. Bince looked curiously at Alex as she slowly stood up, taking more time than the other students.

"Alex, could I have a word with you?" Mr. Bince asked, wanting to figure out what the problem was with her.

"Um… not now," Alex said, starting to feel paranoid as she quickly gathered her things. "I gotta go… do something."

"Alex, wait, I-" before Mr. Bince could finish his sentence, Alex ran out the door. She didn't seem to be in the talking mood today. Mr. Bince looked a bit worried as he scribbled something down in his notes.

Going through the halls might as well have been walking in an endless line. At least, that's what it felt like for Alex. She dragged her feet, trying to avoid eye contact with anyone she crossed paths with. She couldn't let ANYONE in on her secret. She looked startled as she noticed Jane and JT coming her way. She looked to both sides, trying to see if there was a quick escape she could make, but she was trapped. Jane and JT would know for sure that she was acting differently.

"Hey," Jane said casually. "So, you up for just putting what happened behind us?" JT also looked at Alex with a pleading look.

"Uh…" Alex didn't exactly remember what she was talking about. "What do you mean?"

"Thanks, I knew you'd be cool about it," Jane said, taking it the wrong way. "I just don't like it when there's a rift between us. You know you're my best friend Alex."

"So how about we all hang out at my place tonight?" JT offered. "We can just chill, find a good horror movie."

"I don't think so" Alex said, feeling herself starting to sweat.

"Why not?" Jane asked. "I think they're showing the Exorcist on cable tonight."

"I uh… I have other plans," Alex said. "With other people."

"Such as?" JT asked, detecting that it was a lie.

"Such as none of your business," Alex said. "If you guys are allowed to go off and have your alone time than why can't I?"

"Why are you turning this into an argument?" Jane asked, with true worry in her eyes. "We're just worried about you. You show up to school halfway through the day, acting like some kind of zombie… that isn't the Alex Nunez I know."

"Well it turns out there's a lot you don't know about me," Alex said walking off. "You guys have fun watching green puke tonight. I'll have fun making it!"

Alex almost bumped into the person in front of her as she continued to attempt to move down the hall. JT just stared for a moment, processing Alex's joke. He blinked and looked disgusted. "Well that made sense," JT said in a sarcastic voice.

"JT, something isn't right with her," Jane said, sounding worried. "We have to do something… before it takes a turn for the worse."

"What can we do? Alex has always been her own person, and I doubt she'll want our help," JT said grimly.

"I just feel so bad about all this… I feel like we really upset her by excluding her all this time. I didn't think she would mind" Jane said.

"Hey, don't feel bad. You've been a great friend to her. This is her problem and she's tough enough to face it. If she need's us, we'll be there" JT assured his girlfriend as he took her hands. Jane felt like she needed to know that there definitely wasn't anything to worry about before going on with her life. Alex meant too much to her.

Danny stood by the bleachers in his panther costume, holding the head under his arm and conversing with Toby. "I really wish they would have given me more time to get used to this uniform… the head's pretty heavy," Danny said, looking down at it.

"So you ready to show Degrassi AND Carson Hill your outstanding funniness?" Toby asked.

"Get ready to laugh your ass off" Danny commanded Toby as the Spirit Squad waved him over.

"Alright man, good luck. Knock em' dead" Toby said, giving Danny a pat on the shoulder.

"Thanks" Danny replied as he ran out to meet the Spirit Squad on the field. Toby sat back to relax. "This ought to be good" Toby said, expecting sheer humiliation to come out of all this. Danny met the Spirit Squad on the field, excited for his debut as the mascot.

"Alright guys, let's show everyone we still got it," Manny said, trying to pump the squad up. "Let's go through the new routine, and then we'll follow into a pyramid. Make sure this one doesn't fall over."

"Yeah Danny, don't try any sneaky tricks when your climbing up us" Holly J said, giving Danny a dirty look. Chantay gave Danny a confident grin, which helped Danny quickly get over Holly J's comment. Danny placed the panther head over his own, going into a world of heat and darkness.

Alex, Tanya, and the rest of her newfound gang of friends were dancing at Club Octane, enjoying the pumping rave music. Alex was drugged out of her mind, and as a result had no troubles on her mind, which was what she wanted. Tanya motioned for Alex to follow her and Alex did.

"You wanna go do some more dragon chasing?" Tanya asked, holding up her purse with a suggestive smile.

"Jesus, do you have a factory of this stuff or something?" Alex asked, enthralled at Tanya's collection.

"I just have the right hook ups," Tanya said, smiling at a man who was standing behind the bar. "I think the bathroom should be free, I'm gonna go check just in case. Just stay here for a minute."

Alex nodded with a grin, getting back into the music as Tanya walked off. She looked to the side, doing a double take as she realized Jane and JT where coming towards here. She wiped her eyes to make sure she wasn't just really high. JT stumbled his way over on crutches, with Jane by his side and they stopped in front of Alex.

"What are you guys doing here?" Alex asked, nervous that they were going to put her through another lecture.

"Well, we were worried about you, and since you haven't answered your cell since we last spoke in school, I decided to go through the trouble of finding you," said Jane, a bit frustrated. "But it turns out, you're right here screwing your head up like you always do when you have a problem."

"Take it easy," JT told Jane softly, putting an arm around her. He didn't want a catfight to break out.

"Look, my head is finally in the right place now! Because now I know for sure that I can't count on anyone" Alex spat back at her.

"Alex, if it really bothers you that much, Jane and I can stop dating for a while," JT offered, sounding worried. "You're our friend and that's what's most important."

"Well it sure doesn't seem like it lately," said Alex. "I don't care what you guys do, because I've found my own life."

Jane and JT looked at each other in worry, both noticing Alex's outlandish behavior. "Alex, I don't care what you say, I know something's wrong, and I'm going to sit here and listen until you tell me" Jane said. Tanya was coming back from the bathroom, poking Alex to get her attention.

"Hey sweetie, the bathrooms all ours. Let's hurry so we can start mixing," Tanya said, before noticing Jane and JT. "Who are they? You know how I feel about outsiders coming in."

"They're nobody," Alex said, smiling at Jane and JT. "And they were just about to leave."

Jane looked at Alex with strong, enraged eyes. "You know what, you can act immature like this for as long as you want, but I hope you realize it'll never do you any good."

"So far, it's done more good than bad," Alex said. "So I think I'll do whatever I want, thank you. Tanya, let's get out of here."

She grabbed Tanya and headed for the bathroom, not looking back. Jane stood, feeling hurt, as JT tried to console her.

"PANTHERS, PANTHERS, PROWL ALL NIGHT!

DEGRASSI'S GONNA WIN THIS FIGHT!"

As the Spirit Squad went through their routine, Danny tried out his dance which was incorporated into it. Things were a lot different wearing the helmet. He couldn't see or hear as well, and unfortunately, found himself bumping into Holly J a lot. If there's one thing Holly J HATED, it was when someone messed up a cheer routine.

"What are you doing?" Holly J asked quietly. "You're making this a disaster!"

The Spirit Squad got ready to form the pyramid. Danny's stomach sunk a bit. The pyramid is what he had feared the most. This was the moment that ruined the last game, and he couldn't let it happen again.

As he started climbing up the pyramid, everything seemed alright. But as he reached the top, he began to feel his balance slipping. He looked up in horror as he noticed he had pulled Holly J's hair. He had just broken the first rule of being a mascot.

"DAMN YOU DANNY!" Holly J screamed, as the pyramid slowly began to collapse, cheerleaders falling all over each other on the soccer field. Danny's head rolled off as he hit the ground. So much for that…

Danny nervously looked up the crowd for approval as the cheerleaders tried to get up. None of them seemed to be badly injured. The crowd began laughing and clapping, slowly building up into roaring. Danny looked surprised at the reaction, as did Holly J as she glanced at Danny in disbelief.

"The kid can't even fall funny" Toby said, still not impressed as he sat on the bleachers.

Alex was dropped off at school by Tanya the following school day. Alex's head had once again imploded, and she felt very agitated. But the weekend had more than made up for it.

"Sorry I couldn't get any more, we went kind of crazy last night," Tanya said with a chuckle. "Have fun at school."

"It's cool. Just hit me up when you get a refill," Alex said. "I haven't had this much fun in so long."

"Yeah, people never want to look at the benefits of doing heroin" Tanya said. "But I definitely will. It was really fun hanging with you."

"See ya" Alex said, grabbing her backpack and getting out of the car. Just as Tanya drove off, Alex dropped her backpack in shock as she looked in front of her. Jane was standing, as if she had been waiting.

"Jesus, you scared me," Alex said, picking up her things. "What's up?"

"What's up?" Jane asked in offense. "That's all you have to say after everything that's happened? Don't think I'm deaf Alex, I head what you guys are talking about. If you think I'm just going to sit by and-"

"Stop!" Alex said, holding her head. "My head can't take all of this. Look, don't worry about what I'm getting into. Just know that I'm being careful and smart about it. Can we please just go back to being friends? I'm tired of this stupidity."

Jane sighed. "Fine, but don't say I never tried to help."

"Relax, I said I was being safe, didn't I?" Alex said as they walked into school. Jane still felt a good deal of discomfort. With serious drugs like heroin, there was no safe way. But as everyone had tried to warn her, Alex wasn't going to take her help. Hopefully, Alex would figure things out on her own…

Next week on Degrassi…

When Toby gets contact lenses, people start looking at him differently… including girls.

Darcy begins to question her religion after discovering some news from her parents.


	12. Teaser Trailer

**A/N: **Just wanted to let you guys know that this fanfic is almost coming to end and I wrote a little teaser of what's to come! I want to make Season Seven continuation, but I want to know how many people are really interested in this? I've been getting some reviews here and there, but I'm just curious if there are more readers who are checking this out? Just let me know how you've been enjoying this story so far, and if you'd want me to make a Season Seven after this. Thank you all so much and I hope you enjoy :)

Narrator: As the semester comes to a close at Degrassi…

(Shows clips of: crowd cheering at the opening night of Hamlet; Spinner, JT, Peter, and Toby on the floor laughing hard; Alex dancing at a rave; Snake and Spike embracing Emma who is in tears)

Narrator: Who will be the one to find a happy ending?

(Shows flashes of clips of: Craig kneeling on one knee in front of Manny; Marco stumbling and dropping a stack of dishes on the floor; Darcy grabbing and kissing a reluctant Tim; Danny rushing forward on his skateboard with a look of determination; Toby looking down and feeling hurt; Emma rushing through a hospital in panic; Linus bumping fists with Tim; JT rolling weed into a joint; Alex looking shocked)

(SCREEN GOES BLACK)

Holly J: We just wanted to be here for you!

Spinner: It's one night, it won't kill you…

Liberty: I just… wasn't expecting this.

Darcy: Everything that I've been told feels like a lie.

Linus: We've got a problem.

Danny: THERE'S NOTHING WRONG WITH ME!

Alex: You'll never have any idea how this feels.

DEGRASSI

SEASON SIX

FIVE EPISODES REMAINING


	13. 612

612

"I just wanted to congratulate you again for leading the academic trivia team to victory," Ms. Hatzilakos said as she led Toby out of her office. "You're going to be a real shoe-in for McGill University."

"That would be awesome," said Toby. "But are you sure I'm good enough for a school like that?"

"Why are you so worried? You've carried one of the strongest GPA's out of any student during your time here" Ms. Hatzilakos told him encouragingly.

"Well I bet there are a lot of students just like me trying to get into McGill. Do you really think they would select me out of all of them?" asked Toby, unsure in himself.

"Keep up the good work like you've been doing and I'll make sure of it" Ms. Hatzilakos smiled, giving Toby a pat on the back as she went on her way. This was awesome news, yet for some reason, Toby just couldn't feel excited. It seemed as though his life lied within academics and he barely had a chance to break out.

He walked through the halls with his hands in his pockets, feeling invisible as usual. One of his biggest problems he felt he had faced throughout high school was the lack of identifying himself. Who was Toby Isaacs? What would he be remembered for?

Getting lost in his thoughts, he ran into someone, causing his glasses to fall off. Johnny DiMarco stood, annoyed that Toby had ran into him as Toby scattered to the ground and retrieved his glasses.

"Watch where you're going four-eyes" Johnny said in a mean tone.

"That's very original of you" Toby said, standing his ground against Johnny.

"Well how about I tell you to keep your smart ass comments to yourself before I stomp your ass?" Johnny asked in anger. Toby backed against a locker, in fear. JT and Jane, who were walking down the hall, ran over to Toby's defense when they saw what was happening.

"Johnny, stop it!" Jane said, as she pulled Johnny away.

"He's cool man" JT explained, as Johnny and Toby exchanged vicious glares.

"Doesn't seem like it to me" Johnny said coldly as he went on his way down the hall. Toby didn't want to let himself get hurt from such a stupid comment, but sometimes it happened. Degrassi could be a rough place.

"What were you thinking messing with him?" JT asked.

"I wasn't. I was just walking in the wrong part of the hallway," Toby said. "That guy messes with everyone. He's a dick."

"Tell me about it" Jane laughed in agreement.

"So are you okay man?" JT asked, wanting to make sure his friend wasn't shaken up from the altercation.

"Well… I'm just tired of being… me," Toby said, looking up in wonder if he had explained it right. "It's just, this is my senior year and hardly anything memorable has happened to me while I went to school here. Well, scratch that, nothing good that is memorable has happened to me."

"I'm sure you're overreacting" Jane said, trying to help him stay optimistic.

"Well let's see… in 10th grade, I got to watch my friend get shot…" Toby said, thinking of his high school days. JT and Jane looked at each other with frowns. "Look, I could be going off to McGill University soon, and I won't have any time to enjoy myself. I just feel like I need to change something."

"Hey man, doing memorable things are overrated," JT said. "I mean, what are you trying to prove anyway?"

"I don't know, maybe that I'm more than just a computer geek" Toby said back.

"Nobody cares about that" JT replied.

"It's not what they think… it's me. I just feel like I've failed. These were supposed to be the 4 best years of my life," said Toby. "I want to change something so I won't just be the same Toby Isaacs."

Opening Theme

Toby rested his head on the locker in front of him, as he waited for his step-sister to finish packing up her stuff. They were just about to leave for an optometrist appointment. Ashley gave him a funny look, wondering why he was acting so weird.

"Am I moving too slowly for you?" She asked hesitantly.

"No, take as much time as you need," said Toby emotionlessly. "It's just another pair of glasses."

"Did you get a C on your progress report or something?" Ashley asked. "What's with you?"

"Nothing," Toby said as he turned to face Ashley. "I'm just having a bad week. Sometimes I wonder if anyone really knows I exist in this school?"

"I'm pretty sure everyone's aware," Ashley told him. "You've been on student council for years, you're one of the best students in school, and you're kicking ass in the academic trivia team."

"Thanks mom," Toby replied, not enthused by Ashley's words.

"I'm just trying to help," Ashley said, feeling bad. "I mean, for the record, I'd be pretty pumped if I made the grades you did."

"Well you're the only one. Because nobody else is jumping to be a geek like me" Toby said, feeling defeated.

"Toby, you shouldn't feel bad for being who you are," Ashley told him confidently. "Some people are just shallow and have to judge someone before they get to know them. Wait, I know what you can do!"

"Drop out of school and grow a Mohawk?" Toby asked, running out of options.

"No," Ashley said rolling her eyes. "Why don't you just try talking to Dr. Connors about trying contact lenses at our appointment today? Maybe that would give people a different perspective."

"I don't know," said Toby after giving it a thought. "I've always had trouble trying to get them in my eyes. And besides, will that really make a significant change?"

"It could change a lot. Just trust me" Ashley told him with a smile as they began walking down the hall so they could leave for their appointments.

Darcy was packing her stuff up in the gym after a Spirit Squad practice. She was in a rush to get home, unbeknownst to Chantay who crept up behind her counting the money she had in her purse.

"So, off to the mall?" Chantay asked with a grin as she got done counting her money.

"Oh, hey," Darcy said turning around. "Sorry, I can't hang out today. My parents said they wanted to have an important talk after school."

"An important talk?" Chantay asked. "You can talk anytime, the sale at Forever 21 won't always be there."

"I think this might really be important Chantay," Darcy explained, quieting her voice. "I think my parents are getting a divorce."

Chantay looked surprised, and then gave Darcy a look of sorrow. "Oh my god, why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Well, I didn't know what was going on," said Darcy. "I still don't. That's why I'm hoping my parents will clear it up tonight. They've been fighting a lot, and Clare and I can't stop worrying."

"Well I'm here for you if you need anything. Good luck" Chantay said, giving her friend a hug.

"Thanks. I really hope I'm just overreacting" said Darcy.

"Just try to think that whatever happens is for the best" advised Chantay. "If they split up, then that's just how it was meant up to be, and maybe they could be happier."

"I guess," said Darcy, having trouble coming to grips with it. "It's just… my parents always talk down on divorce. I always thought they would stay together forever."

"Well you don't know anything for sure," Chantay reminded her. "Just stay calm, and try your best to accept whatever happens."

Darcy frowned as she thought about her predictions.

Emma was making her exit through the foyer, thinking about the uneventful day she had just gone through. She slowly starting to recover from her break up, and was glad to have Manny and Liberty back in her life.

She looked up when she noticed Peter standing by the door. She looked almost afraid at first… she had been going to extreme lengths to avoid Peter. Peter seemed to look nervous as well.

"Look, I'm not trying anything, I'm just waiting for my mom," Peter awkwardly explained. "You can go on your way." Emma slowly nodded, trying not to cry, as she inched her way forward.

"Emma, wait," Peter said, stopping her before she left. "Are you okay?"

Emma stood silent for a second. What was he trying to get out of this? "What are you talking about?" Emma said, successfully not choking up.

"I just… know things ended terrible between us," Peter said, scratching the back of his head. "I don't want you to be in any pain."

Emma scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Wow. Yeah, I bet you're really concerned about the pain I'm going through when you're making out with that slut."

"Emma, it's not like I just don't care about you anymore" Peter said, trying to compromise.

"I don't think you get it, do you?" Emma said, her eyes flaring with anger. "You broke my heart Peter… You pretty much ripped it apart. Drop this whole routine you're trying to pull and just stick with your girlfriend. However many you have."

Emma gave him one last strong glare before walking out. She wasn't going to give in that easily.

Toby sat in Dr. Connors' office, after having finished another eye exam. If there's one thing he had become burnt out on the most in his life, eye exams were up there. He had terrible vision, why not just leave it at that? Why go through the same berating every time he saw the optometrist?

"So Toby, you mentioned you were interested in trying contacts?" Mr. Connor said, looking over Toby's results. "I never took you for the contact type of guy."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Toby asked with a small look of offense. Mr. Connors looked at him unsurely. "Forget it. Yes, I'm interested in trying contacts. The idea never really appealed to me before, but I think it might be time to give it a try."

"Well okay," Mr. Connors nodded. "It's never too late. You want me to give you a test pair you can try on?"

Toby looked a little worried. "That's sort of the one problem I have with contact lenses. If they were easy to put in, I probably would have just given into them years ago."

"I see. Well, let me help" Mr. Connors offered, dreading having to force a contact inside another kids eye.

Ashley sat outside in the waiting room, looking at the time on her cell phone. "That's odd," she quietly commented to herself, wondering why Toby was taking so long with his appointment.

"Alright, we almost got it!" Mr. Connors said hopefully as he forced Toby's eye open with one hand and tried to place the contact in with his other. This might as well have been torture. "Damn it, it fell out again! Hold on, let me put it in the solution again."

Toby looked up impatiently. What kind of professional was this moron? "It's okay; I'll just try to do it. I'm going to need to learn how anyway."

"Really? Great, best of luck to you" Mr. Connors said, handing Toby the contact case before turning around and mouthing 'Thank God!'. Toby looked in the mirror and began maneuvering the contact into his eye. He really hoped all this unnecessary tinkering would be worth it.

Ashley had forgotten about Toby and was sucked into the magazine she picked up in the waiting room. Something told her that she was going to be waiting for a while.

"So what do you think?"

She slowly looked up and was taken aback at the newly glasses-less Toby. He actually looked… handsome. Ashley would have never dreamed using such a word to describe her step brother. He seemed like a completely different person.

Toby took Ashley's silence the wrong away as he shook his head in shame. "I knew it. I look horrible. Now we can both admit that this was a waste of time."

"Wait!" Ashley said with a laugh. "You didn't let me speak. I think you found just the change you've been looking for."

The Edwards family sat in the living room, patiently waiting for Mr. Edwards to arrive home from work. Well… not all so patiently. Darcy was on the edge of her seat, waiting to hear what the news was. She had waited all day for it!

"Can't we just start this talk without dad?" asked Darcy impatiently.

"Absolutely not!" said Mrs. Edwards. "Your dad is just running late… as usual. Just try to stay patient."

"We've been staying patient for weeks now. We want an explanation" Darcy told her mom honestly. Mrs. Edwards let out a sigh, knowing this was going to be a difficult discussion.

"Mom, Darcy and I are scared" Clare said, trying to back up her sister calmly. Suddenly, Mr. Edwards walked through the door as if he had been in a hurry to get home. His wife gave him a very disappointed look as he approached the family.

"Sorry I'm late guys," Mr. Edwards said, giving everyone a grin. "Hope I didn't worry anyone."

"Only the kids. They were hoping you could make some effort because this conversation was important to them" Mrs. Edwards said, giving her husband an argumentative look.

"I said I was sorry" Mr. Edwards said, giving his wife a fed up look.

"Can you guys just skip the brawl and tell us what's wrong!?" Darcy snapped, feeling truly fed up. "I'm tired of having this on my mind all the time and I want an answer already."

Mr. and Mrs. Edwards looked at each other worriedly. They didn't realize how hard their kids had been taking this whole thing. Mr. Edwards took a deep breath as he prepared to begin the conversation.

"This is very hard to tell you guys," Mr. Edwards said as he looked at his children. "There's going to be a lot of big changes going on in our family."

Clare looked up at Darcy, who was unsure of how to respond. "Are you guys getting a divorce?" Darcy asked, wanting to get to the point.

"Not exactly" said Mrs. Edwards, her eyes drifting to her husband.

"Listen, I want you guys to remember that no matter what I'm about to tell you, I'll always be the same person you've known and loved" Mr. Edwards assured. Darcy and Clare looked at each other, not understanding what they were trying to say.

"You may not know it," said Mr. Edwards. "But your dad has a lot of struggles too. Some that have followed him longer than you would think. And some that I've just recently come into acceptance of. Darcy, Clare… there's no easy way to see this. I'm gay. I'm attracted to men."

Darcy and Clare's mouths dropped. This had completely come out of left field… almost. Darcy remembered what Tim had told her when they were spying on her dad that day. Looking back now, it was almost like a warning sign. For some reason, she had completely ruled it out as a possibility. Why would her father have hidden such a large secret?

"So your father and I have decided to have an open marriage," finished Mrs. Edwards. "We simply can't afford to split up right now, and feel it would be better to wait until both you and Clare have gone off to college."

Darcy and Clare still sat in silence, processing the news. Darcy would have never in a million years guessed that her father was gay. It was just… the way, he presented himself, the way he was so devoted to Christianity, the way he loved her mother. How was this possible?

"Is this a joke?" Darcy asked, at a loss for words.

Mr. Edwards raised an eyebrow. "Darcy, we're trying to be honest with you. That's what you wanted. I know this a lot to take on at once, but we were hoping we could work through it as a family."

"A family?" Darcy asked with a sarcastic laugh. "How can we even be considered a family at this point? How can you just come out and say this after everything you've told us about homosexuality and following God's path?"

"Darcy, I've been debating myself for years about it," Mr. Edwards said. "I'm sorry that I didn't want to accept it sooner… I was worried about following God's path too. And I didn't want to disappoint you guys. But then I came to realize that if I don't accept who I am, than I will never be happy."

Darcy felt so conflicted. She felt like had just entered the Twilight Zone. When her family said they were undergoing big changes, they weren't kidding. She didn't know how she could just be expected to adjust. They had been taught completely different values and morals.

"Are you okay?" Mrs. Edwards asked when Darcy didn't answer. Clare also looked scared herself.

"I don't know," said Darcy. "I need to be excused." She got and up and headed straight for the stairs. Mr. and Mrs. Edwards both looked down, feeling bad. They didn't mean to upset their children. They were just hoping to bring some closure.

Toby entered school early the next morning, as he was obligated to. Student council somehow found themselves responsible for decorating the halls to advertise the opening night of Hamlet that was approaching, as was the end of the semester. He was finally beginning to grow into his contacts and get used to him, but still couldn't help but feel a sense of doubt that this would really be enough to get people to look at him differently.

He gloomily opened the door, watching as several of his fellow student council members worked on hanging up posters, flyers, banners, and any other promotional tool you could imagine. Toby noticed Liberty struggling alone on a ladder while putting up a big banner and decided to give a helping hand.

"They're really putting us to work over this play, huh?" Toby asked as he reached Liberty, who almost had the banner up.

"I'll say," Liberty agreed, not looking back and therefore not seeing Toby's new look. "Linus and Tim are calling it the Degrassi play of the century… whatever that means. I guess that justifies us risking our lives."

"Well this school does average a major catastrophe like once every 2 weeks" Toby reminded her. Liberty laughed, causing her to lose her footing, and stumble to the step below. She let go of the banner, her balance failing. Toby quickly dropped his stuff and watched as Liberty fell from the ladder. She crashed into his arms, and they both fell to the floor. They separated and checked themselves over. They both seemed to be okay. Liberty turned to Toby to thank him and noticed he wasn't wearing his glasses. She stopped for a second, feeling a bit confused.

"And you are?" she asked with a grin.

"Are the contacts too much? Ashley talked me into it. I'm trying to sort of shed my image a bit" Toby explained nervously.

"Oh no, they look great! I just… wasn't expecting this," Liberty said with a laugh as she looked Toby over. "You better watch out Tobes. The girls are gonna be after you before you know it."

"That would be a nice change of pace," said Toby with a shrug, doubtful at what she was saying. "But girls always considered me a foreign concept. Why would they change now?"

"The same reason you decided to change" suggested Liberty.

"Maybe," Toby responded, not sure what to think. "Can we just report this whole ladder incident to Holly J so we can stop for today? I don't feel like getting bossed around."

Liberty grinned. "That makes two of us."

Later that day, Media Immersion with Mr. Simpson was starting to gather. Spinner looked around the class, carefully picking out a seat next to a cute single girl. He noticed Manny and gave a shrug, as he took the seat next to her.

"Manny! You look absolutely stunning today" Spinner said as he took the seat next to Manny.

"Do I now?" Manny asked, looking back to the other side of her, waiting for Emma to arrive.

"Well don't look so excited to talk to me" Spinner said sarcastically, noticing Manny's hesitation.

"You don't get too excited either… can you just go hit on another girl?" Manny's eyes suddenly drifted as Toby walked in. It took her a few seconds to figure out that it was Toby and not a new student. Spinner noticed several girls in class checking Toby out as he made his way to an empty seat.

"Is today opposite day or something?" Spinner asked in sheer confusion as Emma sat down next to Manny.

"I guess it goes to show the benefits of being a decent guy," said Emma. "Something pretty much all guys just can't mentally handle."

"Well okay," Spinner said a chuckle. "I can see I'm not welcome!" He got up and walked over towards the empty seat by Toby. Manny looked at Emma with a hint of concern.

"Are you okay?" She asked her best friend delicately.

"Yeah, I'm alright," Emma said with a sigh. "I'm just getting tired of guys all together. It's just starting to feel like they all have the same motives. Oh well, at least Toby doesn't look half bad with his new contacts."

Manny looked at Emma and they both giggled a little bit, having to recheck their ears. Emma never thought she would admit something like that. Spinner took a seat next to Toby and gave him a serious look. Toby slowly turned away from his computer, noticing Spinner was there. His serious expression almost scared Toby for a second.

"Hi" said Toby confusedly.

"Isaacs… I've underestimated you," Spinner admitted. "All these years, I never thought you've had it in you. But now I think I need your help. Times have changed and apperantly, now you have something I lack."

"I'm gonna be honest for a second," Toby said. "You're starting to freak me out."

"Dude, you're starting to freak me out," Spinner said, looking back behind Toby. "Look behind you!"

Toby turned around, where 2 girls immediately turned away from his direction to act like they weren't checking him out. Toby turned around and gave Spinner a questioning look.

"So what's your point?" Toby asked.

"Dude, with this new look, you could be a chick magnet!" Spinner told him. "Isn't it a bit obvious?"

Toby gave Spinner a sly grin. "I don't know about that. It's not like I'm all of a sudden a movie star."

"To them you are" Spinner said as Mr. Simpson got up to begin his lecture for the day. Toby shook his head at what Spinner was suggesting and turned to Mr. Simpson to hear the lesson. Spinner shook his head, thinking that Toby was acting crazy.

"Okay guys," Mr. Simpson said with a grin. "This week is going to be a pretty easy one. I just want you guys to get in groups of 4 and give me a power point about online predators and how to avoid them. Show which online sources you used and make it at least 16 slides."

The students began gathering into groups. Spinner noticed Emma and Manny looking for group members and looked at Toby with a smirked. "Manny!" Spinner called out with a sincere smile. "You wanna be in our group?"

Manny and Emma looked at each other and shrugged before gathering their things and walking toward Spinner and Toby. "Now's your chance to work on some of your romancing" Spinner said to Toby, giving him a nudge. Toby looked at Emma and Manny and then back at Spinner as if he was crazy.

"With them? I think I have a better chance breathing on Mercury" Toby said.

"What about Emma? Her and Peter just broke up, she probably needs a shoulder to cry on," said Spinner. "I'm just trying to help you man!"

"It looks like you're just trying to get me to help you get girls instead of the other way around" Toby said, giving him an annoyed look.

"Trust me man," Spinner said. "I know what I'm doing. If anything I'm just trying to help both of us. Is anything so wrong with that?"

"Wrong with what?" Manny asked as she and Emma sat down next to Toby and Spinner. The two looked at each other, speechless for a subject to switch to.

"Didn't anyone teach you girls some manners? So nosy" Spinner said teasingly, causing Manny to slap him on the arm. Emma and Toby looked at each other, sharing a laugh.

"So basically, they dropped the biggest bombshell of my life and just expect me to accept it like it's not a big deal" Darcy told Tim in an intense voice. They were sitting in Theatre class, talking during play practice.

"Well it isn't the end of the world" Tim reminded her optimistically.

"I know… but still, my father's gay. He's been lying to me for years about something he swore was wrong. What's he gonna say next, he has a boyfriend?" Darcy asked, rolling her eyes. Tim looked at her, starting to feel a little offended.

"You make this sound like it's a horrible thing," Tim said. "Your dad's probably so scared right now. I know I had to deal with hell when I came out, and he had to-"

"Alright!" Darcy said, not wanting to get into it. "I'm sorry. This is just… hard to get used to. My parents always kept this strong image, like they were going to stay together forever. And now they're talking about throwing it away like it was just some stupid mistake."

"I bet it is hard," Tim said, nodding in understanding. "I've never really gotten to connect with my parents like you so I honestly don't know how this would feel. But there are so many times where I wish I could become close with them. You can't break your relationship with them, try to talk to them and help them work this out."

Darcy sighed, giving Tim a warm smile as she took in his advice. "I'm so glad we're friends."

"Oh stop, you're making me blush," Tim said with a laugh as he looked at his phone. "So, would my friend like to come meet this guy I've been talking to tonight"

"Ooh , a guy?" Darcy asked Tim, giving him a provocative look. "Why haven't you told me about this?"

"Well, we were just chatting on Face Range, I didn't know if it would turn into anything serious, and I knew you had your own problems to deal with" Tim told Darcy.

"Tim, I'm still your friend, and your problems matter to me too" Darcy said.

"Good, because he wants to meet me tonight and I am so nervous. I've never been on a blind date like this, and I could really use some moral support" Tim told Darcy, fanning his face as he began thinking about his hot date.

"Oh, I'd love to!" Darcy said excitedly. "But… wouldn't it be kind of awkward? Just having some girl sitting in on your date?"

"Well it's going to be pretty social," explained Tim carefully. "We're meeting at a club… a gay club."

"Oh" responded Darcy, not expecting that. She thought about it for a moment… hanging out in a Gay Club. Was it really what she needed after the news she had just found out?

"It's cool if not, I know it's not really your thing" Tim said with a chuckle.

"No," Darcy interjected. "I want to be there for you. You have helped me in the past, and it's my turn to return the favor."

"Thank you so much Darcy!" Tim said, embracing her in a hug. "This is gonna be so much fun. It may be a little weird at first, but it'll grow on you. Now let's start talking about more important things, like what we're going to wear!"

"Darcy!" Linus called, motioning toward the stage. "Your and Danny's scene is up."

"Back on duty," Darcy said with a frown. "But we'll talk about this later! I can't wait to meet your new boy."

Toby entered the dot, spotting Spinner near the back who was waving him over. Toby thought it was odd that they decided to work on a Media Immersion assignment at the Dot. But if Spinner was up to his usual shenanigans, then it probably shouldn't be much of a surprise.

"Sit, sit," Spinner said with a smile.

"Where are the girls?" Toby asked curiously, looking around and not seeing Emma or Manny.

"All in good time my young padiwan," Spinner said, looking down at his watch. "Oh, and only one girl will be joining you tonight. Emma"

"Joining me?" Toby asked, confused. "What about you?"

"Well yeah, of course I thought about that, I couldn't let you have all the action!" Spinner said demandingly.

"Wait, but where are you going?" Toby asked nervously.

Spinner chuckled, thinking of the days long ago when he was in Toby's position. "I'm afraid you don't need me anymore. Just act like your yourself… well yourself, but more cooler, and you'll have this in the bag."

"I don't know if I can do this," Toby said, looking down and feeling his self-esteem lowering.

"You're learning from the best Toby," Spinner reminded him. "I wish I could stay, but Emma's gonna get here soon. Make sure you don't mess up your opening line, touch her hair a lot, and no computer talk! Like I said, you got this!"

Spinner made an exit from the Dot, leaving Toby feeling scared and anxious about what was ahead of him. This was a day he could have only dreamed of back in Grade 7. Now he finally had a shot with a decent looking girl and he probably wouldn't even know the right thing to say.

Things were wild and spontaneous as usual at the Gay Club… what else would you expect? Darcy looked at the variety of people dancing, drinking, making out… it definitely wasn't her idea of a good time. Tim tugged on her arm, forcing her through the crowded club until they reached a young man with multi-colored hair who appeared to be waiting. His eyes lit up once he saw Tim.

"Oh my god, there you are! I was about to get on the dance floor with you," the guy said to Tim with a playful wink.

"Don't even think about it," Tim replied back flirtingly. He looked at Darcy and back at the guy. "Michael, this is Darcy, one of my good friends from school."

"It's a pleasure," Michael smiled as he grabbed Darcy's hand. She smiled and nodded, but felt a little creeped out. "So you ready to show me those dance moves you've been raving about online?"

"The question is, are YOU ready?" Tim asked as they began heading for the dance floor. Tim noticed Darcy was staying put and turned around. "C'mon Darcy, lighten up a little bit, try to have some fun."

As Tim turned around and headed into the party of a dance floor with his date, Darcy simply went to go find a place to sit. She wasn't in the mood to have a fun… she couldn't stop thinking about her family.

"What are you so sad about?" a voice asked. Darcy looked behind to see the lesbian bartender with spiky black hair was facing her.

"I just can't seem to find my groove I guess" Darcy said, looking around the dance floor in dismay. She wished it was that easy for HER to have fun right now. The bartender grinned at Darcy and gave her a beer.

"Here. On the house. Just don't show me your ID, and I won't ask how old you are," the bartender said nicely. "You look like you need it."

Darcy looked at the beer. Another concept that her parents made into a devilish, life breaking activity. Why should Darcy follow their rules anymore? She chugged the beer as fast as she could, struggling to hold it in. She had never really tasted beer before, and she expected it to taste a LITTLE bit better. She swallowed it down and looked at the bartender. "You guys give free refills?"

"Kind of odd that Manny and Spinner just vanished like that, isn't it?" Emma asked. She was sitting at the Dot across from Toby. Toby's heart was beating through his chest as he prayed he wouldn't mess this up.

"I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation," said Toby. "At least we still have us…"

"Yeah, I guess we might as well get started," said Emma as she opened her laptop. "So what kind of font do you want to use on the opening slide?"

"Well, personally…" Toby suddenly remembered what Spinner had told him. NO COMPUTER TALK. "I uh… you maybe wanna get to this in a minute?"

"Okay," Emma said with a laugh. "Whatever you say. You're pretty much the brains of the operation anyway."

"The brains and the cool," Toby said, taking Spinner's advice further and brushing Emma's hair behind her head. She looked nervous for a moment as she tried to figure out what the hell Toby was doing.

"Okay, stop for a second," Emma said. "What is this? Why are you trying to act like some kind of womanizer?"

Toby sighed as he looked embarrassedly at Emma. "I don't know… it's just, I've been so busy with the Academic Team and school in general, I never have time to hang out with anyone. I haven't had a stable girlfriend since freshman year, and I thought these contacts could help change that. And Spinner might have thrown a few stupid ideas in my head."

"Good ole' Spinner for ya," Emma commented. "But hey Toby, don't worry about it. Just so you know, I think you look hot without your glasses."

"Hot?" Toby asked with a chuckle. "Maybe you need to get your head checked."

"I'm serious Toby," Emma gave him a smile. "You look very handsome. And you're a nice, smart, funny guy with a great heart."

Emma suddenly looked up when she noticed Peter and Holly J had entered. She was silenced immediately, and a look of anger spread across her face. Toby followed her eyes and saw what she was looking at. He grimaced as he touched Emma's arm, getting her to look back his way.

"Do you want me to walk you home?" Toby asked. "You probably don't wanna hang around here with those losers."

Emma grinned. "See what I mean? You do have a great heart."

After a few drinks, Darcy was definitely feeling lightheaded. For some reason, she just didn't care. If her parents were allowed to break the rules, why couldn't she? She was almost an adult!

And as alcohol usual does to situations, the Gay Club suddenly seemed like a whole new barrel of fun and awesomeness. Darcy didn't even feel freaked out by all the butch lesbians that were hitting on her. Tim and Michael were dancing a little distance away, but Darcy suddenly caught Tim's eye. He looked shocked as he saw Darcy was dancing and kissing on several girls, completely taken over by the alcohol. He looked at her worriedly for a moment before deciding to go check on her.

Tim pulled Darcy away from the girls she was dancing with. She looked at him, annoyed. "What the hell was that for?"

"Darcy, when I told you to have fun, this isn't quite what I meant," Tim admitted. He then smelled the alcohol on her breath. "Are you drunk?"

"Completely not," Darcy said with a laugh. Tim didn't ease up, detecting her lie from a mile away. "Well maybe I had a couple drinks… 4 or 5."

"4 or 5!?" Tim asked in shock. "Darcy, you're an underage Christian cheerleader! Why on earth are you getting drunk and hooking up with girls?"

Darcy wasn't sure what the answer to the question was herself. She didn't really want to know the answer. So instead, she grabbed Tim, pulling him into a kiss. He reluctantly pulled away, his eyes wide.

"Is that better?" Darcy asked with a grin. Tim had to get her out of there. This was beyond his hands and she needed to get home.

"Come on, you need some air," Tim said, trying to pull her toward the exit. She yanked her hand away.

"Well what's your problem?" Darcy asked, acting oblivious to the oddity she was displaying.

"You are my problem," Tim said, looking her straight in the eye. "You're starting to scare me. This isn't my cheerful advice giving friend, this is some wacko girl! I mean, Darcy, you just kissed me! Are your parents really bugging you that much?"

Darcy's eyes slowly started to water as she came to her senses. "Tim… I feel like my family's just crumbling in front of me and I can't stop it. Everything that I've been told feels like a lie. How can I forgive my father for this?"

"He's gay, not a terrorist," Tim reminded her. "And it may not seem like it now, but he's still the same person he's always been. This is a big change for your family, but that doesn't mean you can't stick by them and come out of it stronger than before."

Darcy sighed as she wiped a few tears out of her eyes. She still felt very weird about the whole situation, but Tim was right. Nothing was going to change so she might as well try to understand what her father was going through. "I can't believe I've been acting to stupid…"

"It's okay Darcy," Tim said, giving her a comforting smile. "We all mess up from time to time. At least you have me to keep you in line."

"Any chance you'd be up for another kiss?" Darcy asked, causing them both to awkwardly laugh.

Toby and Emma were walking to Emma's house, the street dimly illuminated by a line of street lights. The conversation was flowing easier than Toby had expected, especially since he was no longer following Spinner's advice.

"So how have you been holding up lately?" Toby asked after a small patch of silence. Emma looked up with a shrug.

"I've been up and down I guess," Emma said. "Sometimes I just can't stop thinking about Peter… or about mutilating Holly J."

"Yeah I understand," Toby said with a nod. "If it makes you feel any better, I really wanted to pound on Peter when I heard about what happened. You deserve way better than him anyway."

"Yeah, he's good at putting on an act, but besides that he's not good for much else" Emma said, her eyes drifting down. "So can I ask you something?"

"Shoot" Toby responded.

"Why don't you have a girlfriend?" asked Emma. Toby chuckled with a shrug, trying to stop himself from blushing.

"Well… let's just say I'm not very good at making the first move with girls," said Toby. "I'm always afraid that I'm going to bore them or creep them out, or god knows what else. So sometimes, I don't feel like trying."

"Jeez, and I thought I had a low self-esteem," Emma joked. "Toby, you may not believe it, but you never creep me out. And I'm sure there's a bunch of girls who feel the same. Hell, you're a better person than 90% of the guys at Degrassi anyway."

They stopped in front of Emma's house. "So here we are," Toby said, looking around. "Well this was… interesting. But fun."

"I guess we'll just have to work on the project tomorrow" smiled Emma as she turned around to go inside. Toby took a deep breath and decided to act on his urges once and for all.

"Emma," Toby said, right before she was inside. She turned around and looked at him. "Would you ever… wanna, like… hang out with me? Outside of school?"

"I'd love to," Emma's eyes shined. They stood, smiling at each other for a moment before Emma went inside for good. Toby was too awe struck to come up with the right words to say. So, he made up for it by skipping down the street all the way until he was home.

Next Time on Degrassi…

Feeling the need to prove himself, Danny will do anything to win an upcoming skateboard contest.

When Marco moves into Dylan's apartment, he must get a job to help with rent. But is waiting tables really Marco's forte?


	14. 613

613

It was an early morning and students had just begun to arrive for another day at Degrassi Community School. Unlike other days, Danny couldn't be in more of a hurry to get to school. Results from basketball tryouts were posted this morning, and even though Danny wasn't the greatest basketball player, he was confident he had made the team this year.

His bushy head emerged from the backseat between Liberty and Derek as he turned down the throbbing rap music. Liberty rubbed her temple. "I hear that bass in my sleep some nights," Liberty said, groggily.

"You shouldn't have asked to give me a ride to school today," Danny teased as he sat back in Liberty's car. Derek turned around in his seat with a chuckle.

"Why are you so excited today?" Derek asked. "You're not still dreaming about the basketball team, are you?"

"Shut up man," Danny responded as Derek laughed. "I know my skills have progressed… slowly. But I think I'm finally ready this year to be on the team. I know it. My name's going to be on that list."

Derek and Liberty looked at each other worriedly. Danny's basketball skills had never been that outstanding, and in the past had led to broken windows and balls launched over fences. But Danny was persistent to prove himself in SOMETHING! He had had enough of his sister being a star scholar and his best friend being a star basketball player. He wanted to share some of the fame.

As Liberty found her parking place, Danny excitedly jumped out the door. Liberty and Derek slowly followed behind him as they ventured toward the gymnasium. Danny couldn't have been more excited as he pictured in his head, the moment that was coming when he would read his name on the list of basketball players. After years of trying out and being rejected, he would finally get a shot.

Danny and Derek burst into the gym, where Coach Armstrong and Jimmy were smiling as they watched the students flooding around the results. Derek put his finger down the list, stopping on his name and pumping his fist in celebration, grabbing Liberty excitedly in a kiss. Danny looked over the list several times and didn't see his name.

Derek slowly noticed Danny was sulking in shame and put a hand on his back as he read the list. "Don't worry Danny. What does it matter anyway?" Derek asked. "Look on the bright side… no long practices, no drillings from Coach Armstrong-"

"This has to be some kind of mistake" Danny said with sureness in his voice as he turned away from the list and approached Coach Armstrong and Jimmy. Derek felt bad as he didn't know what to say.

"Hey, man what's going on?" Danny asked with a laugh to Jimmy, approaching him casually. "My name's not on the list."

Jimmy grimaced when he saw Danny. "Hey… David, right?"

"Danny," Danny corrected with a grin, hoping for the best.

"Danny… you're audition…. It had potential. But I don't think you're quite where you need to be a basketball player yet," Jimmy said, trying to talk softly so he wouldn't offend Danny.

"You said the same thing last year," Danny said, annoyed and embarrassed that he had to hear this speech again.

"We had a lot of good players try out this season and we had to really crunch down on who would benefit the team the most," Jimmy seriously explained. "Look man, I know how it feels about not being able to play basketball. Trust me. And as much it sucks, you have to find other ways to express yourself."

Danny arched an eyebrow at Jimmy's advice. He was starting to wonder if he even good at anything. Hell, at this point he was more accepted as the mascot than part of the basketball team! He understood what Jimmy was trying to say, but he was having a hard time motivating himself to care at this point…

Opening Theme

Danny was dragging himself out of play practice later that day, still feeling ashamed in himself for not making the basketball team. JT and Jane came out behind and him and noticed how sad he looked. They looked at each other and smiled, sneaking up on him, and assaulting him with tickles.

He jumped, scared, turning around defensively. His face sunk in annoyance as he realized it was just JT and Jane. "Can I help you idiots!?"

"Why the long face, buddy?" JT asked, realizing how upset his friend really was.

Danny sighed, as he had not meant to blow up at his friends. "Every year, I'm not good enough for the basketball team, and its driving me crazy. It's like for Derek, he just snaps a finger and he's the star player, but for me, I go through years of practice and still have nothing to show for it."

"Well maybe you just need to try something new," Jane advised. "When you get on stage, you always kick ass."

"But that's different," Danny said with a frown. "I just don't get the same feeling of accomplishment I get when-"

Danny suddenly stopped when he noticed a flier on a nearby bulletin board which was promoting a Skate Board Competition that Degrassi was sponsoring. "That's it!" Danny said, looking closer at the flier. "Auditions end today! I have to get to the skate shop, is there any way you guys can come with me? I need someone there for support."

JT and Jane looked at each other nervously. "Well, we'd love to…" JT's voice trailed off. "But we had a nice little romantic getaway planned for tonight."

"Man, you always give me the same excuse," said Danny, shaking his head. "You two need a break if you ask me."

"Now what would be the fun in that?" Jane asked, wrapping an arm around her boyfriend as they looked at each other with love struck smiles. Danny rolled his eyes and drifted away as JT and Jane slowly went into a make out session. There was no use for Danny to stick around for that.

"Hey Danny," said Chantay, approaching Danny with her usual cheerful attitude. "You kicked butt in rehearsal today!"

"Really?" Danny asked, an idea popping into his head. "Thanks."

"So what are you up to?" asked Chantay.

"Not much… is there any way you could do me a colossal, huge favor?" Danny asked, grabbing Chantay's hand and looking into her eyes desperately. She laughed and backed away, getting a little freaked.

"Relax, I'm not that heartless," Chantay said. "What do you need?"

"I need you to take me to the skate park on Queen St. so I can sign up for that skate competition Degrassi is sponsoring," Danny said. "Please, Chantay, you're my only hope. This is my last chance."

"Didn't you hear what I just said?" Chantay asked. "Jeez, you're really taking this seriously. I didn't know you had it in you."

"A lot of people don't know it," Danny admitted. "But I'm going to teach them a lesson."

Danny and Chantay smiled confidently as they headed out the door. Danny was excited for his upcoming audition. One of the few things he actually was good at was skate boarding, so he knew he stood a solid chance at this. And with a fine girl like Chantay there to support him, he was sure to feel a boost of morale!

"I can't believe you're going to have to give this place up" Marco said sadly as he walked through Dylan's clean, homely apartment.

"Nothing's set in stone yet," said Dylan. "Well except, for the fact that the landlords pissed about the rent situation. A situation which can't be solved until I find a new roomie."

Dylan had been having troubles finding the right roommate, and as a result, was starting to have financial struggles. He was considering moving back home for a little while to figure things out, much to Marco's dismay, who had grown to like Dylan's new home.

"I'm sure there's something we can do," said Marco. "Can't your parents give you a loan?"

"They've already been helping me out plenty as it is, and between me and sending Paige to college, let's just say they have to spend a lot," Dylan said, looking down nervously. He wanted to ask Marco something but didn't quite know how to get around to it. "But maybe there is something you can do."

"Well what is it?" asked Marco, looking into Dylan's eyes, letting him know he was there, one hundred percent. "You know I'm willing to do anything I can to help."

"Even… move in?" Dylan asked, putting on a suggestive smile. Marco thought about it for a moment. It had crossed his mind a couple times before, but there were so many factors… how would his parents feel about them moving in? And things were so easy living at University… Marco's parents had always practically spoiled him, and even with him living away, things were no different.

"I… I would love to," Marco said, finally coming to a conclusion. He wasn't sure about what he just said, but it felt right in his heart which was what mattered the most.

"Really?" Dylan asked, taking a breath in relief. "That's such great news, you had no idea how I thought you were going to react to me asking you."

"Well, I have to get a job," Marco said with a shrug. "Not exactly my strong suit. But this apartment is just too awesome… and overall, I think I'm just ready to take the next step."

Dylan and Marco looked at each other and smiled before joining in a kiss. "I love you Marco" Dylan said happily.

"I love you too," Marco said, smiling frailly as he thought about the job search ahead of him. "But I have no idea where I'm going to work! I'm not going to have much of a résumé to put together, that's for sure."

"Why don't you talk to Spinner?" Dylan asked. "Maybe he can hook you up with a job at the Dot."

Marco frowned. He didn't particularly like the idea of working in a coffee shop. But he loved Dylan, and if this was a small price he had to pay, then so be it. "Sounds like a plan," answered Marco.

Danny and Chantay excitedly entered the skate park where kids were auditioning for the upcoming competition. Danny looked nervous when he noticed how good some of the local skaters were. He considered himself good, but nothing compared to how some of these guys were skating.

"You here to audition for the competition?" a man asked, approaching Danny and Chantay.

Danny froze up in nervousness. "Uh… no, we're just looking around."

"Whoa, just looking around?" Chantay asked, making sure she had heard correctly. "What happened to teaching everyone a lesson?"

"Just look around Chantay," Danny said, pulling Chantay aside and motioning to the ramps. "How am I supposed to compete with them?"

"You weren't worried about that earlier," Chantay reminded him. "What happened to you?"

Danny shrugged with a sigh, looking at his friend sadly. "I just got another dose of reality. I'm not good enough for this contest, and all I'll be doing by auditioning is embarrassing myself. Just like I do whenever I try to succeed at anything."

"You have to just get out there and keep trying things," Chantay told him. "Not everyone's amazing at everything. When you act on stage, you always get into character flawlessly. This shouldn't be any different. Just go out there, get into character, and do the part. You'll nail it like you always do."

"I wish I had the confidence you did," Danny said, taking one last deep breath before approaching the man who worked at the skate shop. "I think I'm ready."

Spinner, who was working behind the counter at the Dot, gave Marco a look of doubt as he looked over his resume.

"So you SWEAR this isn't just a joke?" Spinner asked as he folded up the resume and put it away.

"Yes, I swear!" Marco said, rolling his eyes. "I'm going to be a working man now. Why does nobody want to believe that?"

"Probably because we've never seen you work before," Spinner reminded him with a sly smirk. He quickly walked over to a new customer and handed them a menu before heading back to his conversation with Marco. "So you still haven't told me why you're doing this."

Marco sighed. "Well, Dylan needs me. He's been having trouble finding a new roommate and he could lose his apartment."

"So you guys are moving in together?" Spinner asked with a grin. "Congratulations buddy, that's a pretty big step."

"I know, and so is getting a job," Marco said. "I've never had to work anywhere. And I thought maybe this would be a good place to start?" He looked at Spinner with a pleading look who felt a little unsure. As much as he wanted to help Marco out, he wasn't sure if Marco was Dot material… as sad as it sounded.

"Well we have an opening for a new waiter," said Spinner, considering it. "But you have to promise me you'll be dedicated to doing a good job."

"Of course," Marco sighed with relief. "Thank you so much! Dylan's going to be so excited… so when do I have to start?"

"Tomorrow" Spinner said, closing his eyes as he mentally prepared for Marco's reaction.

"Tomorrow!?" asked Marco. "Jeez, you think I have nothing better to do than walk around handing food to people?"

"Do you want the job or not?" Spinner asked, his tone becoming a bit more serious. "I might have a shot at the new assistant manager job, and I don't wanna mess it up by hiring bad help. You have to give this your all."

"Okay Spin, relax," said Marco, backing away. "I'll be here… and I won't let you down. You can trust me."

"Good," said Spinner with a smile, going back and pulling out a black t-shirt and tossing it Marco's way. "Welcome to the club. The only shirts we have are larges, I hope that's cool."

Marco looked disappointed as the shirt seemed too big for him. But he had to make the best of it. Too many people were counting on him now. "It's not a problem. Thank you so much, I can't tell you how grateful I am for this!"

"Just don't think I'll be taking it easy on you," Spinner lightly warned as he headed to take care of a customer who had just walked in. Marco looked around the Dot at the few waiters and bus boys working and shivered as he thought of himself doing work like that. But he loved Dylan and that's what mattered most. So some hard work at the Dot would just have to be his sacrifice.

Danny came rolling down the ramp, after a shaky audition. Chantay cheered him on, while the other skaters nodded in approval. The man from the skate park quickly approached Danny when he was done, with a clipboard of names. Danny fearfully saw a rejection coming.

"Hey man, that wasn't a bad audition, and since we can't find someone else on short notice, we're going to give you the final spot," the man said, handing the clipboard to Danny. "But I'd suggest you start practicing… a lot, if you want to have a chance at winning. Just trying to give you advice."

Danny thought about it and slowly signed his name and handed it back. He had made it. But was probably ranked among the lowest in the competition. He would have to fix this, even in the little time he had.

"That was so cool!" Chantay complimented, approaching Danny. "I had no idea you were that good."

"Not good enough… there's no way I'm ready to go against some of these guys," Danny said. "The head of the contest even said so himself."

"Well maybe you just need to practice a little bit more. Danny, I know how it feels about wanting to impress people," Chantay said. "But you have no reason why you should be worried about impressing anyone. You have a solid chance, don't listen to what anyone else says."

Danny sighed and smiled as he looked at Chantay. "And what reason do you have to be worried about impressing anyone?"

"You'd be surprised," said Chantay, leaving it at that. "But don't worry. Me and all your friends will be here for you to help you get ready for this."

"Thanks," Danny smiled, starting to feel a little more confident. "I'm sure gonna need it." Danny watched as some of the other skaters tore up and down the ramps and rails, showing off their variety of tricks and moves. Danny gulped as he thought about how hard he would have to practice.

Marco was bright and early for his first day of work, ready to get right into waiting tables and hopefully owning it. Spinner looked him over, chuckling at how big the shirt looked on him. "Alright… so I take it you've never done anything like this before?"

"Do you even have to ask?" Marco asked in a smart-ass tone.

"Okay, let's take it step-by-step little buddy," Spinner joked, giving Marco a pat on the shoulder. "Step 1… approach the table and greet them with a smile… a compliment always works well too. Make sure you say 'Welcome to the Dot, may I take your order?' or something along those lines that gets the point across. And Step 2, Write down what they say and bring it back to me," Spinner ordered Marco.

"No need buddy, I got a steel trap" Marco said, pointing to his head.

"If you say so," Spinner said with a smile, hoping Marco was right. "So let's try it out… over there. Where Emma and Manny are sitting. It's a little easier at first with people you know."

"Cool," Marco said. "But don't be afraid to challenge me Spinner. I've been thinking it through and I have every utensil that it takes to be a perfect waiter. I just have to use them all to their appropriate extent."

Spinner raised an eyebrow at what Marco was saying. "Well… okay then. This isn't rocket science. Just go take their order."

"Right," Marco said, snapping back to the job at hand. "Take their order." He marched toward Emma and Manny, going over what he was going to say in his head so he could have a flawless introduction to his career as a waiter.

"Welcome to the Order, can I take your dot?" Marco asked. He quickly realized what he said and hit himself in the head. "Wait, I thought that through way too much. Can I get you guys anything?"

"I'll have a veggie burger with a side of onion rings and extra ketchup," Emma said.

"And I'll have a medium Dot burger, hold the lettuce, and a side of fries," Manny ordered her food. "So I didn't know you worked here Marco, when did this happen?"

"Today's actually my first day," Marco said. "I just moved in with Dylan, and Spin hooked me up with a job here so I can pay rent. It's my first job, but I think I can get the hang of it."

"Well good luck" Emma smiled.

"Be on your best behavior and we'll leave you a good tip!" Manny said.

"Thanks guys," Marco said with a laugh. "I think I got this in the bag. It's already easy to me. I just get to hang out here and talk to my friends. Well, I'll get back to you guys in a moment."

Marco walked away as Emma and Manny looked at each other and laughed. They both sensed an ominous feeling from their waiter. But they were willing to take a risk. Marco went back up to Spinner casually.

"See?" Marco asked. "That was a piece of cake. Take the order, and come back."

"Glad to see your picking it up," Spinner complimented. "So what did they order?"

Marco stared at Spinner blankly. What did they order? A veggie burger…. With no ketchup? And extra fries? "So yeah, I think you were right about writing this stuff down," Marco said, looking down embarrassed that he had forgotten the order.

JT was walking down the hall, making his way to the exit of the school. He saw Danny and slowed down a bit. He really did feel bad that he had been bailing on him… especially after what happened with Alex. He didn't want to lose another friend to a bad crowd.

"Hey," JT said, reaching Danny's locker. "I heard you made it into that skateboard contest. Congrats."

Danny looked at JT emotionlessly as he pulled his backpack out and shut his locker. "Thanks."

JT scratched the back of his head, wondering how he could cheer his friend up. "So what are you doing after school?"

"Having a long day of practice at the skate park," said Danny. "You and your lady have a 4 month anniversary tonight or something?"

JT frowned. "Something like that…"

Danny nodded in understand, expecting to hear that. "We're celebrating it at the skate park continued," JT said, giving Danny a grin. "And you're invited. Hope you don't mind."

Danny looked at JT surprised. "You guys can seriously make time to come watch me practice today?"

"Dude, it's not like Jane and I are married," JT said. "We still make sure we have time for important things, and we still make sure we have time for important people. I just might have to give you one little warning."

"What is that?" Danny asked, confused.

"Well, Alex has been hanging out with some buff chick skater whose in that contest, and let's just say she and Jane have been battling it out quite a bit lately," JT said, shivering at the thought of it. "So if a catfight breaks out, I apologize in advance."

"No problem," Danny said with a shrug. "I live for cat fights!"

Marco shuffled from table to table, dropping off drinks and plates. To the customer's dismay, they were all out of order. Spinner looked across the Dot at the number of people Marco was beginning to upset and put his face in his hands.

Manny and Emma looked up impatiently as Marco was hurriedly trying to make his way back to the counter for another order. "Marco, I get that it's your first day and all," said Manny. "But can you please pick up the pace?"

"Oh right, one veggie burger and one dot burger, coming right up!" said Marco wearily as he grabbed the many dishes lying on the counter in addition to Emma and Manny's meals.

"Maybe you should make a second trip," Spinner suggested worriedly as he watched Marco try to carry all the plates.

"Maybe you should let me handle this" Marco said, sure of himself as he inched his way toward Manny and Emma. Emma, who was looking down, noticed Marco's shoe lace was untied and her expression immediately turned to horror. Before she could say anything, Marco stepped on the lace, falling forward and sending the dishes to the ground with him, littering the floor with broken plates and food. Emma looked back at Manny.

"We are so not leaving him that tip," Emma said. "Can we just eat somewhere else?"

Manny looked at Marco sadly for a moment and then back at Emma. "Yeah, let's do it." They got up and quickly left the scene, irritated and ready to eat. Marco lied on the floor for a moment, closing his eyes and taking in all the humiliation he was feeling. When he opened them, Ellie was standing over him offering a helping hand.

"Surprise!" Ellie said with a look of excitement.

"Ellie!" Marco said, his spirits instantly lifting as he jumped up, and gave his best friend a hug. "I can't believe you're here! Oh my god, I've missed you so much, I never thought I'd drag you away from NYU."

"Yeah, it's a cool place," Ellie said, laughing at how excited Marco was. "But nothing beats hanging out in Toronto with Marco."

They separated from their hug, and Ellie looked down at the mess of sauce that had gotten on Marco from the floor. She looked at Marco concernedly. "So Spinner told me you've been having some trouble," said Ellie. "I must say, I'm a bit surprised to see you working at the Dot."

"You and me both," said Marco as he looked down at the mess. "Why don't you sit down and we can catch up after I get this cleaned up?"

"Sure," Ellie said. "I'm kind of enjoying seeing you being put to work. It's about time if you ask me."

"Don't ever say that" Marco said, looking at Ellie with agony.

JT and Jane were hanging around the skate park watching Danny practice. After a while of getting into it, he was really starting to shine. It didn't stop some of the other local skaters there from putting up a fight. Peter was snapping pictures with his camera, taking them for the yearbook since the upcoming contest was sponsored by their school.

Danny picked up his skateboard and took a long swig of water as he joined JT and Jane. Peter also decided to take a break as he began looking through the pictures he had taken so far.

"I need to work on that last hard flip on my landing," Danny said.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Jane said. "I thought that was hardcore! No wonder JT never takes me with you guys to the skate park."

"Watch it" JT teased, putting an arm around his girlfriend.

"Have you seen that Tanya chick skate?" Peter asked, motioning to a group of people that Alex and Tanya were hanging out with. "She's got some rad moves. I must say though, she kind of scares me."

"For good reason," Jane said, giving Tanya a glare. "Who knows how many drugs that girl injects on a daily basis."

"I was just talking more about the fact that she looks like she can rip my head off," Peter said in response.

"Something not uncommon of most girls" JT jokingly reminded him. Danny looked over at Tanya… she certainly did seem intimidating. It would already suck if he lost the competition, but losing it to a girl would just add more salt to the wound. Maybe he needed to get closer to the enemy if he could. He slowly strayed away from his friends.

"Where are you going?" JT asked. "Don't be a hero!"

"Hey," Danny said as he reached the girls. "I heard you were in the contest tomorrow? Maybe you'd wanna have a little pre-battle skate?"

Tanya and Alex looked at each other and laughed. "I'll take care of this punk," Alex told Tanya. "Move along Danny. This girl's been tearing up skate parks around Toronto for years. She'll wear your ass out before you know it."

"Can't we all just get along?" asked Danny. "Unless you're scared?"

Danny began rolling toward the rail, jumping up for a tail slide. He landed smoothly and complimented it with a 360 flip. Tanya looked at Alex and laughed, rolling her eyes. "Well, this kid's just asking for it. I never back down from a skate!"

"Just take it easy on him," suggested Alex. "I don't think he knows what he's getting into yet."

After Marco's shift, Marco, Ellie, and Spinner were hanging around the Dot after closing. Marco counted through his tips disappointedly. "I'm surprised I even made this much," said Marco, throwing the money down. "Let's just face it. I suck at this."

"You're being too hard on yourself," Ellie said, putting a hand on his arm for his comfort. "Everyone has to start somewhere."

"Yeah, I know I had to go through years of training to get the hang of this" Spinner quipped sarcastically.

"Thanks buddy," Marco replied. He took a long breath as he crashed down on a couch next to Ellie. "How am I going to survive this? I've never had to worry about fending for myself, but I have to for Dylan."

"I hate to say it Marco, but we all have to grow up," Ellie told him sadly. "Do you think it was easy for me to just pack everything up and go to university in New York? But I still did it, and I don't regret a moment of it. Sometimes you have to take risks."

"I guess," said Marco. "But you saw me tonight… I think a monkey would be a better choice for a waiter."

"Well where else are you going to be able to get a job on such short notice?" Ellie asked. "You just have to think about what's most important here. You can be a good waiter if you really want to be… you just have to ask yourself if it's worth doing this for Dylan."

Spinner came out from behind the kitchen. "Alright newbie, you did an okay job cleaning the fryer. Just make sure you show up bright and early again tomorrow."

"Okie dokie," Marco said, trying to stay optimistic. He thought about what Ellie had told him… he loved Dylan. But it didn't lessen the pressure he was going through. But at the same time, Marco definitely was at a point in his life where he needed to start growing up… he had some priorities to straighten out.

After a long skate session, Danny and Tanya were taking a break. Alex tossed them both bottles of water and they took long drinks. "You're not so bad kid," Tanya commented. "You have an impressive Frontside 360."

"Thanks," Danny said. "You were practically killing me the whole time though! I had no idea girls could skate like that… how did you get so good?"

"I've been skating since I was a little problem child," Tanya said with a smile. "I owe it all to the time I spent on the streets, teaching myself."

"And your drug dealer" Alex sneered.

"Huh?" Danny asked, not following.

"Nothing," Tanya said, looking at Alex in paranoia. "And I'd appreciate it if you could keep whatever business I tell you to yourself." Tanya walked away in anger, and Alex looked at Danny in false fear.

"She has about 30 mood swings a day," Alex told Danny. "This is only number 12. But I guess it was my bad anyway. Tanya kind of likes to keep to herself. Let's just say she has a lot of drug connections… even steroids."

"Steroids?" Danny asked. "Those actually help her skate better?"

"Even more than that… they help her recover better. They give her the adrenaline and the boost she needs to keep on going" said Alex. "Not sure if it's for everyone, but hell, she's placed in the Top 3 in this contest for the last 7 years."

Danny looked at Tanya, who was talking to some of her fellow junkie friends. "And she can get a hold of them just like that?"

"Yeah, but I wouldn't recommend messing with it," said Alex. "The competitions are getting stricter with drug testing. Tanya's been pretty good with fooling the system before, but you never know what could happen… but good luck Danny, I'll catch ya later!"

"See ya" Danny smiled as Alex departed. Several ideas started formulating in his head… just how badly did he want to win this competition? "Hey wait! Is there anyway your friend could teach me some of her techniques?"

Alex looked at Danny surprisingly. "Are you sure? These drugs are no joke, and neither is Tanya… she doesn't work with just anybody."

"There's nothing more serious to me than this competition," Danny told her. Throughout the rest of the week, Danny spent all his spare time either at the skate park or working out. And after a bit of persuasion, Tanya decided to help Danny out… for a fat price. Derek and Liberty had to scratch their heads a little bit at Danny's strong dedication to this, but they figured it was just Danny getting into his crazy antics.

And of course, along with the quick boost of muscle, it also gave Danny a quick boost of ego. He walked the halls with confidence, feeling like he owned Degrassi. He saw Chantay by her locker talking to Manny and greeted her with a wink. She interrupted Manny mid-sentence, exiting the conversation and running over to Danny. Manny grinned, detecting the crush in the air.

"Hey Danny, what's up?" Chantay asked. She looked him over and looked surprised. "Have you been working out?"

"Yeah, what can I say?" Danny said in an arrogant tone. "I gotta get in tip top shape for the contest. You gonna be at the first round tomorrow?"

"I wouldn't miss it," Chantay smiled. "I'll be cheering you on."

"Cool," Danny said. "I really got to get going, I have to meet someone, but I'll catch you later babe."

"Um… cool," Chantay said as Danny walked past her and kept going. Babe? Danny had never said anything like that. He definitely had a whole alpha male vibe happening for him. Maybe it was good though… Danny had been low on confidence after all.

"So you like Danny?" Manny asked, surprised. "Do I need to call the police?"

Chantay laughed. "He's sweet… Well usually. I don't know what that was about. But he's going to be in this skateboard competition tomorrow, and it means the world to him. Can you go with me to support him?"

"I'll see," Manny said, not so accepting of the crush. "But it will be for you, not for Danny. I've always had a bad feeling about that boy. Ever since I babysat him when he was a kid."

"I appreciate the concern Manny" Chantay said with a chuckle. Manny noticed Peter was coming to approach the two, holding his camera.

"A lot of guys turn out to be heartbreakers" Manny said, loud enough for Peter to hear as he reached the two girls who looked down awkwardly.

"Chantay, can I talk to you for a second?" Peter asked.

"Can't you see we're busy here?" Manny asked, giving Peter a signal to keep on walking.

"It's about Danny" Peter said, looking to Chantay. Chantay could tell by his expression that he was serious… she gave Manny a look before departing from her to talk to Peter.

"Watch out" Manny gave one last warning. Peter gave Manny a look of annoyance before turning on his camera as he and Chantay reached the end of the hallway.

"So what's going on?" Chantay asked curiously.

"Well the schools been having me go to the skate park to take pictures for the competition," Peter explained. "And I was going through some of the pictures closely, and I saw some interesting stuff concerning Danny in one of them."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Chantay asked, wanting him to get to the point.

Peter found the picture in his camera and zoomed in on the background where Tanya was handing Danny a bag of pills. "For what it's worth, I think Danny might be messing with 'roids. Before I lived in Toronto, my father used to do insurance business with a lot of athletes… they used to get hopped up and gain muscle like crazy."

Chantay looked at the picture closely and thought about how Danny was just acting… and how she made the compliment about him working out. She looked at Peter, horrified. "Have you talked to Liberty or Derek about this?"

"No, you're the first one I could find I know you're a close friend of his too," said Peter. "You need to help him out. Taking these drugs can lead him down a bad path."

Chantay nodded, feeling scared for Danny as Peter went on his way. She had to get this information to Liberty as soon as possible.

Marco and Dylan sat down at Little Miss Steaks, ready to have a nice romantic dinner. Marco had had a rough week at work and had been doing a lot of thinking, but he felt he was finally starting to get his mind in the right place. Dylan pulled out his chair for him as the two sat down.

"So what did I tell you?" Dylan asked playfully. "The first week was hell, but now you can put it behind you. And now that you have the job situation under control, we can go on living in peace finally."

"Yeah, finally," Marco said with a frail smile. "Working was harder than I expected, but I needed to challenge myself."

"Good," Dylan responded, having a sip of his coke. "And now you can enjoy a nice night off with your honey."

"I wasn't done talking," said Marco. Dylan looked up, giving Marco his full attention. "Dylan… I've had a lot of stuff going through my head. And I love you. I'll probably always love you, you were my first boyfriend. But I'm at a point in my life where I need to focus on school and growing up. So maybe I shouldn't be moving in yet."

"Well, I respect your feelings," Dylan said, looking down sadly. "I guess I felt the same way when I started college… but Marco, what am I going to do? How am I going to go back to finding a roommate?"

"If you're meant to find one than you will," said Marco. "I just don't want things between us to get messed up because of this. Or things in my own life."

"So that's it?" Dylan asked, coming to realization. "You don't even care about what I'm going to have to go through?"

"No wait, you don't understand…" Marco started to say.

"What exactly don't I understand?" Dylan asked. "Marco, I really wanted this to be a new adventure we could tackle together. But it's like you're afraid to commit to this relationship. Am I doing something wrong?"

"I don't know," Marco said, looking down. "I want to help, but all of this just feels like too much."

"Well I'm sorry you feel that way" Dylan said sternly as he stood up and walked out. Marco watched him walk away, his eyes starting to water. That didn't go too well…

The skate park was packed for the first day of the competition… Danny was tightening up the trucks on his skateboard, hanging with JT and Jane as he and the other local skaters got ready. He was very focused, not letting his eyes off his skateboard.

"So, you think living at the skate park for a week did the trick?" JT joked. Danny didn't respond, but simply quickened the speed that he was fixing his board. JT and Jane slowly decided to drift away when Danny wasn't answering, looking at each other with confused expressions. Liberty and Derek came passing by, nodding at JT and Jane awkwardly.

"Danny, can we talk to you for a second?" Liberty asked. Danny looked up, not wanting to be bothered.

"Can't it wait? The competitions about to start, I have to stay in the zone" Danny told them.

"No" Liberty said seriously, holding up a bag of pills.

"Dude, you have something to tell us?" Derek asked, looking his friend in the eyes.

Danny stared at the bag of pills, trying to figure out how they could have possibly gotten their hands on them. "Those aren't mine" Danny said on instinct.

"We have a picture of that girl giving them to you Danny," Liberty said pointing to Tanya who was hanging around Alex a little distance away. "Why have you been doing this? What's the problem?"

Danny didn't want to answer. He stood up, getting ready for the competition to start and faced away from Liberty and Derek. "Everything's great. Never better."

"We know that's not true" Derek replied, grabbing Danny's shoulder and turning him around, angering him a bit. Danny pushed Derek away viciously.

"Danny, you're scaring the hell out of us," said Liberty. "Please, talk to us. What's wrong?"

"THERE'S NOTHING WRONG WITH ME!" Danny screamed at them, silencing them. Just after he screamed that, all the skaters were being announced to start the contest. "Just stay out of my business!" he said, leaving them behind. Liberty and Derek looked at each other with concern.

"ALRIGHT, LADIES AND GENTLEMAN, LET'S WELCOME SOME OF THE FINEST SKATERS FROM AROUND THE CITY!" an announcer said. The crowd roared as the skaters went forward on the ramps. Danny did some fancy tricks, causing people near him to cheer loudly. But little did he know, they were really telling him to watch out.

Danny smacked into another skater, bringing both of them down hard. Danny got up first, his blood boiling. "What the hell was that man!?" Danny screamed, pulling the other skater up by his collar. "Watch where you're going, you idiot!"

The skater simply looked at Danny in fear, unsure of what to say or do. Some people working for the competition quickly came forward, breaking the fight up. "That guy ran into me!" Danny snapped.

"Look kid, you better calm your attitude, or else we're going to throw you out" one of the men told Danny.

"Forget that, this is bullshit!" Danny spat out, only getting angrier. "Why should I get kicked out because that moron injured me?"

"That's it!" the man said, pointing toward the exit. "I gave you a chance. We can't have any violence going on in a school sponsored event. Pack up your stuff and leave before we have to contact the authorities."

Danny stood for a moment, his fist tightening. He ran out of the skate park, punching the nearest brick wall. He looked down, seeing his hand was bleeding… but he didn't feel any pain. What he felt was way beyond pain and much worse.

Dylan sat at the Dot, sipping on some tea. Marco had told him to meet him there, and as mad as Dylan was, he could never resist Marco. He really didn't want to pressure Marco, but at the same time he wanted Marco to grow up and start taking responsibility.

"Hey," Marco said as he slowly neared and took a seat. "Thanks for meeting me here. Can we talk?"

"I'm listening" Dylan responded, giving Marco his undivided attention.

"I did some thinking… and you were right," said Marco. "I've been selfish. I started putting less important things before our relationship and I realized what a mistake it was. I'm ready to grow up… if you're still willing to help me?"

Dylan thought about it and then looked at Marco with a smile. "How could I say no?" He and Marco leaned in and kissed, both feeling happier than ever that they had worked things out. And more importantly, they were ready to begin the next chapter of their lives together.

Danny slowly approached Chantay in the hallway at school. His hand was wrapped up in bandages. She saw his hand first and looked up at him in horror. "I heard about what happened," Chantay said. "Are you okay?"

"I'll make it," Danny smiled. "I just can't fight any more brick walls from now on… listen, I really want to thank you."

"Thank me?" asked Chantay confusedly. "For what?"

"Well, for telling Liberty and Derek," said Danny, having trouble admitting all of this. "I was at one of the worst lows in my life, and you saved me. I decided to throw away the steroids and just try to get good on my own."

"That's awesome Danny," Chantay said. "But why did you feel the need to take them in the first place? You're an awesome guy, and you're so much better than this."

"Sometimes I just need a confidence boost," said Danny with a shrug. "I don't know, it can get to feel like everyone in my life is better than me sometimes. And I really wanted to win that skateboard thing... and I guess I really wanted to impress you. So I was kind of willing to do anything… but I'm done with that now. I… I understand if you don't want to have anything to do with me."

Danny slowly kept going down the hall, closing his eyes and praying that wasn't what she wanted. "Danny!" Chantay called back. He turned around happily. "Get back here," she smiled. "I wasn't just gonna ditch you that easily."

"Good," Danny said with a smile. "Let the new and improved Danny walked you to class."

Next Time on Degrassi…

Spinner, Jimmy, JT, Peter, and Toby all get together for a guy's night… what could possibly go wrong?

Emma's sure about her feelings for Toby, but feels ashamed to tell her friends.

And when last minute problems arise, Tim and Linus must put aside their differences and work together to save the play.


	15. 614

614

The end of the semester was near, which meant exams were right around the corner. But unfortunately for some students, so was the opening night of Hamlet and as long as Linus was in charge, the working process wasn't going to be easy. He was in overdrive, making sure the play would be prepared in time, even persuading Jimmy and the rest of the art club to help paint some of the sets during study time. It was a decision they were all starting to regret.

JT was hanging out near the back of the gymnasium with Johnny, taking every possible break and hiding place he could find. They both looked around nervously for a moment, before Johnny pulled a small bag of marijuana out of his pocket and quickly shoved it into JT's hands.

"Thanks man" JT said as he put the bag in his pocket and handed Johnny some money.

"Anytime, my friend grows the finest herb in the province," Johnny joked with a smirk. "I was kind of surprised when you asked me for some, I always thought Jane was against this stuff."

"Yeah, I was kind of hoping we could keep this between us," JT said, shuddering for a moment at the thought of how mad Jane would be if she caught him doing drugs. "I've just been so stressed out from this play, and I need some kind of break."

"The less they know, the better," Johnny said with a chuckle. "And trust me, one hit of this, and all your stress will be forgotten."

"About that," JT said. "What's the best way to smoke this stuff?"

"You've never smoked before?" Johnny asked, a surprised look on his face.

"Is that so wrong?" JT asked, feeling a little embarrassed.

"Well kind of," Johnny said, as JT gave him an annoyed look. "Alright, well a bong or a pipe is always good. Or rolling it into some joints… you can pass 'em around a while, have a good time."

"Hell yeah," JT said, nodding with satisfaction. "I can't wait."

"JT!" Jane said, as she ran over. Johnny immediately looked paranoid. "There you are. Linus needs you to rehearse the mouse trap scene with Darcy right away. I'm kind of surprised you didn't hear him yelling. What are you guys talking about?"

"Nothing," Johnny said. "Mind your own business, woman."

Johnny quickly walked off, as Jane looked at him strangely. She turned to JT. "Was he saying bad stuff about me?"

"No, he's just being his weird self," JT said, trying to shake it off as he put his arm around his girlfriend and began walking toward the stage. "So is Linus in one of his moods?"

"Let's just say he's had better" Jane warned him.

"Can we please get this show on the road?" Linus questioned in a frustrated tone. "This is a key scene, and we cannot screw it up on opening night!"

"I'm just a human" JT joked under his breath as he made his way to the stage.

"Lady, shall I in your lap?" JT asked, putting every ounce of focus he could into the character.

"No my lord," Darcy replied shakily, causing Linus to groan as he sat back. Tim looked over at him, unsure what he could say or do that wouldn't make him even more angry. "You are merry tonight, my lord."

"What should a man do but be merry?" JT asked. "For, look you, how cheerfully my mother looks, and my father died between these two hours."

Darcy blanked, looking utterly frightened at JT. He gave her an angry look and she immediately turned to Tim who quickly leaned forward and began mouthing out 'Nay, 'tis twice two months, my lord.' Linus immediately noticed and stood up, a frustrated look on his face.

"Sit back Tim," Linus ordered, before turning to the stage. "Is this some kind of joke? Darcy, opening night is Monday and you still don't know your lines. I can't work with this."

"Maybe you should calm down," Tim said to Linus in a calm voice, trying not to piss him off.

"Maybe you should stay out of it!" Linus retorted. "I told you to sit back for a reason."

"Hey man," Jimmy said, who was painting a piece of the set a short distance away. "Can you keep it down a little? We're trying to get some studying done while we're working."

"I don't have time for this," Linus told Jimmy. "Maybe you should save your studying for class and focus on finishing the sets. We have to get this done!"

"Well WE still have to do good on our tests" Jimmy said to Linus, but he had already gone back to chewing out the cast and crew of the play. Jimmy looked at the rest of his art club and they all shared a look of agreement before silently exiting the gym. They were fed up with this.

Tim slowly noticed over his shoulder that they were leaving and jumped up in surprise, unsure what to do since Linus was still on one of his rants. "Uh, Linus," Tim slowly stammered. Linus didn't answer. "Linus?"

"What is it Tim!?" Linus turned to his co-director in sheer fury.

"You might wanna take a look" Tim said anxiously, motioning back. Linus looked back and was baffled when he saw the art club had left all the unfinished set pieces just sitting there. He was silenced for a moment, trying to get back in his center.

He sat down, feeling completely drained. "We're on break" he flatly told the people on stage who were nervously waiting for him to say something. They didn't question any further and immediately got in their own groups to hang out and enjoy what little time off their harsh boss would grant them.

Linus turned to Tim. For the first time that semester, Tim saw a bit of fear in Linus's eyes. "We have a problem," Linus said. "Don't we?"

Opening Theme

Linus was pacing back and forth around the gymnasium repeatedly, trying to come up with a new plan that could save the play. Tim simply sat and watched, afraid to contribute… it hadn't really worked well in the past.

Jane, JT, and Danny all sat together on the edge of the stage, hanging out and watching their director attempt to collect himself. "This guy needs to make up his mind already," said Danny. "What moron decided that he would call all the shots?"

"A bigger one than I," JT said, deciding to leave it at that. "But don't sweat it man, hours from now we'll be chilling at guy's night!"

"Guys night," Jane joked with a grimace. "If only I was biologically qualified." JT and Danny laughed as Danny had a look of remembrance.

"Oh yeah, about that," Danny said. "I kind of promised Chantay we would hang out tonight. Maybe next time."

"What?" JT asked in disappointment. "Weren't you just breaking my balls about bailing on you for my girlfriend?"

"I guess I learned the error of my ways" Danny chuckled with a shrug. "And I guess while we're at it, Derek mentioned he was gonna be studying with Liberty all night. So he's not gonna make it either."

"You guys disappointment me" JT said. Jane rolled her eyes playfully behind JT, causing Danny to laugh.

"Relax man, we can hang out anytime," Danny reminded him. "Why are you so excited about this?"

JT thought quickly and opened his mouth to respond, but Linus beat him to it.

"I've got it!" Linus said, excited about his new idea. "I knew it… all I had to do was just ask, be patient, and the answers would come to me. I don't know how it didn't come to me sooner!"

"Well, awesome," Tim said, a little weirded out at seeing Linus this excited. "Let's hear it!"

"Well at first, I had no idea how we could afford to hire someone to paint these sets by Monday night," Linus explained. "But then I realized we could simply stay a few hours late, spend some time here this weekend, and we could finish the sets without paying anything!"

"Cheap bastard," JT whispered to Jane, causing her to giggle. The rest of the students looked at each other, all unknowing if they could stand anymore time in the grueling conditions Linus had been putting them through. Darcy, especially, looked angry as she whispered a storm to Chantay.

"So what do you guys think?" Linus asked. "Any opinions?"

"I have an opinion," Darcy said, standing up as Linus sulked, knowing Darcy wouldn't be happy. "That plan is crap. We've been pouring our blood, sweat, and tears into your stupid play all semester and now you want us to do even more work?"

"Okay, Darcy, you've said more than enough" Linus cut her off.

"Come on man, she's right," Danny said. "This plays making me exhausted. Why should we have to come on the weekend to paint the sets?"

"Because we're a team!" Linus reminded them. "And teams stick together. Come on guys, I know I can be strict-"

"Strict is a huge understatement and you should know it," Darcy interrupted him. "And if we were a real team, you wouldn't be treating us like this all the time. And I'm pretty sure I speak collectively when I say I've had enough of this."

"Well no one's asking you to stay" Linus snapped back.

"Great!" Darcy exclaimed. "That's the best news I've heard all year. I'm outta here. Whose with me?"

Darcy marched out of the gymnasium, with the rest of the cast and crew slowly following. Despite everyone else leaving, Tim stayed as he noticed Linus sink into his chair. He finally realized that he had gone too far. His behavior had driven everyone and everything away from him… Kim wouldn't take him back, the play was going downhill quickly, and he hadn't even found time to study for his exams. What was he going to do this time?

"Well I guess we better get started" Tim said. He could tell that he would have to take charge and try to get Linus out of this slump.

"Are you kidding me?" Linus asked, laying his head on the table. "How could 2 people possibly finish painting those sets by Monday? I think I finally just need to embrace it… I'm an idiot."

Tim sighed… as much as he wanted to agree with Linus, he kind of felt bad for him. He had never seen him this low. "Linus, I know you and I don't exactly see eye-to-eye on everything, but I've never thought that you were an idiot. You're pretty much in charge of this whole play. If it doesn't take brains to do that, than I don't know what your secret is."

Linus sighed, taking Tim's comments in. "Thanks man. You really aren't that bad…" Linus suddenly had a face of confusion. "In a heterosexual way."

"I know," Tim said, laughing and feeling a little amused at Linus's ignorance so he decided to let it go. "But listen man, at the end of the day, the show has to go on Monday Night, and it's still our responsibility. So I'm willing to stay and help paint the sets if you are. I know we probably won't get much done, but it's all we can do at this point. So what do you say?"

Linus thought about it for a moment. As much as he didn't agree with Tim on a lot of things, he really was a good friend. Linus turned to him with a small grin. "Let's get painting."

Toby walked down the hall, and noticed Emma by her locker. His face instantly lit up as he approached her.

"Hey there, tree hugger" He said with a sly smirk as he leaned against the locker beside hers.

"Well what does that make you? An x-box hugger?" Emma teased back. "I could hardly hear you on the phone last night over Halo."

"Guilty as charged," Toby laughed. "But you gotta admit, I am impressive with my multi-tasking."

"One of the many things that impresses me about you" Emma said, giving him a flirtatious smile.

"Okay, now you're just lying" Toby said half-jokingly.

"I would never do such a thing" Emma told Toby, looking into his eyes brightly, grabbing his hands. Toby slowly leaned in to to kiss her, but her face suddenly turned to horror when she noticed Manny and Liberty were coming over to them.

She immediately separated from Toby, who looked confused. "What are you doing Toby? I thought I made this clear, you're just tutoring me!" She gave him a pleading look, praying he would go along with it as Manny and Liberty tried to contain their laughter. They decided they couldn't anymore and burst out laughing.

"Better luck next time Tobes," Manny said. "Nice try."

"Oh, don't worry," Toby said, looking Emma straight in the eye. "There won't be a next time."

He walked off, leaving Emma feeling terrible. She looked at him sorrowfully, struggling to keep up with Manny and Liberty as they kept going down the hall.

"Why didn't you just ask me to help you?" Liberty asked. "I know the material way better than Toby!"

"Yeah, I don't know what I was thinking" responded Emma. She was feeling completely stupid. She didn't really know why she felt the urge to hide Toby from her friends… but she had no idea how they would react. It was such an odd thing to admit.

Spinner entered Coach Armstrong's class, which was basically a study hall for the day. He saw Jimmy and decided to see how he was doing. Jimmy had been acting really distant ever since his post-traumatic stress disorder diagnosis and Spinner really wanted to patch things up. He would hate to lose Jimmy's friendship again.

"Hey dude" Spinner greeted his best friend with a smile as he sat down next to him. "I thought you'd be off painting for Linus's play."

"Yeah, we're basically on strike," Jimmy told him. "That guys a total ass anyway. I don't know how you put up with him."

"Trust me man, neither do I" Spinner said. "So what are you doing this weekend?"

Jimmy hesitated for a moment. "I'm gonna be kind of busy."

"You say that every weekend," retorted Spinner. "C'mon man, I miss you! I understand that you're having a tough time, but I just want you to feel better."

"I don't know what can make me feel better" Jimmy told Spinner.

Elsewhere in the class, JT and Ashley were sitting around a very bummed out Toby. They looked at each other, feeling bad, as they tried to cheer Toby up. It wasn't going so well.

"C'mon man, just forget about her" JT advised. "You can do better than her anyway. Emma's always been a sketchy girl."

"I know, but I didn't care about that, and I thought she respected me for it," uttered Toby emotionlessly. "But just like every girl, she ended up stomping on my heart."

"Toby whatever happened," said Ashley, putting a hand on her stepbrothers back. "I'm sure it wasn't that bad. Maybe you need to be a little patient."

"Well she basically made it look like I was trying to sexually assault her in front of Manny and Liberty," Toby responded. "I don't get it. I've told you guys that we've been going out and she's kept it a total secret from her friends. It's like she's ashamed of me or something."

"Ouch," JT responded. "Well I can't say I'm surprised."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Toby asked, getting offended. "Why is it such an outrage that a girl would attracted to me? I mean, I dropped the glasses, and not even that worked!"

"Toby, relax," Ashley said. "Just ignore him. I'm sure deep down, Emma feels really bad about she did. But it's up to you if you think she deserves a second chance. Don't make the wrong decision."

"Trust me," said Toby. "I'm making the right one this time. I knew this whole thing was too good to be true."

"Well hey man, maybe you'll have some fun at guys night tonight," JT said. "Trust me, it'll be one to remember."

"I bet" Toby sarcastically said. "How are we supposed to have a decent poker game with 3 people?"

JT looked around the room desperately, trying to spot out two guys that could join them for a guys night. He saw Spinner, who was still trying to convince Jimmy to hang out. "Hey, Spinner!" he called out. Spinner looked over blankly. "You guys wanna come hang out at Peter Stone's place? Just chill, play some poker?"

"We're in!" Spinner said with a grin, causing Jimmy to look down in annoyance. Spinner looked over at Jimmy, worried that he had might have crossed the line.

"What the hell was that?" Jimmy asked.

"Jimmy, you need to get out and have some fun," Spinner told him. "You're always stressed out and quiet when I see you. C'mon man, just come do this for me. It's one night, it won't kill you. And I can't hang out with these kids by myself."

Jimmy sighed and rested his head on his hand. "I guess you're right. But next time, I'm deciding where I'm going to hang out. Understand?"

"Yes sir" Spinner jokingly smiled, just glad that he had convinced his friend to come spend time with him.

In the gymnasium, Linus and Tim were still hard at work painting. It was a tremendous job for two people, but they were making the most of it. And surprisingly to Linus, Tim wasn't as bad to work with as he originally thought. They took a break, admiring their work for a moment. They were actually making decent time.

"This is going better than I thought," said Linus. "I thought this would turn out to be a colossal failure. I guess I really should let you call more shots."

"Well it's a little too late for that," Tim said. "But thank you. I've been involved in theatre since I was about 5, so I've had plenty experience as a stagehand."

"Thanks again for helping me out," Linus said to Tim. "I really thought we were done for. And sorry that I've been so hard to work with all semester."

"Don't worry about it," Tim said. "Like I said, we need to finish this play, whether we like it or not. We've put too much hard work into it to just give up now."

"Definitely," Linus responded, as he nervously looked over at Tim. "So uh, hey. Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot" Tim said as he grabbed a bottle of water out of his backpack and opened it up, taking a drink.

"Well… I don't want to offend you," said Linus. "I'm really just trying to understand. But… how are you attracted to men? It's just… I can't wrap my head around it. You're actually a cool guy, why do you decide to live a lifestyle like this?"

"It's not that simple man," Tim told Linus. "Ever since 4th grade, I knew something was different about me. And no matter how hard I tried, I just couldn't keep living as something I wasn't. So when I finally came out, all my so-called friends pretty much either abandoned me or started bullying me nonstop. But I lived through that and I'm stronger for it… I try to be myself at all costs, even if no one agrees with it."

"But your parents had to have stuck with you?" Linus asked, surprised at what Tim gone through.

"Well I would have loved that," Tim replied. "But my dad kicked me out into the rain. And things haven't been the same ever since that night, even if I try to talk to him about it."

Linus didn't know what to say. He had no idea that Tim had such struggles in his life. "I'm so sorry"

"The stupidest part is that I did it all for a guy, and he ended up bailing after it all anyway" said Tim.

"That sounds rough," Linus admitted, realizing Tim went through troubles not too different from his own. "This may sound kind of strange, but I kind of know how you feel. My parents basically arranged for me marry this Greek girl since I was a kid, and no matter how hard I try to stand up to them, it's not good enough for Kim. It sucks when your parents feel like they can interfere with your love life."

"Hell, I'd even take accept rather than interfere," Tim laughed. "You want to take a break a grab a little something to eat?"

"Yeah that'd be cool," nodded Linus. "We probably shouldn't be so close to these paint fumes anyway."

At long last, it was the end of the day and JT was more than ready to start hanging out with his bros. He hadn't told any of them about his surprise party favors, but he figured it was better that way. He spotted Toby walking with his head down in the foyer and walked quickly to catch up.

"So what did you decide about tonight?" JT asked, joining Toby's side. Toby looked up, trying his best to look upbeat.

"You were right man. I can't just let her walk all over me," Toby said, realizing that if he and Emma were to have a relationship, he would have to man up and take charge. "She has to respect my feelings if this is gonna work. I don't expect her to apologize, but either way, I'm hanging with you guys."

"Well I'm glad. But you might wanna reconsider that whole apology thing," JT said, causing Toby to look confused. "You know, since Emma's standing right in front of us with a sad look on her face."

Toby looked forward and sighed when he saw Emma. She gave him a small wave, clearly hoping to get a word with him. "Give me a minute" Toby told JT as he walked over to her.

"Hey," Emma said. "I'm so sorry about earlier. I just… didn't know how Manny and Liberty would feel about us kissing. But can we still hang out tonight?"

"Well… I don't know" Toby said, looking down. He was having trouble trying to get the right words out… he had never really had a conversation like this with a girl.

"Toby, I know I was a bitch," Emma said in a sad voice. "But please know, it wasn't really me."

"Then who was it?" Toby asked, his temper starting to rise. "Look, I just don't see why you can't tell your friends about us. It hasn't been a problem with me so far. I really like you, and it hurts that you're acting like this."

"I don't know," Emma said looking down. "But you know how Manny and Liberty are. They would probably laugh at me."

"Sucks to be you," Toby sarcastically said, looking down himself and feeling hurt. He obviously did not want to deal with this anymore. "Look, I'm going to hang out with the guys tonight… at Peter's house." He hesitated about adding in the last part.

"Peter?" Emma asked in disgust. "Why are you hanging out with HIM?"

"Because I don't know if I can do this," said Toby in a straight forward voice. "Unless you can tell them about us, I don't know if I can be your boyfriend."

Emma didn't know what to say as Toby gave her one last strong look in the eye before walking away. She didn't realize how much she had hurt him. Things were going so well, and she had to make a stupid mistake like this.

Peter walked into his dad's house cautiously. Even though his dad had told him numerously that he was going to be out of town this weekend, there were cases before where it got cancelled, so he wanted to make sure before he brought all of the guys in. When his dad's house was empty, it made an awesome hang-out, as long as Peter followed the rules.

"Dad?" he called out, praying his dad wasn't home. After a few seconds of silence, he put on a sly grin. "Alright guys, you can enter!"

One by one, JT, Jimmy, Toby, and Spinner came into Peter's house. Spinner looked around, impressed by the vast size. Jimmy tried to stay optimistic, hoping Spinner was right about needing to get out more, and Toby tried to stay optimistic about his problems with Emma.

"Man, do you live in a mansion?" Spinner asked, still in awe of Peter's place.

"Only when my mom's tired of putting up with me," Peter responded jokingly. "And my dad always goes out of town for business, so this place makes an awesome party pad."

"So what's on the to-do list for tonight?" Jimmy asked, starting to loosen up a little bit.

"Anything we want really," Peter said with a shrug. "We got the whole house to ourselves, money for food, a full liquor cabinet, and to top it off a kickass home entertainment system." JT smiled, thinking about the bag that was in his pocket. The best part of guys night was yet to come.

"Well let's bust get this party started!" Spinner said, excited for a night of fun. He and Jimmy excitedly followed Peter to his TV. JT looked over at Toby, noticing he still seemed a bit down.

"You alright?" JT asked.

"Yeah, I guess," Toby responded, not really sure. "I just can't stop thinking about what Emma's doing. Maybe I was a little harsh earlier."

"Come on Tobes, you can't let her treat you like that," said JT, not letting him think otherwise. "She's gonna have to tell Manny and Liberty at some point. No matter how hard they're gonna laugh."

Toby looked up, a little irritated. "You just had to add that last bit in?"

"I'm sorry man, you know me, I never think straight," JT said, feeling bad. "But don't worry man… I could tell Emma felt really bad. And if she really likes you, she'll be with you and find the confidence to tell her girlfriends."

"Whenever that'll be," retorted Toby, feeling pessimistic about Emma revealing the news of their so-called relationship.

Emma sat at the mall food court with Manny, Liberty, and Derek, all 4 sipping on milkshakes. Emma was completely in her own headspace, barely listening to her friends who were engaged in conversation.

"Emma, are you gonna drink that?" Manny asked. "You usually already have yours finished by now."

"I'm just not feeling good today" Emma said. Her mind was still stuck on Toby.

"You seemed fine earlier when you were using up all the equipment in the weight room," Derek joked. "Maybe you outdid yourself?"

"I don't think that's it" Emma said firmly, her eyes drifting off. Manny and Liberty looked at each other worriedly, wondering what was wrong with their best friend. Liberty took a sip of her milkshake, seeing it was close to empty.

"Babe, do you mind getting us a refill?" Liberty asked Derek.

"Not at all," Derek said will a smile. Liberty kissed him on the cheek as he took his and Liberty's milkshakes and went to get them refilled. Manny and Liberty looked at Emma, wanting to get straight to the subject while Derek was gone.

"What's wrong with you?" Manny asked. "You've barely said anything this whole time."

"Nothing" Emma vaguely responded, battling with herself as to whether she should get her feelings off her chest right then and there.

"Emma, we know you," Liberty said. "And you can tell us anything."

"Yeah, c'mon Em, it can't be that bad," said Manny. "You'll feel better if you just tell us what's bothering you."

"Well, there is something," Emma finally admitted. She felt scared as she tried to keep talking. Manny and Liberty looked at her questioningly as she took her time answering. "I'm just nervous about hiking the trail this summer. My parents haven't been very encouraging and it's just been getting to me." She felt a mix of emotions… bad, because the weight still remained on her shoulders and good, because she had managed to keep her secret.

"Are you crazy? Don't ever worry about what they say!" Manny said. "In the end, it's your future, and you need to be honest and open with them about it."

"You're absolutely right," Emma responded, hiding tremendous guilt.

"Even though I do think you're crazy for trying to walk across Canada" Manny added, causing the girls to laugh.

"But there's nothing Emma can't protest her way out of" Liberty said, smiling at Emma encouragingly. Derek came back, putting the milkshakes on the table. He checked the time on his watch and looked at Liberty.

"Hey, we better get going" Derek said. "The library's going to close in a couple of hours."

"Sorry guys," Liberty said. "We really need to get some study time in. Are you going to be alright Emma?"

"Yeah," Emma said, obviously lying. "I always am."

Linus and Tim were walking back to Degrassi from their lunch break at the Dot, in mid conversation. The two were making fast allies, having quite a few similar interests. And Tim turned out to be a very cool person to talk to.

"So not to get all negative," said Tim. "But what are we gonna do if the cast doesn't show up on opening night?"

"I don't know," Linus responded honestly. He hadn't really thought about it. "I would hope they wouldn't quit over something like this. Kim would know what to do. Somehow, no matter what problem or issue I had going on, she found a way to keep me in line."

"That sounds like a difficult job," Tim commented. "You really miss her, don't you?"

"You have no idea man," Linus told him. "It's just… for the last 3 years, it's like I've always had someone by my side to put up with all my crap when no one else would. 3 years that I might have just thrown away. And no matter how many times I apologize, she just won't bother hearing it."

"May I offer my perspective?" Tim asked after thinking about it for a moment.

"Go ahead," Linus said. "My perspective hasn't been doing me any good."

"Well, not that I've been around you guys enough to know," Tim admitted. "But it sounds likes you need start listening and let her talk. She probably feels like her opinion isn't valued enough to you and that's why she doesn't want to accept your apology."

"Whoa. That's freaking brilliant," Linus said, taken aback at how solid Tim's advice was. "I didn't know you were a relationship guru."

"Well I hang out with a lot of girls," Tim replied. "And therefore, I hear a lot of girls complain about their boyfriends. So I can usually see when they're doing something wrong."

"I'll keep that in mind," Linus said with a chuckle. "Thanks man, I didn't really have anyone else to go to about this." Tim and Linus bumped fists before they entered Degrassi for a few more hours of hard work. But Linus's mind was now set on getting Kim back. It actually seemed possible now.

As a few hours passed, guys night was starting to get old. Peter and Spinner were glued in front of the TV, having a video game war. Jimmy and Toby were having pizza, trying to pass the time… the night wasn't really living up to their expectations. And JT sat on the couch, thinking about the bag in his pocket. He was starting to feel a little nervous about busting it out, now that the moment had finally come.

"Man, what cheat code are you using?" Spinner said as he threw the controller down. "That was the 7th round!"

"No cheat codes my friend," Peter grinned. "Just pure skill."

"Well not to be an ass or anything," Jimmy said as he finished his piece of pizza. "But this guy's night is getting extraordinarily lame. Are we just supposed to sit around and watch you guys play all night?"

"Until I beat him" Spinner said determinedly causing Jimmy to roll his eyes.

"Jimmy's right," Toby spoke up. "Why don't we all do something fun?"

"I got exactly what we're looking for," JT said, deciding he couldn't keep it a secret any longer. He slowly pulled out the bag of weed and put it down on the table. Everyone looked at it for a second, nearing in to make sure he wasn't just playing around. "Any takers?"

"Where did you get this?" Spinner asked, picking up the bag and examining it. He seemed to be the most experienced of the group.

"I got some from that Johnny DiMarco kid," JT answered. "Why, did he rip me off?"

"Not that I can tell," Spinner laughed. "But then again, Jay always had bags of this stuff lying around in his car so I never really paid for it whenever I tried it."

"Wait a minute," Toby interrupted. "Am I the only one that feels a little uncomfortable right now?"

"Yes!" JT, Spinner, and Peter all replied in unison. They all obviously seemed interested. Spinner looked to Jimmy with confusion.

"Sorry, but I'm with Toby on this one" Jimmy said. "You guys get stoned all you want, but I'm not taking any part."

"You were the one that just said this was getting lame," Spinner said. "If you ask me, this night just got redeemed big-time!"

"My heads just not in the right place right now to be off doing drugs and you know it," Jimmy told Spinner seriously. "I don't want to ruin the progress I've made in therapy."

"Okay, just take it easy," Spinner said backing off and turning to Toby. "Well now that Jimmy's decided, what about you?" All eyes were on Toby as he froze up in indecision.

"Well… you guys realize this is against the law, right?" Toby asked matter-of-factly. "And completely dangerous? I just don't know if this is the best idea."

"Well of course it's against the law, that's the point," Peter joked.

"Look, Tobes," JT said. "No one's trying to peer pressure you. If anything, we just want you to have a good time."

"I just… I just don't know" Toby said, trying to think it through. "How the hell do you come up with these ideas? And what will Emma say if she finds out?"

"Who cares?" JT asked. "She dissed you, didn't she? If you ask me, payback wouldn't be so unnecessary."

"But I don't want payback" Toby argued.

"Dude, trust me," Peter butted in. "Dating Emma Nelson is a pain in the ass. And as you've probably seen, it's pretty damn easy to hide big secrets from her. This will never have to get to her if you just stay smart. If you ask me, you'd be doing yourself a favor."

Toby's hand clenched into a fist and he neared forward, as he wasn't exactly appreciating the things Peter was saying about her. JT quickly noticed and held him back. "Relax bro, who cares what he thinks?" JT asked.

"Yeah Isaacs," Spinner said. "The question at hand here is would you rather spend the night crying about some girl, or forgetting about her?" Toby sighed as he seriously thought about the question, observing his friends. JT, Spinner, and Peter seemed very eager to get the party started, while Jimmy seemed neutral in the whole scenario. Would one night really do much harm?

Emma and Manny were glued in front of the TV, watching a horror movie. Manny's eyes were glued to the screen as she took an occasional handful of popcorn, while Emma wasn't very invested in the movie, her mind clearly lying on other things. Manny leaned forward as the movie began to get intense. Emma looked over at her nervously.

"Manny, I need to tell-"

Emma was cut off by a shrill, high pitched scream, causing her to jump, knocking the popcorn over. Manny sat back, taking a deep breath. "Oh my god, I did not see that coming!"

"I like Toby" Emma said, deciding to get it off her chest once and for all. She hesitated for Manny's response.

"I didn't see that coming either," Manny said as she laughed a little bit. "When did this come about?"

"Well… a few weeks ago," admitted Emma. "He's really helped me since my breakup with Peter, and he's just so great. Underneath all of his dorky Toby-ness."

Emma and Manny giggled. "Aww, Emma why didn't you tell me sooner?" Manny asked.

"I don't know," Emma said, looking down. "For some reason, I thought you would laugh at me. And I totally hurt his feelings today because of it. I feel so stupid."

"Well of course I would laugh, but you should date whoever you want! So he's not just tutoring you," Manny said jokingly, arching an eyebrow. "Well why don't you go fix it?"

"He's at Peter's house," Emma said, putting on a dirty look. "And I really offended him, I doubt he even wants to talk to me."

"This is Toby we're talking about," Manny said with a chuckle. "He probably can't take his mind off of you."

Spinner, Peter, JT, and Toby all lied on the floor, laughing their asses off in unison. The weed was really kicking in, and Toby was finding himself in a surprisingly awesome mood. The cloud of smoke drifted around the room as Jimmy tried his best to fan around him. Spinner got up, trying to calm down. "So wait, weren't we supposed to play poker tonight or something?" Spinner asked jokingly.

"I was thinking the same thing" Jimmy muttered in annoyance.

"Invite Jane and her lesbo friend and let's make it strip poker" Peter said, nudging JT. Toby and Spinner burst out laughing, causing JT to glare at Peter.

"Might as well invite Holly J too then!" JT shot back. "Tell her to wear that sexy spirit squad outfit."

"In your dreams pal," Peter joked as he got up and wandered away. "But I think I have a better game we can play."

"I could sure go for some Dungeons and Dragons right now" said Toby, making himself and JT laugh. Toby looked over at JT, who was already rolling weed into another joint. "Hey man, thanks for getting me out tonight. You were right. I needed this."

"You don't have to thank me," JT grinned. "Thank this joint we're about to smoke!" Peter came back with a shot glass and a bottle of Jack Daniels, placing it on the table.

"Let's take some shots!" Peter said, looking at his friends excitedly. "We got the true rock stars drink right here guys. My dad never notices when I touch the liquor."

"Hell yeah," Spinner said, looking at Jimmy who very visibly didn't want to be there. "I got a drinking game. Let's take a shot every time Jimmy complains about something."

"I don't think we could handle that large of an alcohol intake," Toby said, giving it some serious thought. "No offense or anything."

"None taken," Jimmy said sarcastically. "I think you'll get drunk faster if you take shots every time you guys act like complete idiots. Which is happening at this very moment. No offense or anything."

Spinner, Toby, JT, and Peter all exchanged looks, not really caring about Jimmy's comment. JT lit up the joint as Spinner gave Jimmy a smirk.

"None taken," Spinner said. "Except, we really mean it."

"I'm just trying to be honest," said Jimmy. "Because I'm getting pretty tired of just sitting here, watching you guys get messed up. This isn't my idea of a good time."

"Does that count as a complaint?" asked Peter, eager to fill a shot.

"Would you shut up!?" Jimmy asked. "This is what I'm talking about."

"Well I think I speak for us all when I say you should chill out a bit," replied Spinner as he took the joint from JT and took a hit. "Because this is GUYS night. So start acting like one."

"I'm more of a man then you fools will ever be" Jimmy said, leaning forward and feeling absolutely fed up.

"If only Rick had aimed a little bit higher," Spinner jokingly muttered. JT and Peter laughed, but Toby held back a little, noticing Jimmy was pissed. Spinner didn't quite realize the impact of what he had said, continuing to hit the joint. Jimmy felt betrayed as he clenched his fist.

"You should have requested it, since you pretty much told him to shoot me" Jimmy said.

"I didn't know that psycho had a gun," said Spinner. "Look, I've paid for that Jimmy, let's just forget it."

"And you think I haven't!?" Jimmy asked angrily, grabbing Spinner by the collar. JT and Toby jumped in to pull them apart, but they stopped, frozen in place as soon as they heard a loud knock at the door.

Linus and Tim exited Degrassi, they're clothes stained with paint. They both seemed very tired from a long day of work.

"That was rough," commented Tim, looking at his clothes with a frown. "I'm gonna have to throw this shirt out."

Linus laughed. "4 hours of painting, and we still have so much left… I really regret pissing off everyone now."

"They'll come around," Tim laughed. "You need a ride home or anything?"

"I'm not done for tonight," Linus said confidently. "I have an important call to make."

"Gotcha," said Tim, nodding with a smile. "If you want a little tip, I heard she was studying late tonight with a little group at the library. Why don't you talk to her in person?"

"Tim, I can't thank you enough for everything," Linus said, looking down. "I also can't apologize enough."

"I don't want your apology," said Tim. "Just your respect." He and Tim bumped fists, showing that his respect had been granted.

"Good luck" Tim said as he walked off, leaving Linus alone as he tried to figure out how he was going to fix things with Kim in his thoughts. He immediately went to the library, realizing it was probably minutes away from closing.

Just as he got there, he saw her exit with Derek, Liberty, and a few other students from Degrassi. She said goodbye to her friends and began to walk off. Linus saw this as his opportunity and quickly ran to catch up. For the first time, he had almost no idea of what he was going to say… but he felt it would be better that way. Let it come straight from the heart.

"Kim!" Linus exclaimed as he caught up. He stopped, catching his breath as she turned around in surprise.

"Linus?" asked Kim, her eyes wide. "What are you doing here?"

"I came because I couldn't wait any longer" Linus said seriously, looking Kim in the eyes. She turned aside, looking distraught.

"Look, I don't think this is the best time to talk" Kim said carefully.

"Kim, I love you," Linus said. "I know that sometimes I can probably act like a complete ass, but that will never change the way I feel about you. And I'll do anything you need me to so we can fix this."

Kim looked at Linus in fear, as she tried to speak. "Linus…."

A guy suddenly came up and put his arm around Kim. "Hey, you ready to go?" The guy suddenly noticed Linus and looked at Kim. "You know this guy?" Linus's eyes slowly began to water as he felt the world stop around him.

"Linus, this is Evan. We've been seeing each other," Kim said. "Evan, this is Linus… an old friend."

"What's up man?" Evan said with a grin, offering a handshake. Linus seemed to be stuck in a state of shock. After attempting to force some words out of his mouth, Linus simply turned around and walked off. Things just couldn't go as planned.

"Okay guys look, my dad said I could only have 2 friends over," Peter said as he paced around in a frenzy, scared that his dad was home earlier than expected. "So, 2 of you need to sneak out the backdoor."

"Gladly" Jimmy said, effortlessly making his way to Peter's backdoor so he could sneak out.

"I guess that means I'm out too," Spinner said. "I was his ride. Thanks for the awesome night dudes."

"Great," Peter said. "Get out!" Peter, JT, and Toby immediately started cleaning the area around them, picking up all the food and trash they had cluttered everywhere. JT looked at the remaining weed he had in his bag.

"What should I do?" JT asked, not wanting to let go of it.

"Flush it!" Peter immediately answered. "And grab the febreeze out of the bathroom and completely assault the house."

JT looked at his weed in sadness, thinking about all the good times he had just experienced with it. "Now, you pothead!" Peter frantically screamed as he pushed JT toward the bathroom.

Meanwhile, Emma and Manny waited outside the house, wondering why it was taking so long to get an answer. Manny tried looking through the door window, growing intolerant. "What the hell are they doing in there?" Manny asked.

"Who knows?" Emma asked, feeling that they were purposefully not answering the door. "Probably talking about how much of a bitch I am." Manny shook her head in disbelief as she gave the door another good knocking.

Spinner and Jimmy sat in the car on the ride home in awkward silence. Unbeknownst to Spinner, Jimmy still felt terribly scorned by Spinner's comments.

"That was a close one," Spinner said. "Bummer the party had to get busted early."

"I'm gonna be honest with you," Jimmy said, saying what he had been waiting to say for hours. "I don't want to hang out with you again. I don't even want to be your friend."

Spinner looked at Jimmy in confusion, sure he was just overreacting. "Jimmy, c'mon I was just stoned…"

"That's the point," Jimmy cut him off. "Look man, I don't think you truly get what I'm going through. Everything that I had worked for up until I was 16 was pretty much taken away, all because you made it look like I sabotaged Rick."

"But, I told you-"

"I know what you told me!" Jimmy said, getting angry. He took a deep breath, trying to calm down. "I thought I had it in me to forgive you. I thought I was past everything. But I've been going through absolute hell. I see him in my sleep pointing the gun at me… I still hear myself screaming before I hit the ground."

Spinner was silent, too high to come up with any substantial advice. He kept his eyes on the road, guilt slowly starting to set in. "I'll just take you home."

Peter checked himself out in the mirror, running a comb through his hair quickly. He looked back to make sure JT and Toby were still calmly secure on the couch. "Okay, we're good!" Peter said as he went the door and opened it, getting ready to pour an excuse onto his father about why it took so long to get to the door.

Peter's mouth dropped when he saw Emma and Manny. He blinked a few times to make sure he was still in reality. Emma and Manny looked at each other, uncertain of what to make of Peter's weirdness.

"Are you okay?" Manny asked finally.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Peter, almost angry that he wasn't standing in front of his dad.

"I need to talk to Toby," Emma shyly said. "It's important."

Peter sighed, feeling like a complete idiot since he had had overreacted. "Of course… it would be something stupid like this." He slowly wandered back into the house, sitting on the couch next to JT. "It's for you," Peter said to Toby in annoyance. "Tell your girlfriend to call first next time." Toby quickly got up in realization and headed outside so he could attempt to explain things to Emma.

"So in other words," said JT, looking to Peter. "You made me flush all that perfectly good bud for nothing?"

Peter gave JT a vicious look. "Please don't start with me."

Toby carefully shut the door behind him and looked at Emma and Manny. He took a deep breath, trying to bring himself to feel normal again. "Hi," he nervously said to Emma, slowly smiling. "You wanted to see me?"

"Why are your eyes red?" asked Emma, observing Toby closely. He looked around, with no idea how to cover it up. "Just don't worry about it." she decided. "I came here to say that I told Manny about us. And I'm going to tell everyone about us. I want to be with you."

"Good," Toby said, grinning ear to ear. "I want to be with you too." They leaned in and shared a passionate kiss, but Emma pulled away curiously.

"Wait, have you been smoking?" Emma asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Eh… you said to not to worry about it" Toby said with a grin. "Let's get out of here, I'm tired of hanging with those guys." Before Toby could fully get his arm around Emma, Manny pulled him aside.

"Just remember one thing. If you ever hurt her, then I'll hurt you back tenfold" Manny said. Toby thought about all the events that had happened in the course of the day and simply laughed, putting his arm around Emma and walking off. Manny looked at them, wondering what was up with Toby. But in Degrassi, things were never completely normal for long… and that was something nobody forgot.

Next Time on Degrassi…

2 EPISODES LEFT!

Jane doesn't know how to contain Alex when her partying habits continue to grow, and Alex doesn't know how to contain her own behavior.

When Emma feels her life is finally in the right place, a piece of her past comes to bring her back down.

Manny gets two interesting offers… one from the man she once loved, and one from a man who could potentially get her higher in the acting industry


End file.
